El Mensajero de los Dioses
by Andie Hollyfield
Summary: ¿El destino existe tal cuál? ¿O acaso uno mismo lo forja? Ozora Tsubasa lo descubre mientras encuentra a los seres que le ayudarán a decidir el destino de la tierra... y a su verdadero amor
1. El Despertar de un Milagro

Capítulo I: El Despertar De Un Milagro

-Tsubasa, Tsubasa, despierta.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, mamá?  
-Despierta. Se te hará tarde para clases –dijo Natsuko, la madre del joven.  
-Está bien –y el muchacho se levantó. Apenas contaba con quince años, y un gran talento para el fútbol. Después de lavarse bien la cara, se colocó su uniforme, arregló parte de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Natsuko estaba preparando el desayuno, y Koudai, que en esos días se encontraba en casa estaba leyendo el diario.

"Que apacible... Cuando papá está en casa, todo parece ser perfecto. No me puedo quejar." –a Tsubasa lo embargaba una gran alegría y tranquilidad cuando veía a su familia reunida. Se sentó a desayunar en silencio, el cual era solamente roto por el sonido del periódico cuando se cambiaba la página o por el ruido de los platos. Poco después el joven se preparó para ir a la secundaria.  
-¡Ya me voy! ¡Adiós! –dijo al cambiarse de zapatos, tomar su maletín, su almuerzo y su balón de fútbol, e irse de la casa.  
-Cuídate mucho –dijeron su padre y su madre a coro.

Como siempre, iba corriendo a la secundaria Nankatsu con el balón en los pies. Desde muy chico había tenido un balón, ya que el primero que le habían regalado le había salvado la vida. En el camino se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos: Ishizaki Ryou.  
-Hola Tsubasa-kun -dijo el joven, que tenía gran parecido a un mono. -¿Otra vez crees que vas a llegar tarde?  
-¡Menos charla y más velocidad! –exclamó el joven, corriendo aún más rápido. Cuando chico había sido bastante rápido, pero ahora su masa muscular le había reducido su velocidad. Ryou a duras penas le seguía.   
-¡Tsubasa, ten cuidado con las escaleras! –gritó el joven. Tsubasa aminoró la velocidad y bajó las escaleras con el balón aún en los pies, pero de algún modo se le escapó y fue a dar a un callejón.  
-¡Mi balón! Tengo que ir por él.  
-¡No hay tiempo, Tsubasa! Vamos ya.  
-No sin mi balón –y Tsubasa a toda velocidad fue por él. Sin embargo, al llegar al frío callejón, una extraña sensación lo llenó. Miró a todos lados, pero de algún modo el ruido del tráfico se había disipado. Podía ver a Ryou corriendo hacia donde estaba y gritando, pero todo como si fuera en cámara lente y sin sonido.  
"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" –se preguntó el joven futbolista, mientras un fuerte escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Y como si nada, el ruido del tráfico y los gritos de Ishizaki le llenaron los oídos otra vez.  
-¡Tsubasa-kun! ¿Que no me escuchabas? ¡Vámonos ya! –dijo Ryou, halándole de la chaqueta. De inmediato ambos muchachos comenzaron a correr hacia la escuela, y llegaron justo a tiempo.   
-Por poco y llegan tarde –dijo una chica cuando ambos llegaron. –Agradézcanle al cielo que no llegaron tarde.  
-Pues casi llegamos tarde porque el tonto éste de Tsubasa falló en el control del balón y le tocó ir a recogerlo a un callejón, Sanae –dijo Ryou, sentándose en su lugar y soltándose el cuello de su chaqueta.  
-No me convence esa historia –dijo Sanae. Era de cabello corto y castaño oscuro, y antes, cuando era una niña, había sido una chica muy dura y agresiva, pero ahora había cambiado por completo, excepto por una cosa: Desde niña había estado enamorada de Tsubasa.  
-¿Ah, no? Pues pregúntale a él, a ver qué te dice.   
-Tsubasa, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Ishizaki?  
-Eh, sí. Me temo que es cierto lo que dijo Ishizaki-kun.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Estás distraído.  
-No pasa nada –dijo Tsubasa, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Lo que tenía a Tsubasa tan distraído era lo que había pasado en el callejón.

"Por un momento el ruido desapareció y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. ¿Y ese escalofrío? No era un escalofrío común y corriente. Más bien era como una especie de... aviso. No lo entiendo."  
-Tsubasa... ¿Qué te pasa? Anda, respóndeme –dijo Sanae, pasando una mano cerca de la cara del joven.  
-¿Eh? Lo siento, Sanae-chan. Es que me pasó algo muy raro hoy.   
-Pues mejor concéntrate, porque ahí viene el maestro.  
El maestro entró, y las clases pasaron normalmente. Sin embargo, el día se nubló y comenzó a caer un fuerte aguacero.  
-Ay, rayos. Así no podremos entrenar hoy. La cancha está llena de lodo –dijo Iwami Ken'ichi, uno de los miembros del equipo de fútbol de Nankatsu.  
-Ni modo. Habrá que cancelar el entrenamiento de hoy –dijo Furuoya, el entrenador. Resignados, los muchachos volvieron a colocarse su uniforme de la secundaria y cada quién se fue a casa. Tsubasa estaba a punto de salir cuando...  
-Tsubasa, ¿puedo irme contigo? –preguntó Sanae.  
-Sí, claro, Sanae-chan.  
Ambos muchachos salieron, cada uno con un paraguas, y caminaron juntos, aunque en silencio, ya que aunque cuando eran chicos de escuela primaria Tsubasa veía a Sanae como una amiga, ahora la veía con otros ojos. Pasaron frente al callejón donde Tsubasa había sentido aquel escalofrío, pero esta vez había alguien envuelto en una capa blanca.  
-Tsubasa... Tsubasa... –dijo aquella persona con una voz etérea, imposible de saber si era de hombre o de mujer. El joven al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y miró en todas partes.

-Tsubasa, ¿qué pasa?  
-¿No lo escuchaste, Sanae-chan?  
-¿Qué? Yo sólo escucho el ruido de la lluvia.  
-Escuché a alguien llamando mi nombre –Tsubasa volteó y notó a aquel ser envuelto en la capa blanca.  
-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas? –dijo el muchacho.   
-Tsubasa, ¿qué te pasa? Allí no hay nada –dijo Sanae, mirando al callejón.  
-¿No ves a esa persona envuelta en una capa blanca?  
-¿Qué dices? Allí no hay nada. Creo que te chiflaste.  
-Sanae, estoy seguro de que no estoy loco. Ahí hay una persona.  
-Bah, mejor me voy –dijo Sanae, con la intención de irse, pero de inmediato aquel ser vestido de blanco se movió, y más rápido que el rayo atrapó a la chica y salió saltando de la vista.  
-¡Sanae! ¡Sanae! –gritó Tsubasa, tratando de seguir a quien había raptado a la joven. Corrió lo más rápido que podía, pero parecía no avanzar, hasta que al fin llegó a un templo, escondido en el corazón de Shizuoka.   
-¿Sanae? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Respóndeme!   
-Lamento el haber tenido que llegar a estos extremos, pero era la única manera de que llegaras aquí –dijo la misma voz etérea que había llamado al joven antes. Tsubasa volteó a ver de dónde venía la voz, y aquel ser vestido de blanco estaba detrás de él.  
-¡Tú! ¿Dónde está Sanae?  
-Ella está en buenas manos. Tuve que utilizar a la joven como señuelo para que vinieras.

-¿Para qué me hiciste venir aquí entonces? ¿Acaso tienes que ver con lo que me pasó esta mañana?  
-Me temo que así es. Verás, eres el _Kami no Tsukai_, y dentro de muy poco tendrás que enfrentarte a tu destino, Ozora Tsubasa.  
-¿Que soy el Mensajero de los Dioses? No, esto no puede ser verdad. Yo sólo quiero ser un futbolista.  
-Si quieres llegar a serlo y ganar la Copa Mundial, que es tu sueño, tendrás que cumplir con tu destino.  
-¿Y si no?  
-No sólo no lograrás tu sueño, si no que el mundo morirá.  
-¿Que el mundo... morirá? No, no puede ser verdad. Yo solo no podría...  
-El destino del mundo está en tus manos... Y si no eres tú el que lo logra, nadie más lo hará.  
-Pero, yo sólo soy un futbolista. Ni siquiera tengo poderes o algo por el estilo... Esto es una completa locura. Creo que Sanae está en lo cierto.  
-No es una locura. Es la realidad –dijo aquel ser, levantando un poco su capa, dejando caer a Sanae, que estaba inconsciente.

-¡Sanae! –Tsubasa corrió hasta donde ella estaba y la tomó entre sus brazos. –Sanae, despierta...  
-A menos que aceptes tu destino, ella no despertará.  
-¿No despertará? ¡Eres un chantajista! ¡Haz que despierte!  
-No lo hará a menos que aceptes tu destino.  
-¡Haz que despierte ahora mismo! –y de repente una ola de energía atacó al ser, que aunque no cayó, sí dio un traspié.  
-Has comenzado a darte cuenta de tus poderes. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. O aceptas tu destino –dijo éste, lanzando una ola de energía más fuerte que la que Tsubasa había causado y haciendo que el muchacho, con Sanae en sus brazos, chocara contra un pilar de piedra. –O no sólo perderás al ser que amas, si no que todos morirán.  
"Creo que no tengo más opción, pero, ¿seré el mismo de siempre? ¿Qué pasará?"  
-No tengo más opción... Tendré que aceptar mi destino –dijo al fin Tsubasa. –Sólo hago esto por que despierte Sanae.  
-¿Mmm... Tsubasa? ¿Qué pasa... ? –Sanae había despertado.  
-¡Sanae-chan! Al fin despertaste... Estaba muy preocupado.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? Sólo recuerdo que iba a intentar irme cuando estábamos cerca de ese callejón...  
-Es muy largo de explicar, Sanae-chan. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?  
-Deberás encontrar a los Cinco Arcángeles. Son los únicos que podrán ayudarte.

-Los Cinco...Arcángeles... No lo entiendo.  
-Según la religión católica, los arcángeles son los ángeles de mayor rango y poder entre los sirvientes de Dios. Pero hasta donde sé, son cuatro –dijo Sanae, confundida.   
-Sabes demasiado, jovencita. No puedo permitir que personas que no están involucradas en este asunto sepan más –y aquella persona vestida de blanco intentó atacar a Sanae, pero Tsubasa de inmediato se interpuso.  
-Si te metes con Sanae, te metes conmigo, quien quiera que seas –dijo el muchacho, quien parecía irradiar una fuerza aún mayor que antes. Sanae de algún modo logró sentir la energía de Tsubasa, pero en vez de estar sorprendida, se hallaba en un estado de suprema tranquilidad.  
"Tsubasa..."   
-Está bien, pero ella no deberá hablar de esto jamás con otra persona excepto contigo.  
-Tienes mi palabra de que ella no dirá una sola palabra al respecto. Y por cierto, dime quién eres de una buena vez.  
-Yo fui antes conocido como un mensajero sin nombre de los dioses, pero mi situación es diferente. Yo fui enviado por ellos a encontrarte... Después fui conocida como Karen, y ahora simplemente me llaman Shiro.  
-Primero fuiste conocido, después conocida... ¿has sido hombre y mujer a la vez? –dijo Sanae.  
-Así es. Ahora mismo soy un ser andrógino.  
-Esto definitivamente es muy extraño... Sobre todo por lo que sentí esta mañana. Era una especie de aviso, ¿verdad?  
-Así es... Y ya que has decidido aceptar tu destino, Ozora Tsubasa, ¡es hora de que despiertes!

Shiro, aquel extraño personaje de blanco hizo brillar un extraño símbolo alrededor de Tsubasa, y como si hubieran aplicado un poderoso choque eléctrico, Tsubasa gritó de dolor, sus ojos en blanco.  
-¡Tsubasa! ¡No! –Sanae al ver eso intentó acercarse, pero Shiro no se lo permitió.  
Entonces, sin poder hacer nada, la joven notó que del cuerpo del joven salían tres cosas: un _magatama_ blanco, un brazalete, y quizás lo más extraño de todo: una daga delicadamente adornada, cuya joya era de color blanco iridiscente. A pesar de que aquellas tres cosas salían dolorosamente del cuerpo de Tsubasa, ninguna tenía una sola gota de sangre encima. En cuanto salieron aquellos objetos, se situaron cada uno en su lugar: El _magatama_ colgando del cuello por una cadenilla casi invisible; el brazalete en su mano derecha, justo donde estaba la manilla que siempre le regalaba Sanae y la daga... ¡La daga iba como si fuera un tatuaje en la espalda!  
-Ha despertado el _Kami no Tsukai_... Ahora el destino de la tierra está en sus manos –y Shiro desapareció como si nada. En cuanto eso pasó, Tsubasa cayó al suelo pesadamente.   
-¡Tsubasa! ¿Estás bien?  
-Eso creo. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, pero al menos estoy vivo, Sanae-chan –dijo él, sonriendo.

-Tsubasa... Mejor vámonos de aquí. Creo que debe ser muy tarde –dijo Sanae, mientras bajaban las escaleras del templo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la calle, notaron que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras había sucedido todo aquello pues no había oscurecido aún.  
-Disculpe señor, ¿qué horas son? –preguntó la chica a un transeúnte.  
-Son las 5:23 de la tarde, señorita.  
-Muchas gracias –sin embargo, Sanae estaba pálida.  
-¿Qué pasa, Sanae-chan?  
-Tsubasa, el tiempo no pasó mientras estábamos en aquel templo. Cuando comenzó todo este incidente eran las 5:23 de la tarde.   
-No puede ser. ¿Y cuando corrí hasta aquí para poder salvarte?  
-No lo sé... Pero mejor vámonos de aquí, que no quiero llegar tarde.  
-Lo mismo digo –dijo Tsubasa, caminando junto a la chica que en secreto amaba. Al llegar a casa, ni su madre, ni su padre estaban.  
"Qué extraño. ¿Dónde podrán estar? Quizás salieron a caminar" –sin embargo, otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente.  
"¿Y qué le voy a decir a mamá sobre el tatuaje de la daga? ¡Ella detesta esas cosas! Definitivamente salgo de un lío sólo para meterme en otro, a menos que le diga que es un tatuaje temporal, porque creo que no podré decirles lo que pasó."  
Hizo sus deberes (bastantes), escribió un par de cartas para sus mejores amigos y bajó a la cocina a prepararse un bocadillo. 

Se preparó un simple emparedado junto a un vaso de leche y subió las escaleras. Después de terminado su emparedado, escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y bajó las escaleras no sólo para dejar los platos en la cocina si no para saber quién había llegado. ¡Habían entrado un par de ladrones!  
-Por suerte hay un teléfono en el cuarto de mamá –se dijo el joven, subiendo las escaleras lo más sigilosamente posible. Llegó a la habitación de su madre, tomó el teléfono y marcó a la policía. En susurros le dio la dirección de la casa a la operadora, y después decidió hacer algo muy arriesgado: cerrar con llave la puerta principal. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría sin ser visto?   
"Necesito de algún modo poder cerrar la puerta sin ser visto..." –y de algún modo sintió que se encogía. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos haciéndose cada vez más pequeño, hasta que dejó de encogerse. Sin embargo, se sentía muy ágil y rápido.  
"¿Qué está pasando?" –de un salto Tsubasa se subió al tocador de su madre, y casi se desmaya de la sorpresa al ver que se había convertido en un gato blanquinegro.  
-¡Miau! –exclamó el, sorprendido. Volteó a ver su lomo, y la marca de la daga estaba como pintada sobre su lomo manchado, como una mancha de pelaje dorado. Sin embargo, eso le dio una idea.  
"Es hora de encerrar a estas ratas."  
Tsubasa bajó como un rayo las escaleras, llegó a la puerta principal y de un salto se colgó de la llave principal. Ésta se cerró y el muchacho convertido en gato volvió a saltar y se llevó las llaves. Cargándolas en el hocico subió a su habitación y esperó tranquilamente a que llegara la policía.

"Necesito volver a la normalidad" –y la metamorfosis que había sufrido comenzó otra vez, pero esta vez aumentaba de tamaño. Su pelaje desapareció para dar cabida a su uniforme y el "tatuaje" que tenía ahora en la espalda el mediocampista.   
"Si este es uno de los poderes que tengo ahora, definitivamente será el más útil."  
-¡POLICÍA! ¡SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO! –escuchó el joven fuera de la casa. Esa era la señal. Tsubasa bajó corriendo las escaleras, y se encontró cara a cara con los ladrones.   
-¡Pensábamos que la casa estaba completamente vacía! –dijo uno de los ladrones, sorprendido al ver a Tsubasa ahí.  
-¡Arriba las manos, muchacho, o te volaré la tapa de los sesos! –dijo el otro ladrón, empuñando un revólver. Tsubasa levantó las manos, y poco a poco se acercaba a la puerta. Y rápido como una flecha, sin dar tiempo al ladrón a reaccionar, quitó el seguro principal de la puerta con la llave y dejó entrar a la policía a su casa.  
-¡Están arrestados por hurto en primer grado! –exclamó un fornido agente, apuntando con un revólver aún mayor a los rateros.  
-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! –dijo el ladrón sin revólver, sin duda muerto de miedo. El otro ladrón al verse acorralado no tuvo más opción que rendirse. Después de eso, el agente que había entrado de primeras a la casa felicitó a Tsubasa por haber llamado a la estación.  
-Sin embargo, ¿cómo es que estaba puesto el seguro?   
-Supongo que podría haber sido culpa de alguno de ellos, o algo por el estilo.  
-En todo caso, gracias por tu colaboración –y el agente se fue. Tsubasa después miró hacia la sala; todo estaba hecho un desastre, y las cosas que los ladrones querían robar estaban en un mugriento saco.  
-Será mejor arreglar esto, y rápido antes de que mamá llegue –y se puso a arreglar la sala. Poco después de que terminó, sonó el timbre de la casa. Eran Natsuko y Koudai.

-Papá, mamá... ¿Dónde habían estado? –preguntó Tsubasa, preocupado.  
-Fuimos a cenar los dos. Perdona si no te dejamos una nota –dijo Koudai. –Pero después de llegar a casa no había tenido la oportunidad de salir con tu madre, hijo.  
-Veo... Me alegra que hayan estado contentos.  
-Tsubasa, ¿qué es ese brazalete que tienes en la mano? –preguntó Natsuko, observando el brazalete del Mensajero.  
-¿Esto? Es sólo un brazalete que Sanae me encargó que le cuidara. Se me olvidó quitármelo.  
-Pues parece ser muy fino. ¡Por Dios, si es de oro puro! –dijo Natsuko, tomando la mano de su hijo y examinando el brazalete con cuidado, hasta que soltó la mano de su hijo repentinamente.   
-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Koudai.  
-Sentí un chispazo de corriente. En fin. ¿Ya cenaste, hijo?  
-Pues me preparé un emparedado, mamá. Creo que mejor me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.  
-Que descanses, hijo –dijo Koudai.  
-Que descanses –dijo Natsuko, aún sorprendida por la corriente que había pasado por su cuerpo. Tsubasa subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación, se quitó el brazalete y la cadenilla con el _magatama_, se colocó su pijama y se metió entre las cobijas. A pesar de todo lo sucedido aquel día, el joven durmió tan profundamente que no recordó lo que soñó.


	2. El Arcángel de la Tierra

Capítulo II: El Arcángel de la Tierra

Al otro día, Tsubasa se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, incluso antes de que su madre intentara despertarlo. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y bajó las escaleras. Natsuko, que apenas estaba preparando el café se quedó sorprendida al ver a su hijo despierto y listo tan temprano.  
-Buenos días –dijo el muchacho, que había olvidado la cadenilla y el brazalete adrede.  
-Buenos días, hijo. ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano?  
-Digamos que dormí tan bien que se me fue el sueño.  
-Me alegra. ¿Hoy vas a devolverle el brazalete a Sanae? –la mente de Tsubasa quedó en blanco.  
-¡Por poco y se me olvida! –Tsubasa corrió a su habitación y tomó el brazalete, metiéndolo en el bolsillo. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó a desayunar.  
-Gracias por recordármelo, mamá. Si no le entrego a Sanae ese brazalete, es capaz de matarme.  
-¿Tan importante es? Pues se nota que es un brazalete muy fino. ¿Acaso es de la madre de Sanae?  
-Sí –mintió Tsubasa. "Perdóname por mentirte, mamá, pero esto no lo puedes saber... No puedes saber que en realidad ese brazalete no sólo es mío, si no que salió de mí."  
Después de terminar de desayunar, Tsubasa subió las escaleras para ir por su maletín y su bolsa deportiva. Sin embargo, notó que el _magatama_ ya no estaba encima de su mesa de noche.   
"¿Dónde está la cadena? Si no la encuentro, ¡quién sabe qué pueda pasar!" –pero en cuanto pensó aquello, sintió algo rozando en su cuello. El _magatama_ por sí solo se había puesto en su lugar.

Bajó las escaleras, se despidió de sus padres y se fue a la secundaria. Sin embargo, al pasar frente a aquel callejón donde todo había comenzado, vio que Shiro estaba ahí. Tsubasa se dirigió allá, y tal como había pasado el día anterior, los ruidos de la calle desaparecieron.   
-Shiro, tengo un grave problema –dijo Tsubasa al llegar allí. –Mi madre ya notó el brazalete, y tuve que mentirle sobre todo esto. Si llego con él aún en mi mano, sospechará de todo.  
-Tsubasa, sé que ayer utilizaste tus poderes para convertirte en gato. ¿Qué tan difícil es que mimetices el brazalete? Puedes hacer que se vuelva invisible, o que se fusione con la manilla que aquella joven te dio. Tú mismo tienes que descubrir tus poderes, o todo esto será un rotundo fracaso.  
-Está bien... "Por favor, brazalete, fusiónate con la manilla que me dio Sanae, o tendré problemas..." –y de buenas a primeras, el brazalete brilló y desapareció. Sólo estaba la manilla que Sanae le había tejido.  
-¿Ya ves? No es tan complicado. No lo olvides: tienes que descubrir tus poderes por ti mismo.  
-Entiendo –y Tsubasa intentó irse, pero Shiro le detuvo.  
-Pero Shiro, tengo que irme a la escuela...  
-Si estoy aquí es para decirte algo importante: muy pronto encontrarás al primer arcángel: el Arcángel de la Tierra. Debes estar atento a todas las señales... Porque si no los encuentras, los arcángeles podrían morir.  
-Ya veo. ¿Ya me puedo ir? –dijo Tsubasa, volteando a ver a Shiro, pero ya no estaba. Y el ruido de la calle volvió a llenar los oídos de Tsubasa.

Corrió hasta la secundaria Nankatsu. Llegó bastante temprano lo que la verdad sorprendió hasta al mismísimo muchacho. Sin embargo, le convino llegar temprano, porque no había recordado que aquel día le tocaba ayudar a arreglar el salón antes de clases. El otro chico que tenía que ayudar era un viejo amigo de Tsubasa: Un muchacho bajito de grandes lentes, Okawa Manabu.  
-Buenos días, Tsubasa –dijo el joven, quien estaba escribiendo la fecha en el pizarrón.  
-Hola, Manabu. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Igual que siempre. ¿Todavía no le has dicho nada a Sanae? –no era un secreto para Manabu el hecho de que Tsubasa y Sanae se querían pero ninguno era capaz de decirlo.  
-No, aún no, y la verdad prefiero no hablar del tema –dijo Tsubasa, comenzando a limpiar los escritorios. Después de que terminaron de limpiar y arreglar, Sanae llegó. Saludó a ambos muchachos y dejó su maletín en su escritorio mientras Tsubasa y Manabu dejaban los utensilios de limpieza en su lugar.  
-Tsubasa, ¿cómo te fue ayer? –preguntó la joven cuando éste llegó. –Mis padres ni siquiera me preguntaron dónde estaba.  
Manabu silbó asombrado. Sospechaba que quizás ambos habían ido en una cita, o algo por el estilo.  
-Mis padres no estaban cuando llegué. Ambos fueron a cenar a un restaurante. No los culpo de que hayan querido un poco de intimidad; al fin y al cabo, son contadas las veces en que papá está en casa –dijo Tsubasa.

Tsubasa señaló levemente con la cabeza hacia fuera, diciéndole a Sanae que saliera un rato. Ella captó el mensaje y ambos salieron.  
-Sanae-chan, mi madre vio el brazalete ayer, y le hice creer que es tuyo. Si ella llega a preguntarte sobre él, dile que te lo devolví. Por favor.  
-Sabes que odio mentir, Tsubasa, pero esta vez lo haré porque estamos en un gran problema.  
-No vas a creer lo que me pasó anoche –pero Tsubasa se interrumpió al ver que Ishizaki pasaba. Después de que el joven entró al salón Tsubasa continuó con su relato en susurros, sin omitir detalle alguno. Sanae al escuchar cuando el joven se había convertido en gato casi se echó a reír.  
-¿Tú un gato? Tendría que haberte visto –dijo la chica en voz baja.  
-No sólo eso; hoy en el callejón estaba Shiro, y me advirtió dos cosas. Uno, que debía descubrir mis poderes por mí mismo.  
-Pues eso ya lo estás haciendo. Por cierto, ¿y el brazalete?   
-Aquí está –dijo Tsubasa, señalando la manilla. –Shiro me dijo que si yo me había convertido en gato, no debía ser tan complicado hacer que el brazalete del _Tsukai_ se mimetizara, e hice que se uniera con la manilla que me regalaste.   
-Oh, ya veo... Entonces vas avanzando mucho. ¿Y qué fue lo segundo que te advirtió?  
-Que muy pronto encontraría al primer Arcángel. Y que si no encontraba a los Arcángeles, ellos podrían morir.  
-¿Y dónde los vas a encontrar?  
-De eso no tengo idea, Sanae-chan. No tengo idea.

Más tarde entraron a clase. Las clases siguieron como de costumbre, hasta que llegó el descanso. Tsubasa caminaba por el patio de la secundaria, preguntándose cuáles señales serían las que le conducirían a aquella persona que escondiera los poderes de la tierra. Sin embargo...  
-¡Tsubasa! –gritó alguien detrás de él colocando una mano en su hombro, asustándolo de tal manera que el joven dio un salto y una ola de energía voló alrededor suyo. De inmediato escuchó a alguien cayendo al suelo. Tsubasa se volteó sólo para ver que Ishizaki estaba en el piso, aturdido.  
-¡Ishizaki-kun! ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Tsubasa, tratando de disimular, ayudando a Ryou a levantarse.  
-Recuérdame el no volver a tomarte por sorpresa –dijo él, aún aturdido .  
-Lo siento... Pero, ¿qué te pasó?  
-No sé. Te había estado llamando por un buen rato pero parecías sordo. Me acerqué corriendo, puse una mano en tu hombro, saltaste del susto y no sé, es como si me hubiera empujado una mano invisible.  
"Oh, no... Como me hallaba distraído no controlé mi poder y ahora él lo sabe."  
-Quizás cuando me asustaste sin querer te empujé, o algo parecido.   
-Para nada. Fue como si una mano invisible o una ola de energía me empujara. Mira: lo que sea que me haya empujado mandó a volar la cartelera que estaba aquí –Ryou señaló una cartelera de una presentación de un grupo de la escuela que había sido fijada con cinta adhesiva, que ahora se hallaba en el suelo.

Y de buenas a primeras, un fuerte dolor atenazó a Tsubasa, tal como la vez pasada. Aunque no había nada rodeándolo, sus ojos estaban otra vez en blanco. Ryou al ver esto quedó paralizado de miedo. Quería correr, pero sus pies no se movían. De repente, el _magatama_ que colgaba del cuello de Tsubasa brilló con fuerza, y un rayo de luz verde se dirigió a Ryou.  
-¿Qué, qué está pasando? ¿Qué es esta luz? ¿Qué te pasa, Tsubasa? –y de repente, un brazalete, tal como el que había nacido del _Kami no Tsukai_, junto con un _magatama_ verde y una pequeña hacha de mano salieron de Ryou. Sin embargo, parecía que nadie en la secundaria se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, porque a pesar de que ambos estaban en un pasillo que por lo general era muy concurrido, nadie volteaba a ver... Excepto Sanae, que pasó por ahí, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y corrió hacia los jóvenes.  
-¡Tsubasa! ¡Ishizaki! ¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó la joven al llegar a donde estaban. Tsubasa aún estaba medio inconsciente, pero Ryou estaba completamente lúcido.  
-Me encuentro bien, si con eso te refieres a que si no tengo idea de qué rayos pasó. Tomé por sorpresa a Tsubasa, algo como una ola de energía me empujó, y Tsubasa comenzó a gritar con los ojos en blanco, como si lo electrocutaran. De repente, algo que llevaba al cuello comenzó a brillar, un rayo de luz verde me cubrió... Y al siguiente momento en que me doy cuenta de lo que pasó, llegas, y me encuentro con estas tres cosas tan raras.  
"Eso debe significar... Que Tsubasa encontró al Arcángel de la Tierra, o algo así" –pensó Sanae, preocupada.   
-Ishizaki, concéntrate en hacer que estas tres cosas que tienes sean invisibles.  
-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?  
-Haz lo que te digo. Piensa en que estas tres cosas serán invisibles a menos que las necesites –insistió Sanae.

-Bueno, pero no creo que funcione –dijo Ryou, escéptico, mientras Sanae se volvió hacia Tsubasa, que comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento.  
"Que estas tres cosas desaparezcan, que estas tres cosas desaparezcan..." –y tal como Sanae le había dicho, el _magatama_, el brazalete y el hacha desaparecieron.  
-Je, quién lo diría; soy un mago.  
-Más bien eres alguien con una misión –dijo Sanae.  
-¿Qué pasa...? La cabeza me da vueltas –dijo Tsubasa, recuperando el conocimiento, pero no les dieron tiempo de responder, pues se escucharon varios gritos en el patio.  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Ryou, confundido, mientras Sanae y Tsubasa corrían hacia donde se escuchaban más fuertes los gritos.  
-¡Ven con nosotros sin chistar! –gritó Sanae, haciendo que Ryou temblara de miedo y los siguiera. Al llegar allí, un extraño ser estaba causando estragos en el lugar, mientras los estudiantes huían despavoridos.  
-¿Qué rayos es eso? –dijo Sanae, entre aterrada y asqueada.  
-No tengo idea –dijo Tsubasa. "Shiro, ¿qué debemos hacer? No tengo idea de qué podamos hacer."  
"Busca en tu corazón la respuesta. Dile al Arcángel de la Tierra que haga lo mismo" –fue la respuesta del misterioso personaje.  
-Ishizaki, concéntrate y deja que tu corazón hable por ti. Así sabrás qué hacer -dijo Tsubasa, concentrándose y cerrando los ojos.  
-¿Qué, qué...? Está bien –y el muchacho hizo lo mismo, hasta que escuchó una voz diciéndole que debía utilizar los poderes de la Tierra... Con su Hacha de Gaia. Al escuchar aquello, una gran cantidad de cosas pasaron en la mente de Ishizaki Ryou, haciendo que entendiera todo lo que pasaba, y el Arcángel de la Tierra despertó.

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa aún buscaba en el interior de su corazón, hasta que una voz le dijo que la Daga del _Tsukai_ era la respuesta. El joven se concentró, y el tatuaje que estaba en la espalda del muchacho brilló y desapareció, mientras la daga aparecía en las manos del joven.  
"Que nadie salga lastimado, que nada malo les ocurra a los demás estudiantes, que nadie lo recuerde..." pensó Tsubasa, abriendo los ojos. Y de buenas a primeras, una barrera en forma de domo cubrió la zona donde él, Ishizaki y el monstruo estaban. Sanae también quedó fuera de la barrera, pero observó a los demás estudiantes, que tenían una expresión de estar en blanco, aunque ella no sintió absolutamente nada.  
"Tsubasa, Ishizaki, espero que ustedes ganen..."  
Mientras tanto, dentro de la barrera, Tsubasa e Ishizaki estaban atacando al monstruo, con una agilidad que nunca antes habían tenido. Al parecer las armas de los muchachos cambiaban cuando entraban en combate, pues la daga de Tsubasa se convirtió en una espada de brillante filo, y el hacha de Ryou se había convertido en una enorme hacha de guerra. El monstruo se defendía y atacaba a los jóvenes con fuego negro, pero los dos lo evitaban a más no poder.  
-¿Qué hacemos? No podemos seguir esquivando los ataques de este monstruo –dijo Ishizaki.  
-Lo sé... Pero no se me ocurre nada –respondió Tsubasa, deteniéndose un momento. Sin embargo, ese instante de distracción le costó caro, pues una llamarada alcanzó a golpearlo en el estómago.  
-¡Tsubasa! Si se me ocurriera algo... "Un terremoto contra esa criatura, algo, no sé..." –y a Ishizaki se le prendió el bombillo. El _magatama_ que éste poseía comenzó a brillar, y Ryou se concentró.

-¡Furia de la Tierra! –Ryou había concentrado todo su poder, y sin saber exactamente qué hacía, golpeó el suelo con su puño. De inmediato una enorme fisura se dirigió hacia el monstruo, y de ésta salió un ramalazo de energía, atacando al monstruo. Aunque no fue destruido, éste se encontraba bastante herido.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ryou a Tsubasa.  
-Ese ataque fue genial, pero no sé qué hacer aún... Oh, espera, se me acaba de ocurrir algo... –y Tsubasa se puso de pie.  
-No puedo perder ahora... ¡Grito de los Dioses! –y Tsubasa concentró sus fuerzas. Tal como Ryou, no sabía qué hacía, pero juntó las manos, las separó lentamente, se formó una esfera blanca de luz, o electricidad, y la envió directo al monstruo, que aunque intentó detenerlo con su fuego negro, no lo logró, y en medio de un grito como el de un _banshee_, desapareció. Esa había sido su primera batalla. De inmediato, a sabiendas de que nadie podía recordar lo sucedido, Tsubasa hizo desparecer su daga y su brazalete y se convirtió en gato.  
-¿Qué esperas? ¡Nadie puede saber lo que pasó! ¡Conviértete en algún animal de las cercanías y vámonos de aquí! –dijo Tsubasa, antes de que sólo pudiera maullar. Ishizaki, sorprendido, hizo que su hacha y el brazalete desaparecieran y se concentró en convertirse en pájaro. De inmediato ambos muchachos, convertidos en animales salieron de la escuela por sus medios, y la barrera desapareció. Sanae al ver eso pensó que quizás los muchachos habían sido vencidos, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que debía ir al salón.

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa e Ishizaki, aún transformados en animales, trataban de llegar al salón de clases. Ryou entró por la ventana, que por suerte estaba abierta, mientras que Tsubasa, usando todo el sigilo que podía, corría a través de los pasillos y entró al aula. Justo cuando entró, entró también Sanae y por accidente le pisó la cola a Tsubasa. Ryou al ver eso, voló y le tapó la boca a Tsubasa con las alas.  
-¿Son ustedes, chicos? –preguntó Sanae a los animales. Ishizaki estaba convertido en un gorrión que tenía una mancha verdosa en las alas, mientras que Tsubasa aún era aquel gato blanquinegro con la mancha dorada.  
-Sí, supongo que son ustedes. Perdón por pisarte, Tsubasa –el gato, sobándose la cola, afirmó con la cabeza, y comenzó su metamorfosis, al igual que Ryou.  
-Definitivamente creo que me enloquecí. Puedo controlar el poder de la Tierra, puedo desaparecer cosas, convertirme en algún animal... Es demasiado para mí –dijo Ryou, sentándose en su silla.   
-Opino lo mismo –dijo Tsubasa. –Ayer por la noche me convertí en gato sin querer para encerrar a unos ladrones, y bueno, ya lo ven, muchachos.  
-Sin embargo, hay algo que tengo que anotar a tu favor, Tsubasa. Cuando te conviertes en gato eres muy tierno –dijo Sanae, sin pensar.   
-¿Perdón?   
-Eh, lo siento... Quise decir que te veías bien.

Poco después, los demás compañeros de curso de Tsubasa, Sanae y Ryou entraron al aula, murmurando sobre un momento en que se les había borrado la memoria.  
-Como si alguien tuviera una varita mágica y hubiera utilizado un hechizo para borrar mentes –dijo una chica.  
-Creo que lees demasiado a Harry Potter, Kimiko –respondió Sanae.   
-¿Ah, sí? ¿No sentiste como si te hubieran quitado todos tus pensamientos de un plumazo?  
-Ahora que lo pienso... sí –mintió la joven, pues no podía dejar que los demás supieran de lo sucedido. Entró el maestro y todos siguieron con las clases. Al finalizar, los muchachos fueron al entrenamiento de fútbol, mientras Sanae conversaba con las demás asistentes del equipo, Sugimoto Kumi y Nishimoto Yukari.  
-Oigan chicas, ¿no notan a Tsubasa y Ryou un poco diferentes? –dijo Kumi inocentemente.  
-No, ¿por qué? –dijo Yukari.  
-No sé... Es como si irradiaran una fuerza extraña...   
-Deben ser suposiciones tuyas, Kumi –dijo Sanae, molesta. –Ah, cierto, como tu abuela tiene poderes... No falta que ahora los tengas.  
-Como que alguien más ha cambiado –dijo Yukari, un poco preocupada. –Sanae, ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Eh...yo... Creo que iré por un poco de agua –respondió la joven, yéndose.  
-Definitivamente algo esconde Sanae, y no es sus sentimientos por Tsubasa.  
-Sí... Pero lo que sea que pasa, parece estar conectado con Tsubasa y Ryou.

Más tarde, Tsubasa, Sanae y Ryou decidieron volver al templo escondido, aunque no le dijeron a nadie. Yukari y Kumi querían ir con ellos.  
-Me temo que esta vez no –dijo Sanae.  
-¿Pero por qué? –insistió Kumi.  
-Vamos a ir al centro de la ciudad a conseguir unos libros –dijo Tsubasa. –En el centro se consiguen más baratos que en otros lados.   
-Pero también queremos ir con ustedes.  
-Miren chicas, están perdiendo el tiempo. Pasa que tenemos que conseguir un libro sobre mitología y sé que a ustedes no les gustan esas cosas –dijo Ryou, sulfurado. –Así que por favor no insistan.  
Las dos chicas tuvieron que asentir.  
-Bueno, nos veremos después –y los que estaban metidos en el asunto de los Arcángeles se fueron. Caminaron en silencio. Al pasar por el callejón no había absolutamente nadie, y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al templo escondido.  
-Aquí fue donde comenzó todo este problema, Ishizaki-kun –dijo Tsubasa. Y le explicó lo sucedido el día anterior. Sanae afirmaba varias cosas, incluyendo que no recordaba casi nada cuando Shiro la raptó.  
-¿Y quién es el tal Shiro?  
-No puedes ni decir el tal o la tal, porque Shiro es un ser que ni es hombre ni es mujer –dijo Sanae, riéndose de su propia explicación.

-Y hablando del Rey de Roma... –dijo Tsubasa, al ver cómo Shiro apareció de la nada.  
-Gracias por la explicación, jovencita –dijo aquel misterioso ser.   
-Para tu información me llamo Sanae.  
-Está bien, Sanae. Ya encontraste al Arcángel de la Tierra, Tsubasa... Y a tiempo, porque aquel monstruo, enviado por aquel que quiere destruirnos había llegado allá con la intención de destruir al Arcángel de la Tierra.  
-¿Ese monstruo quería matar...me? –dijo Ryou, sus ojos como platos.  
-Pero, ¿cómo es que quien quiera que quiera destruir a los Arcángeles sabe dónde están y nosotros no? –preguntó Tsubasa.  
-Eso es algo que no sé.  
-Sin embargo, no noté señal alguna cuando descubrí que Ishizaki-kun era el Arcángel que buscaba.  
-¿Acaso no se dio cuenta él de que cuando te asustó una ola de energía lo mandó volar? Si no hubiese sido un Arcángel, la ola no le habría afectado, y no se habría dado cuenta de aquellos detalles.  
-Vaya... A mí se me escapan los balones, pero esta vez no se me escaparon los detalles... Qué locura –dijo Ryou más para sí. –Definitivamente todo esto es muuuuuy raro.  
-Nadie dijo que esto sería algo que se ve todos los días... Porque además de estar ustedes, están los Arcángeles Negros –dijo Shiro.


	3. Los Arcángeles Negros

Capítulo III: Los Arcángeles Negros

-Qué dices? ¿Arcángeles Negros? –dijeron los tres a la vez.  
-Así es. El monstruo que los atacó hoy lo envió el Arcángel de la Oscuridad. Como ustedes, son cinco Arcángeles, pero con poderes oscuros, y son más poderosos de lo que se imaginan.   
-Aunque en este caso somos seis, si me incluyo –dijo Tsubasa. -¿O acaso tendrán a alguien que los tiene que encontrar?  
-No... En este caso son ellos los que buscan al Mensajero de las Sombras... Y cuando eso pase, se decidirá el futuro de la tierra.  
-¿Y sabes quiénes son los Arcángeles Negros? –preguntó Sanae.  
-Sí. El Arcángel de la Oscuridad, el Arcángel del Odio, el Arcángel del Hielo, el Arcángel del Trueno y por último, el más poderoso de todos: el Arcángel del Caos.  
-Incluso sus nombres dicen que son terribles –dijo Ryou, frotándose los brazos.  
-A mí me daría más miedo encontrar al Mensajero de las Sombras –dijo Tsubasa. –Pensar en que tendremos que enfrentarnos a esos seres me hace pensar en que quizás cometí un error.  
-Ya lo pasado no se puede cambiar –dijo Shiro. –Sólo puedes hacer lo que debes hacer.  
-Entiendo...Pero una cosa, Shiro. Sé que Ishizaki-kun es el Arcángel de la Tierra, pero, ¿qué otros Arcángeles son los que tenemos que encontrar?  
-Creo que lo tengo –dijo Sanae. –También estarían el Arcángel del Agua, del Fuego y del Viento... Pero no sé cuál sería el otro.  
-No se vayan a reír, pero el último Arcángel es el más poderoso... el Arcángel del Amor –dijo Shiro. Tsubasa e Ishizaki se miraron y aguantaron la risa lo más que pudieron, pero Sanae ni se inmutó.

-¿De qué se ríen, tontos? ¿Acaso no han oído que 'el amor puede con todo'? –dijo la joven, enojada.  
-Es que no imagino al pobre que le toque serlo... –dijo Ishizaki, riéndose a carcajadas. Tsubasa también se reía, pero no tan escandalosamente como su amigo.  
-Pueda que sea una mujer –dijo Sanae. –Ni siquiera Shiro lo sabe, así que no se burlen... Porque si ese Arcángel apareciera y se enterara de que se burlaron de él, o de ella, nunca olvidarán que es el más poderoso.  
-Sanae tiene razón. Es de débiles burlarse –dijo Shiro, cruzando sus brazos debajo de su capa.  
-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, Sanae-chan –dijo Tsubasa, dejando de reír, ya que era la tercera vez que Shiro le daba un regaño en el día. –Y Shiro, por favor deja de regañarme. Ya ven tres veces que me regañas y créeme, no es agradable.  
-No te estoy regañando. Te estoy aleccionando.  
-En fin. ¿No creen que es muy tarde? –dijo Ryou, preocupado.   
-Aquí no pasa el tiempo –dijo Sanae. –La vez pasada que vinimos pensé lo mismo pero resultó que aquí no pasa el tiempo.   
-Vaya... Como si los poderes de este templo detuvieran el tiempo a nuestro alrededor.  
-La verdad es que cuando entran aquí, entrar a una dimensión en la que el tiempo no rige. Es como hacer de cuenta que el tiempo se congela o como si no entraran.  
-¿No serás tú quien causa esto? –dijo Ishizaki a Shiro, enarcando una de sus cejas.  
-No, mis poderes no llegan a eso. Este templo siempre ha sido un portal a otras dimensiones.

Más tarde, Tsubasa, Sanae y Ryou se fueron, cada uno a su casa. Cuando Tsubasa llegó, Natsuko estaba sirviéndole un café a Koudai.  
-Hola hijo –dijeron los padres del joven.  
-Hola mamá, hola papá –respondió el joven.  
-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? –preguntó Koudai.  
-Estuvo bien. Hoy sí tuvimos entrenamiento de fútbol, y fuimos al centro a conseguir unos libros que Ishizaki necesitaba.  
-¿Con quiénes fuiste? –preguntó Natsuko.  
-Fui con Sanae y con Ishizaki-kun.  
-¿Y devolviste el brazalete?  
-Mamá, ¿acaso crees que soy un ladrón? Por supuesto que le devolví el brazalete a Sanae, en cuanto ella llegó a la escuela –dijo Tsubasa, ofendido, pero abrió un ojo y se dio la vuelta riéndose.  
-Yo sé que no, hijo, pero a veces te olvidas de las cosas.  
-Mi mente tampoco es que sea una coladera, mamá... –y Tsubasa subió las escaleras a cambiarse de ropa y hacer sus deberes. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por terminar sus deberes, otra vez le atenazó el dolor que había sentido, pero con menor intensidad. Tsubasa trataba de no quejarse ni gritar.  
-Sé que antes me desmayaba, y era por mi culpa, pero esto ya es el colmo...

Al fin se disipó el dolor, y más agotado que si hubiera estado en dos entrenamientos seguidos, Tsubasa cayó sobre su cama.  
-Esto no puede seguir así... Pero, ¿qué significan estos dolores...? ¿Por qué me dan en el momento menos esperado...?  
"O aún no controlas del todo tus poderes, o bien puede ser que quizás estén atacando a uno de los Arcángeles. Pero eso solo tú puedes saberlo" –la voz de Shiro resonó en la mente de Tsubasa.  
Eso no le daba una respuesta clara... ¿Pero cuándo había dado Shiro una respuesta clara ? Tsubasa se concentró lo más posible, y varias imágenes llenaron su mente. Un ser de alas negras tenía acorralado en un callejón que no le era familiar a Tsubasa... ¡a su gran rival, Hyuga Kojiro!  
"¿Qué rayos significa esto?" –en su mente veía cómo Hyuga buscaba desesperadamente un recoveco por el cual huir, hasta que decidió barrerse entre las piernas del ser y salió corriendo. El joven que estaba teniendo aquella visión suspiró de alivio al ver que el capitán del Toho había salido ileso de aquello.  
"¿Podría ser que Hyuga es otro de los Arcángeles? Pero no tengo ni cómo hacer para llegar allá, ni cómo comprobarlo."  
-Esto tendré que hablarlo con Sanae y Ryou mañana.  
Y una duda entró a la mente del joven mediocampista: ¿Y si los otros Arcángeles estaban fuera de Japón?

-Tsubasa, ¡la cena está lista! –dijo Natsuko desde la base de las escaleras.  
-¡Voy! –y rogándole al cielo tener las fuerzas para bajar las escaleras Tsubasa se levantó. Al parecer ese agotamiento que había sufrido desapareció, pues caminó con toda la normalidad del mundo. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó a cenar.  
-Hijo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor después de la cena? –preguntó Natsuko.  
-Sí, claro, mamá.  
-Necesito que vayas a la tienda a comprar algo de pescado y unas verduras para mañana. Ya tengo la lista hecha.  
-Bueno –y Tsubasa siguió comiendo. Poco después, mientras Natsuko y Koudai se encargaban de los platos, Tsubasa salió a la tienda a comprar los víveres que su madre le había pedido. Sin embargo, la tienda no era precisamente cercana a la casa. Mientras iba caminando con dirección a la tienda, sintió una mano rozando su hombro, y del sobresalto liberó otra ola de energía. Sin embargo, no escuchó a nadie caerse, si no como si un chispazo de voltaje hubiese saltado.  
-¿Quién anda ahí? –exclamó el joven, volteando a ver. Pero no había nadie. Pensando en que quizás podría haber sido un bicho, el muchacho siguió caminando, pero de inmediato una llamarada negra lo detuvo.  
-¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Anda, muéstrate! –exclamó el muchacho, molesto. Y al ver como otra llamarada lo atacaba, miró hacia arriba, y un ser de alas negras, muy parecido al de la visión que había tenido, pero con una cabellera muy larga estaba flotando en el aire, aún apuntando al lugar donde Tsubasa había estado hace un momento.  
-Soy el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.

Aquel ser tenía una cara claramente femenina, pero no poseía curvas, quizás debido a la ropa que llevaba. Llevaba el largo cabello atado casi al final de la melena, y unos mechones cruzaban su cara.  
-Con que tú eres el famoso _Kami no Tsukai_. Francamente das lástima. Creo que con sólo un soplido podría borrarte de la faz de la Tierra. Aunque pensándolo bien, eres bien parecido. Creo que me divertiré antes de darte el golpe de gracia –incluso la voz del Arcángel era femenina, pero llevaba veneno en ella.  
-De eso nada –dijo Tsubasa, decidido a no dejarse vencer.  
"Que nadie salga lastimado, que nada malo le ocurra a los demás transeúntes, que nadie lo recuerde..." –y en cuanto se formó la barrera, Tsubasa tomó su daga y la convirtió en su espada.  
-Je, si a duras penas lograron destruir a mi monstruo, ¿cómo crees que vas a derrotar a un Arcángel Negro? –dijo ésta, volando hacia Tsubasa y atacándolo con una enorme hoz, aunque el muchacho detuvo el golpe con su espada. En silencio, el joven saltó hacia atrás, y en silencio pedía ayuda. El Arcángel de la Oscuridad volvió a atacar, pero esta vez Tsubasa no corrió con suerte. El golpe lo mandó directo al suelo.  
-Eres muy callado. ¿Que acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?   
-Yo no pierdo mi tiempo hablando... –y Tsubasa dio quizás uno de los mayores saltos de su vida. Impulsándose con un muro que había quedado dentro de la barrera, saltó, quedó exactamente encima del Arcángel y la atacó con su espada. No la dejó gravemente herida, pero al menos fue un golpe directo.

Tsubasa cayó de pie (y después dicen que por qué se convierte en gato), mientras el Arcángel huía, sin duda furiosa por la derrota infligida. El muchacho guardó su daga, su _magatama_ e hizo que su brazalete volviera a unirse a la manilla. Al desaparecer la barrera, él sencillamente se dispuso a caminar. Llegó a la tienda, compró los víveres y a sabiendas de que su madre debía de estar preocupada por la demora, corrió a casa.  
-Tsubasa, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto? Me tenías muy preocupada –dijo Natsuko, enojada cuando el muchacho llegó.   
-Se me presentó un inconveniente, mamá –respondió él, sin mirar a la cara de Natsuko. Pero con lo que no había contado era que tenía una pequeña raspadura en la cara por culpa del combate.  
-Tsubasa, ¿te caíste, o algo así?  
-¿Por qué?  
-Tienes un raspón en la cara. ¿No te duele?  
-No, la verdad no. Cuando me caí, creo que ni me di cuenta.  
-¿Y cuál fue el inconveniente, pues?  
-Iba hacia la tienda y un perro comenzó a perseguirme. Caí y de no ser porque el dueño llegó y lo agarró, el can podría haberme mordido –mintió el muchacho. Odiaba tener que esconder la verdad, pero no tenía más opción.

Tsubasa le entregó a su madre los víveres y el dinero sobrante, y subió las escaleras. Cansado como estaba, se cambió de ropa, y a sabiendas de que el raspón en la cara no podía ser el único, se revisó el cuerpo en busca de más heridas. Tenía una ligera quemadura en el estómago y un par de raspones en los codos.  
-Tengo suerte de sólo tener heridas leves. Pero apuesto lo que sea a que si no encuentro rápido a los demás y no descubro todo mi poder, las heridas serán mucho peores –se dijo el muchacho. Apagó la luz, buscó a tientas su cama y se metió entre las cobijas. Sin embargo, durmió mal, puesto que las visiones que había tenido de Hyuga no querían salírsele de la cabeza. Sin embargo, en sus sueños, Hyuga no encontraba por dónde salir.  
-No, no... Ahí está... ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –y Tsubasa se despertó, empapado en sudor. Al escuchar el grito de su hijo, Natsuko y Koudai se despertaron y corrieron a la habitación de su hijo.  
-Tsubasa, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Koudai, con el pulso acelerado.  
-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Natsuko.  
-Tuve una pesadilla –respondió el muchacho, secándose el sudor de su frente, que era bastante.  
-¿Qué soñaste?  
Tsubasa no estaba muy seguro de responder aquella pregunta que Koudai había formulado, pero sentía que ya había mentido demasiado.   
-Soñé con Hyuga.  
-¿Con Hyuga Kojiro? ¿Él te hacía algo, o algo le pasó a él en el sueño?  
-Quisiera no recordarlo... Soñé que un ángel de alas negras lo perseguía, lo tenía acorralado y... –Tsubasa sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.  
-¿Y qué pasó?  
-Y que lo mataban. Sólo vi la sangre volar, pero ahí fue cuando desperté... No quiero recordar esa pesadilla.

-No te culpo. Será mejor que te des un buen baño, hijo. Estás empapado en sudor –dijo Natsuko.  
-Sí, mamá.  
Tsubasa de inmediato tomó su _yukata_ y entró al baño. Poco después se escuchó el ruido de la ducha, y una relativa calma volvió a apoderarse del hogar de los Ozora. Rato después de que Natsuko y Koudai volvieran a estar profundamente dormidos, Tsubasa salió del baño envuelto en su _yukata_. Al parecer el baño le había servido de mucho, porque ya no se sentía tenso, ni agobiado por lo sucedido, aparte de que el agua fresca era un bálsamo sobre la quemadura de su estómago. Se secó enérgicamente la cabellera, y estaba por quitarse por completo la _yukata_ después de haberse puesto ropa interior decente por debajo, pero de inmediato sintió comezón en la espalda, justo donde él no alcanzaba a rascarse. La comezón aumentaba cada vez más, hasta que sintió que algo salía de sus omoplatos. Tsubasa no se atrevía a ver qué había pasado, pero la comezón había cesado. Abrió los ojos y se quedó atónito al ver qué había pasado: ¡Le habían nacido alas!  
-Esto es ridículo... Mi nombre podrá significar alas, pero esto ya se pasa de la raya.  
"Que estas alas desaparezcan, por favor..." –pensó el muchacho, apretando los párpados. Poco a poco sintió cómo las alas se encogían y volvían a entrar a su cuerpo. Después de ello, se colocó otro pijama y se acostó a dormir, aunque esta vez, no tuvo pesadilla alguna.

Amaneció, y con él no sólo Tsubasa, si no Sanae y Ryou. En la casa de éste último ya se escuchaba el trajín de su madre con los baños públicos que ella regentaba. Sin embargo, Ryou se preguntaba por qué se había despertado tan temprano. Recordó las cosas extrañas que le habían pasado por la noche.  
-No puedo creer que anoche me salieran un par de alas de la espalda... Me voy a volver completamente loco antes de terminar la secundaria. Si no fuera porque me concentré e hice que desaparecieran... –y la madre de Ryou entró a la habitación de su hijo.   
-Hijo, me parece muy extraño que estés despierto a esta hora. ¿Qué diablos estabas diciendo sobre unas alas? –Ryou tragó saliva.  
-Je, je... Es que soñé que me salían unas alas. Eso es todo, mamá.  
-Bien. Ahora que veo que te levantaste temprano, ayúdame a limpiar los baños.  
-¡¿Qué! –Ryou gritó, atónito. –Pero mamá... Tengo que alistarme para ir a estudiar...  
-Tienes tiempo suficiente. ¡Ahora baja y ayuda a limpiar los baños! –y Ryou, sin chistar, bajó e hizo lo que su madre le exigió. Mientras tanto, Sanae se despertó tranquilamente, pero preocupada por los muchachos.  
"¿Les habrá pasado algo anoche? Espero que no, pero tengo el presentimiento de que sí..." –pensó la chica, quien comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Poco después de estar lista, vio que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para irse, por lo que no sabía qué hacer. Y su vista se posó en sus agujas de tejer.  
"Aunque hace un buen rato no tejo, al menos podría hacer unas manillas nuevas, dependiendo de qué Arcángel encontremos... Una por Tsubasa, y otra por Ishizaki, aunque a éste le guste molestarme..." –y Sanae tomó tres ovillos de lana, sus agujas y comenzó a tejer, contar puntadas, hacer, deshacer... Hasta que su madre se asomó para ver si ella estaba dormida.

Rato después, los tres muchachos se dirigieron a la secundaria Nankatsu. Tsubasa y Ryou pasaron frente al callejón, pero no había nadie ahí esta vez. Siguieron caminando hasta la escuela. Sanae se encontró con Kumi y Yukari, y como Sanae llevaba sus ovillos y sus agujas de tejer, las chicas comenzaron a bromear sobre si Sanae iba a hacer manillas nuevas para Tsubasa.   
-Pues la verdad no sé... Estaba pensando en quizás hacerlas para venderlas, o quién sabe... ¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso se acerca el cumpleaños de Ishizaki-kun. Podría regalarle una, si no es molestia, Yukari.  
-No, no es molestia, Sanae-chan –dijo la chica, divertida. -¿Y al fin encontraron el libro que necesitaban?  
-No. Ya habían vendido hasta el último ejemplar.  
-Qué mala suerte entonces... ¿Qué querían averiguar?   
-Sobre la leyenda de unos arcángeles... Pero la verdad es que yo no tengo idea de aquello; el que más sabe de esa historia es Ishizaki-kun.  
-Qué raro que él busque libros –dijo Kumi, sarcástica. –Como suele odiar leer...  
-Oye, no digas esas cosas –respondió Yukari, visiblemente molesta. –Ryou no es un bueno para nada.  
-Uy, yo sólo decía...  
-Mejor no digas nada entonces –dijo Sanae terminando la discusión. –No quiero pelear con nadie, ni que ustedes peleen, chicas.

Llegaron a la Secundaria Nankatsu, pero como Kumi y Yukari estaban con las 'antenas' en el aire, decidieron no hablar si no hasta el descanso.  
-Sanae-chan, ¿vas a hacer más manillas? –preguntó Tsubasa, curioso y visiblemente somnoliento.  
-Sí... Digamos que quiero ganarme un dinerillo extra, y como se me da bien hacer manillas tejidas, así podré costearme los materiales y ganar algo más.  
-Es una buena idea. Lástima que por cada vez que yo ayudo en los baños públicos de mi madre no gano un solo yen –dijo Ryou, cuyas manos olían a jabón aún.  
-No me digas que te levantaste temprano y tu mamá te pilló –dijo Kumi, recibiendo un codazo de Yukari mientras Ishizaki se lamentaba de su negra suerte.  
-No, más bien tendrías que levantarte con el tiempo justo para cambiarte, desayunar, no olvidar tus cosas y salir de tu casa como alma que lleva el diablo –dijo Sanae.  
Sin embargo, Tsubasa había estado muy callado, con la cabeza recostada en los brazos. Las chicas pensaron que él no tenía nada que decir, hasta que Sanae se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había quedado dormido.  
-¿Tsubasa? despierta... ya va a llegar el maestro.  
-Se quedó profundo. ¿O no será que se murió? –dijo Ishizaki.  
-¡No digas esas cosas!  
Sin embargo Sanae acercó su cara a la de Tsubasa. La mayoría de los que estaban ahí pensaron que quizás Sanae despertaría a Tsubasa con un beso , pero en vez de eso...  
-¡TSUBASA, DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –y el muchacho se despertó sobresaltado. Otra vez la consabida ola de energía pasó volando a través del salón, y algunas cosas que estaban colgadas cayeron al suelo, al igual que Ryou, que en ese momento estaba con la silla inclinada hacia atrás (cosa buena para disimular))

"Oh, oh... Que los demás piensen que ha sido una ráfaga de viento, que sea una ráfaga de viento la culpable de que se hayan caído esas cosas..." –pensó el muchacho, nervioso, apretando los puños, mientras seguía en el suelo.  
-Sanae... No me asustes así... –dijo Tsubasa, al despertarse por completo.  
-O era eso, o que te despertara y te castigara el maestro, tonto.  
-Qué ventisca... Miren, hasta se cayeron unos carteles –dijo un muchacho del salón, recogiendo lo que se había caído.   
-Las ventanas están abiertas... Con razón –dijo otra chica. –Ha sido una ráfaga muy fuerte de viento... ¿Pero tanto como para que Ishizaki se cayera?  
-No... Me caí porque estaba con la silla inclinada hacia atrás –respondió el muchacho, frotándose donde se había golpeado con el escritorio que estaba detrás de él.   
-Pues será mejor recoger lo que se haya caído –dijo Sanae, práctica, comenzando a recoger lo que se había caído por culpa de 'la ráfaga.'  
-Tsubasa, ¿no dormiste bien anoche? –preguntó Ryou, después de pararse y arreglar su silla.  
-No, Ishizaki-kun. Tuve una pesadilla de esas que se viene a la cabeza con sólo recordarlas, aparte de que me pasó algo bien extraño –respondió Tsubasa, aguantando un bostezo. –Pero eso será mejor contártelo después.   
-¿Por qué?  
-Por la sencilla razón de que es algo que tiene que ver con lo que sabemos, Ishizaki –y Tsubasa estiró los brazos para sacar la pereza de sí.

La clase pasó sin contratiempos, y a la hora del descanso, Tsubasa le pidió a Sanae que distrajera a las chicas.   
-Después te contaré lo que pasó, pero ya sabes que no podemos dejar que se enteren de lo que pasa.  
-Vale –y después de ello Tsubasa se apresuró para reunirse con Ryou.  
-Ahora sí tendrás que contármelo todo. ¿Qué pesadilla tuviste?  
-Soñé con Hyuga.  
-Tamaña pesadilla. Yo me habría vuelto loco con eso.  
-No es eso... Soñé que un Arcángel Negro lo atacaba, y que aunque había un modo de escapar él no lo encontraba y... –Tsubasa tragó saliva -...y el Arcángel Negro lo mataba. No vi el cadáver, pero sí la sangre volar, y ahí desperté.  
-Ahora entiendo el porqué de que lo consideres una pesadilla. Sin embargo, ¿cómo supiste que lo que atacó a Hyuga en tu sueño era un Arcángel Negro?  
-Porque anoche... me atacó uno. O más bien una, porque tenía rasgos y voz femenina, aunque la ropa que tenía puesta no dejaba ver curvas.  
-Otro que se fija en detalles... ¿Qué? ¿Te atacó uno?  
-Sí... El Arcángel de la Oscuridad. Por suerte volví a formar la barrera para evitar que algo pasara, pero créeme, fue muy fuerte. A duras penas pude detener su ataque.  
-Esto significa que va a ser algo muy duro, y más si no sólo van a destruir el mundo, si no a ti, a mí y a los que faltan –dijo Ryou, más serio que nunca.


	4. El Fuego Comienza a Arder

Capítulo IV: El Fuego Comienza a Arder

-Y además... Anoche, después de que me diera la pesadilla, me fui a bañar porque desperté empapado en sudor. Después, cuando estaba por ponerme un pijama fresca, comencé a sentir una comezón terrible... Y cuando me di cuenta, me habían nacido un par de alas.  
-¿A ti también? Anoche, como a eso de la medianoche, yo estaba profundamente dormido, pero tuve que ir al baño. Fui, y cuando volví a mi habitación, sentí tantas ganas de rascarme la espalda... Pero no podía. El lugar era inalcanzable, y en esas vi como poco a poco brotaron. Por un momento pensé que me iba a enloquecer.  
-Sí, lo mismo pensé yo. Me dije que aunque mi nombre significa justamente alas, esto ya era el colmo.  
-Sí, supongo... Pero una cosa. Si tu pesadilla tuvo que ver con uno de _ellos_ atacando a Hyuga, ¿no crees que quizás él sea uno de _nosotros_?  
-Eso mismo pensé anoche, pero no tengo manera de comprobarlo, a menos de que fuéramos a Tokyo, y si esperáramos a que fuera el Torneo podría ser demasiado tarde, aunque hay algo que también me preocupa.  
-¿Qué es?  
-¿Y si los demás Arcángeles están _fuera de Japón_?   
-Es una posibilidad que no se puede descartar –y en esas sonó el timbre para entrar al salón.

Entraron a clases, y aunque Sanae les dirigió una mirada de 'me lo tendrán que contar todo,' Tsubasa e Ishizaki sabían que por ahora tenían que ocultar lo que habían contado, al menos hasta que no hubiese gente sospechando.  
Más tarde, en el entrenamiento...  
-¡Pasa el balón! –gritó Ishizaki a uno de sus compañeros de equipo, mientras hacían un partidillo de práctica.   
-¡Va! –exclamó éste, y en cuanto lo recibió el muchacho, se lo pasó a Tsubasa, quien disparó con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Morisaki logró detener el disparo con mucha dificultad. El muchacho le pasó el balón a Iwami y éste le pasó la esférica a Izawa, uno de los muchachos que después del primer torneo nacional que habían ganado pasó del Shutetsu al Nankatsu.  
-¡Pero qué...! –exclamó éste cuando Ishizaki le quitó el balón. Nunca había podido hacerlo antes.  
-Tsubasa, ¡no te atrevas a fallar! –gritó éste cuando le pasó el balón al muchacho, que aprovechando la potencia del disparo hizo una chilena y anotó.  
Furuoya, el entrenador del equipo finalizó el partido, mientras los muchachos felicitaban a Tsubasa por su disparo, y a Ishizaki por haber logrado hacer un quite de tal categoría.  
-Je, je, querer es poder –dijo éste, rascándose la cabeza.   
-Te felicito, Ishizaki-kun. Excelente jugada –dijo Izawa, estrechándole la mano.  
-Gracias, Izawa-kun.  
-Bien, bien, terminó el entrenamiento. Mañana a la misma hora y no falten –dijo Furuoya, el entrenador, mientras los muchachos guardaban el material de entrenamiento y se dirigían al camerino a ducharse y cambiarse, aunque eso significaba problemas para Tsubasa y Ryou.

-Oye, Tsubasa, ¿qué es ese símbolo en tu espalda? ¿Acaso te hiciste un tatuaje? –dijo Iwami al notar la marca de la daga en la espalda del muchacho.  
-No precisamente. Es un tatuaje temporal.  
-Ryou también tiene uno.  
-Eh, sí, así es... Qué coincidencia.  
-Sí, eso se ve a leguas. ¿Seguro que no es permanente? –dijo Izawa, enarcando una ceja.  
-Seguro. Son de _henna_, y se quitan al cabo de un mes o dos. Además, con lo que duelen los permanentes... –aclaró el defensa con la camiseta número catorce.  
-Si tú lo dices... –y tanto Tsubasa como Ryou dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio, porque por suerte habían guardado sus _magatama_ en los maletines. Poco después, ya con el uniforme puesto, Tsubasa e Ishizaki salieron de la cancha, aunque a las afueras estaban las chicas.  
-Excelente práctica, chicos –dijo Kumi, emocionada.  
-Si en el próximo partido que jugamos lo hacemos tal como hoy, las esperanzas de la tercera victoria serán mayores –dijo Tsubasa. -¿Nos vamos?  
-Claro –dijo Ishizaki, que buscaba cualquier excusa para no tener que ayudar con los baños públicos de su madre.  
-Yo no puedo. Tengo que llegar temprano a casa –dijo Yukari.  
-Y yo... –dijo Kumi, decepcionada.  
-Voy con ustedes –dijo Sanae, despidiéndose de sus amigas, y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Tsubasa.

-...y tengo la leve sospecha de que los demás Arcángeles pueden estar fuera de Japón –dijo Tsubasa, mientras se acercaban a su casa.  
-Entonces, ¿cómo haríamos para poder encontrarlos...? Aunque no me imagino a Hyuga como un Arcángel. Con esa actitud que tiene...  
-Hey, si tú que eres un estudiante vago y un bueno para nada eres un Arcángel, significa que la persona menos pensada puede serlo –dijo Sanae.  
-Admítelo, Ishizaki-kun; te dejaron en tu lugar –dijo Tsubasa, mientras abría el portón de su casa.  
-Pues sí, pero no tienes que ser tan dura, Sanae... –dijo Ryou, abatido.  
-Bueno, sigan. No sé si mi madre o mi padre están, pero al menos en mi habitación podremos hablar tranquilamente.   
Tsubasa, Ryou y Sanae entraron a la casa Ozora, que estaba vacía, y después de dejar los maletines sobre la cama del anfitrión, bajaron por unos refrescos y subieron las escaleras. Antes de hablar decidieron hacer sus deberes entre los tres. Fue mucho más fácil entre los tres (por obvias razones) y después de ello, Tsubasa se aseguró de insonorizar su habitación por medio de sus poderes, por si sus padres llegaban.  
-Tsubasa, respóndeme algo. ¿Tuviste esa pesadilla tal cual la cuentas, o algo pasó para que te diera? –dijo Sanae, analizando la situación.  
-Pues la verdad es que aunque tuve la pesadilla tal cual la relaté, antes lo había visto despierto, después de que me diera otra vez ese ataque.  
-¿Ataque?   
-Ya saben, cuando siento que me electrocutan.

-¿Y Shiro te explicó qué pasaba cada vez que te daban esos ataques de dolor? –preguntó Ryou, frunciendo el ceño.   
-Ya saben que es incapaz de dar una respuesta clara. "O aún no controlas del todo tus poderes, o bien puede ser que quizás estén atacando a uno de los Arcángeles. Pero eso solo tú puedes saberlo," me dijo después del ataque. Me concentré, y tuve como una especie de visión. En ese momento no sabía que lo que estaba atacando a Hyuga era un Arcángel Negro, pero lo era, aunque en la vida real él logró encontrar una manera de escapar y salvarse.  
-Es decir que... para saber si Hyuga es o no uno de los nuestros, tendríamos que ir a Tokyo.  
-¿Recuerdan que ayer un monstruo había sido enviado para destruir a Ryou, aunque ya lo habíamos descubierto? –dijo Sanae, cayendo en cuenta.  
-Sí... ¿Por qué? –dijo el aludido.  
-Porque si los Arcángeles Negros piensan destruir a los Arcángeles que no han despertado...  
-...significa que tenemos que salvar a Hyuga de inmediato –dijo Tsubasa, golpeándose el muslo con el puño. –Será mejor partir de inmediato, Ishizaki-kun.  
-Pero, ¿y tus padres? –dijo Sanae.  
-Tienes razón... ¿Cómo reaccionarían si sólo encontraran nuestras maletas?  
-Tengo una idea. Ishizaki y yo regresaremos a nuestras casas, y definan una hora de salida. Así podrán ir a Tokyo sin problemas.   
-Bien. En media hora iremos a Tokyo, Ishizaki-kun, y nos encontraremos en la estatua del parque, transformados –dijo Tsubasa, mirando la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche.  
-Me parece bien... –y Sanae y Ryou se fueron con prisa.

Tsubasa esperó a que fuera la hora de irse, pero le extrañaba que sus padres no hubiesen llegado. Sin embargo, un pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza. Corrió al teléfono de su madre, y encontró una nota:  
"Tsubasa: Fuimos a casa de tus abuelos ya que tu abuela está enferma, y nos demoraremos. Te dejé algo preparado en el refrigerador. Mamá."  
-Haberlo sabido antes... –y Tsubasa lanzó un suspiro de alivio. –Y sería mejor dejar las notas en el refrigerador, mamá...   
Bajó las escaleras, se tomó un refresco, se preparó para irse, y cuando se cumplió la media hora, tomó sus llaves, salió de la casa, y se transformó en halcón. Voló hasta el parque y desde lo más alto voló en círculos sobre la estatua del parque. Muchos de los transeúntes se sorprendieron un poco al ver a un halcón en el parque, pero Tsubasa no les puso atención. Poco después vio que un pato se posó en el lago, y al ver a Tsubasa volando se tropezó adrede. Eso significaba que era Ryou. A sabiendas de lo que debía hacer, Tsubasa cayó en picado como si quisiera atraparlo, y el muchacho trasformado en pato alzó el vuelo del susto. Ambos salieron disparados con dirección a Tokyo.  
"Que pueda hablar la lengua humana sin problema..." –fue el pensamiento de ambos 'animales,' mientras volaban ya el uno al lado del otro.  
-Tsubasa-kun, ¡me diste un susto de muerte! –gritó Ryou mientras aleteaba con fuerza.  
-No era mi intención, pero ya sabes que tenemos que actuar como animales cuando estamos transformados en ellos.  
-Entonces, ¿en qué dirección está Tokyo?  
-Está al nordeste... Cuando veamos los rascacielos y la torre de Tokyo, sabremos que llegamos.

Sin embargo, el vuelo era muy largo. Varias veces tuvieron que detenerse a descansar, hasta que al llegar a las afueras de Odawara a Tsubasa le acometió otra vez un ataque tan intenso que lo dejó sin energías.  
-Ishizaki-kun... Algo me dice que los Arcángeles Negros están muy cerca de atacar a Hyuga, pero ya se me acabaron las energías.  
-Pero entonces, ¿qué haremos? –y a Ishizaki otra vez se le prendió el foco.  
"Que por favor estemos ahora mismo en el callejón donde están atacando a Hyuga..." –y sintió un hormigueo en el cuerpo. A Tsubasa también le dio aquel peculiar cosquilleo, y al parpadear se encontraron en Tokyo... Justo donde veían que un Arcángel Negro estaba casi dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Ishizaki utilizó sus poderes para que la barrera que solían invocar para evitar daños y testigos apareciera en el espacio donde estaban él, Tsubasa, Hyuga y el Arcángel Negro.   
-¡Grito de los Dioses! –exclamó Tsubasa, su _magatama_ refulgiendo. El ataque dio en el Arcángel Negro, haciéndole caer. Mientras tanto Ryou, muy a pesar suyo corrió a ayudar a Hyuga. El muchacho estaba bastante herido, pero su mirada no perdía la rebeldía que tenía.  
-Ustedes...¡¿Ustedes qué demonios hacen aquí! –exclamó Hyuga, asombrado.  
-Vaya manera de recibirnos. Vinimos a salvarte –dijo Ryou, molesto, mientras dejaba a Hyuga a salvo y se unía a la batalla.   
-Tsubasa-kun, déjame también participar en esta.  
-Todo tuyo –y Tsubasa retrocedió. Ryou lanzó su ataque principal contra el Arcángel, pero éste lo detuvo con facilidad.

-No soy un monstruo como el inútil que envió el Arcángel de la Oscuridad. Así que ni sueñen que esos ataques me hicieron daño –y aquel Arcángel atacó con rayos.  
-¡Eres el Arcángel del Trueno! –exclamó Tsubasa, cayendo en cuenta.  
-Vaya, un chico que me reconoce... ¡Lástima que tenga que destruirte, _Tsukai_! –y el ataque que aquel Arcángel lanzó contra Tsubasa hizo al muchacho chocar contra el muro donde Hyuga también estaba recostado.  
-¿Qué diablos dijo ese monstruo de alas negras? ¿Te llamó _Tsukai_?  
-Es una larga... –y la frase quedó inconclusa, pues al igual que como sucedió con Ryou, a Tsubasa lo atenazó el consabido dolor. Hyuga al ver los ojos en blanco de su rival pensó que quizás sufría un ataque epiléptico, pero al notar el _magatama_, el brazalete y la espada que éste tenía, desechó la idea de inmediato. Y una potente luz roja, proveniente de la joya con forma de coma del _Kami no Tsukai_ dio en Hyuga Kojiro... De quien salieron un brazalete, un _magatama_ rojo... y lo que al principio parecían dos diminutas navajas de bolsillo.  
"Busca en tu corazón y hallarás el poder que necesitas para vencer a lo Arcángeles Negros, los custodios de la oscuridad. Debes utilizar el poder del fuego... con tus Dagas de Salamandra" –resonó la voz de Shiro en su cabeza, aunque él no reconocía para nada aquella voz. Como al Arcángel de la Tierra, un torrente de imágenes llenó la mente del delantero del Toho, haciendo que comprendiera absolutamente todo.

-¡Atrás! Este Arcángel Negro me estaba atacando, así que yo me encargaré –dijo Hyuga, tomando las navajas que se convirtieron en unas poderosas dagas en un parpadeo.  
-Como digas, Hyuga-kun... –y Ryou dejó el camino libre.   
-¡Tormenta de Fuego! –mientras su _magatama_ brillaba por el poder que contenía, Hyuga unió sus puños, los separó abriendo sus manos, concentró su energía en aquel espacio y envió el ataque hacia arriba. De inmediato varias enormes llamaradas atacaron al Arcángel del Trueno, dejándolo lastimado. Éste, enojado ante la derrota, en un revuelo de plumas negras desapareció. Después de que la barrera desapareciera, y los que tenían más experiencia desaparecieron sus objetos, Hyuga arrinconó a Tsubasa, que estaba a duras penas recuperando la lucidez y le exigió una explicación.  
-¡Oye, espera un momento! ¡No puedes exigir respuestas tan rápido! ¿No ves que Tsubasa pasó por un dolor colosal para que despertaras como el Arcángel del Fuego? –dijo Ishizaki, empujando con una mano a Hyuga y ayudando a Tsubasa a levantarse.   
-¿Cómo así...? Anda, explícame tú entonces, Ishizaki, si es que eres capaz.  
-Uy... Sólo hago esto porque ya estás envuelto en todo este lío –y palabra por palabra Ryou explicó lo sucedido.   
-...por eso tuvimos que venir a rescatarte. Si hubiera sido por mí, me habría importado un bledo, pero se trata de salvar este pedazo de piedra flotando en el universo y tú tienes que ayudar, quieras o no.  
-¿Y si no?  
-Digamos que... Nunca podrías derrotarnos en una cancha de fútbol, porque no habría como hacerlo.

-Bien... Tengo armas, poderes aunque no los sé controlar... ¿Acaso no me van a decir qué hacer? –preguntó Hyuga, aún alterado.  
-Cálmate, Hyuga-kun. Como tú no puedes dejar Tokyo, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo puedo decirte algo –dijo Tsubasa, mirando al 'Tigre' a los ojos. –Tienes que descubrir tus poderes por ti mismo y controlarlos como sea, porque los Arcángeles Negros son mucho más poderosos que nosotros. Hasta ahora Ishizaki-kun y yo hemos podido formar barreras, convertirnos en animales, teletransportarnos, desaparecer cosas, nos han brotado alas y hasta hemos hecho que la gente no recuerde lo que ve o modificar lo sucedido. Para ello tienes que concentrarte y pedir que pase lo que necesites que pase.  
-Además de que este loco cada vez que se asusta lanza una ola de energía bastante fuerte... Y si no eres uno de nosotros, no pasa nada pero te das cuenta de que lanza al piso algunas cosas.  
-¿Y si soy uno de ustedes...?  
-Esa ola de energía te empuja al suelo. Así fue como me di cuenta de que Ishizaki era un Arcángel.  
-¿Y tú cómo supiste que yo era... bueno, que soy lo que soy? –preguntó Hyuga, más calmado, pero con los brazos cruzados.  
-Bueno, al principio tuve una visión sobre esto, y después una pesadilla en la que morías. Por suerte evitamos que la pesadilla sucediera –dijo Tsubasa, ya estable.  
-Definitivamente es demasiada información para mí. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, y si es parte de mi destino, será mejor resignarme y cumplirlo.  
-No creas que nos gusta ser lo que somos. No me agrada en lo absoluto ser lo que Shiro llama el _Kami no Tsukai_; sólo acepté porque Shiro había secuestrado a Sanae y si no aceptaba mi destino, ella no despertaría.  
-¿Shiro? ¿Quién es?  
-Era antes un mensajero anónimo de los dioses, pero diferente a Tsubasa. Después fue una joven llamada Karen y ahora es simplemente Shiro. Ni es hombre, ni es mujer.

-Andrógino, ¿eh? Es muy extraño esto... Ser un Arcángel, y yo no soy católico... Será mejor investigar más sobre el asunto... Definitivamente es un absurdo.  
-Sanae está investigando por nosotros –dijo Ryou. –Tampoco es católica, pero es nuestra única aliada que no posee poderes, así que ella nos ayuda con la investigación para todo esto.  
-¿Sanae? ¿Tu novia?  
-¿Qué dices? Sanae no es mi novia –dijo Tsubasa, más rojo que la remolacha.  
-Aunque la verdad es que a él le gusta Sanae –dijo Ryou, burlón, por lo que recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del muchacho en cuestión.  
-Ah, ya... Entonces ella les colabora con la investigación.  
-Sí. Sanae es muy buena para analizar lo que sabemos, y gracias a ella sabemos que entre nosotros estamos el Arcángel de Tierra, que soy yo, el Arcángel del Agua, el Arcángel del Fuego...   
-O sea yo.  
-Sí, el Arcángel del Viento, y no te vayas a reír... el Arcángel del Amor –dijo Ryou, aguantando las ganas de reírse, pero Hyuga lo tomó con mucha seriedad.  
-Por lo que dices y como lo dices podría ser el más poderoso de nuestro bando, ¿verdad?  
-Sí.   
-¿Y qué es eso de los Arcángeles Negros?  
-Son prácticamente lo contrario a nosotros; ya los cinco están descubiertos, pero ellos tienen que encontrar al _Kage no Tsukai_, es decir el Mensajero de las Sombras, y cuando lo encuentren, será la batalla decisiva por el destino de la Tierra –completó Tsubasa.

-Son el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, con quien ya peleó Tsubasa, el Arcángel del Odio, el Arcángel del Hielo, el Arcángel del Trueno que fue el que vencimos hoy, y el Arcángel del Caos, que según Shiro es el más poderoso.  
-Si el mismo nombre lo dice... Oh, rayos. Me tengo que ir. Lamento el haber sido grosero con ustedes al principio, pero ya que entiendo todo este enredo, creo que lo mejor será llevarnos no bien, si no un poco mejor que antes –y Hyuga Kojiro se convirtió en un poderoso gato atigrado. Probablemente quiso convertirse en tigre, pero su prudencia pudo más y para no llamar la atención se convirtió en gato.  
-Vaya plagiario, Tsubasa-kun. Tú eres el que se convierte en gato.   
-No importa. Más bien regresemos a casa –y tal como cuando Ryou utilizó sus poderes para poder teletransportarse a Tokyo, ahora ambos muchachos, ya más descansados se 'teletransportaron' a Shizuoka, a casa de Tsubasa, ya que mientras habían volado transformados en pájaros Tsubasa le había contado a Ryou que sus padres se demorarían. En un parpadeo ya estaban dentro de la casa, aunque Ryou tuvo la delicadeza de quitarse sus zapatos. De inmediato llamaron a Sanae y le comentaron lo sucedido. La joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación de asombro al ver que la visión de Tsubasa se había hecho realidad, pero le tranquilizaba saber que aunque lejos de ellos, ahora contaban con un poderoso aliado.   
-_...entonces tendré que hacer más manillas, porque la verdad es que las hago para que Ryou y los demás Arcángeles puedan fusionar sus brazaletes con ellas y no desaparecerlas porque no creo que sea muy práctico_  
-Si tú lo dices, Sanae-chan –dijo Tsubasa, encogiéndose de hombros mientras tenía el auricular con su mano izquierda.   
-_Mañana hablaremos con más calma. Las paredes tienen oídos_.   
-Me parece bien. Adiós.  
-_Adiós_

Rato después, Ishizaki se fue a casa.  
-Vaya día... Volar como un pájaro es divertido, pero cansa mucho... –y el estómago de Tsubasa rugió de hambre. -Será mejor comer lo que mamá dejó preparado –y sacando el plato de la nevera se comió la cena fría como estaba, porque como dicen, a buena hambre no hay pan duro ni falta salsa a ninguno. Después de ello lavó los platos, lo secó y guardó y subió las escaleras. Se cambió de ropa, aunque ya ese uniforme había que echarlo a lavar, se colocó su pijama, y trató de dormir, pero no lograba aún conciliar el sueño. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que había algo encima de su escritorio. Se levantó y tomó el sobre. ¡Era de Roberto Hongo, su antiguo entrenador e ídolo de siempre!   
-"Tsubasa: ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien, aunque conociéndote sé que estás luchando por mejorar y ganar el campeonato para así poder venir a Brasil. Por mi lado me convertí en entrenador de las ligas infantiles del São Paulo, y créeme, ahora puedo disfrutar del fútbol como antes, aunque no sea en primera persona.  
¿Cómo te ha ido en la Secundaria? ¿Cómo están tus padres? Ojalá esté todo bien, porque no debes olvidar que aunque seas un excelente futbolista también una buena educación cuenta, y debes aprovechar los privilegios que tienes. No olvides practicar tu portugués, y no olvides que el camino para ganar la Copa Mundial es una lucha constante por tus sueños. Sólo tú sabes hasta dónde pueden llegar, y tienes que aprender a descubrir tus virtudes por ti mismo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Saludos desde Brasil, Roberto Hongo."  
-Qué gracioso... "Tienes que aprender a descubrir tus virtudes por ti mismo." Eso suena como lo que Shiro siempre me dice. Bueno, por algo será –y al fin Tsubasa se durmió.


	5. La Solitaria Imawano Jinko

Capítulo V: La Solitaria Imawano Jinko

Ya al otro día Tsubasa iba a la escuela. No sabía cómo pero ahora no le costaba trabajo madrugar. Le pasaba exactamente lo mismo a Ishizaki y a Hyuga (éste último en Tokyo), por lo que se podría considerar una ventaja. Iba caminando tranquilamente, ya bastante cerca de la escuela, cuando por despistado se chocó con una joven que llevaba un uniforme diferente al del Nankatsu. Tenía el cabello castaño muy largo, atado casi en las puntas, y un par de mechones le cruzaban la cara. Llevaba unos lentes ovalados sin montura y tenía un aire de soledad tan fuerte que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.   
-Eh, lo siento… No miraba por dónde iba –dijo Tsubasa, haciendo reverencias.  
-No te preocupes… Es normal que la gente me ignore –dijo la chica con una voz vagamente familiar. –Al fin y al cabo, a los _nerds_ los ignoran todo el tiempo.  
-En todo caso, discúlpame. Mi nombre es Ozora Tsubasa.  
-Soy Imawano Jinko.  
-Bueno, con permiso, Imawano-san –y Tsubasa se fue a la escuela directamente, aunque de algún modo aquella chica de mirada triste le era familiar. Llegó a la Secundaria Nankatsu, y ahí estaba Ishizaki.  
-Hola. ¿No llegaron tus padres aún?  
-No, todavía no. Llegarán por la tarde, supongo –dijo Tsubasa, sentándose en su lugar. Por supuesto, un rato después entraron Kumi y Yukari al salón.  
-Hola chicos, ¿nada nuevo? –preguntó Yukari.  
-Pues anoche tuve que quedarme solo en casa porque mis padres fueron donde mis abuelos –dijo Tsubasa.  
-¿En serio? Qué aburrido –dijo Kumi.

-Por mi lado nada nuevo –dijo Ryou, cuyas manos estaban rojas de tanto limpiar. –Ya mi madre no me deja dormir.  
-Te compadezco –dijo Yukari, ladeando su cabeza. Poco después llegó Sanae, con su maletín y un bolso donde llevaba sus ovillos de lana y sus agujas de tejer.  
-Hola a todos… Creí que iba a llegar tarde.  
-No, llegaste a tiempo, Sanae. ¿Sigues tejiendo? –dijo Kumi.   
-Claro. Si no, ¿cómo voy a ganar el dinero que necesito?  
-Eres una chica con sus metas muy claras.  
Poco después el maestro entró, y no pudo evitar notar las agujas de tejer que sobresalían del bolso de Sanae.  
-Señorita Nakasawa, ¿podría aclararme qué es eso? –dijo éste, señalando las agujas.  
-Unas agujas de tejer, maestro. Las traje porque estoy tejiendo una bufanda para mi abuela.  
-No olvide que pueden ser consideradas armas cortopunzantes. Así que por favor guárdelas.  
-Están guardadas, maestro. Si las tuviera fuera del bolso le haría caso, pero…  
"Por favor, que el maestro entienda que Sanae no está haciendo nada malo, por favor…" –Tsubasa no quería ver a Sanae castigada, y al parecer su ardid funcionó.  
-Está bien, señorita Nakasawa. Pero que no vuelva a suceder.  
Sanae volteó a ver a Tsubasa, que estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Sin embargo, sabía que había sido él el que le había salvado de ser castigada.

Más tarde, mientras se dirigían a la clase de Artes…  
-Tsubasa, ¿fuiste tú quien…?  
-No sé de qué hablas… -respondió éste mientras caminaban con el resto del curso hacia el salón.  
-Me refiero a lo de las agujas.  
-No, la verdad no –aunque mientras la chica se adelantaba, le pasó un papel donde aclaraba lo que había hecho.  
-Tsubasa, eres un mentiroso de cuidado –dijo Ryou de pasada.  
-No, Manabu es el rey de las mentiras –y se escuchó un estornudo en el pasillo. Llegaron al salón de artes, y les tocaba pintar un bodegón.  
-Y aclaro a los integrantes del equipo de fútbol que no pueden pintar un balón –dijo la maestra a modo de chascarrillo. Varios se rieron, incluyendo a algunos del equipo de fútbol, entre ellos Tsubasa. De inmediato todos comenzaron a pintar, aunque nuestros amigos no eran precisamente Henri Matisse (o para dejarlo más cerca, no eran precisamente Misaki Taro )   
-Ay, definitivamente odio esta clase –dijo Ryou, rezongando. No lograba el color que quería y ya estaba por acabársele el amarillo.  
-No es tan malo –dijo Tsubasa, que a decir verdad apestaba para el dibujo. –Aunque quisiera tener un poco más de habilidad para el dibujo.  
Eso a Ishizaki le dio una idea, pero una mirada furtiva hacia Tsubasa, que negó con la cabeza lo que el chico con cara de mono pensaba lo disuadió. Mientras tanto Sanae estaba muy pensativa. Había leído lo que Tsubasa le había pasado, y enamorada como estaba, no podía dejar de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella… Haciendo que ella se sintiera mal por no poder hacer nada por él.

Llegó el descanso, y ya que no había nada que contar, Tsubasa e Ishizaki se fueron a jugar un partidillo de fútbol con varios de sus demás compañeros, mientras Sanae se sentó a tejer, tratando de no pensar en su 'deuda.' Sin embargo, cerca de ella pasaron unas chicas que siempre que veían a Sanae hacían lo posible por mortificarla.  
-Vaya, vaya… Nakasawa tejiendo como una abuelita. ¿Acaso tejes un saco porque hace frío, ancianita? –dijo una de las chicas, que no sólo llevaba la falda más alta que el común de las jóvenes, si no que se creía la mejor en todo.   
-¿O acaso estás tejiendo porque esperas un bebé? No me extrañaría, porque andas siempre detrás de Tsubasa –dijo otra.  
-¿Les parece que estoy tejiendo un saco, o algo para bebés? –dijo Sanae, mostrando la manilla que estaba haciendo. –Mejor vayan a perder su tiempo en otro lado.  
-Vaya, manillas. Sabes que trabajar mientras estás en la escuela está prohibido, Nakasawa… Te vas a meter en problemas.  
-Son para mis amigos y amigas, idiota. Conozco las reglas y las cumplo, no como tú que sólo las rompes.  
Sin embargo, una de las chicas que estaban molestando a Sanae le quitó las agujas a la joven, y por pura maldad le deshizo lo que llevaba hasta el momento.  
-¡¿Qué hiciste…! Me demoré casi todo el descanso…  
-Ay, ¿dañé el trabajo de Nakasawa? Pero qué torpe soy…  
-Ya dejen a Sanae en paz –se escuchó a alguien decir detrás de las abusonas. –No contentas con fastidiarla tienen que dañarle su tejido, ¿no?  
-¡Tsubasa!   
-Al menos Sanae aplica su tiempo libre en algo útil, no como ustedes que sólo saben decir burradas y creerse supermodelos cuando son unas chicas tan feas que cortan la leche con sólo verla –dijo Ishizaki, acercándose. –Mejor váyanse de aquí, si no quieren tener problemas con nosotros.

Las chicas se fueron rezongando, mientras Tsubasa recogía lo que las fastidiosas habían deshecho e Ishizaki se iba a continuar con el juego.  
-Gracias, Tsubasa… La verdad no debiste hacerlo.  
-No iba a dejar que esas niñas latosas te siguieran fastidiando después de que destruyeron lo que estabas haciendo, Sanae-chan.  
-Tú siempre estás haciendo muchas cosas por mí y yo sin poder devolverte el favor…  
-De hecho soy yo el que te debe mucho, Sanae-chan. Nos estás ayudando con lo que ya sabemos, con mucha información, nos apoyas, encuentras soluciones, nos asistes en los partidos… -dijo Tsubasa, comenzando a enrojecerse de los nervios. –Definitivamente nunca podré pagar lo que has hecho por nosotros.  
Dicho esto Sanae se sonrojó con fuerza.  
-Ya que bueno, ambos nos sentimos endeudados… Mejor digamos que estamos a mano –dijo ella sin mirar a la cara del muchacho. Sonó el timbre y los muchachos entraron al salón. Mientras iban por el pasillo hacia el aula, Tsubasa recordó la persona con la que había chocado aquella mañana.  
-…y dijo que era normal que no la hubiese visto. Sin embargo, me pareció bastante familiar.  
-Entiendo. ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba aquella chica?  
-Imawano Jinko.  
-Qué nombre tan espeluznante. La chica de la espada del luto… Con sólo pensarlo me recuerda la oscuridad y el miedo.  
-Ya creo saber por qué me parece vagamente conocida esa chica, Sanae… Se parece al Arcángel de la Oscuridad, pero no sé si sea así.  
-En todo caso, habrá que estar atentos.

Pasó el resto del día y los muchachos estaban entrenando. Sanae, Kumi y Yukari preparaban las botellas para que los muchachos se refrescaran en el descanso.  
-Vimos que otra vez Fujiko y sus amigas te estaban molestando, Sanae –dijo Kumi.  
-Pues sí, pero Tsubasa e Ishizaki-kun me ayudaron. Lo que me enoja es que me destruyeron lo que había hecho.  
-Esas chicas nunca cambiarán… Vamos; los muchachos ya están descansando –dijo Yukari, cargando las botellas y comenzando a repartirlas. Sanae y Kumi se apresuraron a pasarlas, aunque Sanae estaba pensativa por lo que Tsubasa le había dicho. Rato después, el entrenamiento terminó, y Sanae decidió ir a su casa sola. Sin embargo, se chocó con alguien (sí, tal como Tsubasa aquella mañana)  
-Ah, lo lamento…  
-No te preocupes… Es normal que la gente me ignore –dijo la chica con quien chocó Sanae. –Al fin y al cabo, a los _nerds_ los ignoran todo el tiempo.  
-A mí no me parece que seas una _nerd_… Me llamo Nakasawa Sanae.  
-Imawano Jinko –dijo la chica, con un ligero toque de resentimiento en su voz.  
"Imawano Jinko… ¡Es la chica con quien chocó Tsubasa hoy!"   
-Lamento el haber chocado contigo, Imawano-san. Adiós.  
-Adiós.   
Sanae llegó a su casa, y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que esa chica tenía un aire de soledad y resentimiento tan poderoso que daba la impresión de que sabía quién era en realidad Tsubasa.  
-¿Y si las sospechas de Tsubasa son ciertas y es un Arcángel Negro? Entonces estaremos en graves problemas.

Mientras tanto, cuando Tsubasa llegó a su casa, ya sus padres estaban allí.  
-Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –preguntó Natsuko.   
-Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está mi abuela?  
-Tenía gripe y le dio mucha fiebre, y por eso tuvimos que ir, pero ya está bien. Sin embargo deliró antes de que bajara la fiebre –dijo Koudai, pasándole una lata de refresco al muchacho.  
-¿Qué decía mientras deliraba?  
-"Tsubasa está en un gran peligro… Está enfrentando su destino… Posee un poder inimaginable." Eso era lo que repetía ella mientras estaba enferma. Sin embargo, sólo eran delirios, y ya está bien. Ella y tu abuelo te envían saludos.  
"¿Mi abuela sabe de esto entonces? Fue sólo un delirio, pero dijo justamente lo que me está pasando" –pensó Tsubasa.   
-¿Te pasa algo, hijo? Estás pálido.  
-No, nada, mamá. Es que estoy bastante cansado –y Tsubasa subió las escaleras, se cambió de ropa y se puso a hacer sus deberes. Como siempre, le costó trabajo hacer sus deberes de matemáticas, pero trataba de no pensar en lo que le había pasado a su abuelita. Sin embargo…  
"Si te preocupas por tu abuela y sus delirios, en realidad ella sabe sobre tu destino. Ella en su mayor tesoro posee algo de importancia para ustedes" –la voz de Shiro resonó en la mente del muchacho.

"En su mayor tesoro… No lo sé, pero cuando pueda volver a ver a mi abuela lo sabré. Todo en su momento." –y Tsubasa siguió haciendo sus deberes. Después de ello se echó sobre su cama y tomó una siesta. Rato después…  
-Tsubasa, la cena está lista –dijo Natsuko, tocando a su puerta. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que entró a la habitación. No había nada raro, pero el ambiente estaba pesado. La madre del muchacho abrió la ventana de la habitación y lo más suavemente que pudo despertó a su hijo.  
-Hijo, la cena está lista –dijo ella en un susurro. Tsubasa se despertó lentamente, parpadeó dos o tres veces y se levantó.  
-Gracias por despertarme, mamá. Tengo un hambre de lobo –dijo el muchacho, que a decir verdad no había almorzado. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa con sus padres. Comieron en silencio la comida que había preparado Natsuko, y después ella sirvió melón para finalizar la cena.  
-Mamá, ¿cuál es el mayor tesoro que guarda mi abuela? –preguntó Tsubasa, aún recordando lo que Shiro le había dicho.  
-A decir verdad no tengo idea, hijo. Pero te diré una cosa: mañana iremos a casa de tus abuelos, y podrás preguntarle a tu abuela.  
-¿Mañana?   
-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Tienes entrenamiento?  
-Pues no… No tengo problema alguno –dijo Tsubasa. –Es sólo que me sorprendí.  
-Pues por la cara que pusiste parecía que ya tenías algún plan.

Terminaron de cenar, y mientras Natsuko y Koudai seguían en la cocina, Tsubasa volvió a su habitación.  
-No sé qué hacer… Bueno, lo mejor será quitarme la suciedad del día y dormir.  
Tsubasa le avisó a su madre que iba a darse un baño y se preparó para ello. Rato después salió, y sin la mugre del día y con el cabello empapado (dicen las que han visto a Tsubasa con el cabello mojado que así se parece a Genzo nn) se puso su pijama y se durmió en el acto. Ya un buen tiempo después, Tsubasa estaba soñando. Al principio sencillamente soñaba con un partido de fútbol entre el Nankatsu y algún equipo que él no conocía, pero al ver quién estaba a su lado… Se sorprendió mucho. Su mejor amigo, Misaki Taro estaba ahí, con su ropa de siempre, y de buenas a primeras, sonriendo y señalando que hiciera silencio, le brotaron unas alas blancas (como las que le habían salido a Tsubasa hacía algunas noches) y voló hacia la portería. Sin embargo, parecía que la portería estaba a kilómetros, porque Tsubasa no avanzaba y Taro se había perdido de vista. Después de ello, el sueño volvió a su deportiva normalidad, aunque Tsubasa no dejó de recordar la parte en que veía a su mejor amigo. Al otro día se levantó temprano, y como sabía que era sábado decidió ir a correr por el parque un rato para matar el tiempo.  
-Qué buen día hace… Idóneo para un partido de fútbol, aunque a esta hora hay mucha gente durmiendo –se dijo el muchacho, pero algo captó su atención. Se detuvo un instante y notó a alguien vagamente conocido.  
-¿Imawano-san? Hola.  
-¿Ozora-san? –dijo ella, volteando hacia él sin sonreír. –Hola.   
-¿Cómo estás?  
-Como siempre… Bien –dijo ella desviando la mirada. –Con permiso, Ozora-san; necesito llegar rápido a casa –y se fue.

"Esa chica es muy extraña, pero por alguna razón me parece familiar…"-Tsubasa siguió corriendo, y regresó a su casa. En cuanto llegó, sus padres estaban apenas despertándose.  
-Tsubasa, te despertaste muy temprano… ¿Qué pasó?   
-Digamos que amanecí con bastantes energías, mamá. ¿Qué harás para desayunar?  
-No sé; sorpréndeme –dijo Natsuko. Eso fue prácticamente un baldado de agua helada para Tsubasa, pero sin chistar se puso a preparar el desayuno para él y sus padres. Rato después, ya con el desayuno dentro de los estómagos, los Ozora se prepararon para ir a casa de los abuelos de Tsubasa.  
-Desde hace mucho rato no veo a mis abuelos… No sé qué contarles.  
-Sencillamente diles cómo te ha ido en la escuela –dijo Koudai.  
-Bueeeeno… -y Tsubasa se arrellanó en su puesto, mientras Natsuko conducía. -Papá, ¿vas a viajar otra vez?  
-Sabes cómo es mi trabajo, hijo. Tengo que ir esta vez a España, y eso es prácticamente viajar al otro lado del mundo.   
-Entiendo. Nos vas a hacer mucha falta, papá.  
-Lo sé, Tsubasa. Por eso aprovecho el tiempo en que estoy con tu madre y contigo; la vida del marino es agitada y dura.  
-Y no es más fácil para la familia de un marino –dijo Natsuko.  
-Bueno, qué se le hará… -y conversaron de otros temas hasta llegar a la casa de los abuelos Ozora.

En cuanto llegaron…  
-Hola abuelo, hola abuelita –dijo Tsubasa en cuanto entró a la casa y vio a los padres de Koudai.  
-¡Pero si es nuestro nieto! ¡Cómo has crecido, mi niño! –dijo la abuela de Tsubasa, que ya tenía el cabello completamente blanco y estaba ya un poco rellenita. –Me parecía ayer cuando eras un chiquillo que nunca se despegaba de su balón de fútbol. Estás hecho todo un hombre.  
-Querida, siempre que ves a Tsubasa dices lo mismo –dijo el abuelo del joven, que ya estaba completamente calvo, usaba gafas y bastón. –Sin embargo, tienes razón. Este muchacho cada día crece más.  
-¿No quieren algo de beber?  
-Creo que aceptaría un vaso de agua –dijo Natsuko, mientras le entregaba a la abuela la caja de galletas que habían llevado como regalo.  
-Yo te ayudo, abuelita –dijo Tsubasa, solícito, mientras iba con su abuela a la cocina. Natsuko, Koudai y el padre de éste último se miraron y se echaron a reír. Mientras tanto la anciana y el joven servían los vasos de agua.  
-Abuelita, ¿cuál es tu mayor tesoro?  
-Hmm, me la dejas muy difícil, Tsubasa. Creo que serías tú, siendo mi único nieto. (Al menos creo que es así hasta que nace Daichi-chan )   
-Entiendo, pero me refería más como a algún objeto en especial.  
-¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Dejamos estos vasos de agua en la mesa y te mostraré mi mayor tesoro. ¿Es acaso para un trabajo en tu escuela?   
-Más o menos, abuelita; más o menos.

Llevaron la bandeja con las bebidas y después la adorable anciana llevó al muchacho a la habitación de huéspedes.  
-¿Podrías por favor bajar una caja de latón que está dentro del armario?  
-Por supuesto –Tsubasa abrió el armario y bajó una caja de latón que estaba en la parte superior. De inmediato la puso encima de la cama de huéspedes y cerró la puerta del armario.  
-Esto lo ha tenido nuestra familia desde hace mucho tiempo, Tsubasa. Bueno, más bien por el lado de mi familia, por lo que es mi mayor tesoro. Me hubiera gustado tener una hija para que lo cuidara, pero sólo pude tener a tu padre. Ahora estás tú, mi nieto, por lo que no sé, tendría que esperar a que pasara algo.  
-¿Qué es ese algo, abuela?  
-A que encuentres una chica especial. No me refiero a una amiga, porque sé que las tienes, si no a una chica que haga que sientas algo muy diferente al afecto que se tienen los amigos.  
-Pueees… la verdad, abuelita, es que hay una chica que me gusta mucho pero no soy capaz de decirle lo que siento. Es amiga mía desde que entré a la primaria Nankatsu y siempre me ha apoyado en cada partido que juego.  
-Vaya… ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por ella?  
-La verdad es que ni me di cuenta de cuándo me comenzó a gustar.  
-Ay, la juventud… ¿Cómo se llama esa chica tan afortunada?   
-Sanae. Se llama Nakasawa Sanae –dijo Tsubasa, suspirando sin darse cuenta.   
-Bueno, entonces significa que tendré que pedirte un favor, mi niño.   
-¿Cuál?   
-Tienes que darle esto, mi mayor tesoro a ella, porque de esto depende que puedan encontrar a los que faltan y que ella pueda saldar la deuda que ella siente que tiene contigo.


	6. La Historia de la Abuela

Capítulo VI: La Historia de la Abuela

De inmediato, la abuela del joven abrió la caja. Tsubasa, a quien le había picado la curiosidad se quedó pasmado al ver que lo que había era seis piedrecillas, cada una de un color diferente, una pluma blanca y una pequeña esfera de cristal.   
-Sé que no parece mucho, pero cada piedrecilla es un fragmento de los elementos en su máxima pureza. Son la tierra, el fuego, el agua, el viento, la luz y el amor. Esta pluma blanca es un pluma de las alas de aquel ser que tiene como destino proteger la Tierra. Ha pasado de generación en generación, pues se dice que la última vez que los Arcángeles Blancos y los Negros se enfrentaron, una de mis antepasadas que estuvo ahí logró recoger una de las plumas del _Kami no Tsukai_.  
-Abuela… ¿Tú sabes lo del _Kami no Tsukai_? –preguntó Tsubasa, que a pesar de que Shiro le había advertido no estaba menos asombrado.  
-Claro que lo sé, mi niño. Como ya te lo dije, esta historia ha pasado de boca en boca por las mujeres de mi familia, es decir, la tuya. Sin embargo, eres el primer hombre que la escucha, y además tendrás que contárselo a la chica que te gusta. Sin embargo, quiero que me respondas algo.  
-Claro, abuela.  
-¿Eres uno de los Arcángeles?  
-Pensé que lo sabrías, abuelita. No, no soy un Arcángel.  
Al escuchar aquello, los ojos de la anciana se llenaron de lágrimas.   
-Entonces es cierto… Lo que me dijo aquel ser de capa blanca mientras estaba enferma.  
-Te refieres a Shiro, ¿verdad?  
-Sí. 

-Mi madre me contó que entre tus delirios habías dicho que yo estaba en un gran peligro, que estaba enfrentando su destino y que yo poseía un poder inimaginable. ¿Eso te lo dijo Shiro?   
-Sí. Sin embargo, ese ser no me dijo en realidad qué eras. Sólo me dijo lo que dije.  
-Típico. Nunca da respuestas claras –dijo Tsubasa, secando con cariño las lágrimas de su abuela. –Sin embargo, cada cosa que nos ayude será muy bienvenida, porque los Arcángeles Negros son mucho más fuertes que nosotros, están buscando al Mensajero de las Sombras, y además que entre nosotros faltan tres Arcángeles.  
-Mi niño… -dijo la abuela. –Creo que ahora tendré que contarte la historia completa. Serás el primer hombre que la escuche, pero deberás narrar lo que te cuente a la joven que ames, porque de eso podría depender su vida.  
-Según lo que vio Sara, antepasado de mi familia, pasado de boca en boca… Eran tiempos difíciles; Japón estaba en guerras, y todo era un caos. Sin embargo aquellas guerras entre shogunes eran meras peleas de niños comparado con lo que iba a pasar. Sara estaba comprometida con un joven samurai, el cual poseía un secreto. Sin embargo, después de que la pareja se casara y vivieran juntos, ella notó una extraña marca en la espalda de su esposo; una marca dorada que sin razón alguna le recordaba una daga a ella. Y justo en ese momento, una brillante luz llenó el cielo de Nara. El samurai le dijo a Sara que esperara ahí, que prometía volver, pero Sara tenía el presentimiento de que debía estar ahí. A escondidas lo siguió, y vio justamente la batalla final entre los Arcángeles Blancos y los Arcángeles Negros. Los unos eran resplandecientes como el Sol que alumbra la tierra, cada uno representando los elementos de la tierra, el agua, el fuego, el viento… y el amor, el cual no era controlado por un hombre, si no por una joven.

-Además, su esposo estaba ahí, empuñando una espada de gran poder, con un par de alas blancas como las de un cisne en su espalda. Él controlaba la luz y todo lo que representaba la bondad del mundo. Mientras tanto, los Arcángeles Negros eran fríos como la luz de la luna, con alas negras de cuervo y odio y soledad en sus auras. Eran la oscuridad, el odio, el hielo, el trueno y el caos, guiados por las sombras, que eran prácticamente lo contrario a los seres blancos. Fue una batalla impresionante, en la que ningún bando sobrevivió. Sara fue testigo del momento en la que el _Kami no Tsukai_ y el _Kage no Tsukai_ clavaron sus espadas en el cuerpo del otro. Estaba tan aterrada que no pudo producir sonido alguno, pero nunca olvidó la última mirada que su esposo le dedicó antes que una brillante explosión la encandilara. Cuando pudo volver a ver, Sara vio una pluma blanca justo al frente de ella, al igual que seis piedrecillas y una pequeña esfera de cristal. Con cuidado tomó la pluma, el último recuerdo de su esposo, quien secretamente era el enviado del cielo, el _Kami no Tsukai_. Juró guardar lo que había quedado de aquella gran batalla y mantener en sus recuerdos cómo los Arcángeles y su amado habían sacrificado sus vidas por el bien de nuestro mundo.  
A Tsubasa se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Aquella historia, es decir, el origen de su destino le había parecido demasiado impresionante.  
-Si el _Kami no Tsukai_ había muerto, ¿cómo es que estamos tú y yo aquí, abuela?  
-A eso voy, mi niño. Sara llevaba en su vientre la descendencia de su esposo, y tiempo después dio a luz una niña, a la cual cuando ya era mujer le contó lo sucedido con su padre, y ésta se lo contó a su hija. Sin embargo, cuando no había mujeres en la descendencia, era la obligación de la madre darle la historia a la nuera, ya que no siempre se daba el mismo caso de nuestro antepasado. Ahora yo tengo que romper en cierto modo la tradición ya que ningún hombre había escuchado esta leyenda, y eres el primero, por ser justamente el que nos salvará a todos.

-Pero hay que seguir con ello y por eso tengo que contarle la historia a Sanae, ¿o me equivoco? Esta historia no puede olvidarse, ya que de ella depende el destino de la Tierra –dijo Tsubasa, resuelto.  
-Sí, así es, mi niño. Por eso hago entrega de mi mayor tesoro a ti. Y por cierto, esa esfera de cristal es una especie de talismán. Esa esfera no sólo protege a aquella persona que sin ser un Arcángel los ayuda, si no que además es la clave para encontrar al Arcángel más poderoso y predice lo que sucederá.  
-Es un talismán, un escudo, una llave y un oráculo. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, abuelita. Te aseguro que nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por nosotros.  
-Lo sé, mi niño. Sin embargo, hay un favor que quiero pedirte. Quisiera verte como el _Kami no Tsukai_ aunque fuera por sólo un instante, y si es posible, poder tener una de las plumas de tus alas.  
"Que mi abuela pueda verme como lo que ahora soy… Que mis alas nazcan, mi espada refulja y pueda concederle lo que ella me ha pedido" –rogó Tsubasa, y de inmediato la comezón en su espalda comenzó. Mientras esa rasquiña sucedía, él concentró su poder, hizo que el _magatama_, el brazalete y la espada aparecieran y al fin, cuando sus alas brotaron por completo, se elevó en el aire un poco. Su abuela al ver aquello estaba maravillada. Su nieto, su adorado nieto era un ser de luz, nacido para proteger la tierra. Después de ello, con la punta de su espada, el _Kami no Tsukai_ arrancó una de las plumas de sus alas, y después de volver a la normalidad, se la entregó a su abuela, sonriendo. -Aquí tienes, abuelita. Cuida de ella tal como hiciste con la pluma de mi antecesor –dijo Tsubasa, poniendo la pluma entre las delicadas manos de la abuela.  
-Sí, mi niño. Y además hay algo más que debo decirte. Según lo relatado, el esposo de nuestro antepasado, es decir, el primer _Kami no Tsukai_, tenía por nombre… Tsubasa. 

Un momento después se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y Natsuko, Koudai y el abuelo estaban ahí.  
-¿Qué fue esa luz? –preguntó Koudai.  
-¿Les pasó algo? –preguntó el padre de éste.  
-No pasó nada –dijo la abuela, levantándose con ayuda de su nieto. –Sencillamente Tsubasa quería ver mi mayor tesoro y eso fue lo que hice.  
-¿En serio no pasó nada, madre? –dijo Natsuko, preocupada.  
-Te lo aseguro.  
-Creí que les había pasado algo grave, pero ya veo que no pasó nada, porque todo está en orden –dijo Koudai, escudriñando el lugar. –No vuelvas a darme estos sustos, mamá.  
-Oh, te aseguro que no pasará, Koudai. Vamos, ayúdame a preparar el té, Tsubasa.  
-Claro, abuelita –y el joven siguió a su abuela a la cocina. Entre los dos hicieron el té, sirvieron algunas galletas de las que habían llevado como regalo y llevaron todo a la sala. Mientras tomaban el té conversaron sobre la recuperación de la abuela, la escuela y bueno, cosas cotidianas, hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Natsuko y Koudai ya se habían despedido e iban por el automóvil, pero Tsubasa tenía una pregunta más para su abuela.  
-¿Por qué mi madre no sabe de la historia que me contaste?  
-Porque aunque podría haberlo hecho, la verdad tenía miedo de que a tu madre no le interesara. Ahora ve con ellos, mi niño, y cuídate mucho.  
-Lo haré, abuelita –dijo Tsubasa, con la caja de latón entre sus manos.

Llegaron a casa, y de inmediato Tsubasa llamó a Sanae.  
-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Sanae? Ah, ya veo. ¿Puedo dejarle una razón? Por favor dígale que la llamo Ozora Tsubasa, que necesito hablar con ella. No, no tanto, pero le agradezco que pase la razón. Muy bien, gracias, adiós –y decepcionado colgó. Sanae había salido con su madre a comprar algunas cosas para la heladería de los Nakasawa.  
-¿A quién llamaste, hijo? –preguntó Natsuko, al ver la cara de frustración de su hijo.  
-A Sanae, mamá. Es que tengo que decirle algo muy importante y no estaba.  
-¿Decirle algo muy importante? ¿Acaso te gusta?  
En ese instante aunque Tsubasa no estaba realmente de ánimo para hablar de esas cosas, se sonrojó con fuerza.  
-¿Qué dices? Eh…Yo…  
-Te gusta. Hijo, es normal que te guste teniendo en cuenta que tú y ella son amigos desde pequeños.  
-Pero no es por eso que la llamaba, mamá –dijo Tsubasa, nervioso y rojo como un tomate. –Es que es algo relacionado con la escuela… Eso es todo –y de la vergüenza pasada Tsubasa salió como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación.  
-¿Por qué me puse tan nervioso cuando mi madre me dijo eso? Es decir, sé que me gusta Sanae, pero ahora todo el mundo se empeña en molestarme por eso. Definitivamente no es fácil ser un adolescente.

-Tsubasa, ¡tienes correo! –dijo Natsuko desde la base de las escaleras.   
-¿De quién? –preguntó Tsubasa, asomándose.  
-De tus amigos en Europa.  
"¡Misaki-kun y Wakabayashi-kun! ¡Qué bien que escriben!" –dos de los amigos de Tsubasa, uno de ellos su mejor amigo vivían en Europa, por lo que ellos se escribían a menudo, aunque le tocaba enviar las cartas de ambos a la misma dirección: a la casa de Wakabayashi Genzo, su primer rival y ahora gran amigo, que vivía en Hamburgo, Alemania, pues Taro no tenía domicilio fijo. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y recogió las cartas. Entró a su cuarto, se encerró con llave y abrió primero el sobre que contenía la carta de Genzo. Esta vez estaba un poco pesado para sólo contener una carta.  
"Tsubasa: ¿Cómo va todo por Shizuoka? Espero que bien, porque por aquí las cosas cambian poco, por no decir que no cambian.   
Hace ya unos días, Taro pasó por Hamburgo, y nos encontramos en un parque mientras los del equipo estamos corriendo. Ya te debes imaginar qué pasó. Me detuve y nos pusimos a conversar en una de las bancas del parque. Taro me comentó lo que había pasado entre su padre, su madre y la decisión de él de seguir viajando con su padre, ya que la otra opción de él era vivir con su madre en Tokyo. También hablamos de cómo me ha ido en el Hamburgo, y te voy a ser sincero: Al principio me fue muy mal. No fue hasta que se decidieron por darme una oportunidad que me dieron la titularidad y demostré que los arqueros japoneses no somos algo insignificante.  
Cambiando de tema, he tenido unos sueños muy locos. He soñado con seres alados, tanto con alas blancas como con alas negras, batallando por una razón desconocida, pero lo más extraño es que tú estabas ahí. Suelo ser muy escéptico (eh, ya estoy siendo obvio…) pero esto para mí es mala señal.  
Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, así que hasta aquí me reporto. Saludos a todos y cuídate. Tu amigo, Wakabayashi Genzo." 

-Wakabayashi-kun… Esos sueños… No, no lo creo. Puede ser pura coincidencia…¿Pero, y si es una señal de que tiene algo que ver con todo este asunto? Ojalá no tenga que ver con esto.  
Tsubasa volvió a revisar el sobre que Genzo le había enviado, y sacó un fajo de fotografías. Por eso el sobre era más pesado de lo habitual. En ellas salían Taro y Genzo, pues el muchacho que ahora residía en alguna parte de Francia al parecer se había quedado unos días en Hamburgo. Después de ello, abrió el sobre que Taro le había enviado. Éste era mucho más ligero.  
"Hola, Tsubasa-kun. ¿Cómo están tú, tu familia y los demás? Ojalá estén bien. Ahora mismo me encuentro en París. He conocido mucha gente, he aprendido muchas cosas y he hecho amigos, sobre todo una chica que va en mi misma secundaria. Su nombre es Hayakawa Azumi, y me está ayudando a aprender francés más rápidamente, porque créeme, el francés y el japonés son muy diferentes.  
Hace ya algunos días pasé por Hamburgo, Alemania, y me encontré con Genzo, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes por él. Conversamos un buen rato, me quedé unos días y nuestro buen amigo me guió por la ciudad.  
También he tenido uno sueños bastante raros. ¿Sabes si soñar lo mismo durante noches es normal? A mí me parece que no. He soñado con una batalla entre seres alados… y tú estabas ahí. Sin embargo, aquella batalla no parecía ser en ésta época, por lo que vi a una joven en un kimono antiguo. He soñado esto varias veces, pero trato de no darle importancia. Le conté a Azumi, y ella dice que quizás sea señal de cosas por pasar.  
Definitivamente me hace falta ver a mis amigos en Japón. Mándales a todos un saludo de mi parte.  
Que ojalá podamos volver a encontrarnos muy pronto. Saludos, Misaki Taro."

-Él también… Y para rematar él apareció también en mis sueños, con esas alas… De Wakabayashi-kun no estoy seguro, pero algo me dice que quizás Misaki-kun esté involucrado en todo esto –se dijo Tsubasa. Y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo: Taro había soñado justamente lo que su abuela le había contando, pero, ¿era posible de que su antecesor fuera parecido a él? Lo malo era que no había manera de saberlo. Poco después bajó a cenar, aún pensativo. Apenas probó bocado de la comida que Natsuko había preparado.  
-Hijo, ¿te sientes bien?  
-Sí, mamá. Es que bueno, estoy algo preocupado.  
-¿Por Sanae? –de inmediato Tsubasa se sonrojó, y negó con la cabeza.  
-Créeme, mamá, no es por eso. Es por otra cosa.  
-Pues no lo parece –dijo Koudai, analizando la situación. –Desde que llegamos de la casa de tus abuelos estás muy pensativo.   
-No es importante, papá. Sencillamente es algo relacionado con la escuela.  
-Bueno, si tú insistes… -y siguieron comiendo. Ya después Tsubasa volvió a su habitación, molesto por los comentarios de sus padres.  
-Qué lata. Uno está pensativo un momento por lo que le envían, y ya creen que uno sólo piensa en chicas. Definitivamente esto me pasa por ser salado –y sin más se echó en su cama a dormir. Sin embargo, ya mientras estaba por quedar profundamente dormido fue presa de un ataque, lo cual no sólo lo despertó con fuerza causando la ola de energía, si no que entre el terrible dolor Tsubasa vio que alguien estaba atacando a Ryou. 

Esperó que el ataque cesara, recuperó el aliento, tomó la piedrecilla verde que por derecho le pertenecía a Ishizaki abrió la ventana y se convirtió en gato para poder así llegar más rápido. Saltó a las ramas de un árbol cercano y corrió hacia donde presentía que estaba su amigo. Sin embargo, sentía que no avanzaba. Volvió a convertirse en ser humano, y decidió poner a prueba sus alas, rogándole al cielo que nadie lo viera. Al principio le costó trabajo maniobrar con sus alas, pero al final, ya al llegar donde Ryou se enfrentaba a otro ser de alas negras. Hizo desparecer sus alas, aterrizó justo entre Ryou, que estaba malherido y el Arcángel, el cual reconoció como el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.  
-Otra vez tú, _Tsukai_. ¿No te han enseñado a no meterte donde no te llaman?  
-De hecho es a ti a quien no le han enseñado a no meterse con mis amigos –respondió el muchacho, haciendo que su espada apareciera.  
"Que nadie salga lastimado, que nada malo les ocurra a los demás, que nadie lo recuerde..." –de inmediato el Arcángel de la Oscuridad atacó a los muchachos con su Hoz, pero estaba lejos de causar daño alguno. Tsubasa había detenido el ataque con su espada.  
-Vamos, Arcángel de la Tierra, levántate o si no perderemos –dijo Tsubasa resistiendo lo más posible.  
"Por favor, que mis heridas desparezcan…" –Ryou estaba desesperado, pero al menos funcionó su idea. De inmediato se puso de pie, volvió a empuñar su hacha y después de hacer que sus alas brotaran atacó al Arcángel. Ésta retrocedió un poco, maldiciendo.

-Toma –Tsubasa le entregó la piedrecilla verde a Ryou.  
-¿Y esto qué es?  
-Es un fragmento de la esencia más pura de tu elemento. No sé cómo funciona, pero me lo dio alguien que sabe de esto.  
Ryou tomó la piedrecilla, y aunque sabía que Shiro nunca daba respuestas claras, le preguntó mentalmente qué hacer.  
"Sé uno con tu arma y desata lo que la aprisiona con el fragmento de la Tierra" –otra vez una respuesta en medio de acertijos. Ishizaki miró su hacha, sin saber realmente qué hacer… Hasta que notó que habían unas cintas de metal cruzando la gema de su hacha. Sin pensar colocó la piedrecilla sobre la atadura más grande… Y lo que ataba la gema del hacha desapareció. De inmediato Ryou sintió una gran corriente de poder, y sabía que de algún modo iba a ganar.  
-_Tsukai_, ¡apártate! –gritó el Arcángel de la Tierra, volando hacia arriba y empuñando su arma, cuya joya brillaba. -¡Furia de la Tierra! ¡Máximo Poder!   
Aún con su hacha en las manos, el chico con cara de mono logró hacer su ataque principal, y después se lanzó en picado contra el Arcángel que estaba luchando. Más muerta que viva, después del ataque, el Arcángel de la Oscuridad desapareció, muerta de furia… Y quizás de algo más.   
-Vaya, esta vez casi no vivo para contarla –dijo Ishizaki, mientras Tsubasa y él volvían a la normalidad.  
-¿Cómo lograste obtener tal poder?  
-Je, ¿cómo decirlo? Como diría Shiro en su misteriosa sabiduría: Hay que desatar el arma de cada uno con el fragmento que le corresponde.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, tengo que regresar a casa. Mi madre ni siquiera sabe que salí de mi habitación, y bueno, no sería una buena idea de que ella vea mi habitación vacía –y Tsubasa se teletransportó a su casa. Ishizaki se encogió de hombros y caminando se fue a la suya. Al llegar, su madre le preguntó por qué tenía la cara sucia.  
-Me caí –respondió él, mirando al techo. –Iba distraído y me tropecé.  
-Veo. Llegas tarde para la cena, así que tendrás que calentarla tú solo; yo tengo que atender mi negocio.  
-Sí, claro… mientras no me pongas a trabajar, lo que sea –e Ishizaki entró a la cocina de la casa y calentó su comida, o más bien causó un pequeño desastre, porque quemó su comida y tuvo que comérsela así, chamuscada. Mientras tanto, Sanae acababa de llegar a casa con su madre.  
-Sanae-chan, te llamaron –dijo su padre, recibiendo a madre e hija.  
"¿Podría haber sido Tsubasa? Eso espero…" –pensó la joven, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. -¿Quién fue?  
-Sí, dame un momento –dijo el padre de la chica, buscando el papel donde había anotado la razón. –Te llamó Tsubasa. Dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, aunque no era urgente.  
-Sí, entiendo. Gracias, papá –y Sanae subió a su habitación. Su hermano menor estaba dormido, por lo que ella fue cuidadosa al cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, una vez había puesto candado a su puerta, Sanae se lanzó sobre su cama, contenta. Quizás no había podido hablar con él, pero al menos la había llamado. Quizás podría haber sido por algo del lío en el que estaban involucrados, pero no le importaba. Después de todo, estaba enamorada.

Al otro día (por suerte era Domingo), Sanae se levantó más bien temprano, y terminó el brazalete para Ishizaki. Había pensado en comenzar uno para Hyuga, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes: hablar con Tsubasa. Sin embargo, sabía que a él le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, por lo que estaba en un dilema.  
-_Neechan_, quiero agua –se escuchó la voz de Atsushi a través de la puerta.  
-Ya voy, Atsushi –y Sanae salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras con su hermanito y le sirvió un vaso de agua. Todo estaba más bien tranquilo, y eso alegraba la joven. Poco después la madre de ambos bajó, mientras Sanae preparó el desayuno. Rato después, cuando ya era una hora más decente para ir a casa de los Ozora, Sanae se cambió de ropa y salió.  
-¿A dónde vas, hija? –preguntó su madre.  
-Voy a casa de Tsubasa, mamá. Anoche me llamó y no pude devolverle la llamada. Adiós.  
Sanae caminó tranquilamente, sin pensar, pero de buenas a primeras vio a Shiro en un callejón.  
-Sanae… Ven… -dijo aquel ser. Al principio la chica ignoró la voz, pero de buenas a primeras, y creando una barrera Shiro apareció frente a ella.  
-¿Qué pasa, Shiro? ¿Por qué me detienes?  
-Vengo a advertirte de una buena vez por todas que te alejes del _Kami no Tsukai_ y de los Arcángeles. Quizás los estás ayudando, pero sufrirás mucho cuando sea la última batalla. Si no quieres sufrir, aléjate de ellos. Lo digo por tu bien.  
-No voy a abandonar a mis amigos, Shiro. Quizás no tenga poderes, pero al menos puedo ayudarles con lo que hago. No soy tan cobarde como para retirarme de esto. Desde el principio estoy metida en ello, y voy a salir adelante con mis amigos, o moriremos en el intento. ¡No trates de disuadirme, porque no lo lograrás! –dijo Sanae, yéndose y dejando a Shiro inmóvil de perplejidad.


	7. Tradiciones

Capítulo VII: Tradiciones

Al fin Sanae llegó a casa de los Ozora. Tocó a la puerta tímidamente, y le abrió Natsuko.  
-Hola, Sanae. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien gracias, Sra. Ozora. ¿De casualidad estará Tsubasa?   
-Sí. Sigue si quieres.  
-Se lo agradezco.  
Después de quitarse sus zapatos, Sanae entró a la casa. Koudai ya se había ido, por lo que sólo estaban madre e hijo en casa. Poco después Tsubasa bajó las escaleras, dispuesto a salir a trotar un rato, pero se sorprendió al ver a Sanae en su casa.  
-Hola, Sanae –dijo éste, sorprendido.  
-Hola, Tsubasa-kun. Recibí tu razón. ¿Vas de salida?   
-Pues iba a ir a trotar, pero como veo que hay visitas…  
-Si quieres te puedo acompañar.  
-Bueno –y ambos muchachos salieron de la casa de Tsubasa. Rato después, ambos iban por el parque, hablando tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron a una banca en el parque.  
-Sanae, hay algo que tengo que narrarte. Me lo contó mi abuela, y ella me pidió que te lo contara.  
-¿Qué tienes que contarme? ¿Y por qué? –preguntó Sanae, confundida. De inmediato, sin omitir detalle alguno, Tsubasa le relató la historia de sus antepasados, aquellos que habían vivido la batalla por el destino de la tierra. Al terminar, Sanae quedó atónita y más confundida que antes.   
-Tsubasa-kun, ¿estás diciendo que tu abuela sabe lo del _Tsukai_?   
-Me temo que así es. Shiro se le apareció cuando estaba con mucha fiebre, y según me contó mi madre, ella deliraba. 

-Y entonces, ¿lo que me cuentas…?  
-También me lo contó mi abuela, justamente ayer. Desde los tiempos de ese ancestro las mujeres de la familia de mi abuela habían guardado celosamente el secreto, junto a lo que puedo llamar sin lugar a dudas 'el mayor tesoro.'  
-¿Qué era?  
-Seis fragmentos de los elementos en su estado más puro, incluyendo al amor, una esfera de cristal, y una pluma de las alas del primer _Kami no Tsukai_. Me sorprendí mucho al saber que ella sabía de los Arcángeles, y al principio pensaba que yo era un Arcángel. Pero cuando le dije que no era un Arcángel, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –dijo Tsubasa pensativo, recordando lo de ayer, y su voz había adquirido un matiz de afecto tal que conmovió a Sanae.  
-Tú quieres mucho a tu abuela, ¿verdad?  
-Sí. Así es, Sanae-chan. Después de que me explicó todo, quiso verme como el Mensajero de los Dioses… Y además quería una pluma de mis alas. ¿Cómo podía negarme, si nos había dado algo de suma importancia? No dudé un instante para hacer lo que me pidió, y me lo agradeció en el alma.  
-Es un gesto muy hermoso por tu parte, Tsubasa-kun –dijo Sanae, profundamente enternecida. –Sin embargo, ¿por qué te pidió ella que me contaras eso si es una tradición de la familia de tu abuela y como lo planteas eres el único hombre que lo sabe?  
-Mi abuela no se lo contó a mi madre por temor a que ella no lo creyera, si no que aguardó a que naciera para saber si podía mantener la tradición, y ya se sabe el resultado. Pero como la tradición tiene que seguir, mi abuela me pidió que te contara esto… porque eres alguien de mucha confianza para mí –mintió Tsubasa. –Además sabe que estás involucrada en todo esto.

Sanae al escuchar ello se sintió ligeramente decepcionada. Supuso que nada se podría hacer, pero le parecía extraño que ahora fuera partícipe de una tradición sin siquiera ser parte de la familia Ozora.  
-Sanae-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pensativa.  
-Ah, no pasa nada, Tsubasa-kun. Es que pensaba algo.  
-Veo. También me pidió que te entregara esto –y colocó entre las manos de la joven la esfera de cristal. En cuanto la esfera tocó las manos de Sanae, dejó de ser transparente, pues pareció llenarse de niebla blanca.  
-¿Qué es esto?  
-Es un talismán, un escudo, una llave y un oráculo. Es un talismán porque tiene grandes poderes; es un escudo porque protege a aquellos que sin ser Arcángeles están involucrados en esta batalla; es una llave porque es la clave para encontrar al último Arcángel, y es un oráculo porque según se dice puede predecir lo que ocurrirá. Sólo espero que con eso estés a salvo. No por nada eres una de las personas más importantes para mí… Y bueno, ya sabes que siempre me preocupo por mis amigos y mi familia.  
Pero justo en esas pasaron por ahí algunos amigos de Tsubasa: Izawa, Kisugi, Taki y Takasugi.  
-Vaya, pero miren a los tortolitos… Los pillamos –dijo Izawa, burlón.   
-No, no es lo que creen –dijo Sanae, escondiendo la esfera de cristal. –Sencillamente conversamos de algo de la escuela.  
-¡Miren! ¡Tsubasa se sonrojó! –dijo Kisugi, señalando la cara del capitán del equipo de fútbol. Y para mal del muchacho, su cara estaba del mismo color de su saco.

-Ya váyanse de aquí. No tiene nada de malo tener un amigo, ¿o sí?  
-Pues no, pero no es realmente común que un chico y una chica sean amigos cercanos sin que alguno se enamore.  
-Pues no siempre tiene que pasar –y Sanae, entre enojada y entristecida salió corriendo. Tsubasa intentó detenerla, pero no pudo por culpa de los muchachos.  
-Muchas gracias –dijo el joven entre dientes, furioso. –Estábamos conversando de algo que tenía que ver con la escuela y ustedes llegan y lo arruinan.  
-Pero Tsubasa… -dijo Takasugi. –No fue nuestra intención… Bueno, al menos yo no metí baza…  
-Eso lo sé, Takasugi-kun… Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de Izawa, Kisugi y Taki, ¿no? –y Tsubasa se fue enfurecido. Los del Shutetsu Trio, incluyendo al enorme defensa se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Definitivamente Tsubasa había cambiado, y no sabían si para bien o para mal. Mientras, Sanae dejó de correr por el cansancio. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la esfera que Tsubasa le había dado. La neblina blanca que había por dentro tenía un efecto calmante sobre la joven.   
-Tsubasa…-kun… Algo dentro de mí me dice que posiblemente lo que siento no es de un solo lado, pero no lo sé. Quisiera poder ayudarte en algo, más que nunca, pero no sé realmente cómo ayudarte. Esta esfera quizás pueda apoyarme en algo, pero si hay algo que me impulsa a seguir ayudando a la causa que ahora defiendes no es sólo el hecho de que son ustedes, mis amigos los que están por sacrificar sus vidas por este planeta si no porque mis sentimientos me dan las fuerzas para apoyarte, tanto en el fútbol como en la vida… por una sencilla razón: porque desde siempre te he amado.

Mientras, Tsubasa había llegado a su casa. Natsuko no estaba, por lo que el joven fue directamente a su habitación y se encerró. Había estado tan cerca de decirle a Sanae sus sentimientos por ella… pero no sólo había sido su cobardía lo que no le había permitido confesarse, si no que sus compañeros habían arruinado el momento.  
-Si no hubiese sido por Izawa y los demás… Bueno, en otra ocasión será. Sin embargo, es verdad que me sonrojé con fuerza. Tengo que aprender a controlar mis emociones o terminaré peor que Hyuga (en algún lugar de Tokyo… Alguien estornudó con fuerza)  
El joven recordó entonces que debía entregarle el fragmento de Fuego al irascible capitán del Toho. Aprovechando que su madre no estaba, salió de la casa y se teletransportó a Tokyo. Se había concentrado especialmente en situarse cerca del instituto, y por suerte así fue. Caminó hacia el portón de la escuela, pero sólo estaba por ahí Sawada Takeshi, uno de los pocos amigos de Hyuga. El muchachito notó a Tsubasa y se acercó al portón de la escuela.   
-Tsubasa… ¿Qué haces aquí en Tokyo? –preguntó Takeshi, asombrado.  
-Vine en tren –mintió el aparecido tranquilamente.  
-Entiendo. Oh, oh, ahí viene el capitán. Será mejor que no te vea; está de pésimo humor hoy.  
-De hecho vine porque necesito hablar con Hyuga-kun.  
Justo en esas se acercó Hyuga, que claramente no estaba de buenas.   
-Ah, con que eres tú, Tsubasa. ¿Qué haces aquí en Tokyo?  
-Vine en tren. Necesito hablar contigo. _A solas_.  
-¿Y eso como que por qué?  
-Es algo personal –Tsubasa trataba de convencer a Hyuga de que necesitaba hablar a solas con él como fuera.

-Takeshi, por favor ve con los demás. Yo tengo que hablar con Tsubasa.   
-Pero, pero…  
-Anda, vete ya –y Hyuga empujó levemente a Takeshi para que se fuera. Una vez que se fue, dejó de fruncir el ceño y se dirigió a Tsubasa.  
-¿Pasó algo ahora? ¿A qué viniste?  
-A entregarte algo que quizás pueda salvarte la vida, Hyuga-kun –y Tsubasa le entregó a Hyuga la piedrecilla roja. El moreno jugador enarcó una ceja en señal de confusión.   
-Mi abuela sabía de todo este embrollo, y por tradición de su familia custodiaba estas piedras, que son fragmentos de los elementos en su más puro estado. Sin embargo, fue Ishizaki-kun quien se dio cuenta de para qué son. Cuando vuelvas a enfrentarte a un Arcángel Negro, fíjate en tus dagas; verás que las gemas de tus armas están atadas, como restringiendo todo el poder. Si te encuentras en una situación demasiado crítica, libera las gemas con lo que te entregué; quizás sea la única manera de que puedas salvarte.   
-Vaya historia más rara, pero no tengo más remedio que creerte. Bah, ¿a quién engaño? No lo puedo creer aún, y eso que ya logré desarrollar mi poder hasta donde ustedes estaban, pero además, me di cuenta de que soy capaz de leer mentes.  
-¿Lees mentes? Eso sí que es nuevo. Pongámoslo a prueba.   
-Como quieras –Hyuga se concentró en ser capaz de saber qué pensaba Tsubasa. –Estás pensando en que quizás sería muy útil poder leer las mentes para todo este embrollo.  
-En efecto, Hyuga-kun. Eso sí podría ser una ventaja, y quizás así podamos descubrir a los Arcángeles que nos faltan.  
-O a los Negros.

-Sí. Bueno, no te quito más tiempo. Suerte –y Tsubasa desapareció, mientras Hyuga observaba aquella piedrecilla.   
"Definitivamente esto es cada vez más confuso" –pensó el 'Tigre,' y se fue a las habitaciones de los becados a seguir con la conversación que habían estado sosteniendo. Al llegar, todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de actitud de Hyuga.   
-Hyuga-kun, ¿te pasó algo? Ya no estás enfadado –dijo Takeshi.  
-Sí, supongo. Creo que el conversar con Tsubasa ayudó.  
-¿Con Tsubasa? ¿Te refieres a Ozora Tsubasa? –dijo uno de los delanteros del equipo, Sorimachi Kazuki. -¿Qué está haciendo aquí en Tokyo?  
-Pues vino en tren a visitar a una amiga y justo pasó por aquí. Takeshi fue quien lo vio.  
-Pues sí, pero…¿una amiga?  
-Sí. Resulta que él y esa chica del Musashi, Yayoi son amigos. No sé más, pero eso fue lo que me dijo él, y la verdad no estoy interesado en escuchar esas cosas tan cursis. En fin.   
-Bueno, la verdad es que no nos debería importa lo que haga o no haga un rival –dijo el arquero del equipo, que además era el mejor amigo de Hyuga: Wakashimadzu Ken.  
-En eso tienes razón, Ken. Y aunque sea un muchacho más bien amable, no deja de ser mi rival.  
"La verdad es que aunque sea mi rival, ahora mismo es alguien que posee una carga muy grande para ser alguien que tiene quince años. Y soy una de las pocas personas que lo debe ayudar. Como quien dice, no tengo escapatoria: tengo que ayudar a mi mayor rival a salvar este mundo."

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa ya estaba de regreso en su casa, y poco después de que llegó de Tokyo llegó su madre, con unas pesadas bolsas.  
-Hola, mamá. ¿Fuiste de compras?  
-Sí. Ya estábamos bajos de provisiones, por lo que tuve que ir a comprar mucha comida. A duras penas somos dos y la comida casi no rinde.  
-Pueeees… -Tsubasa desvió su mirada. Desde pequeño comía mucho, aunque el fútbol no le permitía engordar mucho (fíjense bien y verán que Tsubasa es más bien robusto)  
-¿Y cómo te fue con Sanae?  
-Simplemente conversamos, mamá.  
-Entiendo. Ayúdame a guardar las compras, por favor.  
-Claro, mamá.  
Tsubasa y Natsuko guardaron todas las compras en silencio. O bien Natsuko estaba un poco triste porque su esposo se había ido (cosa que no me extraña), o bien Tsubasa no estaba realmente con ánimos de hablar de Sanae (como ahora todo el mundo está empeñado en ello…) Más tarde, Tsubasa se puso a hacer los deberes que le faltaban y Natsuko remendó algunas camisetas. Ella se sentía especialmente preocupada por Tsubasa desde hacía algunos días pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Desde hacía unos días Tsubasa actuaba de manera muy extraña. Se enojaba cuando alguien mencionaba a Sanae, parecía ocultar algo, se notaba a leguas que estaba muy cansado, y últimamente se le veía a menudo con Ishizaki y Sanae, aparte de la extraña actitud de éste con su abuela. Si él la quería mucho antes de la visita del día anterior, ahora el muchacho la quería mucho más.

Y era tan distante con ella, Ozora Natsuko, su madre…

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de Tsubasa. Él estaba enfrascado en un problema de álgebra, por lo que no notó cuando su madre entró.  
-Hijo, tenemos que hablar –dijo Natsuko firmemente, asustando a Tsubasa. Como cada vez que lo asustaban, el pobre dejó escapar una ola de energía que hizo que uno de sus afiches se cayera al suelo.   
-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Si la ventana está cerrada!  
"No tengo escapatoria. Sólo puedo decirle la verdad ahora…" –Tsubasa, sin mirar a su madre, se levantó de su silla, tomó el afiche y lo puso encima de su cama. Aparte de que sin querer le leyó la mente a su madre.  
-Mamá, sé que sospechas de mí desde hace unos días. Sé que he estado actuando extraño, pero tengo mis razones.   
-Hijo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Para que entiendas cómo lo sé, tendré que contártelo todo desde el principio, mamá. Podrá sonar realmente extraño, hasta absurdo, pero todo lo que te voy a contar es verdad. Y si te lo cuento, es con una condición.  
-¿Cuál condición?  
-No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto –y Tsubasa comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido, desde la vez que entró en el callejón. A medida que continuaba su relato, Natsuko estaba cada vez más conmocionada. Al final, cuando Tsubasa le relató lo sucedido en Tokyo, Natsuko estaba casi por llorar.  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, hijo? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?  
-No quería involucrar a más personas de las que ya estamos en esto.

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes… Si tan sólo tu abuela no hubiese tenido miedo de contármelo…  
-No es sólo eso, mamá. De hecho ni siquiera debería habértelo contado, pero ya lo hecho, hecho está. Sé que cada vez que pasa todo esto corro el riesgo de morir, pero es mi destino.  
-¿Y sólo por eso me ocultabas la verdad?  
-No andemos con eufemismos, mamá. Sé que te mentía, pero no quería preocuparte. Perdóname por haberte mentido, pero como ya lo dije, no quería involucrar a más vidas en este asunto, y no quería que te preocuparas.   
-Tsubasa…   
-No es fácil para mí aceptar que soy lo que soy, mamá. Aún no puedo creer que en casi una semana he tenido que enfrentarme a seres poderosos, controlar un poder que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, tener que encontrar a otros que quizás estén mas cerca de lo que imagino, ocultar esta situación a los demás…  
-Y entonces, si Sanae no es uno de los Arcángeles, ¿por qué está involucrada en todo esto?  
-Ya te lo expliqué, la persona que nos ayuda raptó a Sanae y tuve que aceptar mi destino para que despertara. Sin embargo ella escuchó todo lo sucedido, y juró no decirle a nadie sobre esto. Desde entonces nos ayuda con información y brinda buenas soluciones.  
-Entiendo. Pero, hazme un favor, Tsubasa.  
-¿Cuál? –Tsubasa estaba tentado a leer la mente de su madre otra vez, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.  
-Muéstrame la identidad que ocultas.

-Está bien, pero recuerda: No puedes comentarle esto _a nadie_. Y además no cambio mucho mi apariencia.  
Tsubasa concentró su poder, y tal como sucediera en la casa de los abuelos, Tsubasa le mostró a Natsuko su verdadera identidad. Ella quedó asombrada al ver a su hijo resplandecer como el sol, con alas como las de un ángel, aquel brazalete que creía que era de Sanae y esa espada. Después de esos momentos, Tsubasa volvió a la normalidad, agotado. Natsuko se había quedado muda. Ver a su hijo así había sido lo más hermoso que ella había visto en su vida. Sin dudarlo se levantó y abrazó a Tsubasa, que no rechazó el abrazo de su madre. Quizás llevado más por la vergüenza que por otra cosa él correspondió al abrazo de su madre, quien lloraba.  
-Por favor, no llores, mamá. Sé que me enfrento a la muerte cuando tengo que combatir, pero aún no puedo morir.  
-Es que saber que tú guardas un secreto así, y ver cómo eres ahora me conmueve, Tsubasa. Por favor, prométeme que saldrás bien de esta.  
-Te lo prometo, mamá –dijo Tsubasa, cayendo rendido sobre su cama.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Es que controlar mis poderes, y más cuando me asustan es difícil. Viste que cuando me asustaste se cayó el afiche que tengo del mundial, pero eso fue por el susto que me causaste; siempre que pasa eso una ola de mi energía sale disparada, aunque sólo afecta a los que poseen poderes como los míos. De resto, sólo afecta a algunos objetos.  
-Entiendo. Bueno, iré a preparar la cena, hijo. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?  
-Cualquier cosa que tú prepares está bien por mí, mamá –y al escuchar eso Natsuko no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima de alegría.

Más tarde, ambos cenaban tranquilamente. Sin saber realmente por qué, Tsubasa se sentía aliviado. Quizá era por que ya no tenía que ocultarle por completo la verdad a su madre: que era el _Kami no Tsukai_. Después el muchacho se encargó de lavar, secar y guardar los platos, y regresó a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa y ya entre las cobijas se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho.  
"Apuesto mi balón a que Shiro no se va a alegrar de esto…"  
"Pues en eso tienes razón, Tsubasa. Creí que tenías perfectamente claro que nadie fuera de los Arcángeles y de Sanae podía saber de esto."  
-¿Y mi abuela qué? ¿Acaso no se lo dijiste tú? –ese fue un golpe maestro. –La verdad ya estaba harto de tener que mentirle a mi madre, y sé que ella guardará el secreto muy bien.  
"Si tú lo dices… Pero escúchame bien: Nadie más puede saber de esto a excepción de los Arcángeles. O si no te enfrentarás a mi furia."  
-Sé que eres mucho más fuerte que yo, Shiro, así que despreocúpate –y sin más Tsubasa cerró los ojos y se fue a dormir. Mientras tanto, Natsuko, aún sin dormir, rezó porque su hijo estuviera bien.  
La noche pasó tranquilamente en Shizuoka, pero en otro lado de la ciudad, una joven, junto a otros cuatro muchachos estaban reunidos, vestidos de negro… Aunque la joven no podía dejar de pensar en aquella persona que debía morir para que el mundo se destruyera y hubiese un nuevo Génesis.

-Anda, Jin, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –dijo uno de los muchachos a la joven.  
-No, no es eso, Rai. Sencillamente estoy pensando en que no quiero regresar a la escuela.  
-No podemos. Recuerda que tenemos que disimular –dijo otro muchacho, que tenía el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y tenía lentes. –Al fin y al cabo, si queremos lograr nuestro objetivo, tendremos que tener paciencia.  
-Pero Shi… -dijo la joven, desesperada. –Odio tener que ir allí, odio tener que vivir en este mundo. Nadie tiene respeto por las mentes superiores… Bueno, casi nadie.  
-La paciencia es un árbol de raíces muy amargas, pero cuyo fruto es el más dulce –respondió lacónicamente otro chico, que tenía el cabello corto y ojos pequeños.   
-No comiences con tus refranes, Too –dijo exasperadamente otro de los muchachos, que tenía el cabello como púas de puercoespín y extrañamente un ojos castaño y otro azul.  
-Es mi costumbre, Wa. Si no te gusta, ignóralo entonces. En todo caso, a cada uno le toca llevar una vida doble, y no es fácil. Odio tener que ir a la escuela también, Jin, pero no tenemos más opción. Y por cierto, ¿a qué te referías cuando aclaraste que casi nadie respeta las mentes superiores?  
-No… Lo dije porque choqué con un muchacho de otra escuela, y fue la primera vez que alguien aparte de ustedes me habló amablemente –respondió la joven, desviando su resentida mirada.  
-Sin embargo, no olvides que en cuanto logremos derrotar al _Kami no Tsukai_, ese muchacho morirá, así que ni se te ocurra enamorarte –dijo Rai, quien tenía el cabello con varios mechones pintados de rubio.  
-Eso lo sé, cabeza hueca… Y si lo dices para que salga contigo, estás muy equivocado.  
-Bueno, es hora de separarnos. No olviden que nosotros al fin venceremos.   
-¡Por la Pluma Negra! –y cada uno de los jóvenes desapareció.


	8. Ikazuchi Rairyuu… El Rebelde Sin Causa

Capítulo VIII: Ikazuchi Rairyuu… El Rebelde Sin Causa

Al otro día, en Tokyo, Hyuga se levantó temprano, como de costumbre. Takeshi y Wakashimadzu también se habían levantado temprano, por lo que entre los tres se encargaban de su habitación.  
-Capitán, ¿qué es esa marca? –preguntó Takeshi al ver la marca de las dagas.  
-Ah, un tatuaje temporal que conseguí –respondió el, despreocupado.  
-Se nota a leguas que es elaborado. Y si quieres mi opinión, parece permanente –dijo Ken, mientras se peinaba la larga melena.   
-No. No soy tan tonto como para hacerme uno permanente, porque si llegara a arrepentirme, no tendría vuelta atrás.  
-Eso tiene sentido. Bueno, vayamos a desayunar y después a clase –dijo Takeshi, ya con su maletín en la mano. Hyuga y Ken siguieron al chico hasta la cafetería, pero allá había un verdadero problema: un muchacho con mechones teñidos de rubio había comenzado una pelea con algunos integrantes del club de Karate de la Secundaria Toho, que no habían salido bien librados.  
-¿Quién es él? –dijo Takeshi, asombrado al ver al alborotador.   
-Ikazuchi Rairyuu, de 9-C. Es un rebelde sin causa –dijo una chica que estaba cerca de ahí. –Derrotó a varios del club de Karate sin sudar.  
-Se nota que es un camorrista –dijo Hyuga lacónicamente. Ken asintió, sin moverse de su lugar. Sin embargo, no había manera de detener a Rairyuu, o al menos eso parecía. Varios otros karatekas intentaron derrotarlo, sin éxito. Sin embargo, una extraña sacudida llenó a Kojiro, haciéndole entender que él sería el único capaz de detenerlo.

-¿A dónde vas, capitán? –preguntó Takeshi, al ver que Kojiro se dirigía a donde Rairyuu estaba.  
-Anda, ¿tú también eres del club de Karate? Mejor ahórrate la vergüenza y vete –dijo el bravucón, sonriendo presumidamente.  
-¡Hyuga-kun, no lo hagas! Ya viste lo que le hizo al equipo de Karate –exclamó Ken, asustado, pero nada de ello disuadió al moreno capitán del equipo de fútbol. Sin más ni más, se acercó a Rairyuu, y lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa.  
-O dejas de armar un alboroto, o te las verás conmigo.  
-No te tengo miedo.  
-No es de que me tengas miedo, si no que dejes de golpear a los integrantes del club de Karate sólo por diversión. Ahora lárgate y deja a todos en paz –Hyuga no estaba realmente tan furioso, pero parecía tener un aura de furia alrededor suyo. Soltó al muchacho de los mechones rubios y se alejó, sin decir más. Rairyuu de inmediato se alejó del lugar, no sin hacerle un gesto muy grosero con la mano.  
-¿Cómo le hiciste? –preguntó Ken, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos soperos.  
-Digamos que tengo poder de convencimiento. Más bien vamos a ver qué hay de desayuno.  
Kojiro, Ken y Takeshi se acercaron a la cafetería, donde estaban sirviendo un sustancioso desayuno. Cada quien tomó su bandeja y se sentó a comer.

Más tarde, ya en clase todos estaban enfrascados en una lectura. La maestra vigilaba los alumnos para ver quién iba terminando. Kojiro había terminado de leer, pero ya que aún había tiempo releyó la lectura. Ya un rato después…  
-Por favor cierren los libros –la profesora tenía una voz más intensa que lo habitual, por lo que asustó a varios de los alumnos, entre ellos a nuestro Arcángel del Fuego. Tal como pasaba con Tsubasa, una ola de energía voló por toda el aula, haciendo que una cartelera se cayera.  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se cayó esa cartelera? –dijo una chica.  
-Las ventanas están cerradas, y la puerta también. ¿Cómo es que se cayó?  
"Oh, rayos… Que una de las tachuelas esté chueca, por el amor del cielo…" –Hyuga, sin dejar su semblante serio, estaba bastante nervioso, pues no podía dejar que lo pillaran.  
-Ah, habían unas tachuelas con la punta chueca –dijo un muchacho al intentar colgar la cartelera. –Quien las haya puesto no sabe ponerlas.  
Al escuchar aquello Hyuga dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sólo Ken lo notó, y le preguntó en voz baja por qué.   
-Ni idea… Creo que me faltaba aire.  
-Como sea. Pareciera que escondieras algo.  
-Cree lo que quieras.  
Más tarde, en el descanso, Hyuga estaba con sus amigos, conversando (si es que los demás hablando y él a duras penas escuchando se le puede decir conversar), cuando se acercó alguien, bastante enojado.

-Oye, tú… El que me levantó del cuello antes de clases.   
-¿Qué pasa, Ikazuchi? –dijo Hyuga sin mirar.  
-Quiero una revancha.  
-¿De qué, si ni siquiera peleaste con el capitán? –dijo Sorimachi, aburrido. –Mejor ve a pelear con otra persona.  
-Tú no te metas.  
-Eirina tiene razón. ¿Para qué quieres una revancha si no hubo una pelea? –dijo Hyuga secamente.  
-Vaya, para hablar y alzar gente eres bueno, pero huyes como un cobarde cuando tienes que pelear –dijo Rairyuu, una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Pero decirle eso al 'Tigre' era equivalente a golpearlo en la cara.  
-¿A quién le estás diciendo cobarde? –dijo Hyuga, irguiéndose cuan alto era y mirando con puñales en sus ojos a Rairyuu. El rebelde sonrió más para sí y dio un espectacular brinco hacia atrás.  
-Anda, vamos, ¡pelea conmigo!  
-Muchachos, ya vengo.  
Hyuga se dirigió tranquilamente hacia Rairyuu, y para evitar que la gente se acercara, utilizó la barrera que Tsubasa había utilizado antes.  
-Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? –dijo Hyuga, serio. Al parecer había utilizado su habilidad para leer mentes  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Eres uno de los seres de alas negras.

-¿De qué estás hablando…? Ni siquiera tiene lógica –y el muchacho atacó a Hyuga, pero éste esquivó hábilmente el golpe.  
-Bueno, entonces olvídalo –y Hyuga utilizó una de sus potentes barridas para atacar. Sin embargo obtuvo el mismo resultado que Rairyuu. Sin embargo, aunque el rebelde logró esquivar la barrida del delantero, no esquivó la patada que instintivamente lanzó éste último. Le dio en la espalda, tumbándolo al suelo.  
-Perdiste, y no pidas más revanchas. Lárgate –y después de hacer desaparecer la barrera, Hyuga se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme y regresó con sus amigos.  
-Eso fue rápido –comentó Ken antes de beber un sorbo de agua.  
-Sólo bastó una patada.  
-Definitivamente no sé cómo le haces para no perder el tiempo de esa manera, capitán –dijo Kazuki.  
-Cosas del capitán –respondió Takeshi, encogiéndose de hombros. En esas sonó el timbre que señalaba el final del descanso.  
-Bueno, nos vemos después, Sorimachi –dijo Hyuga, ya que el muchacho del cabello castaño pertenecía a otro curso, mientras él, Takeshi y Ken regresaban a su aula.

Las clases continuaron normalmente, y por suerte Rairyuu no volvió a molestar, peo en el entrenamiento de fútbol a Hyuga no le fue tan bien. Estaban en un descanso, entre práctica y práctica, pero Kitadzume, el entrenador del equipo era especialmente duro con Hyuga, ya que éste último era propenso a escaparse de la escuela cuando estaba furioso.  
-Capitán, no me parece justo que el entrenador siempre le esté exigiendo más –dijo Takeshi.  
-Silencio, o Kitadzume te castigará –dijo Kazuki, tapándole la boca.  
-Dejen que diga lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo es su opinión, Eirina –dijo Hyuga lacónicamente, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de reproche de Kazuki.  
-Aunque sabes bien que si Kitadzume amenaza con quitarte la capitanía es porque tú mismo te la buscas –dijo Ken. Siempre había sido el sensato del grupo.  
-No comiences con tus regaños, Ken.  
-¡Se acabó el descanso! –vociferó el entrenador del Toho. –Haremos un partido de práctica, así que preparen todo.  
-Ya rugió el león –dijo Kazuki, levantándose y ayudando a Takeshi. –Vamos, chicos, o ya-saben-quién comenzará a gritarnos, y odio cuando eso pasa.  
-Sí, lo sabemos, Eirina –dijo Takeshi, haciendo que el muchacho del la cabellera castaña se enojara.  
-¡Te he dicho tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta que no me llames Eirina!  
-Ya dejen la discusión y vamos –dijo Hyuga con su mejor voz de mando. De inmediato los que estaban por discutir se detuvieron y todos corrieron a la cancha.

El partido de práctica no estuvo tan mal, pero a Kitadzume nada le satisfacía. Terminó el entrenamiento, y los muchachos que residían en la institución (es decir los becados y los que venían de otras ciudades) fueron a sus habitaciones a hacer sus deberes, cambiarse de ropas para salir o sencillamente descansar. Kojiro estaba haciendo sus deberes en la biblioteca del instituto, cuando un escalofrío pasó por su espalda—señal de que algo malo estaba por suceder. Recogió sus cuadernos, los dejó en su habitación donde Ken estaba tomando una siesta y salió de la Secundaria. Corrió por las calles de Tokyo hasta un callejón.   
-¡Anda, muéstrate ya Arcángel del Trueno! –y mientras él vigilaba por todos lados, utilizó sus poderes para formar la consabida barrera.  
-Eres muy perceptivo… Ni yo mismo habría sabido eso si fuera tú y por suerte no lo soy.  
-¿Lo dices porque eres muy débil o porque eres un cobarde?  
-No; lo digo porque vas a morir –dijo el Arcángel del Trueno, que empuñaba una lanza. Aprovechando la ventaja de que podía volar, éste atacó a Hyuga, que detuvo el ataque con sus dagas. Concentrándose por un instante logró que sus alas aparecieran, y ya ambos tenían las mismas ventajas.   
-¡Toma esto! ¡Alto Voltaje! –el Arcángel del Trueno, concentrándose, extendió sus manos hacia los lados, las chocó y frotó rápidamente y dirigió su ataque hacia Hyuga. Por desgracia el Arcángel del Fuego no logró detenerlo a tiempo y cayó al suelo, herido.   
"Esta vez no creo que pueda vencerlo, pero no puedo morir. Si pudiera hacer algo…" –y Hyuga corrió hasta ubicarse justo debajo del Arcángel del Trueno.  
-¿Qué piensas hacer, una maniobra suicida?  
-No; sólo voy a derrotarte.

Recordando el fragmento de fuego puro que Tsubasa le había dado, Kojiro quitó las 'ataduras' de las gemas de las dagas, utilizó su Tormenta de Fuego y atacó al Arcángel mientras éste se defendía de las llamaradas. El ataque surtió efecto, pues el Arcángel del Trueno cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente, en un revuelo de plumas Hyuga atrapó a su rival por detrás, inmovilizándolo con una daga muy cerca de la yugular.  
-Admite tu derrota –dijo, sus ojos chispeando.  
-No lo haré.  
-Entonces tú decides: o te rindes y huyes, o morirás.  
-Prefiero matarte.  
-Anda, inténtalo. Al menor movimiento mi daga se clavará en tu cuello y la hemorragia será incontenible. Morirás desangrado en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Tómalo o déjalo; así están las cosas.  
-Bien, tú ganas esta vez, pero a la próxima te juro que veré tu sangre correr –y en un revuelo de plumas negras el rival de Hyuga desapareció. A sabiendas de lo extraño que sería ver a un muchacho con alas blancas en su espalda, se convirtió en el mismo gato atigrado de la vez pasada, y corrió hacia las puertas del Toho. En diez minutos iban a cerrar las puertas, lo que significaba que los estudiantes que se quedaran fuera y residían ahí serían severamente castigados. Corrió a un callejón, volvió a la normalidad y entró a la Secundaria tranquilamente.  
-Casi llegas tarde, ¿eh, Hyuga? –dijo el portero.  
-No soy tan tonto como para dejarme castigar de una manera tan simple.   
-Bueno, suerte –y Hyuga entró un rato después a su habitación. Ken y Takeshi estaban muy preocupados por él. 

-¿Dónde habías estado? –preguntó Takeshi, casi llorando de desesperación.  
-Salí del instituto un rato. Necesitaba cambiar de ambiente.  
-Pero deberías habernos avisado. Estuvimos como orates buscándote en toda la escuela –dijo Ken, muy molesto. –Incluso Kazuki había pensado que te habías escapado otra vez.  
-Pues ya ven que no lo hice. ¿Ya cenaron?  
-No, todavía no. ¡No nos cambies el tema! ¿Dónde estuviste?  
-Ya les dije: paseé un rato por Tokyo.  
-No nos veas caras de idiotas.  
-Les estoy diciendo la verdad. Es problema suyo si me quieren creen. Voy a cenar. ¿Van a ir? –dijo Kojiro, dando la vuelta y yendo a la cafetería, donde estaban sirviendo la cena. Ken y Takeshi se miraron y siguieron a Kojiro. Mientras caminaban obviamente se encontraron con Ikazuchi (corría el rumor de que él venía de Kansai) pero éste evitó mirarlos. Ken al ver la extraña actitud del rebelde pensó que se veía derrotado, pero no precisamente por lo que había pasado con Hyuga.  
-¿Qué le pasa a Ikazuchi? Parece huirle al capitán –dijo Takeshi.   
-Déjalo así; quizás aprendió la lección –dijo Ken, ya que Hyuga no se encontraba precisamente con los ánimos de hablar… Y más por el secreto que por obligación guardaba. Llegaron a la cafetería, tomaron sus bandejas con la cena y se sentaron a comer.

Más tarde, después de que todos los becados se dieron un buen baño, los tres que venían del Meiwa estaban en su habitación compartida. Ken estaba corrigiendo algunos detalles de los deberes de Takeshi, éste estaba en su camarote aburrido y a punto de dormirse y Hyuga estaba terminando sus deberes.   
-Takeshi, definitivamente necesitas clases intensivas de inglés. 'Olvidó' en inglés es _forgot_, no _forgetted_, y además escribiste mal 'cuál.' Es _which_, no _wish_.  
-Bueno, bueno, sé que soy un completo desastre para el inglés, pero no tienes que matarme –dijo el chico, enojado y casi a punto de quedarse dormido.  
-No comiencen a discutir por favor –dijo Hyuga secamente. –Ya es la tercera vez que por sus comentarios me desconcentro y escribo mal lo que necesito poner en mi tarea.  
-Lo siento, capitán.  
-Perdona, Hyuga-kun.  
-Y por cierto, Takeshi, escribiste mal atención en tu tarea de inglés; va con dos T después de la A.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste, capitán? –preguntó Takeshi, a punto de darle un síncope.  
-Desde aquí lo puedo ver.  
-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Hyuga-kun.  
-Así soy yo –y Hyuga al fin escribió bien lo que quería. Terminó su tarea, guardó su maletín y se acostó, ya bajo las cobijas.  
-Noches a todos –dijo él, cubriéndose la cara ya que la luz aún estaba encendida.  
-¿Ya te vas a dormir? Si usualmente eres el que se duerme más tarde.  
-Estoy cansado. Recuerden que tuve que 'pelear' con Ikazuchi, y no es fácil.  
-Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, dos de los tres ocupantes estaban dormidos, pero uno estaba rumiando su furia aunque estaba acostado y con la luz apagada.  
-Te juro que ésta me la vas a pagar, maldito capitán del equipo de fútbol. Nadie derrota de una manera tan sencilla a Ikazuchi Rairyuu… -se dijo el muchacho, muerto de furia. Sin embargo, lo que más le había dolido había sido la 'otra' derrota: la que había sufrido a manos del Arcángel del Fuego.  
"Bueno, ni modo. Pero si Shinobu se entera de esto, apuesto lo que sea a que me matará. En todo caso, juró que me vengare del Arcángel del Fuego por esta derrota."  
-Ya duérmete, Ikazuchi –dijo uno de sus compañeros.  
-Sí, sí, como sea…

Entretanto, en Shizuoka, Tsubasa estaba por irse a dormir. Había sido un día más bien tranquilo, sin peleas ni problemas, aunque el entrenamiento había sido más duro que de costumbre, pues se acercaba un partido de fútbol. Durante la mañana, en el descanso le había comentado a Sanae sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior.  
-¿Se lo contaste a tu mamá? Apuesto tres mil yenes a que Shiro te regañó como nunca.  
-No hay apuesta. Tuve que hacerlo. Me asustó, liberé sin querer la ola, y como la ventana estaba cerrada no pude hacerle creer que había sido el viento. Además ella había estado sospechando de mí todo el tiempo, y bueno, ya estaba harto de tener que mentirle –había sido su respuesta.   
-Claro, te comprendo, pero le dijiste que debía mantener el secreto, ¿verdad?  
-Si no lo hacía, ¿crees que Shiro me habría dejado vivo?  
-Bueeeeen punto.  
-En todo caso, será mejor hablar de esto después –fue lo último que dijo Sanae antes de que hubiesen entrado a clase. Sin embargo, Tsubasa ni siquiera sabía por qué no le costaba trabajo hablar con ella, si cada vez que la veía el estómago hacía una chilena con su corazón. Bostezando largamente se metió entre las cobijas, apagó su lámpara y cerró los ojos. Aunque no le costó trabajo quedar profundamente dormido, volvió a soñar con el partido de fútbol… y con su mejor amigo, al que le habían brotado alas.

Al otro lado del charco…  
-Hey, Misaki-kun, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No has dormido bien? –preguntó una chica de cabello corto a un muchacho que se veía cansado.  
-La verdad no, Azumi-san. He tenido el mismo sueño de las noches anteriores –respondió un muchacho de cabello castaño y dulce mirada.  
-Oh, ¿el mismo sueño de siempre? Insisto en que quizás sea algo que va a pasar. Y si es el caso, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado.  
-No lo creo, porque en mis sueños están en la época de los shogunes. Y de eso ya hace siglos.  
-En todo caso, vamos a clase. Ya terminó el descanso, Misaki-kun.   
Ambos chicos entraron al aula. La clase a esa hora no era precisamente la mejor, pues varios de los estudiantes estaban amodorrados por el almuerzo y el calor que hacía. Justamente Taro era uno de ellos.  
-Misaki-kun, despierta –dijo Azumi, que estaba justamente en el escritorio ubicado detrás del escritorio del muchacho. –Si no el maestro te regañará.  
-Estoy despierto, Azumi-san, pero estoy muy cansado… -Taro hacía todo lo posible por no quedarse dormido. Pudo más la voluntad del muchacho, que además sabía que si se quedaba dormido volvería a soñar con aquella batalla. La clase pasó, y no hubo entrenamiento de fútbol debido al intenso calor.  
-Te acompaño a casa, Misaki-kun. Estás muy cansado y podrías quedar dormido de pie.  
-No te preocupes, Azumi-san. Yo puedo llegar a casa sin problema.  
-Ya sabes lo que dicen: soldado prevenido no muere en guerra. Anda, te ayudo –y Azumi acompañó al muchacho hasta su casa. 

Mientras tanto, en Alemania, Genzo estaba entrenando con su equipo. Habían almorzado algo más bien ligero, y el clima era estupendo para entrenar, pero no se sentía bien. A raíz de haber tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez estaba con insomnio, y por ende tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
-Genzo, ¿qué te pasa? Usualmente no andas sin tu gorra puesta –dijo su mejor amigo, Herman Kaltz.  
-Me duele mucho la cabeza, Herman.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Insomnio. He estado soñando lo mismo durante noches, y a raíz de ello no logro dormir –dijo Genzo mientras le pasaba el balón.   
-¿Qué sueñas? Porque soñar lo mismo varias veces no es normal.  
-Sueño con una batalla entre seres alados. Unos con alas blancas, otros con alas negras, y un viejo amigo está ahí también… Aunque eso no me lo explico.  
-¿Has intentado escuchar música, o leer un libro antes de dormir?   
-No. Lo que hago es simplemente dormirme. Como suelo llegar tan cansado…   
-Inténtalo. Quizás así logres dormir bien.  
-Pues eso espero, aunque tengo la impresión de que ese sueño me está avisando de algo.  
-¿Cómo así? –Herman recibió otra vez el balón y se lo devolvió con un pase limpio.  
-De que quizás esté involucrado en esa batalla… Aunque pensándolo bien sería una estupidez.  
Genzo le pasó el balón a Kaltz, pero no controló su fuerza y Kaltz no pudo atrapar el balón.  
-Oye, cuidado. Casi golpeas a alguien. La falta de sueño te está afectando, amigo.  
-Sí. Sólo espero que pueda dormir mejor esta noche porque en le próximo partido no puedo fallar.  
-Eso es muy cierto.


	9. Arcángeles en Nôtre Dame

Capítulo IX: Arcángeles en Nôtre Dame

-¡Misaki-kun! –exclamó Tsubasa, despertándose de improviso. Otra vez había soñado con él. Otra vez había soñado que su gran amigo, con una sonrisa en los labios y señalando que hiciera silencio había volado con alas de Arcángel.  
-Misaki-kun… ¿Acaso tendrás algo que ver con esto? Espero que no. Sé que faltan tres Arcángeles, pero no quiero ver a más gente involucrada en esto.  
Intentó volver a dormir, pero fue inútil. Decidió ir a la habitación de huéspedes, aquella en la que antes viviera su ídolo y amigo, Roberto Hongo y que ahora se hallaba vacía. Con un libro en la mano Tsubasa entró lo más calladamente posible, encendió la lamparita de la mesa de noche y se puso a leer un libro sobre la historia de fútbol (jamás cambiará )   
Ya iba casi en la mitad del libro cuando el sueño volvió a apoderarse de él. Volvió a su habitación, cerró la ventana que había abierto para que se ventilara el lugar y volvió a acostarse. Esta vez no soñó con Misaki, ni siquiera con un partido de fútbol; había soñado con algo que quizás quería hacer realidad: declarársele a Sanae, sin importar si ella le correspondía o no.  
Amaneció el nuevo día, y con él los Arcángeles y su inseparable aliada. Cada quien se preparó para afrontar aquel día, que en realidad sería muy largo.  
-Tsubasa, hijo, hora de levantarse –Natsuko tocó a la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver que Tsubasa hacía rato estaba despierto.  
-Buenos días, mamá. Hace rato me levanté, por si te lo preguntas.  
-Entiendo. Me sorprende que ahora te despiertes tan temprano.  
-Digamos que me estoy acostumbrando a ver el alba.

Rato después, Tsubasa se dirigió a la Secundaria caminando. Sin embargo, al pasar por el callejón donde todo el lío comenzó, volvió a pasar lo mismo: el ruido de la calle desapareció y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta… Probable señal de que Shiro andaba cerca.  
-Sé que andas por ahí, Shiro. Deja de esconderte  
-No se te escapa nada ahora, ¿no? –respondió el ser envuelto en la capa blanca después de haberse quitado el disfraz de una gorda rata gris. –Ya te das cuenta de muchas cosas, _Tsukai_.  
-Pues digamos que sí. Quiero preguntarte algo.  
-Dale.   
-¿Soñar lo mismo una, y otra, Y OTRA vez es normal?  
-Depende del sueño, pienso yo –dijo Shiro, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Te está pasando?  
-No sólo a mí; a mis mejores amigos también.  
-Vamos por partes. Explica primero lo que te pasa a ti.  
-Sueño con un partido de fútbol, común y corriente. Pero de buenas a primeras, a mi lado está mi mejor amigo, con su ropa de siempre. Apenas me doy cuenta de ello él sonríe, me señala que haga silencio, le brotan unas alas como las mía y sale volando hacia la portería contraria. Eso es lo que he estado soñando, y no me parece normal.  
-¿Tu mejor amigo es mayor que tú?  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?  
-Simplemente respóndeme. Odio que me respondan con otra pregunta.

Eso dejó a Tsubasa helado.  
-Pues sí, es un poco más de dos meses mayor que yo. Pero insisto: ¿por qué la pregunta?  
-Porque no es normal que sueñes con tu amigo más de una vez y más si le brotan alas a menos de que pasen dos cosas. Uno: Quizá tengas un lazo tan fuerte con él que lo extrañas más que nunca. Dos: Probablemente sea uno de nosotros.  
-Vaya, es la primera vez que me das una respuesta clara, Shiro.  
-Como sea… -Shiro al parecer no se había percatado de ello. -¿Y tus amigos qué sueñan repetidamente? Y, ¿cómo te enteraste?  
-Me enviaron cartas contándome. Ambos sueñan con la batalla entre Arcángeles Blancos y Negros, aunque hay unos puntos que no coinciden entre ellos. Misaki-kun, que es mi mejor amigo dice que en sus sueños aparece una joven con un kimono antiguo y dice que salgo ahí. Wakabayashi-kun, mi otro amigo, dice que no lo sueña con tantos detalles, que sabe que luchan por una razón, que yo estoy ahí, y le parece mala señal.  
-¿Y de casualidad no se te ha ocurrido que probablemente sean los que estamos buscando? –dijo Shiro con su típico tono de reprimenda.  
-No comiences… Sí lo he pensado, pero la verdad espero que no sean ellos. Sería muy arriesgado intentar teletransportarse hasta París o Hamburgo, y además no quiero que nadie más esté involucrado en este embrollo.

Sin embargo, entre toda la discusión el ruido de la calle volvió, y estaba sonando la campana, señalando que a Tsubasa se le estaba haciendo tarde.  
-¡Oh, no! Ya me toca irme. Hasta luego, Shiro –y Tsubasa salió corriendo. Shiro observó al muchacho.  
-Dijo que por fin le había dado una respuesta clara. Eso significa que debo ir con más cuidado con respecto a lo que digo… Al fin y al cabo, si no les ayudo con esto, nunca podré obtener el dichoso descanso eterno. No es fácil dar mensajes, consejos y todo lo demás –y desapareció sin más.  
Por otro lado Tsubasa llegó apenas a tiempo a clase.   
-Tsubasa-kun, ¿qué pasó? Casi llegas tarde –dijo Sanae, preocupada.  
-Hablemos después –respondió el muchacho mientras entraba el maestro. Ya en la clase…  
-Ozora, teniendo en cuenta la tarea que dejé, ¿qué elementos de la tabla periódica son el más y el menos electronegativo?  
"Vamos, piensa, piensa…" –Tsubasa no lo recordaba bien. Por alguna razón se le venía a la mente el sueño; Taro, el hecho de que estaba en Francia… Su típica sonrisa amable…   
"¡Eso es! ¡Francia… el francio! Y la sonrisa… ¡La crema dental tiene flúor!" –y Tsubasa dio la respuesta correctamente. Nunca se sintió más agradecido con ese sueño… Aunque no faltaba mucho para que el aviso que estaba escondido en aquel sueño saliera a la luz.  
Y ya saben, cuando las cosas no pueden ponerse peor, empeoran. Después de dar su respuesta triunfal, a Tsubasa lo acometió el acceso de dolor. Ishizaki y Sanae se alarmaron al ver esto. El muchacho con cara de mono utilizó sus poderes para hacerle creer a los demás estudiantes que Tsubasa tenía un dolor de cabeza atroz y Sanae se apresuró a evitar que el muchacho se golpeara la cabeza.

-Ishizaki, Nakasawa, ¿podrían explicarme por qué se levantaron de sus lugares? –dijo el maestro.  
-¿No ve que a Tsubasa le dio un dolor de cabeza horrible? –dijo Ishizaki.  
-Será mejor llevarlo a la enfermería –dijo Sanae. –Está sudando frío y su cara está muy pálida.   
-Encárguese entonces, Nakasawa.  
-Yo ayudaré también; Tsubasa es muy pesado para ella sola, maestro –y entre Ryou y Sanae llevaron al joven semiinconsciente a la enfermería. Ryou tenía razón; Sanae no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a Tsubasa, e incluso para él era pesado, pero entre los dos lo lograron.  
-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la enfermera cuando los tres entraron.  
-Es Tsubasa-kun. Le dio un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que quedó casi inconsciente –mintió Ryou.  
-Bien, pueden dejarlo en la camilla. Pensé que había tenido suficiente después de lastimarse tanto en los partidos de fútbol.  
-Él no se ha lastimado tanto –dijo Sanae más como un reproche.   
-Bueno, ustedes dos vayan a clase. Yo me encargo de este muchacho.

Ryou y Sanae salieron de la enfermería, pero por un momento se quedaron hablando.  
-A mí me huele a que Tsubasa detectó que están atacando a otro de nosotros.  
-No será a Hyuga, ¿o sí?  
-De eso no tengo idea, Sanae. No tengo idea de qué hacer.  
-Será mejor discutirlo con Tsubasa en el descanso. Vamos, que el maestro debe estar enojado.  
Entraron al aula, se sentaron y siguieron con la tediosa clase de química. Ya rato después, antes de que sonara el timbre para salir a descanso, el maestro les avisó que habría un examen sobre la tabla periódica (el tema que estaban viendo)  
-Por favor no olviden estudiar, porque los que obtengan la mejor calificación serán eximidos del examen de fin de trimestre.  
-¿En serio? –dijo Yukari, más como una exclamación de asombro.  
-Pero eso sólo será para los que obtengan la mejor calificación en el examen de la próxima clase, señorita Nishimoto -y sonó el timbre. De inmediato el Arcángel de la Tierra y su aliada salieron como alma que lleva el diablo a la enfermería. La enfermera les informó que Tsubasa se había quedado dormido después de que le diera otro ramalazo de dolor.  
-Supongo que esos dolores deben agotarlo mucho –dijo Sanae, no muy convencida de lo que decía.  
-Pues habla con él –y la enfermera salió a tomar un café. 

Sanae e Ishizaki se acercaron a la camilla donde Tsubasa estaba dormido.   
"Se ve tan apuesto cuando duerme…" –pensó la joven, sin duda enternecida, pero no dejó que Ryou la viera así.  
-Hora de que despierte. Anda, Sanae, despiértalo, pero no lo vayas a asustar.  
-Pero, ¿cómo?  
-Yo qué sé… Usa lo que te dio nuestro amigo.  
Sanae tomó la esfera de cristal, sin saber realmente qué hacer, e imploró de todo corazón una respuesta.  
"Si sabes cómo hacen el _Kami no Tsukai_ y los Arcángeles para usar sus poderes, entonces no debe ser problema para ti usar los poderes del talismán" –fue la respuesta que Shiro le dio.   
-Tsubasa-kun, por favor despierta –murmuró la chica, con la esfera de cristal en su mano. La neblina blanca que había dentro formó un pequeño remolino, y el muchacho despertó.  
-Es la primera vez que me despiertan tan delicadamente… Gracias, Sanae-chan.  
-Vamos afuera. Tenemos que hablar –dijo Ryou, señalando la salida.   
-No puedo salir hasta que la enfermera dé la orden.  
-Salió a tomar un café.  
-En todo caso es mejor esperar, ¿no?  
-Si tú lo dices… -dijo Ryou, aburrido.

Sanae y Ryou acercaron un par de sillas de plástico.  
-¿Por qué te dio el ataque, Tsubasa? –preguntó el chico con cara de mono.  
-Dice Shiro que es o porque no controlo del todo mis poderes, o porque deben de estar atacando a alguien. Y en este caso, me temo que la segunda opción es la correcta.  
-¿Y alcanzaste a ver dónde fue el ataque?  
-Vi un vitral redondo, como en una iglesia, y a quien atacaban.  
-¿A quién atacaron? –preguntó Sanae, alarmada.  
-No alcancé a distinguir bien quién era, pero me daba la impresión de que era alguien muy cercano a nosotros. Las alas del Arcángel Negro que lo atacó no me permitieron ver bien.  
Los otros dos jóvenes se miraron confundidos. ¿Un vitral redondo? ¿Una iglesia?  
-No tiene sentido alguno. Y además, si están atacando a alguien que ni siquiera sabemos si conocemos o dónde está, ¿cómo haríamos para llegar allí? –dijo Ryou, la confusión a flor de piel.  
-No tengo idea… Pero insisto en que siento que esa persona a quien estaba atacando ese Arcángel Negro es bastante cercana a nosotros –repitió Tsubasa, tomándose la cabeza con una mano. Los muchachos siguieron hablando, pero Sanae estaba muy concentrada pensando, hasta que se sobresaltó.  
-¿Qué pasa, Sanae-chan?  
-Sentí un chispazo de energía –y la chica volvió a tomar su esfera de cristal. La observó largamente, al igual que Tsubasa e Ishizaki. Sin embargo, para ellos no parecía decirles nada aquella niebla blanca encerrada en el cristal, pero de algún modo Sanae sí logró entenderlo.  
-Chicos, creo saber quién fue atacado y donde.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Quién y dónde? –dijeron ambos muchachos a la vez.  
-De algún modo puedo verlo… El vitral redondo es un rosetón y la iglesia es en realidad la catedral de Nôtre Dame y a quien atacan, es a Misaki Taro.

-¡No puede ser! ¡A esta hora serían más o menos la una de la mañana allá! –exclamó Tsubasa, entre enfurecido, aterrado e incrédulo.  
-Pero así es, Tsubasa-kun. Eso es al menos lo que percibo… ¿Y qué van a hacer?  
-Sí, buena pregunta.  
-Tendremos que ir a París a salvarlo, pero no sé si podamos contar con Hyuga-kun.  
-Sería imposible. Aparte de que a esta hora la Catedral está cerrada, si fueran allá le causarían un _shock_ a Misaki-kun –dijo Sanae pragmáticamente.  
-¿Y entonces qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a dejar que mi mejor amigo muera a manos de un ser de las tinieblas?  
-No, pero…  
-No sé de ti, Ishizaki-kun, pero voy a ir a salvar a Misaki-kun. Sanae, como no puedes teletransportarte tendrás que quedarte aquí.  
-De eso nada. Voy contigo –dijo Ryou.  
-No sé si pueda teletransportarme como ustedes, pero valdría la pena intentarlo –sin embargo, llegó la enfermera, y se sorprendió al ver a Tsubasa ya despierto, y al parecer molesto.  
-Veo que te encuentras mejor. Mejor escribo el permiso para que puedas regresar a clase, y por cierto, trata de calmarte. Estás alterado.  
-No, tranquila, señorita. Es que Tsubasa siempre se pone así cuando tiene mucha hambre –dijo Sanae nerviosamente. Y después de recibir la orden, Tsubasa y sus amigos salieron de la enfermería. 

-Calculo que nos quedan unos veinte minutos. Si tenemos suerte podremos salvarlo y regresar a tiempo –dijo Tsubasa.  
-No sólo suerte, si no energías –respondió Ishizaki. Sanae estaba concentrada, con la esfera de cristal en la mano.  
"Hyuga-san, si recibes este mensaje y estás en descanso, teletranspórtate a la Catedral de Nôtre Dame lo más rápido que puedas. ¡Están atacando a Misaki Taro!" –pensó la muchacha trabajosamente. No estaba segura si recibiría respuesta alguna, pero al menos valía la pena intentarlo. Los tres jóvenes corrieron a un rincón más bien aislado de la escuela, y concentraron sus energías en poder llegar a donde estaba el joven a quien debían salvar. Tsubasa y Ryou sí lo lograron, pero Sanae no pudo. Resignada, se sentó a esperar y rezar porque sus amigos salieran bien de esta.  
Mientras tanto, el Mensajero de los Dioses y el Arcángel de la Tierra lograron llegar sanos y salvos a París.  
-Hay que buscar el rosetón. Por suerte hay luna llena, por lo que al menos se debe ver la luz filtrándose a través del vitral. Vamos –y Tsubasa hizo aparecer su brazalete aparecer, al igual que su espada. Ryou siguió su ejemplo. Sin embargo, la Catedral era _enorme_, y se cansaron.  
-Pero qué brutos somos, Tsubasa-kun. Si somos los enemigos de los Arcángeles Negros, ¿por qué no volamos?  
-Buen punto –y ya ambos con sus alas desplegadas volaron hasta encontrar el rosetón.

Lo que vieron no fue alentador.  
-Anda, si eres el famoso Arcángel del Agua al menos intenta defenderte –dijo el Arcángel Negro que estaba atacando al muchacho, ya bastante herido.  
-No sé de qué hablas… ¿Y por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? No tengo nada que ver con arcángeles; ni siquiera soy católico –respondió Taro, más como una súplica.  
-Ya sabes por qué te traje hasta aquí: esta bella catedral será tu tumba –y con lo que parecían afiladas rocas negras, como la obsidiana, el Arcángel Negro atacó. Pero…  
-¡Grito de los Dioses! –Tsubasa atacó y desvió el ataque del Arcángel Negro, mientras Ryou formaba la consabida barrera. Las rocas cayeron al suelo y se partieron en mil pedazos. El Arcángel volteó a ver, y en sus ojos se veía el más puro odio… Aunque lo que más miedo daba era que tenía un ojo azul y el otro marrón.  
-Ustedes… No sobrevivirán a mi… ¡Ráfaga de Desprecio! –y otra sarta de filudas rocas negras atacaron, lastimando a los que habían llegado.  
-_Tsukai_, corre y salva a Misaki-kun. Yo mientras tanto distraeré a este maniático –dijo Ryou, levantándose. –Oye, tú, ¡pelea con alguien de tu talla!  
-Bien –susurró el muchacho de la espada y corrió hacia donde estaba Taro. –Misaki-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Tsu, Tsubasa-kun –misteriosamente, Taro no se veía sorprendido al ver a su mejor amigo con una espada en la mano y un par de alas en la espalda. –Sabía que vendrías… Sabía que vendrías a salvarme, amigo.  
-Lo sé… Estás malherido.  
-No es nada… -pero de inmediato a Tsubasa le ocurrió lo mismo que las veces anteriores, cuando descubrió que Ishizaki y Hyuga eran Arcángeles; sin embargo, un rayo de luz azul salió disparado del _magatama_ del Mensajero de los Dioses y dio en Taro.

-Tsubasa-kun… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y por qué siento este dolor…? –dijo Taro, aterrado. De él salieron un _magatama_ azul pálido, un brazalete, y lo que al principio parecía una plumilla de dibujante. Después de ello, Tsubasa quedó semiinconsciente y jadeaba del dolor. Y tal como los otros Arcángeles, un torrente de recuerdos llenó la mente del dulce muchacho… El Arcángel del Agua había despertado.  
-Ya no tengo dudas… -y Taro desplegó un par de alas. Tsubasa vio eso, y trató de detener a Taro por sus heridas, pero éste, sonriendo, le hizo callar con un gesto. El muchacho voló hacia el Arcángel Negro que le había atacado, su pequeña plumilla convertida en un tridente, y lo atacó con gran agilidad. Sin embargo, el ser oscuro lo atacó.  
-Ni siquiera lo intentes, novato –dijo el Arcángel de los ojos disparejos, después de haber vencido a Ishizaki y enviado al Arcángel del Agua contra un pilar.  
-Al menos puedo intentarlo.  
-Misaki-kun… -dijo Ishizaki, tratando de levantarse. –Él tiene razón; todavía no sabes controlar tu poder.  
-Pero no puedo dejar que te mate, Ishizaki-kun…  
-Pierdes tu tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera eres rival para mí!  
-Pero yo sí. ¡Tormenta de Fuego! –y el Arcángel cayó al suelo gracias al certero ataque de Hyuga.

-Kojiro-kun… Tú también…  
-Ya veo que lo que dijo Sanae es cierto. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Y dónde está Tsubasa?  
-He estado mejor, y Tsubasa-kun está allá, semiinconsciente.  
-Por cierto, como acabas de despertar, escucha tu corazón, y verás que lograrás controlar tu poder. Acaba con este idiota mientras yo hago algo al respecto con estos dos.  
-Bien –y a pesar de sus heridas, Taro cerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco.  
"Busca en tu corazón y hallarás el poder que necesitas para vencer a lo Arcángeles Negros, los custodios de la oscuridad. Debes utilizar la fuerza del agua... con el Tridente de Poseidón."   
"El Tridente de Poseidón… La fuerza del Agua… Buscar en mi corazón…" –Taro repitió aquello mentalmente, como una letanía, hasta que su _magatama_ brilló y el muchacho abrió los ojos.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿El nuevo tiene miedo de atacar? Anda, atrévete.   
-No me subestimes… ¡Corriente Marina! –sobra decirlo; no era consciente de lo que hacía, pero Taro levantó los brazos, sus manos dorso contra dorso, las separó bajando los brazos mientras un par de esferas de agua se formaban en sus manos, y rápidamente las empujó hacia el Arcángel. Un gran torrente de agua se formó a partir de las dos esferas y dio en el Arcángel, que cayó al suelo.  
-Esto no es lo último que escucharán del Arcángel del Odio –y maldiciendo intentó escapar, pero alguien lo golpeó con fuerza antes de que se fuera.  
-Ni pienses en maldecir en un lugar sagrado –fueron las palabras de Tsubasa, que gracias a Hyuga volvió en sí y como un rayo atacó con su espada al ser maligno.

Después de que cada uno se recuperara, Tsubasa le explicó brevemente qué hacer a su amigo y le entregó la piedra azul, antes de irse junto a Ryou. Sin embargo, Hyuga aún tenía tiempo, y resolvió las dudas que su amigo tenía.  
-Sé que esto suena muy absurdo, pero tienes que descubrir tus poderes por ti mismo. Ahora, es mejor que los utilices y regreses a casa. Tu padre se preocuparía si viera que tu habitación está vacía.  
-Lo sé, Kojiro. Gracias a ti, y a los demás por salvarme.   
-Hey, si queremos lograr nuestros sueños tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestro destino… Bueno eso es lo que dice el cursi de Tsubasa.   
-Bueno, será mejor irme.  
-Y por cierto, si tu padre nota la marca del tridente, dile que es un tatuaje temporal.  
-Sí –y Kojiro se fue también. Taro se concentró, pensó en estar en su habitación, a salvo y sin herida alguna… Y de inmediato estaba allí.  
"Azumi tenía razón; ese sueño era señal de que algo iba a pasar. Y ahora que lo sé, lo único que puedo hacer es aprender cada vez más a controlar este maravilloso poder."  
-Sabía que vendrías a ayudarme, Tsubasa-kun. No sé por qué lo supe, pero lo sentía. Sabía que no iba a morir hoy… Aunque corriste un gran peligro. Sólo puedo agradecerte el que me hayas salvado –y cansado como estaba, cayó profundamente dormido


	10. Un Primer Beso Accidental

Capítulo X: Un Primer Beso Accidental

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa e Ishizaki a duras penas habían llegado a tiempo. Cansados, pero sin heridas visibles (ah, el poder de la mente…) corrieron al salón, y apenas lograron evitar un castigo. Por otro lado Hyuga llegó sin contratiempos, y sin problemas, si es que se preguntan por él.  
Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Tsubasa, Sanae e Ishizaki se sentaron bajo un árbol. Los muchachos le narraron lo sucedido a la chica. Por suerte ella era muy buena oyente, pero le sorprendió mucho que Misaki no se sorprendiera con lo sucedido.  
-Tal como lo oyes. De algún modo lo sabía.  
-A menos de que lo haya soñado o algo parecido…  
-Fue más como un presentimiento, supongo. Habría que preguntarle a Misaki-kun –opinó Ishizaki.  
-Además fue muy oportuno que Hyuga llegara en el momento en que llegó. Creo que la telepatía es otro de nuestros poderes.  
-O quizás sólo de Sanae, ya que no es un Arcángel.   
-No creo que sólo yo pueda usar la telepatía. Inténtenlo –dijo la chica, avergonzada. Los muchachos lo intentaron, sin resultado alguno.  
-No, no podemos hacerlo. Creo que sólo tú lo podrás hacer –dijo Tsubasa.  
-Bueno, no discutamos. Además, estoy muy cansado como para hablar –dijo Ishizaki, antes de meterse un gran trozo de comida a la boca.   
-Más bien estarás demasiado hambriento –dijo alguien acercándose a ellos. Era Yukari, quien iba con Kumi.

-¿Nos escucharon? –dijo Sanae, pálida.  
-Sólo lo último que dijo Ryou. Como saben que es un glotón –dijo Kumi, haciendo que el aludido se atragantara.  
-Ten cuidado con lo que dices –dijo Tsubasa prudentemente, frotándole la espalda a su amigo. Al fin Ryou logró respirar y le dio una mirada de reproche a las chicas.  
-En fin, no es hora de discutir. ¿Qué piensan hacer esta noche? –preguntó Yukari.  
-Lo mismo de siempre: cuidar de Atsushi y hacer mis deberes.  
-Descansar.   
-Lo mismo que Tsubasa.  
-¿Y por qué no vienen con nosotras a esa nueva discoteca juvenil que abrieron hace poco, _Vitalis_? Me han contado que es sólo para menores de edad y venden unas sodas exquisitas.  
-Para sodas, mejor voy a la heladería de la familia de Sanae –dijo Ishizaki. –Pero no me niego a cambiar mi rutina.  
-Mientras no llegue muy tarde a casa no creo que haya problema. Sólo me preocupa mi madre.  
-No sé si mis padres me dejen… Al fin y al cabo tengo que cuidar de Atsushi.  
-¿Y si convencemos a tus papás? Al fin y al cabo casi nunca sales, Sanae –replicó Kumi. –Además no creo que tus padres sean tan estrictos.  
-Pues…   
-No seas aguafiestas, Sanae. Mira que Tsubasa y Ryou van a ir.  
-Pero… ¿Me ayudan a convencer a mis padres?  
-Claro –dijo Yukari amablemente.

El resto del día siguió igual, y después de llegar del entrenamiento de fútbol, Tsubasa le comentó a su madre sobre la idea que Yukari y Kumi habían tenido.  
-¿No será muy peligroso?  
-¿A qué te refieres, mamá? ¿A que haya algún altercado? Según contó Yukari sólo venden refrescos.  
-No; me refiero a que si alguno de los Arcángeles Negros ataca y tú no te des cuenta.  
-Es imposible que no me dé cuenta, mamá. No te lo había dicho, pero cada vez que un Arcángel Negro ataca a uno de nosotros, siento un fuerte dolor, como si me electrocutaran.   
-Definitivamente esto es terrible…  
-No, no te preocupes, mamá. Antes casi me desmayaba cuando pasaba, y aunque siguen siendo igual de dolorosos, ya logro resistir más. Pero, ¿me dejas ir con los demás?  
-Está bien… Pero no te vayas a demorar demasiado.  
-Te lo prometo –y Tsubasa corrió al teléfono a avisarle a Ishizaki. Éste también había convencido a su madre, diciéndole que por ayudar en los baños al menos merecía una recompensa. Éste llamó a Kumi, quien llamó a Yukari, quien de inmediato partió a casa de Sanae para intentar convencer a los padres de la joven. Después de mucho conversar, y asegurar que no se demorarían demasiado, la chica logró hacer que Sanae fuera con ella a _Vitalis_.   
-Pero, ¿qué debería ponerme? La verdad no sé de moda –dijo Sanae, preocupada.  
-Ven conmigo. Yo te puedo prestar algo ya que tu ropa es muy conservadora, mi querida amiga.  
-Bueno… -y las dos chicas fueron a la casa Nishimoto. Rato después se les unió Kumi, y como habían quedado de encontrarse con Tsubasa, Ishizaki e Izawa (le preguntaron después) en la discoteca, se la pasaron probándose ropa y maquillaje para ir. 

Rato después, llegaron a _Vitalis_, aunque los muchachos no habían llegado. Sanae tenía un pantalón negro descaderado más bien ceñido, una camisa azul sin mangas, zapatos del mismo tono azul de la camisa y no llevaba maquillaje (Kumi y Yukari opinaban que ella no lo necesitaba ); Kumi llevaba una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla de dril blanco, botas negras, una escotada camisa negra y un poco de maquillaje en los ojos. Yukari iba con un pantalón como el de Sanae, pero azul oscuro, zapatos de plataforma, una camisa sin tiras azul clara y también iba levemente maquillada (parecía que las chicas iban de conquista y no de fiesta ). Ya momentos después aparecieron los muchachos. Tsubasa llevaba una camisa manga corta negra bajo un saco azul oscuro que no usaba mucho, jeans y tenis, y para variar… olía a colonia ; Ishizaki iba con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, jeans oscuros y tenis, mientras que Izawa iba con una camisa con las mangas enrolladas, camiseta, pantalón negro y zapatos negros.   
-Llegaron tarde, muchachos –dijo Yukari, un poco molesta.  
-Es que Ishizaki se chocó con un árbol y quedó mareado un rato. A ver si a la próxima te fijas por donde andas –dijo Mamoru, molesto.  
-Ya deja de regañarme –replicó Ryou, causando las risas de las chicas.  
-Se ven bien –dijo Sanae tímidamente.  
-Ustedes también. Casi no las reconocemos, ¿eh, Tsubasa-kun?   
-Eh, sí, así es… -dijo el muchacho, sin atreverse a ver a Sanae.  
-¿Entramos entonces?  
-¿Pues a qué vinimos? Entremos.

Kumi quiso entrar acompañada del muchacho que le había robado el corazón, pero Yukari se lo impidió con una mirada, por lo que entró con Izawa. Yukari de inmediato se juntó con Ryou, haciendo que Tsubasa y Sanae entraron juntos.   
-¡Este lugar es enorme! –exclamó Ryou al ver la cantidad de mesas y de jóvenes adentro.  
-Vaya cantidad de luces… Me sorprende que nadie quede ciego –dijo Kumi.   
-Busquemos rápido una mesa, o si no tendremos que estar de pie el resto de la noche –dijo Yukari, buscando una mesa vacía. Al fin Tsubasa notó una mesa vacía, cerca de la barra de sodas. Los seis se apresuraron a ocupar esa mesa, y Sanae se ofreció a ir por las sodas. Todos pidieron lo que recomendó Yukari: una soda con helado de vainilla. Como el costo de la boleta para entrar a _Vitalis_ cubría el valor de los refrescos, no hubo problema alguno.  
-Disculpe, ¿podría darme seis sodas con helado de vainilla? –dijo la chica al que atendía la barra de refrescos.  
-Por supuesto. Muéstrame las entradas.  
Aunque eso confundió por un momento a Sanae, le mostró las entradas de todos, y después, en una bandeja llevó las sodas.  
-Bueno, propongo un brindis porque logramos convencer a los padres de Sanae, porque estamos aquí y porque vamos a ganar el Torneo Nacional –dijo Yukari, levantando su soda.  
-¡Salud! –y todos chocaron sus vasos. Efectivamente aquel _soda float_ era delicioso, y ayudaba a paliar el calor que hacía en el lugar.

-¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó Mamoru a Kumi.  
-Bueno, vale –y fueron a la pista a bailar. El DJ del lugar tenía todo un repertorio de música electrónica, pero no resultaba aburrido. Ishizaki sacó a bailar a Yukari (y entre nos, Ishizaki no era mal bailarín), y aunque ella al principio tenía un poco de miedo a que le pisara, aceptó.  
-Eh, ¿quieres bailar? –preguntó Tsubasa tímidamente. –No sé bailar mucho, pero…  
-Yo tampoco, así que entre los dos nos hacemos compañía –respondió Sanae, también nerviosa. El muchacho le ofreció una mano para que ella se levantara, que ella aceptó con gusto. Fueron a la pista, escondidos entre varios grupos, y usaron los pocos pasos que sabían. No era mucho lo que sabían, pero no les importaba. Ya después colocaron baladas románticas en los altavoces. Kumi y Mamoru volvieron a la mesa, a descansar, mientras que las otras dos parejas siguieron bailando. Ryou y Yukari no tenían problema alguno; no le veían lo raro a bailar abrazados. Tsubasa y Sanae se veían algo avergonzados, pero al final él la tomó suavemente por la cintura, y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho a quien amaba desde muy pequeña.  
-Perdona si no sé bailar mucho –dijo Tsubasa, avergonzado mientras sonaba _Tsuki no Niji_, de Something Else.  
-Debería ser yo la que se debe disculpar. Como casi no salgo, entonces no sé bailar mucho…  
Ryou y Yukari siguieron bailando, pero vieron con gusto cómo la otra pareja bailaba.  
-Definitivamente hacen buena pareja. No entiendo por qué Tsubasa no se le declara si está tan enamorado –dijo Yukari, sonriendo.  
-Sé que a Tsubasa le gusta Sanae, pero, ¿dices que está enamorado? Esas son palabras mayores.  
-Son cosas que tú no te das cuenta porque eres un insensible, pero créeme que eso es lo que pasa.

Terminó la música lenta, y pusieron algo de pop (_Wild Rush_ de T.M. Revolution ¡¡¡¡cómo me encanta esa canción!) Tsubasa y Sanae se habían cansado, al igual que la otra pareja (Ishizaki y Yukari)  
-¿Quieres descansar?  
-Eh, sí… -pero la chica tropezó, y Tsubasa por evitar que se cayera al suelo la sostuvo. Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que por accidente estaban unidos por la comisura de los labios… Ellos duraron un milisegundo así, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido ambos se separaron y estaban rojos de la vergüenza.  
-Yo…lo lamento… No fue mi intención.  
-Fue mi culpa… Si no hubiera tropezado…  
Ninguno de los amigos de la pareja se dio cuenta del accidente, pero vieron que ambos estaban rojos.  
-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué están rojos? –preguntó Kumi.  
-No me digas que Tsubasa te pisó los pies, Sanae –dijo Yukari, sospechando.  
-No, no es nada. Es que bueno, nunca habíamos bailado… juntos –explicó Sanae.  
-Pues bailaron bien –dijo Yukari. –Aunque se nota que no saben bailar mucho.  
-¿Qué comes que adivinas? –dijo Tsubasa con un leve tono de sarcasmo.   
-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes. Vengan, siéntanse –dijo Mamoru, tratando de zanjar la discusión que se venía. Tsubasa se sentó, pero Sanae fue al baño. Se fue a lavar la cara por el calor que sentía, y por simple curiosidad sacó su esfera de cristal. Lo que vio no era bueno: se avecinaba una pelea.

Corrió hacia la mesa y le pidió a Tsubasa que la acompañara de inmediato.  
-¿Qué pasa, Sanae-chan? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma.  
-Ten cuidado… Va a haber una pelea.  
-¿Cómo así?  
-Recuerda que el talismán que me diste me permite ver lo que pasará, y tal parece que habrá una pelea entre tú, Ishizaki y un Arcángel, aunque no es ni ahora, ni aquí… Por favor, ten cuidado.  
-Lo tendré –aunque recordó el accidente (afortunado), Tsubasa no se sentía ya tan nervioso al ver a Sanae. –Sanae, yo…  
-¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo?  
-Yo… yo sólo quiero… -ya comenzó a tartamudear. Sanae trataba de verse confundida, pero en el fondo de su corazón rogaba que él completara lo que iba a decir.  
-Oigan, ya es hora de irnos –dijo Mamoru, acercándose a ellos y echando a perder la magia del momento (de hecho estaba sonando _Final Distance_ de Utada Hikaru)  
-Ah, claro. ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Tsubasa.  
-Claro… Además ya es tarde y mañana hay que ir a clases.  
Kumi, Izawa, Ryou, Yukari, sanae y Tsubasa salieron de _Vitalis_, contentos y cansados, pero una llamarada negra les bloqueó el paso.  
-¿Qué rayos…? –exclamó Mamoru, sorprendido.  
-¡Cuidado! –y Tsubasa, Ishizaki y Sanae apartaron a los demás de donde iba a dar el ataque.

"Que nadie salga lastimado, que nada malo les ocurra a los demás, que nadie lo recuerde..." –Ryou utilizó sus poderes para evitar que Mamoru, Kumi y Yukari recordaran los sucedido, aunque Sanae también estaba ahí, pero por alguna razón a ella no le afectaba eso. Podría bien haber sido el talismán lo que la protegía.  
-¿Qué pasa? Me siento mareada –dijo Kumi, colocándose una mano en la frente. Mamoru y Yukari se sentían igual, pero Sanae no.   
Mientras, dentro de la barrera…  
-Otra vez tú… -Tsubasa e Ishizaki tenían sus armas listas, y no iban a dejarse vencer.  
-El tonto del Arcángel del Odio ni siquiera pudo hacer bien su trabajo… ¡Fuego Negro! –y el Arcángel de la Oscuridad atacó. Ishizaki logró evitar el ataque, pero dio en Tsubasa de lleno.  
-¡_Tsukai_! ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-La verdad no… -y Tsubasa utilizó sus alas para evitar el otro ataque de aquella joven que poseía los poderes de la Oscuridad.  
-Date por vencido de una buena vez –dijo el Arcángel, empuñando su hoz. –No intentes retardar lo inevitable.  
-Si me diera por vencido ya estaría muerto… -y Tsubasa liberó todo el poder de su espada utilizando la piedrecilla blanca que le pertenecía. Ya más recuperado voló y se enfrentó mano a mano con su rival. No era fácil; Tsubasa aún no se había repuesto de la llamarada negra que le golpeó, mientras que el Arcángel estaba ileso.

-_Tsukai_, déjame vencerla. Yo puedo con ella –dijo Ishizaki, empuñando su hacha.  
-No… Déjame vencerla esta vez –y Tsubasa repelió el ataque con dificultad. El Arcángel de la Oscuridad utilizó su Fuego Negro otra vez, pero Tsubasa lo contrarrestó con su propio ataque, hasta que Ishizaki, desesperado por no hacer nada utilizó su Furia de la Tierra. El Arcángel de la Oscuridad cayó al suelo por el ataque, y desapareció otra vez, llena de furia pero al mismo tiempo de algo que ella desconocía, algo que siempre le pasaba cuando luchaba contra el _Kami no Tsukai_. De inmediato las armas, las alas, los brazaletes y demás desaparecieron, al igual que la barrera.   
-Oigan, ¿qué pasó? No recuerdo nada… ¿Qué esperamos? –dijo Izawa, tomándose la cabeza con una mano.   
-A Kumi y Yukari les dio un poco de mareo, pero ya se les pasó –dijo Sanae.  
-Yo también me sentí mareado por un momento…  
-Ni modo. Vámonos, mejor –y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.  
Cuando Tsubasa llegó, Natsuko estaba dormida, pero la lámpara de su mesilla de noche estaba encendida. Esperando a que su hijo llegara se quedó dormida.  
"Mamá… No, mejor no la despierto. Le contaré mañana lo que pasó" –Tsubasa apagó la luz de su madre, caminó de puntillas para evitar despertar a su madre y entró a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa, apagó la luz de su lámpara (la usó en vez de la luz de su habitación para no despertar a su madre), abrió la ventana y se metió entre las cobijas. Estuvo un rato entre dormido y despierto, pero no pudo olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche: aunque accidentalmente, y por sólo un instante… Esa noche había tenido su primer beso, y justamente con la chica que amaba.

Después de pensar aquello, Tsubasa se quedó profundamente dormido, y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Mientras tanto, en su propia casa, Sanae estaba casi en lo mismo. Sus padres la habían esperado, y más curiosos que preocupados le preguntaron cómo le había ido. Les explicó lo que había pasado, obviamente omitiendo ciertas partes (), y se fue a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa, recordando que era de Yukari y que el atuendo que ella había usado estaba donde su amiga. Se puso su camisón, apagó la luz y se puso a contemplar la luna a través de su ventana. Como Tsubasa, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza ese momento. Había sido sólo un instante, un accidente, y técnicamente no habría sido uno por milímetros, pero había sido su primer beso al fin y al cabo. Y quizás lo mejor, y lo peor fue que había sido justamente con _él_.   
-Tsubasa-kun… -suspiró la joven, mirando el cielo, que aunque tenía nubes no estaba del todo cubierto. –Si tan sólo supiera lo que sientes… Quizás podría no hacerme tantas ilusiones, o seguir con la esperanza de que lo que siento no es sólo de mi parte…  
La joven cerró la persiana, se metió entre las cobijas y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco se sumió en un profundo sueño, y por alguna razón desconocida para nosotros, lágrimas comenzaron a fluir desde sus ojos cerrados. La neblina de la esfera de cristal, que estaba en su mesilla de noche, comenzó a agitarse, como si un diminuto huracán estuviera en su interior. Al parecer alguien (podría haber sido Shiro…) intentó atacarla en sueños; bien para que se alejara de los Arcángeles, o bien para lastimarla, pero la esfera protegió a la joven del ataque, pues después de las lágrimas derramadas el sueño de la chica parecía haber cambiado.

De regreso a la casa Ozora, Tsubasa ya estaba profundamente dormido. Había dejado la ventana abierta para que entrara brisa, pues a veces su cuarto era muy caluroso por las noches, y esa era una de esas noches calurosas.  
Al estar tan profundamente dormido no notó que un pequeño pajarillo negro, o quizá un murciélago entró por la ventana. Se posó en el suelo, y tomó forma humana… La del Arcángel de la Oscuridad. Sin embargo, el aura de soledad y odio que solía rodearla brillaba por su ausencia.   
-Quisiera rechazar mi destino… Quisiera no tener que acabar contigo, pero por desgracia eso no puede ser. Tú eres un ser de luz, de sol, que representa todo lo bueno y bello de la vida… Siempre tienes una sonrisa, una palabra amable para todos. Pero yo, yo… yo soy un ser de la oscuridad, de sombra y de soledad. Por desgracia mi destino es matarte o morir… Y no quisiera que fuera así. Yo por desgracia represento lo desagradable de la vida, que además vivo cada día. Vivo en el rechazo, el abandono… Por eso mi poder radica en las tinieblas, pero ahora que te veo así, quisiera poder escapar a mi destino –susurró ella, contemplando el perfil del muchacho que dormía. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan sereno, que el Arcángel Negro no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándolo, llena también de esa serenidad. Sin embargo, no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, y no podía dejar que los otros Arcángeles supieran lo que había hecho.

Y fue cuando vio al muchacho dormido, cuando vio a aquel que debía matar en ese estado de paz, cuando supo que debía llevar ese secreto hasta la tumba, que ella, el Arcángel de la Oscuridad se dio cuenta de que si no se sentía capaz de matar al Mensajero de los dioses… no era sólo porque le había dirigido una palabra amable, si no porque ella se había enamorado profundamente de aquel cuyo nombre era las Alas del Cielo. 

Al darse cuenta de ello, supo que debía irse. Si se atrevía a quedarse un momento más no sería capaz de resistir las ansias de quedarse ahí y contemplarlo por siempre. Volvió a transformarse en el pequeño animal volador, alzó el vuelo, y se alejó de la casa Ozora. Llegó al mismo lugar donde se reunía con los demás, y aterrizó.   
-¿Dónde andabas, Jin? –preguntó el Arcángel de los ojos de dos colores.  
-Fui a volar un rato por la ciudad. Me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento y la rabia.  
-Claro, si otra vez te vencieron…  
-Pero al menos no me venció alguien que a duras penas había descubierto sus poderes.  
-Pues no fui el único… O se te olvida que a Rai también.   
-¡A mí no me metan en sus discusiones! –respondió éste, ofuscado.  
-Ya dejen de discutir -dijo el Arcángel de la cola de caballo. –Jin, si vas a estar un rato a solas, al menos deberías avisarnos que vas a dar un revoloteo.  
-¿Y tengo que decirles el porqué?  
-No necesariamente.  
-Gallo que no canta tiene algo en la garganta –dijo el de cabellera corta y ojos pequeños, sospechando de que el Arcángel ocultaba algo.  
-¡No comiences con tus dichosos refranes, Too!  
-Ya te dije que si no te gusta ignóralo, Rai. Es mi manera de ser.   
-Bueno, suficiente por hoy. No olviden que nosotros al fin venceremos –dijo el Arcángel de la cola de caballo.  
-¡Por la Pluma Negra! –y todos desaparecieron


	11. Un Grave Malentendido

Capítulo XI: Un Grave Malentendido

Varios días pasaron, y extrañamente no hubo peleas entre Tsubasa y sus amigos y los Arcángeles Negros. Ishizaki pensó que quizá ellos se habían dado cuenta de que no podían con Tsubasa y los demás, pero Sanae sospechaba que quizás planeaban algo.  
-No es normal que pasen varios días sin que aparezcan. A mí me huele a que están tramando algo.  
-Lo dices porque tienes miedo.  
-Pues tengo mis razones.  
-Opino que Sanae tiene razón. No es normal que pasen varios días sin que ataquen.  
-Claro, tú siempre estás del lado de Sanae…  
-No; lo digo porque es verdad.  
-No te creo.  
La verdad es que cada vez que Tsubasa estaba de acuerdo con Sanae, nadie le creía que era porque pensaba que ella tenía la razón; no era un secreto que ambos se querían a morir, pero ninguno era capaz de admitirlo y mucho menos decirse el uno al otro lo que guardaban en su corazón. Estaban en la hora del descanso, por lo que era más difícil que fueran escuchados, aunque Sanae les advertía sobre tener todas las precauciones necesarias. Había pasado el cumpleaños de Ishizaki, por lo que Sanae le dio de 'regalo' la manilla que había hecho para que el muchacho no tuviera que hacer desaparecer el brazalete cada vez que luchaba.

Aquel día se iba a jugar un partido contra el Otomo, donde varios de los ex-compañeros de equipo de Tsubasa e Ishizaki (en la primaria) jugaban. Ya después de terminadas las clases, los muchachos del equipo de fútbol se apresuraron a llegar a la cancha de la secundaria para calentar antes del partido. Tsubasa estaba bastante emocionado (¿cuándo no? ), pero Ishizaki se veía molesto.  
-¿Qué pasa, Ishizaki-kun? –preguntó Izawa al muchacho.  
-Es que tendré que volverle a ver la cara al engreído de Urabe.  
-¿Urabe Hanji? Pensé que se llevaban bien –dijo Kisugi, metiendo baza.  
-¡Claro que no! Se fue al Otomo con la esperanza de derrotarnos, y según he oído Nitta, el que le dio la segunda victoria a la primaria Nankatsu también se fue allí.  
-Es decir que tú crees que son unos traidores… Si fue decisión de ellos, ni modo.  
-No es por eso. Juraron vencernos, y además tuve que hacer una ridícula apuesta.  
-¿Y eso por qué? –dijo al fin Tsubasa.  
-Me lo encontré ayer, y con su tonito de "te-voy-a-vencer-ya-lo-verás" me hizo apostar que si ellos nos ganaban, teníamos que ser parte de su hinchada, y si nosotros ganábamos, ellos nos harían barra.  
-Tienes razón; es una apuesta ridícula –dijo Izawa, enarcando una ceja. –Y a la próxima vez que apuestes, no nos metas en eso.  
-Oigan, no es hora de discutir. Más bien guarden sus energías para el partido, y ahí les mostraremos de lo que somos capaces. ¿Están de acuerdo?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Claro, Tsubasa-kun.  
-Entonces… ¡a ganar!

Los dos equipos salieron al campo. Con su uniforme oscuro estaba el Otomo, donde Urabe, Kishida, Nishio, y Nitta estaban, dispuestos a vencer al Nankatsu. Frente a ellos, el equipo albirojo, con Tsubasa, Ishizaki, Izawa, Kisugi, Taki y demás. El árbitro, Urabe y Tsubasa decidieron quién iba a comenzar el partido. La suerte eligió al Otomo. Cada quien se colocó en su puesto en la cancha, y el partido comenzó bajo un cielo completamente despejado.  
-Nitta, ¡corre hacia la portería! –gritó Urabe, pasándole el balón. Nitta lo recibió sin problema, pero Izawa se plantó frente a él. Sin embargo, el muchacho del Otomo logró esquivarlo y siguió corriendo. Disparó con fuerza, y parecía que Morisaki no iba a llegar, pero Ryou lo detuvo.  
-¡Ni crean que les dejaremos vencer! –exclamó él, enardecido. Comenzó a correr hacia la portería contraria, permitiéndole a Tsubasa avanzar más. Al fin le pasaron el balón, pero se encontró con una poderosa defensa. Tsubasa esquivó al primero, pero el segundo se lanzaba, de manera escalonada. El capitán del Nankatsu hizo acopio de toda su habilidad para evitar que le quitaran el balón, e hizo un pase elevado a Izawa.  
"Confío en tu habilidad para rematar de cabeza, amigo" –pensó el muchacho mientras pateaba la esférica. Mamoru saltó, y aunque varios de los defensas del Otomo saltaron a la vez, ninguno logró evitar el fuerte cabezazo del ex-jugador del Shutetsu. Sin embargo, Ichijou, el arquero logró detenerlo.  
-Rayos, no pude meter el gol –murmuró Izawa, chascando los dedos.   
-Tendrás más oportunidades –le dijo Kisugi, animándolo.

El partido siguió adelante y era un partido de cancha a cancha. Varias veces las porterías de los equipos peligraron, pero las rápidas reacciones de la defensa evitaron el gol en sus vallas. El Otomo llevaba el balón, y Morisaki les gritaba a sus compañeros para que hicieran algo. Takasugi, Nakazato, Ishizaki e Iwami hicieron lo posible, pero sería éste último quien lograra quitarle el balón a Nitta, no sin esfuerzo.  
-¡Capitán, anote el gol de una buena vez! –gritó éste, pateando el balón. Tsubasa tomó el balón y salió raudo como una flecha hacia la portería.  
-Esta vez no puedo fallarle a mis amigos-y concentrando todas sus energías, disparó. Ichijou se lanzó en dirección al balón, pero la fuerza que llevaba la esférica fue demasiada. El balón se incrustó en las redes, causando la locura en las tribunas donde los hinchas del Nankatsu se hallaban. Sanae, Kumi y Yukari se encontraban ahí, gritando de alegría, al lado de Manabu, quien había tomado la sensata decisión de ser animador del equipo en vez de jugador.  
-¡Excelente remate, Tsubasa-kun! –le dijeron sus compañeros.  
-Ya tenemos ritmo, pero vayamos por la victoria –respondió éste, levantando el puño. Las tribunas coreaban el nombre del equipo, y más que todo el de su capitán.  
Lo que no sabían ni Tsubasa, ni Ishizaki, ni Sanae, era que alguien que ellos conocían los estaba observando, bien escondida entre los hinchas del Otomo: Imawano Jinko había ido a apoyar al equipo de su escuela, pero muy en secreto, al único muchacho que había sido amable con ella.

El partido terminó 3-1, aunque Nitta había metido el balón en la red del Nankatsu después de que el árbitro señalara el final del partido.  
-Bueno, Urabe, tal parece que cumplimos la apuesta –dijo Ishizaki, aguantando las ganas de burlarse de él.  
-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo dices eso y ni siquiera te burlas de mí?  
-No tendría por qué burlarme. Sería muy bajo de mi parte.  
-Bien, ¡entonces les apoyaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero a cambio deberán ganar todos los partidos porque son los que representan a Shizuoka! –exclamó Urabe, casi haciendo que Ishizaki se cayera del susto, y como no había nada que se pudiera caer, la ola de energía pasó casi inadvertida, porque Tsubasa se cayó.  
-Tsubasa-kun, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Iwami al ver que el muchacho estaba en el suelo.  
-Me resbalé.  
-Pues qué raro. No eres de los que tiene mal equilibrio –agregó Takasugi.  
-Como sea.  
Poco después, cuando los estudiantes del Otomo que habían ido a apoyar al equipo estaban por irse, había una que estaba lejos del resto. Tsubasa la reconoció de inmediato, y aunque Sanae también, ella tenía un mal presentimiento.   
-¡Imawano-san! ¿Viniste a ver el partido?  
-Pues… sí. No es que me guste mucho el fútbol, pero no tenía nada que hacer –respondió ella, mirando a otro lado.

-Oye, tú, ¿acaso conoces a Tsubasa? –dijo Urabe, despectivo. Jinko le dio una mirada de puro odio al muchacho, sin responderle.  
-No le digas así, Urabe. Ella tiene nombre –respondió Tsubasa, algo ofuscado por la manera en que Urabe trataba a la joven solitaria.  
-Entonces respóndeme tú.  
-Nos chocamos una vez, y desde entonces cuando nos encontramos hablamos un poco.  
-Pues te compadezco, Tsubasa-kun. Ella es una _nerd_, y créeme, es una pérdida de tiempo intentar congraciarse con uno como ella.  
-Cree lo que quieras, Urabe, pero no me gusta que la gente maltrate a los demás.  
Jinko al escuchar aquello quedó atónita; nunca antes la habían defendido de esa manera.  
-No, no te molestes, Ozora-san. Él tiene razón.  
-No, no la tiene. Odio la gente que prejuzga a los demás sin conocerlos –y Tsubasa se fue, dejando a Urabe con un palmo de narices y a Jinko con un recuerdo casi indeleble, que llevaría hasta la tumba.  
Poco después se encontró con Sanae, que se veía enojada.  
-¿Pasa algo, Sanae-chan?  
-Vi cómo defendiste a Imawano.  
-¿La conoces?  
-Sí. Me pasó exactamente lo mismo que tú: me choqué con ella –respondió la chica, sin mirar a Tsubasa.  
-Veo…   
-¿Te gusta?  
-¿Cómo crees? A duras penas conozco a Imawano-san, y aún así no me interesa. Sólo la defendí porque no soporto que la gente maltrate a las personas sin conocerlas.

-Sí, claro…  
-Créeme, Sanae. Podría haberlo hecho por cualquier otra persona… Sobre todo por ti.  
Sanae no dio crédito a sus oídos por lo que había escuchado. Tsubasa no había estado muy consciente de lo que había dicho, y al darse cuenta de ello buscó una rápida excusa.  
-¿En, en serio?  
-Claro; eres mi mejor amiga… Y eso es lo que cuenta.  
Sanae trató de mantenerse serena, pero por dentro sentía su corazón derrumbarse. Le dijo a Tsubasa que lo veía después, y se fue. En cuanto se sintió lejos del muchacho, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar, sin duda no sólo por la timidez que ella tenía, si no porque creía tener el corazón roto.  
-Sanae, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó alguien que andaba cerca de ahí. -¿Por qué lloras?  
-Kanda… No, no es nada. Sencillamente me siento mal.  
Kanda Koushi, quien también estudiaba en Nankatsu, estaba enamorado de Sanae, y sabía que tenía un fuerte rival por ella. Pero no por ello dejaba de hablar con la chica de la cual estaba enamorado.  
-Si quieres puedes contármelo. Soy una tumba.  
Sanae, sin duda con ganas de desahogarse, le contó lo sucedido a Kanda, que era buen oyente. Ambos estaban hablando, y justamente por ahí pasó Tsubasa, que no podía creerlo. Sintió algo romperse en su interior, y salió corriendo, sin que ninguno de los dos que estaban conversando se dieran cuenta.

Al llegar a su casa, cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Lleno de rabia, más que nada contra sí mismo, le dio de puñetazos a su almohada.  
-Hijo, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan furioso?  
-Por favor déjame en paz, mamá.  
-Pero…   
-¡Déjame en paz! –gritó Tsubasa, haciendo que una ola de energía volara y tumbara el mismo afiche. Natsuko se asustó al ver eso, por lo que tomó la sabia decisión de irse y esperar a que su hijo se calmara. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso.  
"Tsubasa… Nunca lo había visto así. No es alguien fácil de enojar, pero debió ser algo muy fuerte como para ponerlo de esa manera…"-pensó la madre de Tsubasa. Bajó las escaleras, entró a la cocina y se puso a hacer la cena, y una grande, no sólo porque sabía que Tsubasa después de un partido tenía bastante hambre, si no porque la furia abre el apetito.  
Por otra parte, Sanae estaba en su habitación, sintiéndose mucho mejor, pero aún le dolía el ver a Tsubasa al lado de la muchacha que le daba mala espina… Y entonces algo hizo clic en su interior. No era que Imawano y el Arcángel de la Oscuridad fueran parecidas; eran la misma persona. Por eso Sanae tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a la joven de la espada enlutada—era justamente una de los rivales que debían vencer para evitar que el mundo fuera destruido.

Mientras tanto, en París, Misaki estaba en clase. Desde que había despertado sus poderes, ya no tenía aquel sueño, y se le veía mucho mejor. Estaba en clase de álgebra, y el maestro explicaba una fórmula especialmente complicada.   
-Misaki, usando lo que acabamos de ver, ¿podría por favor resolver el problema que le voy a dictar en el tablero?  
-Sí, maestro –respondió éste en francés, y pasó al tablero. El maestro le dictó el problema, y el muchacho, antes de comenzar cerró los ojos y se concentró. Por suerte siempre había sido un excelente estudiante, y recordando todo resolvió el problema.  
-Muy bien, Misaki. Excelente resolución –y el maestro anotó un diez en la lista de calificaciones.  
Ya en el descanso, Azumi le preguntó a Taro cómo lo había hecho.  
-Supongo que fue porque me concentré mucho.  
-Pero ese problema era casi imposible de resolver. Incluso Benoit no pudo resolver el problema y sabemos que es el mejor en álgebra del salón.  
-Lo digo y lo repito: me concentré mucho.  
-Bueno. No pongo en duda tu capacidad, pero pareciera que le hubieses leído la mente al profesor.  
Taro se echó a reír, sin duda divertido por lo que Azumi le había dicho. Aunque podría haberlo hecho (había desarrollado sus poderes al punto de tener ya las mismas habilidades de Tsubasa y los demás en menos tiempo), siempre había sido un muchacho apegado a las reglas.  
-No, Azumi-san. No existe nadie capaz de leer la mente. Y si así fuera, jamás lo haría.

-De eso no tengo duda alguna. Sé cuán apegado eres a las normas, Misaki-kun.  
-Veo. ¿Qué trajiste de merienda?  
Azumi rebuscó en la bolsita de tela en la que solía llevar su comida, pero estaba vacía.  
-Ay no, está vacía… Mi madre olvidó darme mi merienda –y el estómago de Azumi rugió, haciendo que ella se enrojeciera de vergüenza.  
-Bueno, había pensado en que quizás habías traído esas galletas que tu madre hace, pero no importa. Toma –Taro le dio la mitad de su emparedado a la chica, que aunque lo rechazó al principio, cedió a la oferta de su amigo. Estaban compartiendo la merienda, pero Taro tuvo un mal presentimiento. En su mente imploró que nada le pasara a Azumi, y más que nada, que no lo recordara. De inmediato se formó la barrera, y tal como lo supuso, una lluvia de afiladas lascas de obsidiana lo atacó.   
-Vaya, pero si es el nuevo… Parece que eres muy perceptivo, ¿eh?   
-¿Qué quieres?  
-¡Ver tu sangre correr! ¡Ráfaga de Desprecio! –el Arcángel del Odio atacó a Taro, que esquivó el ataque volando. Momentos después, estaban enfrentados cara a cara: Taro luchaba con su tridente, sin liberar completamente la energía de ésta; el Arcángel del Odio empuñaba un mazo. Éste último parecía llevar la delantera, pero con lo que no contó era con que Taro se impulsó hacia abajo, aterrizó, se impulsó hacia arriba y le dio un certero golpe en la cara con el tridente. Funcionó. El Arcángel del Odio quedó mareado un instante, el cual fue aprovechado por el Arcángel del Agua para atacar con su Corriente Marina.

El Arcángel del Odio escupió al suelo, y maldiciendo desapareció. Taro hizo desaparecer todo lo relacionado con el Arcángel del Agua, la barrera y regresó con Azumi, quien se sentía extrañamente en blanco.  
-¿Qué pasó? La cabeza me da vueltas.  
-Debe ser el hambre que tienes. No me extraña si tu madre se olvidó de darte tu merienda.  
-Misaki-kun, estás sudando. ¿Acaso corriste o algo así?  
-No… Debe ser el calor que está haciendo.  
-Hmm, pues sí está haciendo bastante calor. Más bien vayamos al salón; al menos allí es más fresco.   
Ambos muchachos fueron al salón, porque además había sonado el timbre mientras ellos iban hacia allá. Entraron al salón, donde en efecto no hacía tanto calor, y la clase siguió. Al final del día Taro tuvo entrenamiento de fútbol, pero mientras estaban en un partidillo de práctica se le rompió el cordón de su guayo derecho. Se detuvo al sentir que su guayo estaba por salir despedido y le hizo una señal de tiempo a su entrenador.  
-¡Se me rompió el cordón del guayo!  
-Bien, entonces paremos –y el entrenador hizo sonar su silbato. De inmediato Taro fue a su casillero y buscó los cordones de repuesto que tenía ahí (es muy precavido )   
-Qué suerte que tengo unos de repuesto… Será mejor cambiar los cordones de ambos zapatos, o pueda que pase un accidente con pésimas consecuencias.  
Así lo hizo y volvió al entrenamiento. El resto siguió igual que siempre, y al terminar se fue a casa.  
-Ya llegué –avisó el muchacho, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Instintivamente se dirigió a la cocina y vio una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador.  
-Taro, tuve que salir a comprar óleos. Probablemente me demore un poco. La cena está en el horno. Ichiro.  
El muchacho se encogió de hombros y fue a su habitación. Después de hacer sus deberes y pintar un rato, decidió darse un buen baño, y en realidad lo necesitaba, pues no sólo había entrenado, si no luchado arduamente contra un poderoso rival.

En Alemania, Genzo acababa de llegar a casa. El entrenamiento era cada vez más arduo, puesto que el Hamburgo estaba en una buena racha; de siete partidos habían ganado cinco y empatado dos. Dejó su maletín en la habitación, se sirvió un vaso de agua y fue a revisar el correo. Había una carta para Taro (le llegaban allí por un favor que le pidió su amigo) y una para él, de parte de Tsubasa.   
"Wakabayashi-kun: Gracias por las fotografías. Tú y Misaki-kun se ven bien ahí, aunque me pareció muy graciosa la fotografía en la que te caíste en la fuente. Sin rencores, por favor, aunque la de Taro a punto de darle un mordisco al helado no es menos risible.  
Sobre lo de los sueños, te recomiendo que tengas mucho cuidado. Sé que eres muy escéptico, pero en este caso será mejor que tengas cuidado. Como le dijeron a Taro una vez: puede ser señal de cosas por venir.  
Por aquí todo sigue igual. Sanae otra vez comenzó a hacer manillas tejidas para ganar dinero, Ishizaki y ella discuten de cuando en cuando e Izawa, Kisugi, Taki y Takasugi me preguntan por ti a veces. Les digo y les repito que te escriban, pero son unos flojazos.  
Espero saber pronto de ti, amigo. Saludos de todos desde Shizuoka, Japón, Ozora Tsubasa.  
PS: ¿Vas a venir a Japón para las vacaciones?"  
-Je, este Tsubasa… No sé si vaya a tener vacaciones o no, pero sería divertido pasar por allí para saludar a mis viejos amigos.  
Se cambió de ropa, tomó un libro que estaba leyendo y se dedicó a terminarlo, aunque no lograba sacarse de la cabeza lo que Tsubasa le había advertido en la carta.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en Japón, Tsubasa estaba profundamente dormido. Cuando se había calmado bajó a cenar con su madre y le pidió disculpas por su actitud grosera. Cenaron en silencio, y aunque Natsuko le preguntó por qué había estado tan enojado, Tsubasa le pidió que no le preguntara. Ahora se encontraba dormido, pues eran las dos de la mañana. Otra vez había dejado la ventana abierta. Al igual que hacía unos días, un animalillo volador (podría haber sido un pajarillo o un murciélago) entró a la habitación, y el Arcángel de la Oscuridad volvió a tomar su forma original. Como venía haciendo a veces, se quedaba contemplando al _Kami no Tsukai_, evitando despertarlo. Sin embargo, esa vez no notó que una diminuta pluma de sus alas se había desprendido y cayó al suelo.  
-No sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí hoy. Justamente Urabe es uno de los que más me molestan, y nadie me había defendido antes. Te lo agradezco, Ozora-san… Y aunque el destino nos puso en bandos distintos, quisiera que ese destino se pudiera cambiar.  
El Arcángel tocó suavemente la cabellera del ser del cual estaba enamorada, calladamente se volvió a convertir en el animalillo en que se solía transformar y en vez de ir con los demás Arcángeles (la reunión de ellos ya había concluido) fue a su casa. Entró por la ventana de su habitación, con sus poderes cambió sus ropajes y volvió a acostarse. Aunque quedó dormida de inmediato, por un instante una pequeña sonrisa pasó por sus labios. Aunque debía luchar con el _Kami no Tsukai_, en secreto lo contemplaba dormido, y ése era un secreto que llevaría hasta la tumba.

Amaneció en Japón, y Tsubasa se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Aunque aún le dolía pensar lo que había visto ayer, puso su mente en blanco y se cambió de ropa.  
-Buenos días, hijo –dijo Natsuko mientras preparaba café. -¿Cómo amaneciste?  
-Con mucho dolor de cabeza, mamá. Siento como si la tuviera entre una prensa.  
-¿No será que ayer tomaste alcohol?  
-No es gracioso. Sabes que odio tomar bebidas alcohólicas, mamá –rezongó Tsubasa, de muy malas pulgas.  
-Lo sé, hijo. Eso te pasa por estar tan enojado. Incluso ayer volviste a derribar el afiche con tu energía.  
-Sí, de eso me di cuenta.  
Natsuko le sirvió un plato de cereal a Tsubasa, y después de ir por algo en su habitación, bajó con una aspirina en la mano.  
-Tómate esto; te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza.  
-Gracias mamá –y Tsubasa se tomó la aspirina con un vaso de agua. Acto seguido se comió el cereal con desgano, y subió a su habitación para recoger su maleta.  
-¿Pero qué es esto? –dijo él al ver la diminuta pluma negra. La recogió y la examinó con más detenimiento. Parecía una pluma de algún pájaro nocturno, aunque también podría haber sido una pluma de Arcángel Negro.  
-Bueno, se lo mostraré a Sanae a ver qué opina, si es que ella quiere volver a dirigirme la palabra –y recordando dolorosamente lo sucedido guardó la pluma en su bolsillo, tomó su maletín y se fue.


	12. La Advertencia de Shiro

Capítulo XIII: La Advertencia de Shiro

De camino a la Secundaria, Tsubasa pasó por el callejón donde había visto por primera vez a Shiro. Como todavía no le había pasado el dolor de cabeza trató de no pensar en los constantes regaños que aquel misterioso personaje le daba. Pero por desgracia ahí estaba. Tsubasa intentó ignorar a Shiro, sin resultado alguno, porque el ser de la capa blanca dio un salto impresionante y se paró frente a él.  
-No trates de pasarte de listo, _Tsukai_.  
-No lo hago porque quiera, Shiro. Tengo que llegar a la Secundaria y además tengo una jaqueca de mil demonios.  
-En todo caso, ¿no supiste que ayer hubo una batalla en París?   
-No; esta vez no sentí nada.  
-Pues el Arcángel del Agua peleó otra vez, y créeme, ha desarrollado sus poderes en menos de lo que canta un gallo.  
-Qué bien. Me alegro por Misaki-kun. ¿Ahora me dejas ir, por favor? No quiero llegar tarde –y Tsubasa al intentar pasar por el lado de Shiro por accidente sacó la pluma negra del bolsillo de su pantalón.  
-Hey, momento, ¡momento! ¿Qué es eso, _Tsukai_?   
-Una pluma que encontré esta mañana en el suelo de mi habitación. Creo que puede ser una pluma de alguna ave nocturna.  
-Parece más bien una pluma de Arcángel Negro.  
-Bueno, ¿yo qué sé? Ahora mismo no distingo nada. No eres tú quien se muere del dolor de cabeza.

-Ven con el Arcángel de la Tierra y con Sanae al templo hoy en la tarde. También avísenle al Arcángel del Fuego y del Agua. Si no, habrá problemas. Y… ten cuidado.  
-Siempre lo tengo. Ahora, con permiso –y al fin Tsubasa se pudo ir, después de guardar la pluma en su bolsillo.  
-_Tsukai_, definitivamente eres un caos a veces… -y Shiro se fue también.   
Tsubasa llegó a la Secundaria temprano a pesar del tiempo que Shiro usó hablando con él. Se encontró con uno o dos de sus compañeros y simplemente se sentó en su escritorio, aún con la jaqueca latente. Poco después llegaron Kumi y Yukari. La primera estaba como siempre: contenta, mientras que la segunda le dio una mirada de reproche a Tsubasa.   
-Buenos días –dijeron ambas chicas, con tonos muy diferentes.  
-Días –respondió lacónicamente el muchacho.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Tsubasa-senpai? –preguntó Kumi, preocupada.  
-Tengo una jaqueca atroz, Kumi.  
-Mejor ni le hables. Probablemente hará que le duela más la cabeza, Kumi –dijo Yukari, que se veía enfadada con Tsubasa sin un motivo aparente.  
-Yukari, ¿qué te pasa?  
-A mí nada. A la que le pasa algo es a Sanae. ¿Le hiciste algo?  
-No… Fue ella la que hizo algo –respondió Tsubasa resentido. 

-Sí, cómo no –y Yukari salió del salón. Kumi la siguió, en busca de respuestas, mientras Tsubasa se recostó sobre su escritorio, sintiéndose más miserable que nunca. Poco después llegó Ishizaki, y le preguntó qué le pasaba.  
-Dolor de cabeza –fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Sin embargo, Tsubasa decidió escribir en un trozo de papel "No me hablen; tengo dolor de cabeza" y pegárselo en su espalda para que lo dejaran en paz. Claro, llegó Sanae, vio el aviso, y se lo tomó muy a pecho.  
Ya en el descanso Tsubasa acudió a la enfermería. La enfermera le dio otra pastilla, y le dijo que era mejor que se tranquilizara.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta –y Tsubasa salió de la enfermería. Justo en el pasillo se encontró con quien quería hablar.  
-Sanae-chan, ¡eh, Sanae! Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué? –respondió la joven, molesta.  
-Mira lo que encontré esta mañana en mi cuarto –y Tsubasa le dio la pluma a la chica. Sanae se puso a examinarla con cuidado, y dejó escapar un bufido.  
-Creo que es de algún pájaro nocturno, pero algo me dice que quizás no lo sea…  
-No lo sé… -Sanae siguió revisando cuidadosamente la pluma. –A mí me da la impresión de que es una pluma de Arcángel Negro.  
-Lo mismo dijo Shiro.  
-Quizás alguno de ellos estuvo en tu cuarto y quiso matarte pero tu madre abrió la puerta y no tuvo más remedio que escapar.   
-Quién sabe, Sanae-chan. Quién sabe.

Después de ello parecía que ambos habían dejado atrás la discusión del día anterior—ya no había resentimiento en la voz de Sanae ni en la de Tsubasa.  
-Por cierto, Shiro me dijo que teníamos que ir al templo hoy con Ishizaki.  
-¿Y eso?  
-No sé. Dijo que si no íbamos, habría problemas.   
-Pues en tal caso, sería bueno avisarle a Hyuga y a Misaki para que vengan también.  
-también me dijo que les avisáramos. Vamos al salón entonces.   
Llegaron al salón, donde Ryou estaba con la silla inclinada hacia atrás leyendo un _manga_. Tsubasa captó la atención del muchacho y le explicó lo que Shiro le había dicho.   
-¿Otra vez? Qué flojera.  
-Ni modo. Además hace mucho que no vamos allá. Sanae va a contactar a Hyuga y a Misaki-kun para que de una vez por todas vean quién fue quien nos metió en todo este lío.   
-Bueno, está bien. Aunque insisto en que da mucha flojera tener que ir a ese lugar. Me da escalofríos de sólo pensar en que tenemos que ver a Shiro.  
-¿Y eso? –dijo Sanae.  
-Como siempre anda de blanco y tiene una cara tan pálida, a veces pienso que parece un fantasma.  
-No lo había pensado de esa manera. Shiro parece un fantasma, ahora que lo pienso.  
-No digas esas cosas… Sabes que no me agradan los fantasmas, Tsubasa-kun.  
"Pues para información de todos ustedes soy en parte un fantasma y en parte no" –respondió la voz de Shiro en sus mentes. "Si no logro hacer que se salve esta tierra, los dioses me van a enviar a la nada."

-Pues qué egoísta –replicó Ryou.  
-No me parece que sea egoísta. Está mostrándonos el camino para salvar este mundo, y su única recompensa es el descanso eterno.  
-Sí y sólo si evitamos que los Arcángeles Negros y el _Kage no Tsukai_ destruyan este planeta –completó Tsubasa, que ni siquiera pensaba… El dolor de cabeza había amainado, pero no lo suficiente.  
Sonó el timbre y los demás entraron al salón. Ishizaki enderezó su silla mientras Tsubasa, Sanae y los demás tomaban asiento. La clase empezó y terminó sin problema alguno, pero la cabeza de Tsubasa no dejaba de doler. Ya estaba desesperado.  
Terminaron las clases, pero comenzó un fuerte chaparrón, que poco a poco se convirtió en una tormenta. Tanto así que gracias a que se había cancelado el entrenamiento los tres iban al templo. Mientras Tsubasa e Ishizaki conversaban de fútbol, Sanae estaba concentrada en avisarles a los otros dos Arcángeles sobre la reunión.  
Un relámpago cruzó el cielo, asustando a Sanae, quien por puro miedo se agarró del brazo de Tsubasa. A éste le sorprendió mucho cuando la joven lo tomó del brazo, pero al ver el miedo en la cara de ella lo comprendió.  
-Es sólo un rayo, Sanae-chan –dijo él, sonrojado.  
-Ah, eh, yo… ¡Lo siento! Soy una miedosa –respondió la chica, soltándolo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.  
-No te preocupes. Hay varias personas a las que les dan miedo los rayos.   
-Je, pues a mí me recuerdan al tonto del Arcángel del Trueno –dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Tsubasa, Sanae e Ishizaki se voltearon, para ver que Hyuga estaba ahí, sosteniendo un paraguas negro.  
-Gracias por avisarme que estaba lloviendo, Sanae. Definitivamente eres de mucha ayuda.  
-Es mi deber, Hyuga.  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde queda ese susodicho templo?  
-Vamos para allá –respondió Ishizaki, fastidiado. Aunque no le tenía miedo a Hyuga, siempre le había fastidiado la arrogante actitud de éste (aunque Ishizaki no es un dechado de humildad)  
-¿Entonces puedo ir con ustedes? –dijo otra voz conocida para todos. Tsubasa se volteó, y aunque la había visto hacía pocos días, nunca dejaba de alegrarle ver a su mejor amigo.  
-De hecho no podemos llegar sin ti –respondió el _Kami no Tsukai_ sonriendo. Los cinco jóvenes, bajo la tormenta corrieron hacia el templo donde no transcurría el tiempo.   
-Misaki-kun, ¿no deberías estar en clase? –preguntó Sanae, curiosa.  
-De hecho cuando me enviaste el mensaje, estaba por salir a descanso. Espero que la reunión no se demore mucho.  
-Sí, eso mismo pienso yo. No quiero que me regañen después por llegar tarde.  
-Despreocúpense los dos; el tiempo no pasa en el lugar a donde vamos –dijo Ishizaki.  
-Eso espero.  
Llegaron al templo, donde Shiro los esperaba. Hyuga y Misaki quedaron asombrados al ver la tétrica majestuosidad del lugar, aparte de que ambos sufrieron un escalofrío.  
-¿Éste es el lugar donde está Shiro? –dijo Hyuga, visiblemente incómodo.  
-Pues sí, aquí estoy –respondió el ser de blanco. 

La repentina aparición de Shiro hizo volar cuatro olas de energía, y todos menos Sanae cayeron al suelo.  
-Shiro, no nos asustes así, por favor –replicó Tsubasa, frotándose la cabeza, que aparte de que aún le dolía, ahora tenía un chichón. Ishizaki y Hyuga también reclamaron a su manera el golpe, mientras que Taro sencillamente se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.  
-De todos modos ya se sabía el resultado de mi aparición –respondió lacónicamente el semifantasma.  
-¿Para qué nos hiciste venir? –dijo Hyuga.  
-Necesito advertirles algo importante.  
-Dínoslo entonces, por favor –dijo Misaki tranquilamente.  
-Como deben saber, los Arcángeles Negros están próximos a encontrar a los dos Arcángeles que faltan, y si no los encuentran rápido los van a matar.  
-Eso ya lo sabemos.  
-Pues les doy un ejemplo: el Arcángel del Odio descubrió quién era el Arcángel del Agua y estaba dispuesto a matarlo.  
-Pero Tsubasa supo que estaban atacando a Misaki-kun y pudimos ir a rescatarlo –respondió Ishizaki.  
-Sin embargo, un minuto más y podría haber muerto –dijo Misaki, quien parecía ser el único que comprendía a Shiro.  
-Exactamente. Al fin alguien sensato que escucha y entiende.  
Si Shiro pudiera demostrar lo que sentía en ese instante, habría abrazado al dulce muchacho, pero todo el tiempo que había estado a solas y el hecho de haber sido hombre y mujer en ocasiones anteriores había borrado sus demás sentimientos. 

-Pues, si al menos es de utilidad, yo tengo sospechas de quién puede ser uno de los Arcángeles que faltan –dijo Tsubasa.   
-¿Quién? –preguntaron los demás.  
-Wakabayashi-kun.   
-¿Wakabayashi? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hyuga, cruzado de brazos.   
-Porque en una carta que me envió me contó que estaba soñando una y otra vez con una batalla entre seres de alas blancas y alas negras.  
-Tal como yo lo soñé… -dijo Misaki, cayendo en cuenta. –Entonces debemos evitar que los Arcángeles intenten atacarlo.  
-Sin embargo, faltaría un Arcángel por descubrir si se da el caso –dijo Sanae. –Shiro, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo se podría descubrir?  
-No. Sólo sé que él, o ella, es el Arcángel más poderoso de nuestro bando y que sólo aparecerá cuando los otros cuatro Arcángeles hayan despertado.  
-Es decir que hasta que no despierte el Arcángel del Viento no habrá manera de encontrar al último Arcángel, ¿o me equivoco? –dijo Ishizaki en un repentino arranque de sensatez.   
-Tal parece que así pasará, Ishizaki-kun –respondió Tsubasa, preocupado.

Poco después los muchachos y la joven salieron del templo. Tal como Ishizaki les había dicho, el tiempo no había transcurrido mientras habían estado en aquel misterioso lugar.   
-Como que Shiro es un ser propenso a regañar demasiado, ¿no? –dijo Hyuga escuetamente.  
-Ni que lo digas. Siempre me regaña a MÍ –dijo Tsubasa, desanimado, pero algo se prendió en su adolorida cabeza. –Chicos, necesito su opinión.  
-¿Para qué, Tsubasa-kun? –preguntó Misaki.  
-Verán, esta mañana encontré esta pluma en mi habitación. La mayoría de opiniones que he obtenido, que son las de Shiro y Sanae dicen que puede ser una pluma de Arcángel Negro. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?  
Tsubasa le pasó la pluma a Misaki, que se la pasó a Hyuga y éste a Ishizaki.  
-Estoy de acuerdo con Sanae; tiene toda la pinta de ser una pluma de Arcángel negro –dijo Ishizaki.  
-Eso mismo opino yo –dijo Hyuga.  
-Yo también.  
-Pues me parece muy extraño. ¿Cómo habría llegado hasta allí?  
-Hasta donde sé, por cada lugar donde hay un Arcángel, hay un Arcángel Negro, para mantener el equilibrio. Yo creo que podría haber sido el Arcángel de la Oscuridad –dijo Sanae.  
-¿Y eso qué?  
-Que quizás fue hasta la habitación de Tsubasa con la intención de destruirlo, pero por alguna razón ajena a nosotros no lo hizo.

-Quién sabe.  
Pero a Sanae se le ocurrió algo que quiso desechar de inmediato pero no pudo por la rabia que le daba.  
-¿Y si el Arcángel de la Oscuridad se enamoró de Tsubasa? –dijo ella, agachando la cabeza. –Al fin y al cabo, aunque sea un ser maligno, es una chica, y calculo que quizás sea de nuestra misma edad.  
-Pues yo creo que es una chica aunque no lo parezca del todo. Sin embargo, ¿es posible que alguien de esa calaña sea capaz de sentir?  
-Uno de tantos misterios sin resolver –dijo Misaki, que al revisar la hora se teletransportó a París en un parpadeo.  
-Vaya, en mis tiempos se decía adiós –dijo Ishizaki.  
Sin embargo, no fue el único. Hyuga también revisó la hora y regresó a Tokyo.  
-Bueno, al menos estamos advertidos. Pienso yo que es mejor que cada quien se vaya a su casa.  
-Sí; nos vemos, Tsubasa-kun –e Ishizaki se dirigió hacia su casa.   
-Bueno, yo también me voy –dijo Sanae, tomando su rumbo, pero una llamarada negra la detuvo.  
-No irás a ningún lado.  
El Arcángel de la Oscuridad estaba ahí.

Tsubasa de inmediato formó la consabida barrera, pero un error de cálculo, o más bien de corazón hizo que Sanae quedara dentro y no fuera.  
-Fuiste tú quién entró a mi habitación ayer, ¿no es cierto?  
-¿De qué rayos hablas? Si lo hiciera, ¡lo haría sólo para destruirte! ¡Fuego Negro!  
-¡Grito de los Dioses! –Tsubasa contrarrestó el ataque, tratando de evitar que Sanae saliera lastimada. Pero no pudo evitar la segunda ráfaga del Fuego Negro y cayó al suelo, semiinconsciente.  
-¡_Tsukai_! ¡No! –Sanae corrió hacia donde había caído el muchacho, quien aún no había usado sus alas.  
-Qué ternura… La niña desvalida corriendo hacia donde está su príncipe azul… Me dan ganas de vomitar –y el Arcángel de la Oscuridad lanzó otra vez su Fuego Negro. El ataque parecía que iba a destruir a la chica de un solo golpe, pero un rayo de luz protegió a Sanae; el talismán había detenido el ataque.  
-No pienso permitir que mates al Mensajero de los Dioses –dijo Sanae, con la esfera de cristal en la mano. –Si quieres destruirlo, tendrás que matarme a mí primero.  
-Sanae-chan… ¡Sanae, no lo hagas! –exclamó Tsubasa, levantándose.   
-Como quieras… ¡Fuego Negro! –y otra vez atacó la joven poseída por el odio y la oscuridad.  
-¡No lo pienso permitir! –y de algún modo Sanae logró que la esfera de cristal detuviera el ataque y lo revirtiera. El Fuego Negro dio en el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, que quedó herida pero aún estaba de pie.  
-Sanae, déjame esto a mí. ¡Grito de los Dioses! –y el último ataque de Tsubasa hizo que el Arcángel de la Oscuridad cayera al suelo.

En silencio desapareció el Arcángel Negro, mientras Tsubasa hizo desaparecer todo y cayó al suelo, rendido. Sanae se apresuró a ayudarle.  
-Tsubasa-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?  
-Sólo estoy algo cansado, Sanae –respondió el muchacho, poniéndose de pie.  
-Me alegra.  
-Sin embargo, no debiste enfrentarte al Arcángel de la Oscuridad. Podría haberte matado.  
-No estaba dispuesta a permitir que te matara de manera injusta… -pero Sanae no pudo continuar la frase; Tsubasa la abrazó con fuerza, dejando muda a la joven.  
-No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida, por favor. Sé que eres nuestra aliada, pero podrías haber muerto, y no quiero que eso pase. Tuve mucho miedo cuando ella te atacó.  
-Tsubasa… -aunque Sanae se sentía como en un sueño en ese instante, algo le hizo volver a la tierra. –Tsubasa, me estás pisando.  
Avergonzado, Tsubasa la soltó y se apartó. Sanae movió los dedos del pie que había estado bajo el pie del futbolista.   
-Lo, lo siento, Sanae-chan… No fue mi intención.  
-No te preocupes. Cualquiera puede cometer un error, Tsubasa-kun –respondió la chica sonriendo.  
Tsubasa se quedó sin aliento al ver a Sanae así: bajo la lluvia (obviamente con un paraguas), y sonriendo. Aunque el muchacho estaba casi cegado por el fútbol y lo que más le gustaba era ver un buen golazo, en ese instante ver así a la chica que amaba le pareció una de las visiones más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

Más tarde Tsubasa llegó a la casa. Natsuko había estado bastante preocupada por la tormenta. Le preguntó a su hijo dónde había estado, bajo una tormenta tan fuerte.  
-No te preocupes. Tuve que ir donde está Shiro.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Creo que ya te lo expliqué, mamá. Es quien nos metió a todos en todo este lío.  
-Ah, ya.  
-¿Qué hay de cenar?  
-Albóndigas de pulpo.  
-¿Qué? ¿En serio? –a Tsubasa le encantaban.  
-Sí que sí.  
El muchacho corrió a su habitación, hizo sus deberes en un decir Jesús, se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras otra vez.  
-Definitivamente no sé qué hacer contigo, Tsubasa. Comes todo lo que se te pone a tiro.  
-Tampoco es para tanto, mamá. Como, pero no trago… Como Ishizaki (en otro punto de la ciudad se escuchó a alguien estornudar)  
-Él está fuera de concurso –respondió Natsuko, divertida. Tsubasa no pudo contener su risa gracias al comentario de su madre.   
-Tienes razón, mamá… Él es peor que todo el mundo…   
-Y por cierto, ¿cómo siguió tu cabeza?  
Tsubasa no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se le había quitado la jaqueca.  
-Hey, ya no me duele la cabeza… Al fin.  
-Me alegra, hijo. Porque aparte de que se te quitó el dolor de cabeza, también se fue tu mal humor.


	13. El Incomprendido Osorezan Wataru

Capítulo XIII: El Incomprendido Osorezan Wataru

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles ahora. Rato después Tsubasa estaba dormido, y como estaba haciendo frío por la tormenta que había caído, tenía la ventana cerrada. Natsuko también se había quedado dormida, por lo que el silencio reinaba en la casa Ozora. Mientras tanto Sanae estaba ocupada tejiendo la manilla para Taro. En su casa Ryou estaba roncando a pierna suelta, ya que había llegado muy cansado y para rematar tuvo que ayudar con el negocio familiar. Entretanto, en Tokyo, Hyuga estaba terminando sus deberes mientras Ken y Takeshi discutían como siempre por el pésimo inglés de ése último y Kazuki estaba en su casa leyendo _El Código Da Vinci_ . Mientras tanto, en París, Taro y Azumi estaban en clase, mientras tomaban una lección de física. Sin embargo, la hora del almuerzo estaba cerca, y ya algunos estómagos estaban rugiendo.  
-Qué aburrimiento… Y ya tengo mucha hambre –rezongó Azumi.   
-Tranquilízate, Azumi-san. Ya falta poco para ir a almorzar –respondió Taro, tratando de ignorar el vacío que sentía en su estómago.   
-Por cierto, durante el descanso no te encontré. ¿Dónde estabas?  
Taro palideció; Azumi no podía saber que él había estado en Japón durante el descanso.  
-Quería estar solo, es todo. Por eso no me encontraste, Azumi.  
-¿En serio? Y tú que odias estar solo…  
-Más tarde terminamos de hablar, ¿te parece? No quiero reprobar materias por estar hablando.

Aunque la verdad era que Taro nunca había reprobado una materia. 

Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, Taro y Azumi estaban conversando como siempre. Sin embargo algo interrumpió su conversación. Una banda de abusones estaba atacando a un muchacho que usaba muletas.  
-Otra vez Etienne (sí, el mismo Etienne de siempre ) y su pandilla. Esto decididamente no puede continuar.  
-Sí, pero involucrarnos en esto sería buscar problemas, Azumi-san.   
-No dije que nos íbamos a involucrar, Misaki-kun. Más bien avisémosle a algún profesor.  
Taro dudó un instante, y recordó sus poderes. Esta era una buena ocasión para usarlos por el bien de otros.  
-Esperemos a ver qué pasa –dijo él, sentándose. "Por favor, que ellos dejen de molestar a ese muchacho, que comprendan el error que están cometiendo…"  
Aunque no estaba seguro de si iba a funcionar, el dulce muchacho le rogó al cielo que sus poderes funcionaran esta vez, porque bueno, hay que recordar que es el Arcángel que más rápido desarrolló sus niveles de energía.  
Al parecer la idea de Taro funcionó, pues todos dejaron de molestar al muchacho discapacitado. De inmediato Taro y Azumi se acercaron al muchacho, que se veía bastante lastimado.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Azumi en francés.  
-Pues… sí. _Arigato_.  
-¿Cómo sabes que somos japoneses?  
-Los rasgos. Además yo también soy japonés. Mi nombre es Osorezan Wataru –respondió el chico de las muletas, que al parecer tenía lentes de contacto, cabello negro como púas de puercoespín y en ese instante un ojo morado.  
-Hayakawa Azumi.  
-Misaki Taro.

Al escuchar aquel nombre la cara de Wataru se ensombreció ligeramente.  
-¿Pasa algo, Osorezan-kun? –preguntó Azumi.  
-No, nada. Es que bueno, recordé que Misaki-san es parte del equipo de fútbol, y a mí me da un poco de envidia el ver cómo juega.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque sufro de parálisis cerebral; mis piernas están casi por completo rígidas, por lo que se me dificulta caminar, y no digamos jugar fútbol.  
Azumi sentía compasión por aquel incomprendido, pero Taro no sabía si confiar o desconfiar. Una parte de él le decía que no había problema, que sólo era un incomprendido con una discapacidad, pero otra parte de él, su instinto, le decía que ese muchacho era peligroso.  
-¿Y por qué usas lentes de contacto? –pregunto el muchacho.   
-Por dos razones, y es por esto que la gente me rechaza. Uno: prefiero usar lentes de contacto a gafas porque no es mucho el aumento que necesito. Y dos: si se dan cuenta son coloreados porque… -el muchacho sacó el estuche de sus lentes, se los quitó y los guardó. –Me pasa casi lo mismo que a algunos perros siberianos: Tengo ojos disparejos.  
Azumi se quedó muda del asombro. Taro también quedó atónito. Ese muchacho tenía un ojo castaño oscuro, y el otro de un azul tan intenso como el cielo. Nunca había visto un tono igual en los ojos de alguien (yo sí, y eso fue hace años).  
-¿Y por qué te molestaban esos abusones?  
-¿Por qué molestan los matones? –preguntó Wataru, sonriendo. –Porque sólo saben molestar.

-Azumi-san, ya vengo. Necesito ir por algo que dejé en el salón.   
-Misaki-kun…   
-No te preocupes. Yo vuelvo –y se fue, dejando a Azumi y Wataru solos. En cuanto creyó estar fuera de la vista de su amiga se echó a correr hacia el salón y se sentó en su lugar, sin duda alguna guiado por su instinto.  
-Estoy seguro de que he visto esos ojos antes… O al menos eso creo. Ese chico no me da buena espina. No me preocupa que Azumi se haga amiga de él, pero lo que soy yo, prefiero mantener mi distancia; mi instinto y mis presentimientos me están diciendo que no debo meterme mucho con él.  
Estaba visiblemente aterrado. Nunca antes había sentido tanta desconfianza hacia alguien. Siempre había sido un muchacho con el don de hacer amistades, incluso con gente tan seria como Wakabayashi o tan temperamental como Hyuga, pero Osorezan Wataru, a pesar de sus discapacidades y aparente afabilidad, exudaba un aire de resentimiento, de odio tan profundo que le ponía la carne de gallina.  
Después de calmarse regresó a donde Azumi estaba, terminando su almuerzo, ya frío.  
-¿Y Osorezan?  
-Se fue. Dijo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto con su ojo morado.  
-Azumi-san, ¿no lo sentiste?  
-¿Qué?   
-¿No sentiste como un aire de resentimiento alrededor de él?  
-Para nada. Yo creo que te está volviendo loco, Misaki-kun. 

"Quizás sea así…" –pensó Taro. -Bueno, terminemos de almorzar y vayamos al salón, porque no nos queda mucho tiempo.   
-Me parece bien –y terminaron de almorzar. –Misaki-kun, ¿por qué te fuiste al salón?  
-Digamos que me sentí un poco indispuesto y estar al sol no ayuda.   
-Parecía como si huyeras de Wataru. Primero dices que sentiste un aura de odio alrededor de él y ahora pareciera que le tienes miedo. ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Si quieres que te sea franco, mi instinto me dice que no debo involucrarme mucho con él…  
-Tu instinto muy rara vez falla. Pero creo que esta vez falló. Wataru es un chico que no tiene muchos amigos pero es muy amable.   
-En todo caso, no siento que pueda hacerme amigo de él.  
-Ay, Misaki-kun… -y sonó el timbre para entrar a clase. Entraron al salón, tomaron las últimas clases del día y era hora del entrenamiento de fútbol. Azumi se fue por su lado a casa. Misaki practicaba tranquilamente con el equipo. Sin embargo, de buenas a primeras sintió un escalofrío y erró el pase.  
-Oye, Taro, concéntrate –le dijo su compañero.  
-Sí, lo siento –respondió él, pero de algún modo sabía el porqué del escalofrío, aunque no lo vio: Wataru estaba cerca observándolo.  
Al fin tomaron un descanso, y uno de los defensas del equipo notó al muchacho que observaba apoyado en sus muletas.  
-Ahí va el tullido de los ojos raros –dijo, burlándose.  
-Sí, ese chico siempre nos observa. ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que esté así?  
-Tiene parálisis cerebral –respondió Misaki inconscientemente.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.  
-¿Tú hablas con él? –preguntó un compañero.  
-No precisamente; hoy a la hora del almuerzo, Etienne de la Rue y sus compinches lo atacaron y Azumi y yo lo ayudamos después. Azumi se puso a preguntarle un montón de cosas y él las respondió. Y es más bien amable, aunque no tenga amigos.  
-Qué extraño… ¿Y por qué se la pasa observándonos cada vez que entrenamos?  
-Porque él quisiera poder jugar fútbol, pero su problema no se lo permite.  
-Pues lo dices con un tono de desconfianza –dijo el muchacho que se había burlado de Wataru.  
-Ese muchacho la verdad me da mala espina.  
-Y para que te dé mala espina es porque presentiste algo malo, ¿o no?  
-Pues…   
-En fin. Sigamos entrenando –y todos volvieron a la cancha. El entrenamiento continuó, y al fin terminó. Taro se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a su casa. Todavía no lograba sacarse aquella incómoda sensación. Pero fue más pronunciada cuando de pronto vio caer una piedra tan afilada como una navaja de afeitar.  
"Y cuando las cosas parecen que no pueden ser peor, empeoran…" –Taro hizo aparecer la barrera, alzó el vuelo empuñando su Tridente y escudriñó con la mirada el cielo. Sin embargo, el Arcángel del Odio estaba debajo de él, sujetando su mazo. Por un momento pensó que e realidad Wataru era el Arcángel del Odio, pero al ver que el cabello de aquel ser maligno no era negro si no más bien castaño oscuro, no tenía heridas en la cara y estaba de pie sin problema alguno desechó la idea. Pero los ojos eran exactamente los mismos y también aquel aire de resentimiento

-¡Anda, ríndete de una vez por todas! –gritó el Arcángel Negro, atacando al Arcángel del Agua con su mazo.  
-No –respondió Taro, deteniendo el ataque con su tridente. Ambos se separaron, jadeando por el esfuerzo. De inmediato Taro bajó al suelo, visiblemente cansado, pero el Arcángel Negro se lanzó en picado.  
"¿Qué está intentando hacer?" –pensó Taro en una fracción de segundo, apartándose rápidamente, mientras el mazo de su rival abría una brecha en el suelo. Pero la acción todavía no cesaba, ya que el Arcángel Negro logró sacar su arma del agujero y se lanzó como una flecha hacia el muchacho, que no pudo hacer mucho por detenerlo.  
-Je, la verdad es que para ser un debilucho me hiciste sudar, pero al fin podré destruirte… Y después destruiremos al mundo.   
-No… No lo podemos permitir. Este mundo es demasiado hermoso como para que lo destruyan… ¡Corriente Marina!  
-Tú nunca aprendes. ¡Ráfaga de Desprecio!  
Los dos ataques explotaron, mandando a los dos enemigos al suelo. Sin embargo, Taro supo qué hacer en ese instante. Tomó la piedrecilla azul que Tsubasa le había dado y liberó toda la energía del Tridente.  
"Por favor, quiero ser uno con el Tridente, quiero ser capaz de derrotar a este ser maligno con todas mis fuerzas…" –y atacó al Arcángel Negro que acababa de ponerse en pie. Al fin había terminado la batalla; el Arcángel Negro, más muerto que vivo desapareció, no sin antes jurar que iba a destruir al Arcángel del Agua.

-Creí que nunca iba a terminar… -susurró Taro para sí, completamente exhausto. Hizo desaparecer todo, tomó su maletín y se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar, su padre le preguntó por qué estaba tan lastimado.  
-Unos matones me emboscaron –mintió Taro.  
-¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué?  
-¿Por qué molestan los matones? –y después de una pausa… -Porque sólo saben molestar.  
Sin embargo, Taro se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; había sido lo mismo que aquel muchacho, Osorezan Wataru, le había dicho a él y a Azumi.  
-De todos modos, estás bastante lastimado, hijo. Mírate –dijo Ichiro, señalando al espejo que había en la entrada.  
Taro miró su reflejo, y comprendió de inmediato el porqué de la preocupación de su padre; su cara estaba algo raspada, la ropa de él tenía una que otra rasgadura y se veía muy cansado.  
-Fue muy difícil escaparme de ellos; aunque sabes cuánto odio hacerlo, tuve que pelear mi escapatoria, papá.  
-Espero que esto no se repita.  
-No sé si pueda prometértelo. No depende de mí, si no de otras personas –y Taro subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando entró a su habitación lo acometió un dolor impresionante, tal como a Tsubasa. Sin embargo, no era un aviso o la falta de control de sus poderes; era el dolor de los golpes sufridos y de algo que estaba por sucederle.

En medio de aquel doloroso momento pudo notar cómo su ropa estaba cambiando. De tener su chaqueta favorita, jeans casi blancos y una camiseta blanca, su ropa cambiaba a lo que parecía una túnica corta del color del cielo, pantalones algo anchos de un tono un poco más oscuro, un cinturón anudado, un peto de algún metal que el muchacho no lograba precisar, unas hombreras del mismo metal, un par de placas que cubrían sus empeines ahora descalzos, su brazalete, un protector del dorso de su mano izquierda, y una cinta dorada en su cabeza. El metal relucía, las telas se movían como si fueran agitadas por una ligera brisa, y el muchacho al fin dejó de sentir aquel horrible dolor.  
"Al menos sé qué siente Tsubasa-kun cuando nos descubre, pero, ¿los demás habrán pasado por esto también? Si es así, espero que estén mejor que yo…" –la verdad era que los demás arcángeles y el _Kami no Tsukai_ estaban profundamente dormidos, pero inconscientemente les había sucedido. "Que estos ropajes desaparezcan y vuelva a estar con lo que tenía puesto…"  
Funcionó, no sin dificultad. Poco a poco aquel extraño traje desapareció, dando paso a la ropa que el muchacho había tenido puesta en su pelea, y que tenía algunas pequeñas rasgaduras.  
-Papá, voy a darme un baño. No me demoraré.  
-Está bien.  
Taro tomó su _yukata_ y entró al baño. Debido al alto costo del agua en Europa no se podían dar baños seguidos ni muy largos, pero ya los Misaki se habían vuelto muy duchos en darse baños rápidos, sobre todo Taro. Rato después salió de la ducha, con el cabello empapado y oliendo a limpio . Entró a su habitación y como ya casi era la hora de la cena decidió sencillamente tener la _yukata_ puesta por el resto de la tarde-noche.

Mientras tanto, en otra casa, pero en la misma ciudad, Azumi estaba acostada en su cama, escribiendo en su diario. Aún no podía olvidar la amabilidad del muchacho de las muletas, aunque le molestaba que Taro no confiara en él.  
"Wataru es muy simpático, y para decir que en cierto modo admira a Misaki-kun… Además los ojos de él son muy raros, pero en su ojo azul tiene un tono que nunca había visto en mi vida…"  
-Azumi, hija, la cena está lista.  
-Sí, ya voy –dando pequeños brincos de alegría, la chica fue al comedor.  
-Estás muy contenta. ¿Qué pasó, hija?  
-Conocí un chico muy amable, aunque extraño.  
-¿Y eso? ¿A qué te refieres con que es extraño?   
-Usa muletas porque tiene parálisis cerebral, la gente no lo comprende por su discapacidad, y tiene un ojo azul y uno castaño. Se llama Osorezan Wataru.  
-Vaya. ¿Y qué pasó con Misaki Taro?  
-Ay, mamá, él es otra historia… -aunque la cara de Azumi se ensombreció un poco. –Él dijo que Wataru tenía un aire de resentimiento a su alrededor, y que presentía que era peligroso.  
-Me parece muy extraño que él siendo como es diga esas cosas.  
-Sí, lo mismo digo yo. Además Wataru dijo que le daba un poco de envidia la habilidad que Misaki-kun tenía para jugar fútbol.   
-Bueno, no puedes obligar a alguien a que le agrade otra persona.  
-Sí… -y fue cuando Azumi se dio cuenta que lo que le había pasado era amor a primera vista.

Pero por otro lado, de regreso en Shizuoka, cuatro de los Cinco Arcángeles Negros estaban en su lugar preferido de reunión: Un oscuro callejón.  
-¿Y qué diablos estará haciendo Jin? Últimamente se ha demorado en venir y es la que vive aquí –dijo el Arcángel del Trueno.  
-Insisto en que gallo que no canta tiene algo en la garganta. Se comporta de manera sospechosa –dijo el Arcángel adepto a los refranes.   
-Déjalo ser, Rai. Al fin que es su manera de ser –dijo el Arcángel del Odio, estirando los brazos.  
-¿Y tú qué tienes que estás tan contento?  
-Digamos que estuve casi a punto de acabar con el Arcángel del Agua.   
-¿Casi? Los casi no valen y lo sabes, Wa.  
-Bueno, además de eso, conocí a una chica.  
Dos de los otros tres se echaron a reír, pero el Arcángel de la cola de caballo ni siquiera reaccionó.  
-Recuerden que no podemos involucrarnos con nadie. Como nuestro destino es destruir la Tierra para que haya un nuevo Génesis bajo el manto de la oscuridad, todo el mundo morirá.  
-Excepto nosotros, ¿o no? Pero, ¿acaso uno no puede hacer aunque sea un amigo o amiga antes de que muera? La verdad no me parece justo.  
-¿Estás cuestionando a las leyes del destino, Wa?  
-No… Sólo decía –y en esas se escuchó el revoloteo de unas alas. El Arcángel de la Oscuridad había llegado.  
-Que conste que avisé que iba a volar por ahí. De algún modo tengo que sacarme la frustración de no poder vencer al _Kami no Tsukai_ y a sus secuaces.  
-¿Avisaste? ¿A quién le dijiste? –preguntó el Arcángel de cabello corto, ojos pequeños y gran sabiduría sobre refranes.  
-A Shi. ¿O no?  
-Así es. Ahora sí, tenemos que hablar, todos.

Rato después, cada quien se fue para su respectiva ciudad de residencia. Sin embargo, en París, el Arcángel del Odio ubicó la casa de Azumi, y al ver con alegría que estaba la ventana abierta, se convirtió en una mosca y entró. Se posó en la almohada de la chica, que ya estaba profundamente dormida.  
"Ay, Azumi… Qué lástima que morirás tarde o temprano… No me parece justo que no pueda al menos hacerme amigo tuyo, y tú siendo de las pocas personas que han sido amables conmigo. Aunque bueno, lamento que no puedas saber en realidad quién soy: un Arcángel Negro. Sin embargo, es mi secreto, así como ahora tengo otro: Creo en el amor a primera vista, y eso es porque tú me demostraste eso."  
Volvió a alzar el vuelo, pero de improviso la mano de Azumi cayó sobre él.  
"Ay, no… Es muy pesada y no puedo volver a mi forma original porque eso la despertaría. ¿Qué voy a hacer…? Ay, pero qué bruto soy" –y se teletransportó a su casa. Ya a salvo en su casa, cambió de ropajes con sus poderes, y se acostó con dificultad. Cuando tomaba por completo la identidad del Arcángel del Odio, no tenía problemas para moverse, pero ahora que no, se demoraba un poco.  
-Buenas noches, mi querida Azumi –y se quedó dormido.

En Japón amaneció, pero no de una manera muy normal para nuestros amigos. Tsubasa aún estaba adormilado cuando se levantó e intentó quitarse su pijama. Sin embargo sus dedos chocaron con metal.  
"Qué raro… ¿Metal?" –y ahí sí se despertó por completo. -¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…!  
Su pijama no estaba. En cambio, tenía puesto un traje muy parecido a su uniforme de secundaria, pero blanco como la nieve, con algunos intrincados detalles dorados, un peto de un metal que no supo cuál era, su brazalete había aparecido, y tenía como Taro, unos extraños protectores dorados en sus empeines, y una hombrera.  
-¿Cómo rayos pude dormir con esto puesto? Debí estar muy profundo cuando me pasó… Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, soñé que me daba un ataque, y parecía tan real que hasta sentí el dolor. ¿Podría haber sido eso?  
Sin decir más, el _Kami no Tsukai_ hizo desparecer ese extraño atuendo, y se puso su verdadero uniforme de secundaria. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa, pensativo. Natsuko a duras penas se estaba levantando, por lo que le sorprendió ligeramente que su hijo estuviera despierto y listo tan temprano.  
-Buenos días… ¿Por qué gritaste ten duro?  
-Eh, es que me pasó algo en el transcurso de la noche… No te preocupes, mamá –respondió él, nervioso.   
-Bueno… Ni modo –y Natsuko se puso a hacer el desayuno para los dos y el almuerzo de Tsubasa.

Rato después, Tsubasa se encontró con Ishizaki por el camino, y después con Sanae.  
-…y cuando me di cuenta, tenía un traje muy extraño.  
-Je, no fuiste el único, Tsubasa-kun. Cuando me desperté, tenía como una túnica toda rara, unos pantalones anchos, mejor dicho, hasta con armadura desperté.  
-Vaya… -dijo Sanae, pensativa. –Me pregunto si los demás también habrán pasado por ello.  
-Yo creo que sí… Pero el único que habría estado despierto cuando pasó sería Misaki-kun. De resto, todos estábamos dormidos –respondió Ishizaki.  
-En todo caso, fue una verdadera sorpresa.  
Llegaron a la Secundaria y esperaron a que dieran comienzo las clases. Kumi y Yukari llegaron después.  
-¿Cómo están, chicas? –preguntó Sanae.  
-Bien –contestaron ambas a la vez. –Queríamos preguntarles si quieren ir con nosotras a _Vitalis_ mañana, que es Viernes.  
-La verdad sigo antojado con esa soda con helado de la vez pasada, así que inclúyanme en el plan –dijo Ishizaki inmediatamente.   
-No puedo; prometí ir con mi mamá a hacer las compras –dijo Tsubasa.  
-Y yo tengo que cuidar de Atsushi –agregó Sanae.  
-Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden. Sin embargo, si cambian de opinión, no hay problema.  
-Bueno, hablemos más tarde, que ya viene el profesor –dijo Tsubasa, sentándose.


	14. Despierta el Arcángel del Viento

Capítulo XIV: Despierta el Arcángel del Viento

Rato después, todos estaban en descanso. Tsubasa y los demás muchachos estaban jugando un partido de fútbol, mientras Kumi y Yukari los observaban y Sanae seguía tejiendo.  
-¿No te aburres? –le preguntó Yukari a su amiga. –Llevas tejiendo desde hace rato.  
-Ya te dije que es para poder ganar algo de dinero.  
-Sí, claro…  
Sin embargo uno de los muchachos pateó muy fuerte el balón y éste fue a parar a los pies de Sanae. La chica se puso de pie y disparó. No pregunten cómo, pero el balón cogió un efecto como el del Drive Shoot, y entró a la portería de Morisaki.  
-Sanae, ¿cómo, cómo hiciste eso? –dijo Yukari pálida del asombro.  
-No tengo idea de cómo lo hice. Sencillamente pateé el balón.  
Los muchachos se acercaron a la chica, asombrados por el potente remate de ella.  
-Sanae-chan, ¡ese tiro fue espectacular! ¿Cómo le hiciste? –dijo Tsubasa, sorprendido.  
-No tengo idea.  
Todos los muchachos se acercaron a elogiar el disparo de Sanae, pero obviamente los problemas nunca faltan, pues Fujiko y sus compinches se acercaron a molestar.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí: a Sanae la marimacho.  
-Ve a fastidiar a otro lado.  
-O más bien, ¿no será que eres una facilota? Porque te la pasas rodeada de chicos.  
-Eso me suena a que alguien tiene envidia –dijo Yukari, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Envidia de ella? No quisiera ser ella aunque me pagaran un millón de yenes por eso.  
-Además de que nadie te aceptaría. Sólo te aprovechas de tus "atributos" para tener a alguien al lado pero por dentro sabes que no tienes a nadie. Más bien vete a freír espárragos –agregó Kumi.  
-Chicas… -Sanae estaba sorprendida por la manera en que sus amigas la defendían.  
-¿Quieren pelear, o qué? –dijo Fujiko, levantando un par de raquíticos puños.  
-No vamos a caer tan bajo, y además los chicos nos apoyan, así que tienes las de perder. Vete ya que nos fastidias –respondió Yukari, quien estaba más que lista para patearle el trasero a la fastidiosa de Fujiko.  
Sin embargo, antes de que ambas chicas se pusieran a pelear, sonó el timbre que señalaba el final del descanso. Yukari y Fujiko se miraron con odio antes de irse cada una para su salón.  
-No es necesario, ni es bueno que pelees, Yukari-chan –dijo Sanae, cohibida. –Sencillamente ignórala y ya.  
-Digamos que no dejaré de pelear con ella hasta que te deje en paz, Sanae-chan.  
-Yo creo que ella tiene pura envidia –dijo Kumi, suspirando. –Al fin y al cabo, es una tonta que sólo piensa en la moda.  
-Eso es muy cierto –admitió Sanae, riéndose, pero dejó de reír en cuanto entró el maestro.  
Tsubasa y Ryou observaron a las chicas, y no pudieron evitar reírse un poco. Al fin y al cabo, ver peleas entre chicas era muy divertido. 

Rato después, en la mitad de la clase, Ryou se había aburrido. Estaban en clase de Álgebra, por lo que claro, Tsubasa también estaba hecho todo un lío. Moviendo los ojos de un lado para otro, Ishizaki aprovechó y sacó una revista de fútbol de su maletín.  
-Vas a hacer que te castiguen, Ishizaki-kun –dijo Tsubasa entre dientes, mientras leía el texto de álgebra.  
-Ay, por favor, no te la des de aplicado porque sé que te mueres de las ganas de leer esta revista. Es la última edición que salió.  
-Se nota… Pero ahora no.  
-¿Pasa algo, Ozora, Ishizaki? –dijo el maestro, llamándoles la atención.  
-No, maestro –respondió el primero, muerto de los nervios.   
-Entonces por favor no interrumpan la clase.  
Tsubasa asintió silenciosamente, pero Ryou escondió su revista entre su libro de álgebra y se puso a leer un artículo sobre el fútbol inglés.  
-Hey, Tsubasa-kun, lee esto –susurró él, señalándole el artículo.  
-Ahora no… -respondió el aludido, molesto. –No quiero volver a reprobar álgebra.  
-Ishizaki, por favor salga del salón –se escuchó decir al maestro. –No pienso tolerar más sus interrupciones.  
-Pero, pero…  
-Ya me escuchó. Ahora… ¡SALGA DEL SALÓN!  
-Sí, señor… -y Ryou salió del salón arrastrando los pies.

Tres minutos después, Ishizaki estaba fuera del salón, con un balde de agua en las manos. Tsubasa se lo había advertido, pero él, Ishizaki Ryou no había hecho atención. Sin embargo, se escuchó un fuerte barullo en el salón, y el muchacho abrió la puerta para ver qué había pasado. Lo que vio no era alentador.  
-Tsubasa-kun, Tsubasa-kun, resiste –Sanae había evitado a tiempo que el muchacho cayera, pues estaba sufriendo uno de sus ya acostumbrados ataques. –Tsubasa-kun, por favor, ¡aguanta!  
-¿Qué sucede, Nakasawa?  
-Últimamente Tsubasa ha tenido muchos dolores de cabeza. Le dan en el momento menos pensado.  
-Pues diera la impresión de que… -comenzó a decir Kisugi, pero su expresión cambió. Su cara ahora se veía como si le hubieran puesto la mente en blanco, pero no sólo Teppei; todos había pasado por eso. Sanae se dio cuenta de que todos habían cambiado de expresión gracias a la rápida acción de Ishizaki.  
-Créanme, es un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte el que tiene Tsubasa-kun. Será mejor llevarlo a la enfermería –dijo la chica.  
-Encárguese, Nakasawa –dijo el maestro, haciendo que todos se sentaran. Sanae se puso de pie, logró levantar a Tsubasa que estaba semiinconsciente y comenzó a ir muy lentamente a la enfermería. Ishizaki se ofreció a ayudar, pero Sanae le dijo que no.

Sin embargo, Sanae no llevó al muchacho inconsciente a la enfermería. Sabía que a Tsubasa le había dado u ataque no por su falta de control, si no porque era señal de cosas por venir.  
-Tsubasa-kun, ¿te sientes mejor?  
-Me sentiré mejor cuando deje de tener estos ataques.  
-Sí, eso lo sé. ¿Viste acaso qué sucedió?  
-Un Arcángel Negro está atacando.  
-¿A quién?  
-No pude ver a quién. Estaba muy oscuro.  
-Entonces debe ser la madrugada. Un momento, tú dijiste que sospechabas que Wakabayashi-kun era el Arcángel del Viento. ¿No será que…?  
-¿No lo puedes confirmar? –dijo Tsubasa, recordándole a Sanae la esfera de cristal. Ella cayó en cuenta de ello y la sacó. Como siempre, Tsubasa no hallaba sentido alguno en la niebla que se movía en remolinos, corrientes y pequeñas explosiones, pero Sanae sí.  
-Tus sospechas son muy ciertas. Un Arcángel Negro está atacando a Wakabayashi-kun en Alemania, y lo peor de todo es que también atacó a los amigos de él.  
-Sanae-chan, avísales a los demás, sobre todo a Misaki-kun, que es el que más cerca está. Después de avisar, regresa al salón y dile al maestro que me quedé dormido en la enfermería. También avísale a Ishizaki-kun que se quede aquí; no podemos dejar que lo castiguen más.   
-De acuerdo –y mientras Tsubasa desapareció en un instante, Sanae corrió al salón, le dijo a Ishizaki lo sucedido y entró al salón.  
"Misaki-kun, Hyuga, un Arcángel Negro está atacando a Wakabayashi-kun en Hamburgo, Alemania. Parece que hay bastantes heridos. ¡Vayan lo más rápido posible!"

En Tokyo, Hyuga estaba en clase, leyendo un texto de filosofía, cuando recibió el mensaje de Sanae.  
"Oh, no… Tendré que pensar en algo."  
-Maestra, no me siento bien –dijo, sosteniéndose la cabeza.  
-¿Qué pasa, Hyuga?  
-Me siento mareado y me duele la cabeza.  
-Bien, entonces vaya a la enfermería.  
-Si estás mareado, Hyuga-kun, mejor te ayudo a llegar.  
-No es necesario. Puedo apoyarme en las paredes –y salió del salón. Una vez que se había asegurado de que nadie lo siguiera, fue a la enfermería, le dijo a la enfermera lo que le pasaba, y después de que le dieran una pastilla, el muchacho fue a un lugar aislado y desapareció.  
Por otro lado, Taro había estado profundamente dormido, soñando con volver a Japón, cuando se despertó sobresaltado. La ola de energía hizo que se cayera el caballete donde tenía una pintura.  
-Ay, no… Mi caballete. Pero es más importante ir de inmediato a salvar al cuarto Arcángel –se dijo, comenzando a meter algunos trapos bajo las cobijas para simular que estaba ahí. Reprimiendo un bostezo, se cambió rápidamente de ropas y se teletransportó. Llegó allí justo cuando veía que Tsubasa estaba luchando con un Arcángel Negro que portaba una enorme alabarda. Hyuga estaba sacando a los heridos del lugar, modificándoles la memoria con sus poderes.   
-¡_Tsukai_! ¡Arcángel del Fuego! ¡Ya voy para allá! –y desplegando sus alas el muchacho voló a atacar al Arcángel Negro.

Tsubasa suspiró de alivio al ver que su mejor amigo había llegado.  
-Encárgate de nuestro amigo. Yo distraeré a este ser maligno.  
-Bien –y Tsubasa se dirigió hacia Genzo, que estaba muy herido, pero consciente.  
-¿Cómo te encuentras, Wakabayashi-kun?  
-Bien, eso creo… ¿Tsubasa-kun? ¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?  
-¿Qué hago? Pues salvándote la vida, amigo –y bueno, ya saben qué pasa cuando Tsubasa se acerca a un Arcángel dormido. Otra vez ese consabido ataque, mientras el _magatama_ blanco del Mensajero de los Dioses brillaba de un tono aguamarina.  
-¿Qué rayos…? ¡Tsubasa! ¡Reacciona, hombre! –Genzo estaba en un estado de pánico al ver a su amigo sufrir de esa manera, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, pues el rayo de luz aguamarina dio en el portero. De inmediato el brazalete, el _magatama_ y lo que parecía la cabeza de una flecha y una cuerda salieron de él, mientras el torrente de imágenes y recuerdos inundaron su cabeza.  
"Busca en tu corazón y hallarás el poder que necesitas para vencer a los Arcángeles Negros, los que amenazan con destruir el mundo. Debes utilizar la furia del viento... con el Arco y las Flechas de Eolo."  
-Veo que no hay más salida que luchar… -dijo el Arcángel que acababa de despertar, el Arcángel del Viento. De inmediato se volteó hacia Tsubasa, que estaba semiinconsciente, pero comenzaba a despertarse.

-Tsubasa-kun, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué debo hacer?  
El muchacho parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces, y recuperó la lucidez.  
-Concéntrate y aquello que necesites, pídelo. Tienes que descubrir tus poderes.  
-¿Poderes?   
-Tal como lo oyes… ¡Cuidado! –exclamó Tsubasa, mientras le daba un empujón a Genzo. Éste al principio se enojó, pero después notó que si no lo hubiera hecho, habría quedado congelado.  
-Ya entiendo… -y concentrándose, Genzo hizo aparecer sus alas. -¡Oye tú! ¡Enfréntate con alguien de tu tamaño!  
-Je, perro que ladra no muerde. ¡Ventisca Helada! –exclamó el Arcángel Negro, atacando. Sin embargo, Genzo, que se acostumbró muy rápidamente a sus las lo esquivó hábilmente. Recordando sus armas, tomó su arco, apuntó con una flecha y disparó. La velocidad del proyectil era al menos diez veces mayor que lo normal en una flecha, y ésta dio en el Arcángel Negro. Éste, enfurecido, atacó a Genzo con su sable, pero de inmediato la Tormenta de Fuego de Hyuga lo detuvo.  
-¿Hyuga?   
-Hablamos después. ¡Tormenta de Fuego!  
-¡Ventisca Helada! –los dos ataques chocaron, pero el Arcángel del Hielo era más poderoso e hizo que Hyuga chocara contra el suelo.  
-Lo dicho, perro que ladra no muerde.  
-Eso lo veremos… ¡Grito de los Dioses!  
-¡Corriente Marina! –Tsubasa y Misaki habían atacado a la vez, causando que el Arcángel quedara herido.  
-También quiero intentarlo… -Genzo se concentró, buscando en su corazón, y al fin halló la respuesta. -¡Viento Huracanado!  
Ese fue el ataque que derrotó instantáneamente al Arcángel del Hielo, que después de jurar venganza desapareció. 

-Vaya, esta vez sí que fue duro –rezongó Hyuga, utilizando sus poderes para curar sus heridas en cierto grado.  
-Ni que lo digas. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo para crear la barrera –dijo Misaki.  
-Sí la creé. Lo que pasa es que ustedes no se dieron cuenta –dijo Tsubasa, secándose el sudor. –Por cierto, excelente ataque, Wakabayashi-kun.  
-Sí, claro… -respondió él, medio perdido, pero después recobró su lucidez (y su asombro) -¿Alguno de ustedes me puede hacer el favor de EXPLICARME QUÉ RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?   
Tsubasa y Hyuga observaron la hora en sus relojes, y sabían que aún tenían tiempo. Misaki estaba más tranquilo, aunque reprimió un bostezo.  
-Es una larga historia. Resulta que nosotros, e Ishizaki-kun que no está aquí, estamos metidos en un gran lío. Si queremos que este planeta siga como es, tendremos que luchar con los Arcángeles Negros y el _Kage no Tsukai_, y aún así nos falta un Arcángel en nuestro bando.  
-¿Y cómo supieron que yo era uno de esos tales Arcángeles?   
-Tuve la sospecha de que lo eras cuando recibí tu carta, diciéndome que soñabas lo mismo una y otra vez. Además, cada vez que atacan a un Arcángel, siento un dolor muy fuerte. Ahora escucha bien, Wakabayashi-kun. No nos queda mucho tiempo. Tienes que desarrollar tus poderes y controlarlos, porque de eso no sólo depende tu vida, si no la de toda la humanidad –dijo Tsubasa.  
-¿Y qué es eso de los Arcángeles? ¿Y por qué Misaki-kun te llamó _Tsukai_?  
-A eso íbamos. Resulta que Tsubasa-kun, que es el Mensajero de los Dioses tiene que encontrar a los cinco Arcángeles, que supuestamente somos los únicos que podemos ayudarle, para luchar contra los Arcángeles Negros, que buscan al Mensajero de las Sombras –respondió Misaki.

-¿Y?   
-Si no vencemos a los cinco Arcángeles Negros y al _Kage no Tsukai_, el mundo será destruido.  
-¿Y quiénes son los Arcángeles Negros?  
-Bueno, ya conociste a uno, que es el Arcángel del Hielo. También están el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, que de hecho es una chica, el Arcángel del Trueno, el Arcángel del Odio y nos falta enfrentarnos al Arcángel del Caos, que según Shiro es el más poderoso.  
-¿Quién es el tal, o la tal Shiro?  
-Un ser andrógino que antes fue un mensajero celestial, y después una mujer llamada Karen que ahora para poder descansar en paz tiene la obligación de guiarnos…  
-Y regañar a Tsubasa –dijo Hyuga lacónicamente.  
-No me interrumpas, Hyuga. Fue quien nos metió a todos en este lío.  
-Pero explícame una cosa. Si tú vives en Shizuoka, ¿cómo es que Misaki y Hyuga se enteraron de que me estaban atacando?   
-Gracias a nuestra aliada, Sanae.  
-¿Anego?   
-Sí. No es un Arcángel, pero es la única persona aparte de nosotros que sabe de esto. Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, tenemos que irnos. Y por cierto, tienes que estar atento a todo, porque nos falta el Arcángel más poderoso.  
-¿Acaso no lo eres tú?  
-No soy un Arcángel; soy un Mensajero. Me refiero al… -Tsubasa intentó reprimir la risa y lo logró con esfuerzo…-El Arcángel del Amor.  
-Por el nombre pienso que puede ser una chica. ¿Estás seguro que Sanae no podría serlo?

Eso abrió un interrogante en la mente de Tsubasa.

-Lo dudo. En todo caso, nos estaremos hablando. Adiós –y después de entregarle a Genzo el fragmento de viento puro Tsubasa se fue, mientras Hyuga se había ido un poco antes. Misaki se quedó a terminar de aclarar las dudas que Genzo tenía, a pesar de que el Arcángel del Agua también tenía muchas preguntas al respecto. Le explicó sobre los poderes, cómo utilizarlos y controlarlos, y también le contó hasta dónde los habían desarrollado.  
-…así que en lo posible, trata de controlarlos, sobre todo cuando te asustan.  
-¿Y eso ?   
-Veamos, ¿cómo explicarlo? Cuando me asustan, libero una ola de energía que tumba algunas cosas que estén mal fijadas, o a los Arcángeles, incluyendo a Tsubasa. Y ahora eso te va a pasar.  
-Bueno, no soy de las personas que se asustan con facilidad.  
-Eso espero… -pero no tuvieron tiempo de conversar; el Arcángel del Hielo había vuelto por más.  
-¿Otra vez? Vaya que es un terco –dijo Genzo, frunciendo el ceño.   
-Si a la primera no lo logras, sigue intentándolo –respondió aquel Arcángel, empuñando su sable.  
-Como que te gustan mucho los refranes, ¿verdad? –dijo Taro, sonriendo levemente.  
-¿Qué te importa? Al fin y al cabo, su destino es la muerte. ¡Ventisca Helada!  
Genzo y Taro se miraron por un momento y cada uno esquivó el ataque yendo hacia lados contrarios. Taro activó la barrera que siempre se utilizaba, mientras Genzo se concentraba en hacer aparecer su arco y flechas. Pero no lo lograba.

Obviamente el Arcángel del Hielo notó eso, y atacó a Genzo, que quedó más herido que antes.  
-¡Wakabayashi-kun! –exclamó Misaki al ver a su amigo escupir sangre. –Eso no lo voy a permitir… ¡Corriente Marina!  
El ataque dio en el Arcángel del Hielo, despistándolo y dándole tiempo a Genzo de recuperar energías y prepararse.  
-¡Hazlo ahora o morirás, Wakabayashi-kun! ¡Ataca!  
-Eso ya lo sé… -Genzo se puso de pie, y logró hacer que su arco y flechas aparecieran. Tal como Misaki le había explicado, quitó las ataduras de la gema de la flecha, liberando todo el poder de ésta. Apuntó y disparó.   
-Como si eso fuera a funcionar…  
-Ya lo veremos. ¡Viento Huracanado! –la flecha había sido un engaño; Genzo había esperado a poder atacar con sus poderes, y logró que el Arcángel Negro quedara lastimado. Sin embargo, el arquero ya no tenía más fuerzas y cayó al suelo.  
-Bien, no desperdiciaré tu esfuerzo, amigo. ¡Corriente Marina!   
El ataque dio en su objetivo, pero Misaki había quedado exhausto. El Arcángel Negro volvió a irse, lleno de furia, mientras los dos japoneses, jadeando, trataban de recuperar las fuerzas. Misaki se teletransportó a París, mientras Genzo se quedó ahí, en aquel parque de Hamburgo, esperando a tener las suficientes fuerzas para poder curarse e irse a casa. Logró lo primero, pero no pudo teletransportarse. 

-¿Ahora qué hago? No estoy precisamente cerca de la casa. Ay, si no hubiese aceptado la invitación de Schneider a ir a esa fiesta, estaría en casa.  
Sin embargo, recordó que otro de los poderes que ahora tenía era el de convertirse en algún animal. Se convirtió en un cuervo y voló a casa. Agradeció al cielo que aún era de madrugada, porque si alguien lo hubiese, visto, habría quedado sorprendido o sorprendida por la mancha aguamarina que recordaba un arco y una flecha en las alas del pájaro.  
Llegó a su habitación, se cambió de ropas, y cansado como estaba, se echó a dormir. Durante las dos horas que durmió su armadura apareció sin querer, pero obviamente ni lo sintió. Estaba tan profundamente dormido que en las dos horas que durmió recuperó todas las energías perdidas y amaneció tan fresco como una lechuga.  
Mientras tanto, Tsubasa había aparecido a tiempo para el entrenamiento de fútbol. Antes de saltar al campo el muchacho le comentó a Ishizaki y Sanae lo sucedido, incluyendo la duda que le había plantado Genzo en la cabeza.  
-Eso sería de lo más absurdo. A mí no me afectan las olas de energía que lanzan ustedes cuando se asustan, ni he tenido sueños, ni nada.  
-Pues en eso tienes razón, pero hay dos cosas que apuntan a que al menos el Arcángel del Amor es una chica –dijo Tsubasa, rascándose la barbilla.  
-¿Qué son?  
-Primero: Genzo dice que por el nombre, ya que duda que un hombre vaya a tener esos poderes. Segundo: lo que me relató mi abuela, y eso sólo lo sabe ella, Sanae, y yo.  
-Y ni sueñes con que lo sabrás, Ishizaki, porque es una larga tradición de la familia de Tsubasa.  
-Pero… ¿yo qué dije?


	15. Kumi vs Jinko

Capítulo XV: Kumi vs. Jinko

Comenzó el entrenamiento, y todo iba muy relajado y tranquilo, hasta que a Tsubasa se le rompió el cordón de su guayo. Estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha cuando sucedió, y de inmediato Tsubasa salió del grupo y se detuvo.  
-¿Qué sucede, Tsubasa-kun? –preguntó Yukari.  
-Se me rompió el cordón del guayo. Voy a ir a cambiar de cordones –y el muchacho fue a los casilleros. Sanae lo siguió, más curiosa que cualquier otra cosa, y además ella era la que sabía dónde estaban los cordones de repuesto.   
-Aquí están los cordones, Tsubasa-kun. Toma –dijo la chica, entregándole los cordones al capitán.  
-Muchas gracias, Sanae-chan.  
Los dos estaban sentados en el mismo banco, pero en extremos opuestos y en silencio, mientras el joven cambiaba los cordones de sus guayos. La puerta de los casilleros estaba cerrada, y detrás estaban Kumi, Yukari, Ishizaki y el Shutetsu Trio, espiando.  
-¿Será que al fin van a confesarse lo que sienten? –dijo Yukari.  
-La verdad lo dudo. Tsubasa puede ser todo un gran futbolista y un buen amigo, pero es un completo cobarde en esas cuestiones –dijo Kisugi, escéptico.  
-Quién sabe, Kisugi. Probablemente al fin se confiesen o algo. Es estúpido que ellos dos, queriéndose y todo sólo sean amigos –dijo Taki.  
-Ya cállense o nos van a pillar –murmuró Ishizaki entre dientes, mientras que Kumi se quedaba callada; estaba completamente dispuesta a confesarle a Tsubasa lo que sentía por él. Y aunque él no le correspondiera, al menos lo habría intentado.

Los espías escucharon pasos, pensando en que quizás ya Tsubasa y Sanae iban a salir del cuarto, pero era Furuoya, y les causó un susto tremendo. Pero como saben, Ishizaki estaba ahí, y el susto hizo que la acostumbrada ola de energía volara, pero por suerte no había nada que se pudiera caer, pero atravesó la puerta e hizo que Tsubasa se tambaleara.  
-¿Se puede saber qué hacen? –preguntó el entrenador, enarcando una ceja.  
-Pueeeeees… -comenzó a decir Yukari.  
-Estábamos esperando a que Tsubasa saliera. Pero nada que sale y ya estábamos preocupados –respondió Ishizaki, nervioso.  
-Bueno, pues andando a la cancha. Tsubasa no es ningún despistado, así que dejen de preocuparse.  
-Sí, entrenador –y los espías regresaron a la cancha. Un momento después Tsubasa y Sanae llegaron a la cancha. Sencillamente Tsubasa se equivocó mientras estaba colocando los cordones y tuvo que volver a empezar. El entrenamiento siguió, y al fin cada quién se fue a casa. Sanae se fue para su casa sola, al igual que todos los demás. Sin embargo, Tsubasa estaba yendo a casa, aunque sin saberlo, Kumi le seguía.  
-Tsubasa-senpai, ¡espera! –exclamó ella, pues el muchacho era demasiado rápido.  
-¿Eh? ¡Kumi!  
-Yo, yo necesito hablar contigo, senpai.  
-¿De qué?  
-Pueeeeees… De algo personal.

-Lo lamento, Kumi, pero tengo que llegar rápido a mi casa. Mi madre necesita ayuda hoy.  
-Oh, ya veo.  
-Pero puedes contármelo mañana. Adiós –y Tsubasa se fue, dejando a Kumi bastante triste. Alicaída, se dirigió a su casa, pero de improviso una llamarada negra la detuvo.  
-¿Qué pasa? –Kumi no recordaba nada sobre las llamaradas negras por muy _obvias_ razones, o al menos lo sucedido antes por causa de éstas.  
-Con que también estás detrás de Ozora-san –dijo alguien detrás de ella; era una chica de cabello largo con dos mechones cruzándole la cara, lentes ovalados sin montura, el uniforme del Otomo y un aire de soledad y resentimiento impresionante.  
-¿Qué quieres? ¿Quién eres?  
-Digamos que soy una rival.  
-Pero, ¿cómo? Eres del Otomo… No es posible que conozcas a Tsubasa-senpai.  
-Lo conozco, y puedo asegurarte que es el único muchacho que me ha tratado amablemente. Sin embargo, tú no eres rival para mí. Él merece a alguien superior a ti, que sepa valorarlo realmente.  
-¿Y crees que él va a quererte siendo una _nerd_ presumida? No digo que sea malo que seas muy inteligente, pero nadie puede controlar los sentimientos de nadie. Y ya dime cómo te llamas de una buena vez.  
-Me llamo Imawano Jinko.

-Me suena ese nombre… -y Kumi cayó en cuenta que ella era la chica que había causado el malentendido entre Tsubasa y Sanae. -¡Tú eres la chica que defendió el senpai cuando fue el partido contra el Otomo!  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?  
-Porque Sanae-chan me contó que ella los vio, y pensó que le gustabas a Tsubasa-senpai. Fue por tu culpa que mi amiga se sintió mal.  
Eso fue una sorpresa para Jinko. ¿Y si era verdad lo que decía la muchacha?  
-No veo qué tenga de malo que él defienda a alguien.  
-Eso explícaselo a otra persona. De todos modos, no eres la única que está enamorada del senpai.  
-Pues de todos modos nadie merece que Ozora-san se fije en ella… excepto alguien superior.  
-¿Alguien superior? A mí me pareces muy normal, si quitamos lo presumida que eres.  
-Soy mucho más inteligente que el resto de las personas, y además… -hizo aparecer una llama negra en su mano izquierda. –Poseo poderes que nadie más tiene.  
"Fuego negro… Mi abuela me dijo que sólo personas que tengan maldad pura en su corazón pueden hacer aparecer una llamarada negra… ¡esto es grave!" –Kumi estaba aterrorizada. De inmediato supo que no podía dejar que Tsubasa cayera en las "garras" de Imawano.  
"Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer?" –y lo único que se le ocurrió a la chica fue salir corriendo de ahí. Jinko la observó indiferente. La verdad era que sólo quería asustarla, pues sospechaba que quizás Kumi fuera el último Arcángel… Aparte de que también estaba enamorada del _Kami no Tsukai_.

Kumi llegó a casa y se encerró en su habitación, llorando de terror. Su abuela, preocupada, entró a la habitación de la chica, y le preguntó qué la tenía tan aterrorizada.  
-Abuela, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez sobre las llamaradas negras?  
-Sí, por supuesto, Kumi, pero… ¿acaso…?  
-Conocí a una chica que logró hacer aparecer una llama negra, y me aterré. Esa joven también está tras Tsubasa-senpai, ¡Y no sé qué hacer!  
-Antes que nada tienes que tranquilizarte. Si sigues así lo único que lograrás será que te desmayes –dijo la abuela de Kumi, que sabía mucho sobre cosas sobrenaturales.  
-Está bien…  
-Ahora sí, cuéntame qué sucedió.  
-Intenté hablar con Tsubasa-senpai después de que terminó el entrenamiento, pero él tenía mucha prisa por llegar a casa, y me dijo que hablaríamos mañana. Se fue, y yo iba a comenzar a venir hacia acá, pero una flama negra como la noche me detuvo el paso. Me volteé y ahí estaba esa chica. Tenía un aire de resentimiento y de soledad tan fuertes que me dio escalofríos.  
-¿No te atacó más?  
-Por suerte no. Pero lo peor es que está también enamorada del senpai, y temo por él.  
-No es de extrañarse. Al fin y al cabo, si una persona que es pura maldad quiere algo, no cejará en su intento de obtenerlo. 

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa estaba en casa, ayudando a su madre.  
-¿Y cómo te ha ido, hijo?  
-¿Con respecto a qué? –preguntó él, confundido.   
-Con respeto a lo que sabemos… Tu destino.  
-Ah, hoy logramos encontrar a otro Arcángel. El del Viento, y estoy molido por eso. Fue muy difícil.  
-¿En horas de clase?  
-No. A la hora del almuerzo, aunque me dio un ataque en medio de la clase, y lo que recuerdo es que Sanae se esforzó muchísimo en llevarme a la enfermería.  
-No voy a negar que no estoy de acuerdo con que esto interfiera con tu vida, pero según lo cuentas, no tienes más opción. ¿Y quién es el Arcángel al que encontraron?  
-Si prometes no gritar, te lo digo.  
-Prometido.   
-Wakabayashi-kun.   
Natsuko dejó caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano, y ésta cayó en el lavaplatos, salpicando a la mujer.  
-Dices, ¿dices que fuiste a Alemania en un soplido?  
-Me temo que así es.  
Natsuko resistió las ganas de gritar, o de hacer una barbaridad, pero no pudo evitar abrazar a su hijo, llorando.  
-Me da mucho miedo la situación en la que estás, hijo. Despertar cada día sabiendo que e cualquier momento tienes que luchar por salvarte a ti y al mundo me estremece.

Tsubasa al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo, y muy a pesar suyo, algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
-A mí no me gusta esto, ni una pizca, pero no puedo escapar a mi destino. No sé si pelearé hoy, o mañana, o contra quién. Son cosas que se me salen de las manos. Si por mí fuera, no estaría pasando por esto y sería el mismo de siempre, y no alguien que lleva una doble vida.  
-Hijo…   
-Si después de la batalla final logramos sobrevivir, podré volver a la normalidad, sin más peleas, sin más días arriesgando mi pellejo, pero no se sabe quién ganará hasta que sea la última batalla. Y créeme, no estoy interesado en saber cuándo será. Sólo quiero poder estar aquí contigo, en el colegio con mis amigos, y siempre con mi balón de fútbol.  
Natsuko al oír eso se sintió ligeramente aliviada. Se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a terminar la cena. Sonó el teléfono y Tsubasa se apresuró a contestar el teléfono.   
-¿Hola? Casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Tsubasa.  
-_Tsubasa-senpai, soy Kumi._  
-Hola, Kumi. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso lloraste?  
-¿_Por qué lo dices_?  
-Tienes la voz quebrada.  
-_Eso no importa ahora. Llamo para advertirte de algo muy importante._   
-¿Qué es? Para que estés así, debe ser muy grave.  
-_Conoces a Imawano Jinko_, ¿_verdad_?  
-Sí. Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
-_Porque es una persona muy peligrosa. Es capaz de crear fuego negro, y sólo las personas que tienen maldad pura en sus corazones lo pueden hacer._

"Maldad pura… Fuego Negro… ¡Kumi, Kumi descubrió al Arcángel de la Oscuridad!"  
-Tendré cuidado, Kumi. Pero, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?  
-_Porque después de que hablamos hoy, me iba a casa y me detuvo esa chica. _  
Kumi le explicó lo sucedido a Tsubasa lo más resumidamente posible. El muchacho al escuchar aquello comenzó a pensar en varias cosas, como armando un rompecabezas.  
-Bien, ya entiendo. No te preocupes, Kumi. Me sé defender. Te agradezco la advertencia. Adiós –y colgó el teléfono. Ahora todo le parecía muy claro. El Arcángel de la Oscuridad, e Imawano Jinko no sólo eran parecidas y tenían aquel aire solitario—eran exactamente la misma persona. Sin embargo, no lo asimilaba aún. Jinko a pesar de su soledad no era una chica mala, sólo incomprendida, y se notaba a leguas que era muy inteligente y hasta guapa; el Arcángel de la Oscuridad era alguien detestable, terca y presumida, pero siempre que la derrotaban, desaparecía con un aire de secreto. Pero ambas eran enigmáticas, físicamente casi idénticas, y ahora resultaba que ambas tenían el Fuego Negro, así que Tsubasa no sabía realmente qué hacer.  
"Jinko… El Arcángel de la Oscuridad… ¿Pueden en realidad ser las mismas? Una amiga resulta siendo mi enemiga… Qué lío. Será mejor comentárselo a Sanae e Ishizaki-kun mañana."   
Regresó a la cocina, donde Natsuko ya tenía todo servido, y se sentó a comer.  
-Hijo, ¿qué te pasa? Estás pálido.  
-Kumi llamó, y me dijo algo que aclara un misterio… parece que ella descubrió la verdadera identidad de uno de los Arcángeles Negros.

Mientras tanto, en su casa, Jinko estaba haciendo sus deberes, sin duda alguna llena de amargura por como la trataban en la secundaria. No obstante, habría sido exactamente lo mismo si hubiera entrado a otra secundaria.  
"Esa niña fue muy fácil de asustar, pero algo me da mala espina. Al ver mi Fuego Negro, parecía que supiera algo al respecto. Apuesto lo que sea a que le contó a Ozora-san lo que vio. Pero por otro lado pueda que ella no sepa que Ozora-san sabe todo esto, así que quizás se lo guardó. En todo caso, le hice creer algo que es falso; aunque esté enamorada de Ozora-san, sé que nunca se fijará en mí, por no decir que no puedo involucrarme en esos asuntos. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir con lo que hago: Seguir en esta batalla, y en secreto contemplarlo mientras duerme. Podré ser un ser de la oscuridad y la tristeza, pero también soy humana y tengo derecho a sentir."  
Pero la joven comenzó a sentir un horrible ardor en su estómago, doblándola por el sufrimiento. Últimamente le había dolido ahí, desde la batalla contra la aliada de los Arcángeles, pero no creía que su Fuego Negro la hubiese lastimado así. No obstante, Jinko luchaba contra ello como gato patas arriba. No soportaba aquel dolor, y no sabía por qué le daba, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, y mucho menos dejarse vencer por ello.  
-Sea lo que sea este dolor, no puedo dejar que me venza… No puedo dejar que este ardor me domine, porque quién sabe qué pueda pasar… -murmuró entre dientes la joven, apretando los puños. Al fin pasó, y agotada, volvió a enderezarse y terminó sus deberes, aunque lo que más quería era no volver al lugar donde la maltrataban por ser lo que era.

Entretanto, Sanae estaba en su habitación, comenzando a hacer otra manilla. Después de clases había ido a comprar más lana, y sobre todo lana aguamarina, que nunca había tenido. Además había tejido muchas otras manillas, y las estaba vendiendo como pan caliente. Escuchaba música en la radio (sonaba _No. 1_ de BôA en ese instante.)  
-Sanae, hija, ven un momento, por favor –dijo su madre desde fuera de la puerta.  
-Ya voy –dijo la chica, dejando sus agujas por un momento. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres. -¿Querían decirme algo?  
-Sí. Mañana iremos con Atsushi a donde tus tías, así que si tienes algún plan para mañana, puedes ir con tus amigos y amigas.  
-¿En, en serio?  
-Sí. Sé que suena muy repentino, pero así es. De hecho me dijeron que la próxima vez irás con nosotros a verlas, pero que esta vez tenían algo para tu hermano.  
-Muchas gracias, mamá –dijo Sanae, sorprendida y contenta. Sin embargo, la chica no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado. Sólo quería quedarse tranquilamente en casa. Volvió a su habitación y siguió tejiendo, hasta que le dio sueño. Guardó las agujas, las lanas y las manillas que tenía listas no sólo para vender si no para sus amigos, se cambió de ropa y se metió entre las cobijas. Ya un rato más tarde estaba profundamente dormida, aunque no soñaba aún.

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa ya se estaba preparando para irse a dormir. Hacía calor, por lo que decidió dejar la ventana abierta. Apagó la luz de su lámpara y se dejó llevar en brazos de Morfeo. Para él fue un completo bálsamo el dormir, pues estaba tremendamente cansado. Los demás Arcángeles también se durmieron (a excepción de los que vivían en París y Hamburgo)  
Pero poco después se escuchó un rumor de alas pequeñas y el mismo animalillo de siempre entró a la habitación de Tsubasa. Éste retomó su forma original y se dedicó a lo que hacía siempre: contemplar al joven del cual estaba enamorada. Sin embargo, a eso de la medianoche Tsubasa se levantó para ir al baño, y la joven, más que todo llevada por el pánico se volvió a convertir en aquel animalillo, evitando ser descubierta por suerte. Poco después el muchacho volvió y se acostó, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.  
"Eso estuvo muy cerca" –pensó el Arcángel de la Oscuridad. Volvió a su forma original, pero resultaba que Tsubasa, entre sueños la vio, o eso creía ella. Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, y no alcanzaba a entender qué murmuraba el muchacho (probablemente estaba murmurando en portugués… Mi madre me dijo una vez que yo había murmurado algo en inglés mientras dormía)   
-No… No te vayas… -murmuró al fin en japonés el muchacho. La joven, más por curiosidad que por cualquier otra cosa se acercó más. No estaba precisamente a milímetros de la cara de Tsubasa, pero sí estaba cerca. Podía ver con claridad cada rasgo, cada expresión del muchacho mientras soñaba, pero de buenas a primeras, Tsubasa se levantó un poco, y tomando desprevenida al Arcángel Negro, la abrazó… y le plantó un beso en los labios, probablemente soñando con Sanae.

"¿Qué hago? No me puedo mover…" –pensó ella, aterrada, sin dejarse llevar por el momento, aunque lo hubiera querido. No quería despertar al muchacho y causar un alboroto, pero no podía hacer nada… excepto volver a transformarse en animal y desaparecer. Así lo hizo, y se fue por la ventana. El muchacho se quedó abrazando el vacío, y después volvió a caer sobre su cama. Yo pienso que debía de estar soñando con Sanae .   
Al otro día, el muchacho se despertó recordando aquel sueño. Le había parecido real… Quizás demasiado.  
-Buenos días, mamá –dijo al bajar las escaleras.  
-Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo dormiste?  
-Bien, pero tuve un sueño demasiado real…  
-¿Y eso? ¿Qué soñaste?  
-No te vayas a reír, pero soñé que le confesaba a Sanae mis sentimientos.  
-Pueda que sea señal de cosas por venir –dijo Natsuko, divertida.   
-Ojalá, mamá… Ojalá fuera así. Pero insisto en que fue un sueño demasiado real.  
-En fin. ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?  
-Creo que con cereal me basta.  
-Está bien –y Natsuko le sirvió un tazón de hojuelas de maíz endulzadas con miel, las favoritas de Tsubasa. Él vertió la leche sobre el cereal, esperó a que su madre se sentara y desayunaron en silencio.

Rato después, el muchacho iba a la secundaria, pensativo. No lograba sacarse aquel sueño de la cabeza, y más por lo real que había parecido, aunque cada vez que recordaba el sueño, se hacía más borroso. Pasó por el callejón donde Shiro solía aparecer, y otra vez el fenómeno ocurrió.  
-Shiro, ¿qué pasa?  
-Bueno, sólo quería decirte que se acerca el final.  
-Sí, ya lo sé. Sólo falta encontrar al último Arcángel, y estallará la batalla final.  
-No del todo; se te olvidó que ellos siguen en busca del _Kage no Tsukai_. Por cierto, felicitaciones por haber descubierto quién era el Arcángel del Viento gracias a tus sospechas, pero casi muere. ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando? –dijo Shiro con su típica voz de regaño.  
-Veamos… ¿No habrá sido que _yo estaba en clase_? –dijo Tsubasa, enfatizando las últimas palabras. –Y tú nunca lo entenderás porque nunca has estado en una escuela secundaria.  
-Pues… tienes razón –admitió Shiro, mirándose las puntas de los finos dedos.  
–Por cierto, ¿sabes si el Arcángel que buscamos también es afectado, o afectada por las olas de energía?  
-No tengo idea. Sólo sé que es el más poderoso, y que sólo aparecerá cuando los otros cuatro Arcángeles sean descubiertos.  
-¿Y sabes si el talismán que tiene Sanae podrá ayudarnos en esto?  
-¿Cuál talismán?  
-Tú ya lo debes haber visto. Es una esfera de cristal con niebla en su interior, que sólo Sanae puede interpretar.  
-Oh, eso… Pues según sé, es la clave para encontrar al Arcángel del Amor.  
-Y para rematar que Wakabayashi-kun sospecha que ella puede ser a quien buscamos.

Sin embargo, el ruido de la calle y de la campana hizo volver a Tsubasa a la realidad y salió raudo hacia la Secundaria. Shiro se encogió de hombros y desapareció.  
Tsubasa llegó a tiempo, y llegó para ver cómo Yukari y Kumi discutían con Sanae para ir otra vez a _Vitalis_.   
-Pues mis padres dijeron que podía ir ya que van a ir con Atsushi a donde mis tías, pero no estoy segura.  
-Sanae-chan, tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad. Izawa ya dijo que sí iba a ir, y creo que será pan comido convencer a Tsubasa. Vamos, no pierdes nada –dijo Yukari.  
-Pierdo tiempo para hacer mis manillas. Se están vendiendo bien.  
-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero tienes que divertirte –dijo Kumi, que aún no había notado a Tsubasa. –Además, dicen que hoy habrá un DJ en vivo.  
-Pues…   
-Yo iré –dijo al fin Tsubasa, metiendo baza.  
-¿No que ibas a ir con tu madre a hacer las compras?  
-Al final ella me dijo que no era necesario que fuera con ella.  
-Mucho mejor. Bueno, está decidido. Iremos a _Vitalis_ hoy –dijo Yukari.  
-¡Todavía no me he decidido! –alegó Sanae.  
-¿Y entonces, qué decides?  
-Que… sí.


	16. DJ Darkwing… o Kurobane Shinobu

Capítulo XVI: DJ Darkwing… o Kurobane Shinobu

En efecto pasó el día sin problemas algunos, y después del entrenamiento de fútbol, Tsubasa llegó a su casa. Natsuko le preguntó qué pasaba.  
-Mamá, ¿te molesta si voy con los demás a _Vitalis_ esta noche? Sé que prometí que iba a ir contigo a hacer las compras, pero…  
-Pero Yukari y Kumi te presionaron para que fueras.  
-Exactamente.   
-Bueno, no te preocupes. Últimamente me has ayudado mucho y además no es necesario que vayas conmigo. Ve con tus amigos si quieres.   
-Gracias mamá. Y a la próxima iré contigo.  
Tsubasa corrió a su habitación, eligió con cuidado la ropa que iba a usar y se apresuró a darse un baño. No se demoró más de diez minutos en alistarse, lo que a decir verdad era un récord. Poco después tomó algo de su mesada, se despidió de su mamá y se fue hasta la casa de Ishizaki.  
-Veo que esta vez te preparaste a conciencia –dijo Ryou, quien llevaba otra vez una camisa sin mangas, jeans oscuros y tenis negros.  
-Sí, supongo –respondió el muchacho, que llevaba una camiseta blanca, un chaleco, una pañoleta azul oscura amarrada en la cabeza, jeans y tenis oscuros. Además se había vuelto a echar unas gotas de colonia.  
-¿Y qué rayos pasará con Izawa? Usualmente es el más puntual.  
-Bueno, es que la verdad es que me vine más temprano que de costumbre, así que no te preocupes, Ishizaki-kun.  
-En todo caso, no creo que se deba demorar mucho.

Mientras, en la casa de Kumi, las chicas estaban probándose varias combinaciones de ropa, pero no daban con las combinaciones idóneas.   
-Pienso que el rojo va bien con Sanae. Sí… Esa camisa roja, el pantalón negro y unas zapatillas negras irían bien para ella –dijo Yukari, juzgando como se veía su amiga cual si fuera una diseñadora de moda.  
-Sí. Para ti, sin duda alguna el azul, Yukari. Deberías irte con el mismo atuendo de la vez pasada –respondió Kumi, probándose una ajustada camisa de corte oriental.  
-Pues tienes razón. Y por cierto, si llevas esa camisa a la discoteca, te vas a acalorar mucho.  
-Sí, eso estaba pensando.  
-Yo la verdad no me siento muy cómoda con esta camisa –dijo Sanae, hablando de una camisa roja de tiras muy delgadas y que dejaba ver el firme estómago de la chica.  
-Pero se te ve muy bien. Vas a hacer que Tsubasa caiga redondo.  
-¡No digan esas cosas! –respondió la chica, más roja que la camisa.  
-Ni modo. Yo ya decidí que me pondré –dijo Kumi, que tenía puesta una camisa blanca cuello de tortuga sin mangas, un pantalón negro como el de Sanae y zapatos negros.  
-Bueno, sólo falta el maquillaje. La vez pasada no lo necesitaste porque la ropa era de colores más bien claros, pero hoy, vas a ser la reina de la noche, Sanae-chan.  
-Yo no… No puedo usar maquillaje; soy alérgica.  
-No seas tonta. Este maquillaje es hipoalergénico –y Kumi y Yukari maquillaron a Sanae contra su voluntad, pero al final valió la pena.

Rato después, cuando el sol se había ocultado, los seis adolescentes se encontraron a las puertas de _Vitalis_. Si la vez pasada Tsubasa había estado nervioso al ver a Sanae, esta vez se quedó de una pieza; le habían puesto un poco de base, apenas un toque de sombras, le habían encrespado las pestañas, y llevaba un brillo labial de un color rosa tenue. Yukari llevaba sombras azules y un labial parecido al de Sanae, y Kumi llevaba sombras grises oscuras, casi negras y llevaba brillo transparente.  
-Esta vez sí se lucieron, chicas –dijo Ryou, mientras Izawa silbaba al ver las chicas.  
-Ustedes tampoco están mal… Nada mal –dijo Yukari, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Ishizaki.  
-En fin. ¿Entramos? –dijo Sanae, más cohibida que cualquier otra cosa.  
-¿Pues a qué vinimos? –dijo Izawa, quien decidió ir acompañado de Yukari. Aunque ella al principio se mostró confundida, no puso problema. Ishizaki se acercó a Sanae, diciéndole que lo acompañara, y entraron. Eso dejó a Kumi y Tsubasa como la última pareja.  
-¿Entramos, Kumi?  
-Claro, senpai –dijo ella sonriendo. Se sentía en las nubes. Esta vez el lugar estaba más lleno que nunca, pero al parecer el DJ no había llegado.  
-Vaya, no ha llegado el DJ. Dicen que es guapísimo y muy talentoso –dijo Yukari.  
-Pues sabremos qué tan bueno es cuando comience a trabajar –dijo Izawa, ligeramente escéptico, mientras encontraban una mesa dónde sentarse.  
-Eso es muy cierto –dijo Ishizaki, que quería una soda con helado lo más rápido posible.

Encontraron una mesa desocupada, pero mientras las chicas, Ishizaki e Izawa iban a bailar, Tsubasa se quedó sentado, observando. Sin embargo, poco después, se sentó alguien a su lado. El muchacho al principio no sabía quién era, pero después se dio cuenta.  
-¡Tú…! –dijo éste, concentrándose en hacer aparecer su espada.  
-¿Ozora-san? ¿No me reconoces? Soy yo, Jinko.  
Estaba completamente cambiada. Llevaba unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa negra sin tirantes y llevaba el cabello en una larga cola de caballo, aparte de llevar maquillaje oscuro.  
-Imawano-san… Me sorprendiste. No te reconocí… Estás muy cambiada.   
-Los viernes suelo venir aquí. Además el DJ que se presenta hoy es conocido mío.  
-Pero pensé que no tenías amigos…  
-Dije que es un _conocido_, no un _amigo_ –aclaró la joven, ligeramente ofuscada.  
-Lo siento –pero de inmediato a Tsubasa se le vino a la mente lo que había discutido con Kumi el día anterior por teléfono.   
-¿Sucede algo?  
-No, nada… Recordé algo; eso es todo.  
-Pues por lo que veo pareciera que hubieras recordado algo malo.  
-No es importante… -e iba a tratar de buscar un pretexto, pero por los altavoces se escuchó la voz de una muchacha.  
-Ahora con ustedes a quien estaban esperando. El maestro de la música electrónica en _Vitalis_… ¡DJ Darkwing!

De inmediato un reflector se encendió y apuntó a un joven que llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalón negro, cola de caballo y lentes negros, que estaba comenzando a mezclar. Yukari y Kumi se quedaron absortas viendo al apuesto DJ, pero Sanae no pensó nada en especial.  
-¿Quieres ir a bailar, Ozora-san?  
-No, no gracias, Imawano-san. No sé bailar.  
-La verdad es que no sabes bailar mucho, pero al menos te sabes dos o tres pasos.  
Tsubasa quedó pasmado; ¿cómo lo sabía? Recordando lo que Kumi le había contado, supuso que uno de los poderes que ella tenía era el de leer las mentes.  
-En todo caso no tengo realmente ganas de bailar.  
-Bueno. Nos veremos después –y Jinko se fue a bailar. En cuanto se alejó la joven, Tsubasa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Siguió sentado, marcando el ritmo con el pie y observando a los demás bailar (probablemente así podría aprender uno o dos pasos…) se iba aburriendo poco a poco. No había sido realmente una buena idea el ir. Poco después, Kumi se acercó a la mesa, con dos sodas con helado.  
-¿Quieres una, senpai?  
-Te lo agradezco, Kumi.  
-Por cierto, noté que una chica se sentó a tu lado y habló contigo.  
-Entonces debiste notar que por un momento me veía incómodo.   
-Sí. ¿Acaso era Imawano?  
-Diste en el blanco.

Yukari, Sanae, Ryou y Mamoru siguieron bailando, mientras Kumi y Tsubasa los observaban, tomando cada uno su bebida.  
-Senpai, necesito decirte algo –dijo Kumi, después de tomar un sorbo de soda.  
-¿Qué es, Kumi?  
-Es que, es que… es que me gustas mucho.  
Tsubasa al principio se quedó callado, su corazón saltándose uno o dos latidos, pero después lo tomó con excesiva calma.  
-Y sólo, sólo quería que lo supieras.  
-Kumi, lo lamento… Lamento no poder corresponderte. Eres una buena amiga, una excelente asistente, pero sólo te veo así. Discúlpame.  
-¿Acaso te gusta otra chica?  
-Sí. No es que me guste; estoy perdidamente enamorado de otra chica.   
-¿Acaso es Sanae? –la respuesta que Kumi obtuvo fue que la cara de Tsubasa se puso escarlata. Haciendo de tripas corazón dijo que lo entendía.  
-Sin embargo, tienes que darte prisa en decirle a Sanae lo que sientes. No sé si lo sabes, pero últimamente Sanae a veces se ve con ese muchacho, Kanda Koushi, y tal parece que no le es del todo indiferente.  
-Entiendo… Pero no sé si ella me corresponda o algo.  
Kumi miró al techo, pensando en lo ciegos que eran los hombres.   
-Te puedo asegurar, Tsubasa-senpai, que Sanae te quiere con toda el alma desde el primer momento en que te conoció.

La cara de Tsubasa se iluminó con una sonrisa que sólo se le veía cuando se hablaba de fútbol.  
-Gracias, Kumi. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho –dijo éste, tomando las manos de la chica.  
-Bueno, creo que para eso estamos las amigas… -dijo la chica, con el corazón roto. Un momento después se acercaron los otros.  
-Oye, Tsubasa-kun, ¿viniste a bailar o a ocupar un asiento? –dijo Yukari, con las manos en las caderas.  
-Es que no me sentía de ánimo, pero cuando ustedes vuelvan a la pista, iré con ustedes.  
-Más te vale –dijo Ishizaki, acercándose por detrás y halándole las mejillas a su amigo. –No puedes ser un muchacho aburrido y obsesionado con el fútbol todo el tiempo.   
-Suéltame –dijo Tsubasa, tratando de quitarse al muchacho con cara de mono de encima. Las chicas estaban entre asustadas, divertidas y enojadas por lo que Ishizaki hacía.  
-Anda, suéltalo o lo dejarás deforme –dijo Izawa, causando más risas de las chicas.  
-Como digas, Izawa –y soltó las mejillas de Tsubasa, que se sobó adolorido la cara. Dos minutos después los seis estudiantes del Nankatsu estaban en la pista, bailando lo que el DJ Darkwing estaba mezclando. Al principio el capitán del Nankatsu estaba bastante acartonado, pero poco a poco comenzó a soltarse y se dejó llevar por el ritmo.  
-Bueno, tal parece que alguien ya aprendió a bailar –dijo Kumi, que estaba a su lado.  
-Gracias –respondió él, sonriendo a medias. Su cara no dejaba de dolerle.

Un rato después, el DJ tomó un descanso, por lo que pusieron algo de rock (_Dame_ de You Izami) Éste decidió mezclarse entre la multitud, y justamente se encontró frente a frente con los del Nankatsu. Kumi y Yukari casi se desmayaron de la emoción, mientras Sanae no reaccionaba de manera especial.   
-¿La están pasando bien, chicos? –preguntó el DJ, mirando por encima de sus gafas y bailando.  
-¡Sí que sí! –exclamaron cuatro de los seis.  
-Eres genial, DJ Darkwing –dijo Yukari, emocionadísima.  
-Hey, hey, ése es sólo mi nombre en el escenario. Mi nombre real es Kurobane Shinobu.  
-Wow… Con razón tu nombre artístico.  
-¿Y quiénes son ustedes?  
-Somos estudiantes de la Secundaria Nankatsu. Yo soy Nishimoto Yukari. Ellos son Izawa Mamoru, Ishizaki Ryou, Sugimoto Kumi, Nakasawa Sanae… y Ozora Tsubasa.  
Al escuchar aquel nombre, algo se retorció en el estómago del músico, pero no perdió su sonrisa.  
-Los nombres de los muchachos me suenan. ¿Acaso no fueron ustedes los que ganaron el Torneo Nacional de Fútbol?  
-¿Qué comes que adivinas? –dijo Ryou, a quien le simpatizaba el DJ.   
-Suelo leer los diarios, muchachote. Y por cierto, ¿por qué sus dos amigos no han dicho nada? ¿Les comió la lengua los ratones?  
-No… No es eso. No sé qué les pasa –dijo Izawa.  
Lo que pasaba era que Tsubasa y Sanae tenían un pésimo presentimiento. Ambos sencillamente saludaron con la mano y siguieron bailando. Sin embargo, Shinobu se acercó a Sanae.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Si aquí tenemos a la reina de la noche. Digo yo que si tuvieras novio, le tendría mucha envidia.  
-No tengo novio, pero tengo dignidad –dijo Sanae, yéndose hacia la mesa. –Con permiso.

Tsubasa al ver eso sintió algo que sólo había sentido una vez en ocasiones pasadas: celos. Pero la prudencia pudo más y se fue al baño.  
-Bueno, hora de regresar al trabajo –dijo el DJ, ajustándose las gafas y dedicándole una sonrisa a las chicas, que casi se desmayan. Comenzó a mezclar varios ritmos, resultando una música cadenciosa y un tanto exótica. Sanae fue por una soda, molesta por la actitud de casanova del DJ. Al llegar, Tsubasa estaba en la mesa, observando distraído la pista de baile, donde no sólo estaban sus amigos, si no Jinko, bailando con un muchacho.  
-Tsubasa-kun…   
-¿Eh? Ah, eres tú, Sanae-chan.  
-Estás como distraído.  
-No es nada… Por cierto, anoche Kumi me contó algo.  
-¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó la chica, preocupada. Tsubasa le explicó lo sucedido con Imawano, las sospechas de Kumi y sus propias sospechas: que Imawano Jinko y el Arcángel del la Oscuridad podrían ser la misma persona.  
-¿Sabes? Yo pienso que quizás las dos sean la misma persona. Tienen ese aire de soledad y resentimiento que causan escalofríos.  
-Pero además Kumi dijo algo muy loco, que según ella se lo dijo Imawano-san: supuestamente ella está tras de… tras de mí, y que es supuestamente peligrosa.  
Sanae se quedó atónita al escuchar lo primero, pero al escuchar lo segundo no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su rival (o mejor dicho, ex-rival)  
-Yo siempre tuve el presentimiento de que ella escondía algo. De hecho siempre sospeché que ella era el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.

-Y no te culpo, Sanae-chan –se le escapó a Tsubasa.  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Dije que no te culpo, ya que sueles ser muy perceptiva –respondió Tsubasa, nervioso.  
-Si tú lo dices… -pero de repente el pánico se apoderó del establecimiento. Al parecer un joven en estado de embriaguez había evitado a los de seguridad y tenía como rehén… a Jinko. Tenía una pistola al cinto, y amenazaba con cortarle el cuello a la joven con una navaja si no le daban lo que quería.   
-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tsubasa a Ishizaki, que se acercó sigilosamente a la mesa donde Tsubasa y Sanae estaban.  
-Un borracho entró y tiene como rehén a una chica que viene completamente de negro y se ve guapísima.  
-¿De negro? ¿Acaso no tiene una cola de caballo?  
-¿Qué comes que adivinas?  
-Me temo que la conozco, y Sanae también.  
-Pero por desgracia no podemos hacer nada. Apuesto lo que sea a que la barrera no funcionaría con tantas personas aquí dentro, y más si el rehén es quien sospechamos.  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Lo que Tsubasa dijo es que probablemente esa chica es el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.  
Ishizaki se echó a reír.  
-Por favor, ¿cómo una chica así puede ser el Arcángel de la Oscuridad?  
-¿Por qué no le pides a Kumi que te cuente lo que le pasó a ella ayer con una chica llamada Imawano Jinko?

Pero la conversación se detuvo. Tsubasa, Sanae y Ryou observaron que Shinobu se acercó al borracho sigilosamente. El borracho se volteó y le gritó que no se acercara. Jinko no se movía, horrorizada (o quizás fingiendo que lo estaba )   
-No quiero hacerte daño. Suela a la chica y hablaremos de hombre a hombre.  
-¡Nada de eso! ¡Quiero una botella de _sake_ y todo el dinero de aquí! ¡Y si no me lo dan, mato esta chica!  
Jinko observó a Shinobu, como pidiéndole que hiciera algo al respecto. Ella podría haberse deshecho del borracho, pero en estas circunstancias sus poderes no funcionaban por el miedo que ella tenía.  
-Ya, tranquilízate. Esta chica no tiene nada que ver… Si la sueltas, te prometo que obtendrás lo que quieres.  
-Sí, claro… Esta chica es mi garantía.  
-En serio. Mira, si la sueltas, te juro que yo mismo iré por lo que quieres –dijo Shinobu, con las manos al frente, acercándose cada vez más al muchacho que tenía aterrada a la gente que estaba en _Vitalis_. Tsubasa, Sanae e Ishizaki no sabían qué hacer. Kumi estaba tan aterrada que se echó a llorar, mientras Yukari la trataba de calmar y Mamoru estaba pendiente de ellas. Y de repente, tan rápido como un rayo, el DJ golpeó al borracho en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Después de asegurarse que la pistola del muchacho no tuviera balas, el apuesto DJ se llevó a Jinko, que estaba pálida y en _shock_ a otro lado. Mientras tanto, la joven que atendía en la barra de sodas llamó a la policía. Tsubasa, Sanae y Ryou corrieron a donde estaban sus otros amigos.

Al llegar, Mamoru los observó con ojos vidriosos, mientras Yukari abrazaba a su amiga que no dejaba de sollozar.  
-Por favor, escuchen todos. Sé que lo que acaba de pasar fue algo horrible, pero por suerte nadie ha salido lastimado. Ahora mismo viene la policía a llevarse al causante de todo este lío. Por favor salgan en orden y calma, evitando tumultos. Repito: Salgan en orden y calma –dijo Shinobu por los altavoces. La gente de seguridad de la discoteca comenzó a sacar a los jóvenes del lugar. Los muchachos salieron tranquilamente, quizás algo decepcionados por el no poder estar más tiempo. Sin embargo, Jinko aún no reaccionaba. Estaba aún dentro de _Vitalis_.   
-Jinko, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
-Casi me mata ese borracho y me preguntas cómo me encuentro –dijo la joven, sarcástica, echándose a llorar.  
-Je, nunca pensé que tú fueras a llorar. Como usualmente eres tan seca.  
-No te burles… A pesar de todo soy un ser humano aún.  
-Lo sé, Jinko. Anda, vámonos. Al fin y al cabo, los demás deben de estar preocupados.  
Ambos salieron del lugar, justo cuando la policía llegó. Se llevaron al borracho, y a Jinko y Shinobu para testificar. Mientras tanto, Tsubasa, Sanae y los demás se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Sanae iba sola a la suya después de pasar por la casa de Kumi por su ropa, pero tenía el presentimiento de que la estaban siguiendo. Siguió caminando, y repentinamente se detuvo. Se volteó y ahí estaba el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Estoy más que segura de que tú eres el último Arcángel. Vine a destruirte.

El Arcángel Negro empuñaba con una mano su hoz, y en la otra tenía su Fuego Negro. Al principio la joven asistente del Nankatsu no sabía qué hacer, pero recordó el talismán. Rogándole al cielo que alguien fuera en su ayuda, la chica sacó el talismán de su bolsillo mientras el ser maligno la atacaba. Por suerte el ataque se revirtió y dio en el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.  
-Tienes suerte. Pareciera que mis ataques rebotaran en ti.  
-Y lo seguirán haciendo porque no quiero morir aún.  
El Arcángel de la Oscuridad atacó con más saña, pero el talismán protegía a Sanae de todos los ataques. Sin embargo, la joven sentía que sus fuerzas se estaban agotando. Seguía rogándole al cielo que alguien la ayudara, pero poco a poco comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.  
-Ya eres mía…  
-Nada de eso… ¡Viento Huracanado!  
-¡Corriente Marina!  
Los dos ataques dieron en el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, dejándola ligeramente aturdida. Sanae vio con gran sorpresa que Taro y Genzo estaban ahí, dispuestos a defender a su amiga.  
-Misaki-kun, Wakabayashi-kun…  
-Tiempo sin verte, Anego. Por suerte logramos escuchar tu llamada de auxilio –dijo Genzo, mirando de reojo a Sanae.  
-Ya no me digas así, Wakabayashi-kun.  
-Ahora mismo no es momento de discutir eso, Wakabayashi-kun. Hay una vida que salvar –respondió Taro, empuñando su tridente.


	17. Cuentas Por Saldar

Capítulo XVII: Cuentas por Saldar

-Vaya, son los Arcángeles del Agua y del Viento… No me esperaba que pudieras llamarlos, niña –dijo el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.  
-Pues ya ves que sí. Evítate un problema y haznos un favor: vete de aquí –dijo Genzo, apuntando al ser maligno con su arco y flecha.  
-¿Y por qué me tengo que ir? Al fin y al cabo, ¡tengo que destruirlos a todos ustedes! ¡Fuego Negro!  
-¡Viento Huracanado! –Genzo detuvo el ataque mientras Taro llevó a Sanae a un lugar seguro.  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Sanae-san?  
-Sí, gracias a ustedes, Misaki-kun.  
-Bien, es hora de trabajar.  
Sin embargo, otro Arcángel Negro apareció. Genzo de inmediato lo reconoció; era el Arcángel del Hielo.   
-Llegas tarde –le reclamó el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.   
-Habría llegado antes de no ser porque acabas de pedir ayuda. Tú encárgate del Arcángel del Agua; tengo cuentas pendientes con el Arcángel del Viento.  
-Como quieras –y mientras el Arcángel con la hoz volaba hacia donde Sanae y Taro estaban, el Arcángel con la alabarda y el Arcángel con el arco comenzaron su propia lucha. Luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque la alabarda le daba algo de ventaja al Arcángel del Hielo, Genzo detenía sus ataques con su arco, usándolo como una espada.  
-Hoy sí veré tu sangre en el suelo.  
-Eso crees.

Mientras tanto…  
-¡Fuego Negro!  
-¡Corriente Marina!  
Ambos Arcángeles trataban de derrotar el uno al otro con sus poderes. Sanae todavía no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, con lo que no contaron ni ella, ni Taro, era que el Arcángel de la Oscuridad lanzó otra llamarada negra, con su mano izquierda. El ataque dio en Sanae, que cayó al suelo.   
-¡Sanae!   
-¡No te preocupes por mí! –respondió ella, con una mano sobre su estómago. Sin embargo, el ver cómo el Arcángel de la Oscuridad podía atacar dos veces a la vez le dio una excelente idea al Arcángel del Agua. Concentrándose, buscó una respuesta en su corazón… hasta que la encontró.  
-¡Muralla de Agua! –y lo que al principio era un chorro de agua circulando alrededor de Sanae, se convirtió en una poderosa muralla de agua cuando el Arcángel de la Oscuridad atacó. Taro había descubierto otra habilidad. Así logró evitar que Sanae fuera lastimada y siguió en su lucha contra el Arcángel de la Oscuridad.  
Entretanto, Genzo y el Arcángel del Hielo luchaban con gran intensidad. Ambos ya estaban bastante lastimados, pero el que se llevaba la peor parte era obviamente el Arcángel del Viento. Su arco no era precisamente un arma para la lucha frente a frente, y la alabarda del Arcángel Negro era más poderosa que su arco. Sin embargo, tuvo una excelente idea.

-Pero, ¿qué crees que haces? –dijo el Arcángel del Hielo al ver que Genzo se alejaba, como huyendo. –Eres mucho ruido y pocas nueces.  
-Pues yo tengo un refrán para ti: ¡Las apariencias engañan! –y el arquero lanzó una flecha que se incrustó en una de las alas del Arcángel Negro. Siguió disparando flechas a una gran velocidad (como Legolas en _Lord Of The Rings_ ) Tenía una puntería inimaginable, e incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido.  
-Ja, estas flechas no me hacen daño. ¡Ventisca Helada!   
-¡Viento Huracanado! –y al fin el Arcángel del Hielo desapareció en un revuelo de plumas negras, furioso. De inmediato Genzo volteó a ver a sus amigos, justo en el momento en que Taro logró derrotar al Arcángel de la Oscuridad, con su Tridente en su máximo poder.  
"Rayos, se me había olvidado aquello de liberar todo el poder de mi arma" –pensó Genzo, chascando los dedos, pero vio con alegría cómo su amigo dio el golpe final. Furiosa, la perdedora desapareció.  
-Vaya golpe final, Misaki-kun. Espero que a ése Arcángel no le dé por volver a molestar a Sanae.  
-Eso mismo pienso yo, pero hay algo que me enoja –dijo Taro, con una mirada de gran dureza. –Si Tsubasa e Ishizaki viven aquí, ¿por qué no vinieron en cuanto Sanae pidió ayuda?  
-Pues en eso tienes razón. Habrá que exigirles una explicación.  
-Y Hyuga tampoco vino, pero tiene una excusa: Vive en Tokyo y hasta donde sé, tiene que compartir su habitación, así que sería muy complicado para él el venir.  
-En todo caso, gracias, chicos. Me salvaron la vida –dijo Sanae, con una mano sobre su herida.

-Estás herida, Anego.  
-Ya te dije que no me digas así.  
-Espera un momento. Te curaré –dijo Misaki, acercando una de sus manos a la herida de la joven. Concentrándose, hizo que la herida de Sanae desapareciera sin dejar rastro, y después de despedirse, regresó a Francia.  
-Anego, digo, Sanae, por favor dile a Tsubasa que tendrá que rendirme cuentas por no haberte salvado de ésta.  
-Está bien, Wakabayashi-kun –y el arquero desapareció. Sanae siguió caminando a casa y llegó. Miró la hora en el reloj de la sala, y quedó atónita; era medianoche.   
-Qué bueno que mis padres no están, pero no quisiera estar sola. Después de lo que me pasó, creo que tengo que admitir que tengo miedo.  
Sin embargo, escuchó un pequeño golpeteo en la ventana de su cuarto. Corrió a su habitación y vio al gato blanquinegro con la mancha dorada en su espalda. Sanae, dolida, recordó que Tsubasa no había ido a rescatarla del ataque del Arcángel de la Oscuridad.  
-Por favor, Sanae, ¡ábreme! ¡Necesito hablar contigo! –exclamó el gato, desesperado.  
-Vete.   
-No pude llegar a tiempo por culpa del Arcángel del Trueno. Sí recibí tu llamada de auxilio, pero el Arcángel del Trueno me atacó y te aseguro que casi no logro ganar.  
Sanae quería creerle, pero no sabía si el joven le estaba diciendo la verdad.  
-No te creo.  
-¡Créeme, por favor! ¡Quería llegar a tiempo! ¡Quería evitar que te lastimaran, pero no pude! ¡Si pudiera haber estado ahí, no me habría importado morir sólo por salvarte, Sanae!

La verdad resultaba cómico ver al gato parado en el alféizar de la ventana gritando desesperado. Pero el joven no estaba consciente de lo que decía, y Sanae no daba crédito a sus ojos ni a sus oídos.  
-Debo estar muy cansada. Te hablo en la mañana –y sin más la joven cerró la cortina, se cambió de ropa y se acostó. Tsubasa, enfadado por la actitud de la chica, regresó a su casa, se cambió de ropa y se fue a dormir, molesto. Durmió poco y mal, pensando sobre todo en la confesión que Kumi le hizo, la angustia que tuvo mientras luchaba con el Arcángel del Trueno, y el resentimiento de Sanae.  
"Sanae, por favor, créeme" –fue lo último que pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Sin embargo, tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, y se le hizo tarde.  
-Tsubasa, hijo, ¿acaso no tienes entrenamiento de fútbol hoy?   
-¿Eh?... ¡Ay, es cierto! –y raudo como flecha se arregló y se fue sin desayunar. Natsuko estuvo a punto de decirle aquello, pero no tuvo tiempo.  
Ya al llegar…  
-Llegas tarde –le recriminó Sanae, aplicando la ley de hielo.  
-Lo lamento –respondió Tsubasa, compungido y corriendo a cambiarse de ropa. Definitivamente le dolía la indiferencia de la chica, y ya era la segunda vez que pasaba.

Siguió el entrenamiento, y obviamente Tsubasa se veía afligido. Ishizaki, preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su amigo lo arrinconó mientras descansaban.  
-¿Qué pasó anoche entre tú y Sanae como para que estés así, eh?  
-No la pude rescatar del ataque del Arcángel de la Oscuridad.   
-¿Cómo así?  
-Lo que oyes. Ella iba a su casa y el Arcángel de la Oscuridad la atacó. Ella mandó un mensaje de auxilio y yo intenté ir a salvarla, pero de buenas a primeras el Arcángel del Trueno me detuvo y tuve que luchar con él. Después de que logré derrotarlo intenté llegar, pero ella ya no estaba. Incluso fui hasta el alféizar de su ventana y le dije por qué no pude llegar, pero ella no me creyó.  
-Como quien dice, está dolida contigo. Sólo se me ocurre una cosa que puedes hacer, y es buscar la manera de que ella te perdone.   
-Lo dudo. Si hasta le dije que no me importaría morir con tal de salvarla, ¿crees que habrá algo que la convenza de que le dije la verdad?  
-¿Que le dijiste QUÉ? –exclamó Ryou, atónito.  
-Creo que no fui muy consciente de lo que dije, pero eso fue lo que dije.   
-Hombre, Tsubasa, lo tuyo ya es patológico. Donde te alcance a escuchar uno de los Arcángeles Negros, va a creer que Sanae es tu punto débil.  
-¿Y acaso Yukari no es el tuyo?  
Esa fue una respuesta bastante hábil por parte del _Kami no Tsukai_, porque dejó a Ishizaki sin saber qué decir y más rojo que una remolacha.

Le hizo bien a Tsubasa desahogarse, pero se le clavaba una espina en el corazón cada vez que veía a Sanae. Ésta, por su parte, le dolía actuar con indiferencia con Tsubasa, pero también el hecho de que él no había ido a rescatarla.  
-Sanae-chan, ¿qué te pasa? –dijo Yukari, mientras ellas alistaban unas toallas.  
-Nada, Yukari. Estoy exhausta. Eso es todo –respondió la chica secamente, quizás un poco más de lo que quería.   
-Amaneciste del lado equivocado de la cama. Primero noto que le aplicas la ley de hielo a Tsubasa y ahora estás muy seca. ¿Estás segura de que no te pasó nada?  
-Ya te dije que estoy exhausta. Llegué a medianoche a casa, y no tengo ganas de hablar.  
-Bueno, entiendo por qué estás tan seca conmigo y no te culpo, pero ¿por qué estás tan fría con Tsubasa? ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo?  
-Sí y no. Y es algo personal.  
-Pues si yo fuera tú, Sanae, no le haría ese daño a Tsubasa –dijo Kumi, muy seria.  
-Lo dices porque también estás enamorada de él.  
-No precisamente; lo digo porque a él le duele tu actitud. Se le nota en la cara.  
-¿Cómo así que le duele la actitud que tengo con él?  
-Sanae, ¿no lo entiendes? Tsubasa te quiere, y más de lo que te imaginas. No lo lastimes más con tu indiferencia, porque créeme, uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido. 

"Tsubasa te quiere, y más de lo que te imaginas…" –eso se repitió como una letanía en la mente de Sanae. ¿Acaso Kumi estaba diciendo la verdad?  
-¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? –preguntó Yukari, extrañada.   
-Porque anoche le confesé a Tsubasa lo que sentía por él, y me dijo que sólo me veía como una buena amiga. Además de eso me confesó que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de otra chica. Más específicamente, de ti, Sanae. Por eso dije lo que dije.  
Nakasawa Sanae estaba más que atónita. No podía creer que el hombre a quien amaba le correspondía.  
-Sin embargo, no le digas que ya lo sabes. No quiero que diga que soy una chismosa.  
-Sí, claro, Kumi –y se fueron a sentar a la banca a ver el partidillo de práctica que estaban jugando los muchachos. Sanae y Yukari se dieron cuenta del porqué del comentario de Kumi. Tsubasa jugaba como siempre, pero no se veía tan animado, y sus ojos tenían una profunda tristeza.  
"Creo que fui muy dura con él. Nunca me ha mentido, pero no le creí cuando me dijo que había tenido una lucha con el Arcángel del Trueno. Pero, ¿será verdad lo que dijo Kumi? Pueda que sí; ella estaba muy seria cuando nos lo dijo y además no nos lo habría dicho si no fuera con buenas intenciones. O al menos eso creo."  
Eso creó un remolino de confusiones en la mente de la joven. No sabía qué decir, ni qué pensar, pero sí sabía qué debía hacer. Ella debía perdonar a Tsubasa.

Más tarde, cada quien se iba a casa. Sanae seguía bastante pensativa, y por lo visto Tsubasa también. Desde que éste había llegado al entrenamiento y ella le había regañado no se habían hablado. El muchacho caminaba, rumiando su tristeza, y no notó que Kumi se le acercó.   
-Tsubasa-senpai, ¿qué te pasa? Estás como… deprimido.  
-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada, Kumi. Sencillamente no tengo muchos ánimos de nada hoy.  
-Eso es estar deprimido.  
-Sí, supongo –y se escuchó rugir al estómago del muchacho, que de inmediato enrojeció de vergüenza.  
-¿No será que estás más bien hambriento?  
-Creo que un poco de los dos.  
-Bueno, entonces apresúrate a llegar a casa y comer algo. Apuesto lo que sea a que te sentirás mejor cuando tengas el estómago lleno. Adiós –y Kumi se fue por su lado.  
"Kumi… Aunque tiene el corazón roto por mi culpa, es una buena amiga. Bueno, sé que puedo contar con ella, pero la verdad dudo que pueda salir de esta mala racha."  
Llegó a casa, y Natsuko le estaba esperando con un suculento almuerzo. Tsubasa le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior y lo sucedido en el entrenamiento, aunque omitiendo lo que él no quería revelar.  
-Ay, hijo… Si no pudiste salvar a Sanae, y ella te lo recrimina, es porque ella esperaba que tú fueras el primero que la fuera a rescatar. Sin embargo, no fue tu culpa, y no podrías haber hecho mucho contra dos Arcángeles Negros, ¿verdad?   
-Mamá, si luchar con uno solo es muy agotador, entre dos Arcángeles Negros me habrían vuelto polvo.

Terminaron de almorzar, y Tsubasa decidió lavar los platos mientras Natsuko se retiró a tomar una siesta. Trató de mantener su mente ocupada para evitar pensar en el rencor de Sanae. Por estar pensando en lo que fuera, no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, y obviamente cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro para que él se volteara se asustó y lanzó la consabida ola de energía. De inmediato se escuchó a alguien caer sobre el suelo; por obvias razones debía de ser un Arcángel del bando del _Kami no Tsukai_.  
-¿Quién está ahí…? –Tsubasa se volteó, quedando sorprendido.  
-Ya veo por qué dicen que no hay que aparecer sin previo aviso… -refunfuñó Genzo, frotándose la espalda.   
-Wakabayashi-kun… ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el joven que había estado lavando los platos, pero se quedó callado al ver la dureza de los ojos de su amigo. Y sin previo aviso, o razón justificada, Genzo le dio tal bofetada a Tsubasa que lo mandó contra el lavaplatos.  
-¿A qué viene eso?  
-¿Por qué no fuiste a salvar a Anego, digo, Sanae anoche? ¡Tú eras el que más cerca estaba y el Arcángel de la Oscuridad casi la mata de no ser porque Misaki-kun y yo la salvamos a tiempo!  
-Yo también tuve que luchar con un Arcángel Negro. Si no hubiera sido porque el Arcángel del Trueno me bloqueó el camino, habría ido de inmediato a salvar a Sanae.  
-No me veas la cara de mentiroso, Ozora Tsubasa.  
-¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Sería capaz hasta de morir porque a Sanae no le pase nada! ¡No sólo Sanae no me cree, si no ahora tú! ¡No suelo mentir, pero nadie me cree! –exclamó el Mensajero de los Dioses, realmente furioso, haciendo que una ola de energía más fuerte que la que había dejado escapar por el susto.

Wakabayashi volvió a caer al suelo. Sin embargo, su furia se convirtió en miedo al ver a Tsubasa tan furioso.  
"Se nota en su cara que quiere que le crean. La verdad fui un tonto al no creer en él."  
-Oye, cuando te refieres a que eres capaz de morir porque a Sanae no le pase nada, ¿por qué lo dices?  
-Por una razón que tú todavía no comprendes, Wakabayashi-kun –respondió Tsubasa, calmándose.  
-Al menos dímela, y si no la entiendo, al menos puedo guardar el secreto. Al fin y al cabo, creo que soy tu amigo, ¿no?  
-La razón es… que estoy enamorado de Sanae. Sé que ella también siente lo mismo, pero yo no soy capaz de decirle a ella que quiero que sea mi novia.  
Genzo enarcó una ceja.  
-La verdad me sorprende que seas tan ciego, Tsubasa. Sanae te quiere desde que éramos chiquillos de escuela primaria, y tú ni cuenta te diste hasta ser adolescente.  
-Gracias por recordármelo –dijo Tsubasa, molesto   
-¿Y cómo es que sabes sobre los sentimientos de Sanae?  
-Porque una chica que también es asistente del equipo, Kumi, también estaba… enamorada de mí, y me confesó sus sentimientos. Ya debes saber el resultado, y después de ello me dijo que me apresurara en confesarle a Sanae mis sentimientos.   
-Pero eres muy tímido en esas cuestiones.  
-Sí. Pero, una cosa… ¿por qué hablas como si fueras todo un experto en la materia? Si hasta eres menor que yo, y nunca he sabido si te gusta alguien o no.  
-¿Cómo decirlo? Quizás nunca me he enamorado, y no he tenido ni la experiencia ni la suerte que tú tienes, pero observo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, y más que nada, sé escuchar.

Esa fue una brillante respuesta por parte del Arcángel del Viento.   
-Por cierto, si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía que Sanae está en el parque.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Por suerte hoy no tengo entrenamiento, y son las seis de la mañana en Hamburgo. No pude dormir más, y decidí venir no sólo a hablar contigo, si no a dar una vuelta por el viejo vecindario.   
-Pero… Si te ven los muchachos…  
-No seas tonto, Ozora Tsubasa. Andaba por ahí convertido en cuervo. Bueno, ya me voy –y Wakabayashi desapareció. Tsubasa se veía confundido, pero de inmediato decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo. Sin embargo, otra persona apareció al frente de él, aunque esta vez no se asustó.  
-Tsubasa… -y Misaki se veía dispuesto a darle un golpe () a su amigo, pero Tsubasa le leyó el pensamiento y le detuvo.   
-Hey, no me golpees en esa mejilla. Ya Wakabayashi-kun me golpeó ahí. Si vas a golpearme, emparéjame la cara.  
Ese comentario hizo que el aparente mal humor de Taro se disipara y el dulce muchacho se echara a reír.  
-Ay, Tsubasa-kun… Esta vez sí hiciste que me desternillara de risa… -dijo el muchacho, sosteniéndose el plano abdomen, muerto de risa.  
-Pues ahora que lo pienso… Tienes razón –y ambos muchachos se echaron a reír como cuando Taro vivía en Nankatsu. 

Después de la larga sesión de risa, Taro y Tsubasa tuvieron la misma conversación que éste último tuvo con Genzo. Por suerte Misaki no volvió a pensar en abofetear a su amigo (y por consiguiente, nunca más lo hará )   
-… y créeme, me hubiera gustado llegar a tiempo, pero no pude.   
-¿Y eso ya se lo dijiste a Sanae?  
-¿Qué crees tú?  
-Que sí. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que Sanae es una chica más bien sensible.  
-Eso ya lo sé.  
-Trata de hablar con ella, pero calmadamente. Y si te lo preguntas –dijo Taro, entornando sus ojos del color del chocolate derretido. –Ella sigue en el parque.  
-No me digas que también me leíste la mente.  
-Ah, sí. Kojiro-kun me enseñó cómo hacerlo. Como debes saber, es bastante temprano en París, y no pude dormir mucho, así que decidí volar un rato por Nankatsu, y vi a Sanae en una banca del parque, bastante pensativa.   
-¿De qué ibas transformado?  
-Al principio pensé en ir como una gaviota, pero mi sentido común pudo más y estuve transformado en paloma.  
-Eso fue muy sensato.  
-Sí, lo sé. Bueno, ya mi cuenta está saldada. Nos vemos –y Taro se evaporó en ese instante.


	18. Akuji Tooru

Capítulo XVIII: Akuji Tooru… El Helado Rey de los Videojuegos

Mientras tanto, Genzo ya estaba de regreso en su habitación en Alemania. Al parecer aún era muy temprano, por lo que decidió estudiar un poco. Debido a su apretado itinerario, Genzo no podía estudiar mucho, pero se esforzaba al máximo. Ya rato después…   
-El desayuno está listo, joven –dijo la señora que ayudaba a mantener el apartamento donde el arquero residía.   
-Gracias, Ingrid.  
El joven se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y tomó una taza de café con leche y tostadas, como solía hacerlo casi todas las mañanas. Después de lo que había conversado con Tsubasa y el ligero mareo que le dio teletransportarse desde Shizuoka, Genzo tenía un ligero presentimiento de cosas por venir. Después de terminar su desayuno, salió a trotar. Era su costumbre; lloviera, nevara, tronara o relampagueara, siempre salía a trotar. Eso le hacía sentirse vivo. Desde que tenía unos doce años estaba acostumbrado a vivir sin sus padres, pero sólo hasta ahora estaba viviendo completamente solo. No le afectaba mucho el estar así, pero a veces ardía en deseos de tener a alguien que le hiciera compañía, aparte de la atenta pero silenciosa Ingrid.   
Siguió trotando a través de la ciudad, respirando el aún frío aire matutino. Cada paso que daba le hacía sentirse cada vez más vivo, más consciente de que era Wakabayashi Genzo, hasta hacía unos días un muchacho que se preparaba para ser futbolista profesional y cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor guardameta del mundo. Sin embargo, aunque no dejaba de ser aquello, ahora era algo más. Era uno de los pocos que habían sido elegidos para decidir el destino de la Tierra, y en su caso, su decisión era a favor; no quería ver destruido el mundo, ni a su familia, ni a sus amigos, ni a lo que más adoraba en el mundo: el fútbol.

Siguió trotando, pero por un instante se le metió un poco de polvo en los ojos. Por estar frotándose los ojos, no notó que había chocado con un muchacho de cabello corto y ojos bastante pequeños.  
-¡Lo siento, lo siento…! No podía ver por dónde iba –dijo Genzo en alemán, al fin viendo claramente.  
-No te preocupes –respondió el joven con quien había chocado. Parecía tener unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, y se veía a leguas que era universitario… y vagamente familiar.  
-Disculpa… ¿te conozco de algún lado?  
-Creo que no. No pareces ser estudiante universitario.  
-No… no lo soy; debería estar en la secundaria, pero en realidad juego para ser futbolista profesional.  
-Ah, ya –respondió el joven, fríamente.  
-Lo siento… Adiós –y Genzo comenzó a irse, pero el joven con quien había chocado le detuvo.  
-Antes que nada, ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó el muchacho en japonés.  
-Ah, lo siento… Mi nombre es Wakabayashi Genzo –respondió el arquero, bastante sorprendido.  
-Entiendo. Yo soy Akuji Tooru… Adiós –y el joven se marchó sin más.  
-¿Sólo me detuvo para preguntarme mi nombre? –Genzo se veía realmente confundido esta vez. –Mejor me voy a casa.  
Siguió trotando hacia su apartamento, cruzando varios puentes y parques. Pasó por el lugar donde se encontró con Taro, pasó frente a la Iglesia de San Miguel y llegó a casa. Pero al llegar a ella, se encontró con una agradable sorpresa. 

-Hola, Genzo. ¿Estabas trotando por la ciudad, como siempre?  
-Por supuesto, Herman. Me alegra verte.  
-La señora que cuida de tu casa me dijo que te levantaste muy temprano, y que después del desayuno fuiste a trotar.  
-Sí. Bah, tú ya sabes qué hago. Me aburro estando encerrado en casa.  
-No me extraña. ¿Ya estudiaste para el examen de Biología del lunes?  
La cara del japonés palideció. La biología no era precisamente su fuerte, y se le había olvidado por completo que había un examen.  
-Herman, te juro que no lo recordaba. Se me había olvidado por completo que el lunes tenemos examen de biología.  
-Y con lo mal que te va… Bueno, para eso me tienes a mí aquí. Para eso estamos los amigos.  
-Corrección: los _mejores_ amigos. Por favor, ayúdame…  
Herman sabía que Genzo no solía pedir ayuda; más bien la daba, así que no le vio lo malo a ayudar a su mejor amigo. Entraron al apartamento, Genzo llevó sus libros a la mesa del comedor (que estaba casi sin estrenar) y se sentaron a estudiar.   
-Comencemos por el principio: fósiles –explicó Herman pacientemente, lo que era raro para él. Genzo no había alardeado con aquello de que sabía escuchar; rara vez se le escapaba algo importante con sólo escucharla una vez… excepto cuando se trataba de algo de biología. Sin embargo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por evitar que su mente se fuera a otros ámbitos.

Al final terminaron de estudiar, y aún no era hora del almuerzo.   
-Aaaaah… Qué aburrimiento. Ni siquiera es mediodía y estoy con ganas de hacer algo.  
-¿Quieres ir a jugar videojuegos?  
-Herman, sabes que no soy bueno para ellos.  
-Al menos inténtalo, Genzo. Hace poco salió uno de fútbol.   
-¿Y por qué no jugamos fútbol en la vida real?  
-No… No quiero pensar en que mañana habrá entrenamiento intensivo.  
-Buen punto… Está bien. Vayamos pues.  
-Pero primero cámbiate de ropa. Tu sudadera está… sudada –dijo Herman, aguantando la risa.  
-Eh, bueno –y Genzo corrió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Al final se colocó un par de jeans oscuros, una camisa azul clara con las mangas enrolladas, y por debajo una camiseta blanca.  
-¿Ya estás listo?  
-Claro.   
Genzo y Herman estaba por salir del apartamento, pero Ingrid le preguntó a dónde iba.  
-Voy a salir con Herman un rato.  
-Pero el almuerzo…  
-No se preocupe, Ingrid. Llegaré a tiempo.  
La señora que aseaba el apartamento del arquero japonés se encogió de hombros y siguió preparando el pescado que había comprado mientras los jóvenes habían estado estudiando.

Llegaron a los videojuegos, y se encontraron con alguien muy conocido para ellos.  
-Hey, gusto en verlos.  
-Hola Karl –dijo Herman, estrechando la mano del famoso 'Káiser,' quien era el mayor rival de Genzo.  
-Hola, Karl –dijo Genzo, incómodo. -¿Cómo estás?   
-Pues como lo ves, aprovechando mi tiempo en videojuegos. Ya sabemos cómo es nuestro itinerario, por lo que el tiempo libre hay que aprovecharlo como si fuera el último momento libre.  
-Hey, eso fue muy filosófico de tu parte.  
Karl se echó a reír divertido por el comentario de Kaltz. Genzo no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa del 'Káiser,' y se echó a reír también.  
-Ja, ja… Y eso que no soy tan bueno en filosofía…  
-Sí, tienes razón. En el examen pasado casi no pasas.  
-En fin… ¿Vinieron a ver el nuevo videojuego?  
-Sí. Apuesto lo que sea a que ya te metiste de lleno en él, Karl.   
-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Pues al menos me defiendo en él, pero hay un muchacho universitario que todavía no ha sido vencido en ese juego, y tal parece que es japonés, Genzo.  
-¿Ah, sí?  
-Su nombre es Akumi… Akuri… Ah, me rindo. Sólo sé que su nombre comienza con Aku.  
-Akuji… Akuji Tooru –dijo de inmediato Genzo.  
-¿Lo conoces? –preguntaron Karl y Kaltz a la vez.  
-Digamos que lo conozco.

-Y hablando del Rey de Roma, y el que se asoma… -dijo Karl, mirando de reojo la consola donde estaban jugando. –Ahí está tratando de romper su propio récord.  
-¿Vamos y observamos? –dijo Herman, picado por la curiosidad.  
El alemán y el japonés aceptaron y fueron a ver cómo jugaba Tooru. Ya llevaba catorce goles, y todavía no terminaba el primer tiempo. Su cara, de por sí inexpresiva, demostraba la absoluta concentración que tenía el joven. Sus manos se movían con suma rapidez. Su contrincante no llevaba un solo gol, y se veía desesperado.  
-Definitivamente es muy bueno –dijo Herman, asombrado. Genzo dejó escapar un silbido de asombro.  
-Se los dije. Pareciera que sólo viviera para jugar videojuegos.   
-Entonces sería un _otaku_ –dijo Genzo automáticamente, observando la pantalla.  
-¿_Otaku_? ¿Acaso no se le denomina así a los fanáticos del _manga_ o el _anime_? –preguntó Herman.  
-En realidad los _otaku_ son las personas que se la pasan encerradas en su casa coleccionando cosas de _manga_, _anime_, jugando juegos de rol o videojuegos. Es algo bastante negativo en realidad. Es aquí, y en otros países donde distorsionan el significado.  
-Genzo, cada día me dejas más perplejo –dijo Herman, confundido.  
-Kaltz, me temo que opino lo mismo –dijo Karl, con el mismo gesto que tenía el mejor amigo del joven arquero japonés.

Genzo se encogió de hombros, y estuvo a punto de marcharse de ahí, pero una voz fría que dijo su nombre le detuvo.  
-Akuji-san… Hola.  
-Hola, Wakabayashi. No pensé en volverte a ver.  
-Eh, sí… Es que vine con un amigo.  
-De eso me doy cuenta.  
-Oye, momento, momento, al menos preséntanos bien –dijo Herman. –Disculpa a Genzo. Es a veces un poco seco. Yo soy Herman Kaltz, su mejor amigo. Y él es Karl Heinz Schneider.  
Karl había estado tratando de irse también, pero cuando escuchó que Kaltz dijo su nombre, se quedó ahí, paralizado.  
-Mucho gusto.  
-Eh, sí, mucho gusto.  
-A ustedes los conozco… Son del equipo juvenil del Hamburgo.  
-Sí, así es. Genzo es nuestro mejor arquero, yo soy mediocampista, y Karl es delantero y nuestro goleador.  
-Ajá. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere jugar?  
-No, gracias. Ya notamos que eres el rey de este juego –dijo Genzo.   
-¿Acaso no aceptan los retos? ¿Son cobardes?  
Eso de inmediato enojó a Genzo y a Karl.  
-Aceptaría el reto de no ser porque no sé jugar –respondió el temperamental arquero japonés.  
-Yo acepto el reto –dijo Schneider, sus fríos ojos azules centelleando.

Claro, de inmediato se corrió la voz de que Akuji Tooru, el temido rey de los videojuegos había retado a alguien, más específicamente al ídolo del momento: el 'Káiser' Karl Heinz Schneider. Una vez que había circulado el rumor, todos los que estaban presentes en el establecimiento hicieron corro alrededor de Tooru y Karl.  
-¡Por aquí sus apuestas! ¡Por aquí sus apuestas! ¿Quién apuesta por el campeón defensor, Akuji Tooru? Ya recibí cinco euros por aquí… Eso es bastante, chico –Herman no dejaba de aprovechar la oportunidad.  
-¡Herman! –exclamó Genzo, entre indignado y divertido.  
-¿Alguien apuesta por el gran Karl Heinz Schneider? ¿Nadie apuesta?   
-¡Herman! –exclamaron más duro Genzo y Karl, ya enojados.  
-Hey, hey, era una broma –respondió el muchacho, devolviendo los cinco euros que le habían dado.  
-Fue una pésima broma –le espetó Genzo, molesto. U  
Y así el partido comenzó. Karl se las veía más que negras para evitar que Tooru le anotara un gol. Éste, por otro lado, se veía tan concentrado como antes, sin desperdiciar movimiento alguno. Por desgracia llegó muy pronto el primer gol de Tooru, que de hecho estaba jugando con el equipo más débil del juego. Karl se veía completamente impotente ante la gran destreza del universitario.  
-Yo gané –dijo Tooru al final del primer tiempo. Había anotado veinte goles, y Karl no había logrado hacer nada. 

Genzo y Kaltz estaban más que atónitos. ¿Acaso era alguien capaz de vencer a aquel muchacho tan frío como el hielo?  
-Ya veo que _Iceman_ volvió a destrozar a un novato. Definitivamente nadie podrá ganarle, jamás –escucharon decir a un estudiante universitario. Acto seguido decidieron llevarse de ahí a Karl, que estaba en _shock_. Una vez fuera del establecimiento, Karl recuperó el habla.  
-Ese hombre es el diablo –dijo finalmente.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-No puede ser que con el equipo más débil haya metido tantos goles. No pude hacer absolutamente nada.  
-Ya ves, tú mismo lo dijiste. Akuji tiene un invicto –dijo Genzo, entre comprensivo y resignado. Por curiosidad miró la hora, y de inmediato salió corriendo a casa: ya era la hora del almuerzo.  
-¿Y a éste qué bicho le picó? –dijo Schneider, sorprendido al ver la velocidad del muchacho.  
-El bicho de la hora del almuerzo –dijo Kaltz. –Bueno, nos veremos después, y no dejes que esto te marque.  
-¡Oye! No soy tan mal perdedor.  
-Sí, claro –y Kaltz se fue de ahí, a sabiendas de qué le podía pasar si se quedaba un instante más.  
-No sé qué me saca más de quicio: el no poder vencer aún a Genzo, o las bromas de Kaltz –y Karl se fue a su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Por otro lado, en París, Taro estaba en su habitación, dibujando sin prisas, cuando Ichiro le dijo que bajara.  
-¿Pasa algo, papá?  
-Sí; es hora de almorzar, hijo.  
Taro bajó tranquilamente las escaleras, y se sentó a almorzar con su padre. Ambos comieron en silencio, sin duda pensando cada uno en varias cosas, pero fue Ichiro quien rompió el silencio.  
-Hijo, hace días te noto bastante extraño.  
-Es simplemente cansancio, papá. No te preocupes.  
-No es eso. La vez pasada que llegaste con Azumi te noté de mal humor.  
-Ah, fue por algo que discutimos. No es importante.  
-No me engañas. Desde que conocieron a ese muchacho del que me contaste estás muy ceñudo.  
-Entonces debes recordar que dije que tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a ese muchacho, papá –dijo Taro, mirando su plato.   
-Pero, ¿por qué?  
-No sé. Desde el primer momento tuve un mal presentimiento, y mi instinto me dice que no debo meterme mucho con él. Sin embargo, Azumi vive diciéndome que lo estoy prejuzgando.   
-Dudo que lo estés prejuzgando.  
-Gracias por creerme, papá, pero también me temo algo. Me temo que Azumi se enamoró de él, y algo me dice que debo evitar que eso pase.  
Ichiro al escuchar eso se echó a reír.  
-¿No será que te enamoraste tú de Azumi, Taro?  
-No, papá –y en la mirada de Taro se notaba que hablaba muy en serio.

Rato después, Taro salió a caminar para aliviar la pesadez que tenía después del almuerzo y la tensa conversación. Se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol, pero después, cerca de la fuente del parque vio a Azumi, quien parecía esperar a alguien.  
"¿Mis poderes funcionarán desde lejos?" –se preguntó el muchacho, preocupado por su amiga. Sin embargo, no logró leer la mente de Azumi. Decidió correr a algún oscuro callejón y se transformó en una simple mosquita. Revoloteó por ahí, acercándose con cuidado a Azumi sin molestarla. Se posó en la fuente, evitando el agua que caía, y vio con creciente temor que Wataru andaba por ahí.   
-¡Hola, Wataru! –dijo Azumi, saludándolo.  
-Hola, Azumi-chan. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó afablemente el muchacho discapacitado.  
-Bien… -y ambos se sentaron cerca de la fuente. Conversaron al principio de cosas cotidianas, pero Taro pudo notar que ambos estaban bastante nerviosos. Sin embargo, no pudo seguir observando, ya que una libélula comenzó a perseguirlo. Bastante asustado, se transformó en libélula y volvió a su lugar. Probablemente se perdió de algo importante, porque notó que Azumi estaba colorada.  
-…pues, yo también, Wataru… La verdad es que no sé qué decir.  
-Entonces, ¿qué dices?  
Taro se temía aquel momento. No quería leer la mente de Azumi, no quería enterarse de qué habían hablando mientras él había tratado de salvar su pellejo, pero no quería que su amiga corriera peligro alguno.   
-Sí, Wataru. Sí quiero –dijo la chica, sonriendo.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus presentimientos, Taro no pudo dejar de sentir alegría porque su amiga fuera feliz. Wataru podría ser alguien lleno de resentimiento, y hasta peligroso, pero Azumi no quería pensar en ello.

Con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, la libélula voló al callejón donde se había escondido y se convirtió otra vez en humano, probablemente asustando a algún gato por ahí .   
Pasó cerca de la fuente donde Azumi y Wataru estaban hablando, ya tomados de la mano. Fue la chica quien notó a Taro caminando por ahí, y lo saludó efusivamente.  
-Ah, hola Azumi-san, hola, Osorezan-san –dijo él, tratando de parecer sorprendido. -¿Cómo están?  
-Bien, gracias –respondió el joven discapacitado amablemente. –Qué casualidad que hayas pasado por aquí.  
-Pues sí. Aunque supongo que no es pecado caminar por el parque y encontrarse a un par de amigos míos.  
-Pueeeees… -dijo Azumi, mirando en otra dirección que no fuera a los ojos de su amigo. –Queremos que seas el primero que sepa.  
-¿Qué quieren que sepa?  
-Que Wataru y yo ya no somos amigos.  
-Es decir que…  
-Acepté ser novia de él.  
La noticia no cayó como baldado de agua fría sobre Taro, pero trató de parecer sorprendido.  
-Los felicito –dijo con mucho esfuerzo. No le dolía, ni le daban celos, pero su instinto estaba completamente alerta. –Que sean felices juntos.  
Y se fue, dejando a Azumi confundida y a Wataru dichoso.

Al llegar a casa, Taro no se sentía ni molesto, ni enfadado. Una extraña calma se había apoderado de él. Más bien, era la clase de débil tolerancia que adoramos llamar resignación. Aunque había intentado proteger a su amiga, ya no podía hacer nada, y no era porque estuviera enamorado. Él siempre había atesorado cada amistad que había hecho a lo largo de sus casi dieciséis años.   
-Bueno, intenté proteger a Azumi lo más que pude, pero ya no puedo hacer más. Que sea feliz con Wataru si eso es lo que ella quiere.  
Su padre le preguntó que pasó cuando Taro llegó, y él le explicó brevemente lo pasado, obviamente omitiendo ciertas partes. Acto seguido entró a su habitación y encendió su grabadora. Antes de irse a Europa, había conseguido un CD con varias canciones en japonés, y los controles de la grabadora estaban puestos en aleatorio. Justo comenzó a sonar una canción bastante romántica, a la que Taro no le había puesto mucha atención: _Love You_ de Hiro.  
-Vaya, pareciera que hoy todo está acorde con lo que pasó con Azumi. Y ahora que lo pienso, quizás me da un poco de envidia el ver que ella tiene a alguien a su lado.  
Y quizás inspirado por el momento, o por la música, sacó su material de dibujo, y por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a dibujar un boceto de _manga_. Sin embargo, él sólo actuaba como autor, porque al terminar el boceto, se dio cuenta de que había dibujado la historia de Tsubasa y Sanae.   
-Más romanticismo… A este paso voy a terminar siendo autor de un _shojo manga_.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en Europa, en Japón las cosas no habían sucedido como uno creía. Tsubasa, a pesar de los consejos de sus amigos y de tener toda la buena intención del mundo, no se atrevió a buscar a Sanae para confesarle sus sentimientos. La bofetada que Genzo le había dado había dejado su cara un poco hinchada, y Natsuko le preguntó qué había pasado. Sin embargo, Tsubasa no le contó la verdad esta vez.  
-Por accidente me golpeé la cara, mamá. No te preocupes.   
-Pues pareciera que te doliera mucho.  
-Antes sí me dolía. Ahora sólo tengo la hinchazón.   
Natsuko fingió que le creía a su hijo. Sabía que últimamente había tenido problemas—muchos problemas, y no quería causar más.  
-Por cierto, gracias por lavar los platos del almuerzo, Tsubasa.  
-De nada, mamá. Al fin y al cabo, en algo tengo que ayudar.  
-Pues en eso me alegra darte la razón.  
Tsubasa y Natsuko se echaron a reír por ese comentario.  
-Hijo, respóndeme una cosa… ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto con lo de Sanae? –preguntó Natsuko, más preocupada que inocente.  
-Mamá, eso es algo que en teoría sé, pero que no puedo hacer.   
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no me atrevo a confesarle a Sanae que estoy perdido por ella.


	19. Una Confesión Largamente Esperada

Capítulo XIX: Una Confesión Largamente Esperada

Pasó el fin de semana, y ya era otra vez hora de ir a la Secundaria. Ya los días no eran tan fríos, y apetecía más no llevar la chaqueta del uniforme puesta, en el caso de los hombres, o llevar la camisa de mangas cortas, en el caso de las chicas. Tsubasa despertó tranquilamente, pensando en el entrenamiento de fútbol, y lo que haría después. Se cambió de ropas, preparó su maletín y bajó las escaleras. Sin embargo, Natsuko todavía no se había despertado.  
-Oh, bueno, para variar haré el desayuno –se dijo el muchacho. Preparó el té de la mañana, y puso algunas tajadas de pan en el cestillo correspondiente.  
-Buenos días, hijo –dijo Natsuko, aún somnolienta, bajando las escaleras.  
-Buenos días, mamá. ¿Qué tal dormiste?  
-Bien, aunque anoche soñé con tu papá.  
-¿Y por qué dices aunque?  
-Porque si recordara el sueño, habría sido mucho mejor. Sólo recuerdo que soñé con él.  
Tsubasa sonrió ante aquel comentario. Algo le decía que hoy no iba a ser ni un día bueno, ni malo, pero que sería un día decisivo. Se sentó a la mesa, y probó su té, pero se le había olvidado agregarle azúcar a su taza.   
-Ay, rayos… Olvidé el azúcar.  
-Pues agrégale el azúcar antes de que se enfríe.  
Así pasó el desayuno en la casa Ozora, y poco después Tsubasa se dirigió a la Secundaria con el balón en los pies, silbando una canción que le gustaba y hasta ese momento, sin preocupaciones en su mente.

Mientras tanto, Sanae había despertado algo desanimada. A pesar de que había dormido bien, se sentía deprimida. Abrió las cortinas de su habitación, y a pesar de que hacía una preciosa mañana, no se animó. Se cambió de ropas y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Su madre le preguntó qué le sucedía.  
-No es nada, mamá. Sencillamente no me siento del todo bien.  
-¿No estarás enferma?  
-No. Es sencillamente que no estoy de ánimos.  
-Bueno. Aquí tienes –dijo la señora Nakasawa, sirviéndole unos huevos revueltos a su hija. Sin embargo, la chica no tenía hambre.  
-Sanae, si no comes algo, te vas a desmayar.  
-No tengo hambre, mamá. Créeme –y Sanae fue a su habitación por su maletín. Rato después estaba caminando hacia la Secundaria, cuando se encontró con Kanda.   
-Hola, Sanae… ¿Qué te pasa?  
-No es nada, Kanda. Es que amanecí con el pie izquierdo.  
-Pues trata de pisar fuerte con el derecho.  
Ese comentario logró hacer que Sanae sonriera, y bien que lo iba a necesitar.  
-Lo intentaré, Kanda. Gracias por animarme.  
-Pues para eso somos los amigos, ¿verdad?  
-Sí… Supongo.

Ya un rato después, Tsubasa, Sanae y los demás estaban en clase, leyendo un texto. Sin embargo había alguien que no estaba del todo concentrado. Por estar pensando en cómo decirle a Sanae sus sentimientos Tsubasa estaba muy distraído, y no se dio cuenta de que había leído la misma línea tres veces.  
-Oye, Tsubasa-kun… Tsubasa-kun –dijo Ishizaki, tratando de sacar al joven de su ensoñación sin asustarlo, pero al parecer sería imposible.  
"O este muchacho no durmió bien, o anda en las nubes por culpa de Sanae. No tiene remedio."  
-Disculpe, maestro, necesito ir al baño –dijo Ishizaki finalmente, en voz alta, parándose. Todos voltearon a ver a Ishizaki, incluyendo a Tsubasa, que por un instante parpadeó y aterrizó.   
-Apresúrese entonces, Ishizaki –dijo el maestro sin levantar la mirada de su libro. Después de que el muchacho salió, todos volvieron a sus textos, pero esta vez Tsubasa sí se concentró. Mientras tanto, Ishizaki fue al baño, y se echó agua en la cara, pues estaba que se quedaba dormido.  
-Definitivamente hoy tengo que hacer valer mi título de primer amigo de Tsubasa, porque éste loco parece que fuera un zombi.  
Iba de regreso al salón, pero de inmediato un fuerte escalofrío corrió por su espalda. Corrió al patio, donde sentía más fuerte aquella presencia.  
-Anda, ¡ya aparece de una vez! –dijo Ishizaki, comenzando a formar la barrera.  
-Ya veo que no tengo más opción que luchar contigo… –dijo una voz que no reconoció al principio.

Frente a él apareció un Arcángel que no conocía. Al contrario que el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, o cualquier otro Arcángel, éste se veía más imponente, más terrorífico. Llevaba un látigo negro en una mano, la otra mano estaba sobre la cadera, y tenía una mirada oscura y desafiante.  
-A ti no te conozco… -pero de inmediato un escalofrío corrió otra vez por el espinazo de Ryou. –Un momento… Si no te conozco, significa que…  
-Permíteme presentarme. Soy el Arcángel del Caos.  
Al escuchar aquello, Ishizaki se encontró completamente paralizado. Sus piernas no le respondían. Estaba realmente aterrado, y lo peor era que estaba solo contra el Arcángel Negro más poderoso.  
-¿No te puedes mover? Entonces permíteme hacer el primer movimiento –y tan rápido como el viento el Arcángel del Caos atacó a Ishizaki, mandándolo de inmediato al suelo. Sin embargo, Ryou logró levantarse y sacar tanto sus alas como su hacha.  
-Así es mejor… -y el Arcángel atacó de nuevo pero Ryou detuvo el latigazo con su hacha.  
-Ni creas que me daré por vencido.  
-No podía esperar menos de ti –y la batalla entre ambos Arcángeles siguió. Aunque por obvias razones el Arcángel de la Tierra tenía una gran desventaja.  
"Si existen los milagros, que ocurra uno, por favor…" –pensó Ryou, resistiendo con uñas y dientes el feroz ataque del Arcángel del Caos. Sin embargo, los milagros no se dan dos veces, y nadie apareció para ayudarle.

Entretanto, en el salón, Tsubasa estaba preocupado porque su amigo no llegaba. Esperaba con ansias el timbre para el descanso, pero el tiempo parecía estirarse como una banda de caucho. Sin embargo, las bandas de caucho tienden a romperse, y sonó el timbre. De inmediato Tsubasa corrió a los baños de los hombres, pero ahí no estaba su amigo.  
"¿Dónde estará? No puede haberse demorado tanto."  
-Tsubasa-kun, ¡por aquí! –exclamó Sanae, bajando las escaleras y yendo al patio. Tsubasa titubeó, pero de inmediato fue al patio, donde la barrera de Ryou estaba comenzando a disiparse.   
Sin embargo, nadie notaba lo sucedido. Tsubasa formó su propia barrera y corrió a ayudar a su compañero, que estaba a punto de caer.  
-¡Grito de los Dioses! –y al menos el ataque logró evitar que le dieran a Ryou el golpe de gracia.  
-Al fin te veo, _Kami no Tsukai_. Era contigo con quien quería luchar.  
-¿Qué dices? –dijo Tsubasa, quien ayudaba a su amigo a pararse.   
-Tsubasa-kun, ten mucho cuidado… Él es el Arcángel del Caos… -murmuró Ishizaki, exhausto. Su amigo le escuchó, su mirada fija en el ser de alas negras.  
-Descansa, amigo. Tuviste una lucha muy larga… -y sin darse cuenta, el traje blanco apareció sobre el joven futbolista, que estaba realmente furioso.  
-Ahora sí, estamos frente a frente –dijo el Arcángel del Caos, y comenzó otra feroz batalla.

Si una batalla contra un Arcángel como el de la Oscuridad era muy agotador, éste no era más fácil. El Arcángel del Caos era con mucho el más poderoso de los Arcángeles Negros, y lo estaba demostrando sin sudar.  
-¡Grito de los Dioses!  
-¡Principio de los Tiempos!  
A pesar de la fuerza de su contrincante, Tsubasa no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, tal como había sucedido con Taro y el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, el Arcángel del caos envió su Principio de los Tiempos hacia Ishizaki. Pero el Mensajero de los Dioses pensó con rapidez.   
-¡Protección Celestial! –con una mano apuntó hacia su amigo, que de inmediato fue protegido por una pantalla de luz. Al menos su amigo iba a estar a salvo.  
-Excelente jugada, _Tsukai_, pero debiste poner más atención a lo que te hice –dijo el Arcángel del Caos, que había evitado el Grito de los Dioses en el último momento y tenía agarrado del cuello a Tsubasa con su látigo. Y lo peor de todo era que el joven no se había dado cuenta.  
Tsubasa se estaba ahogando, y no sabía que hacer. El mundo se le estaba oscureciendo, y no podía terminar así. ¡No podía! Sin embargo…  
-¡Furia de Gaia! –el ataque de Ishizaki hizo blanco en el Arcángel del Caos, y al fin Tsubasa se liberó del látigo. Liberó todo el poder de su espada, y atacó al Arcángel del Caos, causándole al fin una herida.

-Es la primera vez que logran herirme… Te felicito, _Kami no Tsukai_, pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar. Hasta el próximo encuentro, que espero sea el final –y el Arcángel del Caos desapareció.  
-Espero que no… -y Tsubasa voló hacia Ryou. –Me salvaste la vida, amigo.  
-Je, era lo menos que podía hacer. Tú me la salvaste cuando estaba por morir, y al menos debía regresarte el favor. Por cierto, haz que tu uniforme aparezca; estás con el traje de Mensajero.  
-Eh, yo… Yo no me di cuenta de cuándo pasó.  
-Pues haz lo que te digo.  
Tsubasa volvió a la normalidad, y después de curarse y curar a Ishizaki, disipó la barrera. En cuanto ésta dejó de existir, Sanae corrió hacia ellos.  
-¿Cómo se encuentran? –preguntó bastante preocupada.  
-Si no fuera porque nos salvamos el uno al otro en el momento que era, estaríamos muertos –dijo Ishizaki, sonriendo, pero de inmediato Sanae abrazó a ambos muchachos.  
-Estaba muy preocupada. Cuando escuché que era el Arcángel del Caos, pensé que quizás no habría esperanzas.   
-Esto, Sanae… Suéltanos. Nos estás avergonzando frente a la escuela –dijo Tsubasa, supremamente incómodo.  
De inmediato la chica los soltó, entre las risas de los demás estudiantes. Sin embargo, Tsubasa e Ishizaki, obviamente divertidos, utilizaron sus poderes para hacer que todos olvidaran el bochornoso incidente.

Pasó el día, y el entrenamiento de fútbol. Tsubasa, ya bastante mejor desde la mañana, iba caminando a casa, pensando en dónde estaría Sanae, que se había ido antes que todos. El joven iba con su 'amigo' en los pies, pensativo, hasta que vio a la chica, vendiendo sus manillas. Al parecer estaba ganando bastante, porque estaba que se le acababa la mercancía.  
-Sanae-chan…   
-Ah, Tsubasa-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Pasaba.   
-Ah, pasabas.  
Sin embargo, Tsubasa respiró profundamente y se armó de valor.  
-Necesito hablar contigo.  
-¿De qué?  
-Es _personal_.  
-Más tarde; no puedo dejar a mis clientes esperando.  
Tsubasa se recostó contra la pared mientras Sanae vendió las últimas manillas. Al fin, ella contó el dinero que había ganado, y lo guardó en su maletín.  
-Ahora sí podemos hablar. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Verás, Kumi me confesó el viernes, cuando estábamos en esa discoteca que estaba enamorada de mí, pero la rechacé.   
-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
-Aparte de lo que te acabo de decir, Kumi me dijo que me apresurara…  
-¿En qué? Las cosas que dices no tienen sentido.  
-Para mí sí, Sanae. Me dijo que me apresurara en confesarle a la chica que quiero mis sentimientos, y esa chica eres tú. Te amo, Sanae.

Sanae se sintió flotar. Aunque ya lo sabía, no dejaba de sentir cómo su corazón explotó cuando escuchó las palabras del muchacho que se estaba confesando.  
-Tsubasa, yo… Yo… Perdóname por haber sido tan fría contigo en estos días. Yo, yo no te creí cuando me dijiste que el Arcángel del Trueno te había atacado…  
-Eso ya quedó en el pasado.  
Los ojos de Sanae se llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Tsubasa, sé que tú siempre tenías ojos sólo para el fútbol… Pero siempre te quise, tanto como me dices que me quieres… -y la chica se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho, disfrutando aquel momento.  
-Sanae-chan… Perdón por no haber podido decirte esto antes. No me atrevía por miedo a que me rechazaras. Entonces… ¿quisieras…?  
Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase.  
-Sanae, ¿por qué?  
Kanda estaba ahí, entre aterrado y furioso.  
-Kanda… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Otra vez este idiota te hizo llorar… Escúchame bien, Ozora. No mereces a Sanae; ella estuvo demasiado tiempo tras de ti y nunca le pusiste atención –exclamó el furioso boxeador, golpeando a Tsubasa en la cara.

El _Kami no Tsukai_ cayó al suelo.  
-No, Kanda, ¡no lo hagas! –exclamó Sanae, corriendo hacia Tsubasa.  
-¡No te metas en esto, Sanae! –respondió éste, empujando a Sanae. Ella cayó al suelo, y Tsubasa al ver aquello… _se enfureció más que nunca_.  
-No te atrevas a lastimar a Sanae… -y le propinó una patada impresionante a Kanda. – ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a la chica que amo, Kanda!  
Sanae quedó sumamente impresionada al ver que Tsubasa golpeaba a Kanda. No podía creer que Tsubasa, aunque odiaba las peleas, estaba defendiéndola.  
-Tsubasa-kun…   
Al fin Kanda y Tsubasa dejaron de luchar. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el boxeador se fue.  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Sanae-chan?  
-Sí. Sólo tengo un raspón.  
-Déjame ver –y suavemente Tsubasa tomó el brazo de Sanae, observando la fea raspadura que había ahí por culpa de Kanda. Una suave brisa sopló en ese instante, y una ráfaga de pétalos de _sakura_ volaron en ese instante, rodeando la pareja. Y si entrecerrabas los ojos y te concentrabas, casi podrías haber jurado que podías ver un par de alas blancas en el muchacho.  
Y más por el momento, y por lo que sentían, se demostraron lo que sentían con la muestra más pura y sencilla del amor: su _verdadero_ primer beso.  
-¿Quieres ver la ciudad desde arriba? –preguntó Tsubasa, extendiendo sus alas.  
-¿No será peligroso?  
-No te dejaré caer. Te lo aseguro.  
Sanae asintió silenciosamente, abrazó con fuerza a Tsubasa, y él remontó el vuelo. El atardecer estaba tiñendo todo de una preciosa luz dorada, y los cerezos en flor parecían nubes doradas sobre el suelo.

-Qué belleza… Tsubasa-kun, ¿es esto lo que ves cuando vuelas?   
-La verdad no, Sanae-chan. Sabes que siempre que uso mis alas es para poder luchar por el bien de este planeta y por el bien de mis seres queridos.  
-¿Es decir que…?  
-Sí; yo también estoy sorprendido con la belleza de este atardecer.   
Sanae ahora sí que se sentía sobre las nubes. Sin embargo, en ese instante no quiso pensar que el hombre que amaba tendría que luchar a muerte con los Arcángeles Negros muy pronto.   
-Bueno, de regreso a la tierra firme –y con un aleteo el _Kami no Tsukai_ bajó. En cuanto tocó tierra, Sanae soltó a Tsubasa, sonriendo tan dulcemente como podía. Se despidieron como si nada y se fueron para sus casas, con el corazón lleno de alegría y rebosante del amor que se profesaban.  
-Sanae, ¿qué te pasó, hija? Tienes los brazos raspados –dijo el padre de la chica.  
-No es nada, papá. Me caí –respondió la chica tranquilamente.  
-Pues para que estés tan tranquila con esa raspadura tan fea, debe ser porque no te duele.  
-No, no me duele. Voy a ir a limpiarme las heridas –y la chica fue a su habitación, se limpió las heridas, y cayó sobre su cama, más feliz que nunca. No podía creer lo que había vivido aquella tarde.

Por otro lado, Tsubasa llegó a su casa tarareando una melodía.   
-Como que alguien está más contento que de costumbre –dijo Natsuko divertida.  
-Mamá, dime una cosa.  
-¿Qué?   
-¿Qué sentiste cuando papá te pidió que fueras su novia?   
Natsuko se sorprendió con aquella pregunta, pero sonrió.  
-No me lo podía creer. Pensé que era un sueño.   
-Bueno, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo en este instante?  
-A juzgar por las apariencias, pienso que quizás te ha pasado algo mejor que ganar el Torneo Nacional.  
-Así es. Logré decirle a Sanae cuánto la quiero.  
La madre de Tsubasa, que había estado haciendo la cena, dejó caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano. ¡Con razón su hijo estaba tan contento!  
-No me digas… Te felicito, hijo. ¿Pero ya son formalmente una pareja?  
La cara de Tsubasa palideció.  
-¿Quieres decir si le pregunté a Sanae si quería ser…? –preguntó, nervioso. Natsuko asintió, y Tsubasa se puso aún más pálido.  
-Creo… que… se me olvidó –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de caer al suelo.  
-Ay, hijo… -y Natsuko se echó a reír.

Por otro lado, en Tokyo, Hyuga, Ken y Takeshi estaban haciendo sus deberes. Kojiro se veía visiblemente cansado, y sus amigos creían que estaba enfermo, pero en realidad se debía a las frecuentes peleas entre él y el Arcángel del Trueno, aparte de los entrenamientos y partidos que jugaban. Habían ganado todos los partidos, y eso tenía de buen humor al equipo, pero Hyuga se veía cada vez más ceñudo.   
-Hyuga-san, ¿qué te pasa?  
-No, no es nada, Takeshi. Sencillamente estoy cansado.  
-Es que estás muy ceñudo esos días.  
-Ya te dije; es el cansancio.  
-¿Cómo? Los entrenamientos no han sido tan intensos, Kitadzume no te está explotando y los partidos los hemos ganado sin sudar –dijo Ken, escéptico. Eso dejó a Kojiro sin saber qué decir en realidad.  
-Pero ten en cuenta que nos han dejado muchos deberes. No me vengas con que no estás desesperado con tantos trabajos.  
-Pues sí, pero…  
-Recuerda que cuando estoy presionado me vuelvo más agresivo y serio.   
-En fin –dijo Ken lacónicamente, terminando la tensa conversación. –Pero en todo, caso, no te presiones demasiado.  
-Sí, eso ya lo sé.

Más tarde los tres muchachos de Saitama fueron a cenar, visiblemente cansados. Obviamente pasaron cerca de Ikazuchi, que al parecer había tomado la firme decisión de ignorarlos… O al menos eso aparentaba.  
-Me pregunto qué habrán hecho de cena –dijo Ken, colocando una mano sobre su firme abdomen. En esas sonó su estómago, y claro, Hyuga y Takeshi se miraron divertidos mientras Ken se veía avergonzado.  
-Pues mi olfato me dice que hicieron… pasta –dijo el más pequeño de los tres.  
-Y rara vez el olfato de Takeshi falla –dijo Hyuga, divertido (), mientras Ken se quedaba callado y Takeshi le agradeció el cumplido a su amigo e ídolo. Llegaron a la cafetería y consiguieron sus porciones. Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, mientras sentían las miradas de algunas chicas que también venían de otras ciudades, aunque no les prestaban atención.   
Rato después estaban en su habitación. Kojiro estaba haciendo flexiones de brazo, mientras Ken y Takeshi comenzaban su consabida discusión sobre la pésima tarea de inglés del chico.  
-Ay, Takeshi, definitivamente eres un caos –dijo Ken, tachando con lápiz el error del chico.  
-Ciento uno, ciento dos, ciento tres…  
-Pues perdón si no soy tan bueno como tú. Sencillamente soy negado para el inglés.  
-Ciento siete, ciento ocho, ciento nueve…  
-No es que seas negado. Es que te distraes con cualquier cosa.  
-Ciento trece, ciento catorce… -y por culpa de la discusión entre sus amigos, Kojiro perdió la cuenta de cuántas flexiones llevaba. –Oigan, ¿por qué no discuten en otro lado? Me hicieron perder la cuenta –dijo, enojado.  
-Esto, lo sentimos, Hyuga-san… -dijo Takeshi.  
-¿Sentimos? Me sonó a manada. Discúlpate tú, porque es por tu culpa que discutimos –dijo Ken, dándole un coscorrón a Takeshi.


	20. El Mensajero de las Sombras

Capítulo XX: El Mensajero de las Sombras

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Shizuoka, bastante lejos de la casa de Tsubasa, un chico estaba terminando sus deberes. Era de tez muy pálida, en contraste con sus ojos y cabello del color del carbón mineral. No aparentaba más de doce años, pero era muy serio.  
-Hijo, baja a cenar –dijo la madre del chico.  
-No tengo hambre…  
-Por favor, baja.  
-Está bien.  
El chico bajó las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa. Su madre le sirvió la comida a él y sus dos hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor, y los tres eran extremadamente parecidos.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Kai? ¿Otra vez estás aburrido? –dijo el hermano mayor del chico.  
-No es eso, Rui.  
-No me digas que es otra vez el presentimiento que tienes.  
-Tampoco es eso.  
-Entonces, ¿qué es? –preguntó el hermano menor del chico, curioso.  
-No sé, Yuu. No lo sé.  
-Definitivamente eres el raro de la familia.  
-Rui, no digas esas cosas –dijo la madre de los chicos.  
-Sé por qué lo digo. Kai es el único que presiente cosas, y cuando menos te lo esperas…¡Toma! Se cumplen. Además siempre vive diciendo que está destinado para algo.  
-Sólo digo la verdad –se defendió el aludido, molesto. Nadie le creía cuando él tenía presentimientos, pero siempre, _siempre_ se cumplían.

Después de cenar, los muchachos se fueron a bañar juntos. Era una costumbre. Rui, de catorce años, Kai, de doce y Yuu, de ocho siempre iban juntos a bañarse debido a que la familia nunca había tenido una excelente situación económica, y también porque era de los pocos momentos en que ellos podían estar reunidos.  
-Definitivamente la dicha es mucha cuando se toma una ducha –dijo Rui.  
-Muy cierto –respondió Yuu, mientras se enjabonaba bien. Rato después, Rui había comenzado a enjabonarle la espalda a Kai, cando notó una extraña marca en la espalda de su hermanito.  
-Kai, ¿qué es esto? Nunca te lo había visto antes.   
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Tienes una marca negra en la espalda, y no se quita con nada.  
-No puede ser.  
-Pues ahí está. No creas que a mamá le va a agradar ver esto.  
-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Yuu, mirando la espalda de Kai, y quedando boquiabierto. Un tribal había comenzado a aparecer en la espalda del chico.  
-Esto es muy extraño…  
Pero lo más extraño comenzó en ese instante: la marca del tribal comenzó a multiplicarse y cubrir por completo la espalda del chico. Rui, más por la desesperación que por cualquier otra cosa, trató de quitar el jabón de la espalda de Kai, pero el agua parecía evaporarse antes de tocar la piel del chico.  
-Kai… ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ardes como una fogata!

Esa fue la señal de alarma para Shiro, quien estaba en el templo meditando.  
-El Mensajero de las Sombras… esto no me agrada nada –de inmediato aquel ser de blanco envió un mensaje urgente a los Arcángeles, y a Sanae aunque no quería que ella estuviera involucrada. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Sabía que los demás se demorarían, así que el ser de blanco se convirtió en polilla y voló hacia donde sentía las emanaciones de energía del _Kage no Tsukai_. Llegó a la casa donde estaban los chicos, y vio con horror que el tribal de la espalda de Kai estaba por cubrirle la espalda por completo.  
"Que el tribal deje de crecer…" –rogó Shiro en su forma de polillita, pero viendo tristemente que no lo logró. Y de buenas a primeras, una ola de energía, mucho más poderosa que las otras mandó a volar a Shiro. La polilla se chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, y quedó inmóvil durante un rato. Cuando recuperó la consciencia (no mucho después), se teletransportó al templo, donde estaban todos.  
-Nos citaste, y llegas tarde, Shiro. Qué falta de respeto –dijo Ishizaki, burlón.  
-Dejarás de burlarte de mí y mi desgracia cuando sepas por qué los cité a todos ustedes, incluyendo a Sanae que no debería estar aquí.  
-Eso ya lo sé, pero me llamaste también, y además yo tengo la clave para encontrar al último Arcángel.  
-En fin. Ahora tenemos que encontrar lo más rápido posible al último Arcángel.  
-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero parece que ni rastro de él –dijo Genzo, que no parecía importarle el no conocer a Shiro.  
-O de ella –agregó Taro.  
-Por eso hay que seguir buscando; porque el Mensajero de las Sombras despertó, y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que los Arcángeles Negros se den cuenta.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la pésima noticia de Shiro.  
-¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces? –preguntó Genzo, alarmado.  
-Es cuestión de sentido común, Arcángel del Viento. Hay que encontrar al Arcángel del Amor lo más rápido posible.  
-Pero, ¿dónde comenzamos a buscar? –dijo Taro, su mente en blanco. La verdad era que todos menos uno de los Arcángeles presentes no tenían idea de dónde buscar. Sin embargo, uno de ellos se mantuvo en sus trece.  
-Yo insisto en que el Arcángel que buscamos está más cerca de lo que pensamos.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Wakabayashi-kun? –preguntó Taro.  
-A mí algo me dice que quizás Sanae sea a quien buscamos. No por nada recuerdo que el Arcángel de la Oscuridad la atacó, pensando en que tal vez sea así.  
Los otros cinco muchachos y Shiro discutieron eso, pensando en que el Arcángel del Viento tenía razón.  
-No creo que yo sea el Arcángel del Amor –dijo Sanae.  
-¿Y por qué lo dices? –dijo Hyuga. –Pueda que lo seas, y pueda que no. La probabilidad es del 50.  
-Veamos… Ishizaki cayó con la ola de energía, Misaki-kun y Wakabayashi-kun soñaron con esto y Tsubasa tuvo una visión donde te atacaban, Hyuga-kun. Pero yo no he tenido ni sueños, ni me afectan las olas de energía, ni Tsubasa ha tenido visiones donde me atacan. Además, aunque yo tengo la clave para hallar al último Arcángel, nada garantiza que quizás sea yo el Arcángel del Amor.

Sanae tenía razón en lo que había dicho, pero la terquedad de Genzo era legendaria.  
-Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que no te das cuenta, Sanae –se defendió él. –Si te fijas bien, todos los que estamos involucrados en todo esto somos cercanos a Tsubasa, sea como amigos, o como rivales.   
-Y además, recuerda lo que me contó mi abuela: uno de los Arcángeles en cada bando es mujer, y sólo queda un lugar –agregó Tsubasa.  
-¿Cómo es que te contó eso tu abuela? –preguntó Shiro, con un tono de curiosidad en su etérea voz.  
-Eh, yo…  
-Ya no tienes opción. Nos cuentas por las buenas o por las malas –dijo Kojiro.  
Tsubasa suspiró resignado y les relató lo que su abuela le había contado. Por obligación tuvo que romper la tradición de su familia.  
-…por el bien de nuestro mundo –y Tsubasa dejó escapar un resoplido.  
Todos a excepción de Sanae estaban asombrados por la historia que se había guardado en la familia de Tsubasa. Sin embargo, Shiro se llevaba la palma en asombro.  
-¿Dices que el antepasado de tu familia se llamaba Sara? –dijo el ser de blanco, temblando.  
-Sí. ¿Por qué?  
-Antes de ser lo que soy, mi nombre era Karen, y mi madre tenía por nombre Sara.

-Anda ya… No nos vengas con que resulta que conoces al antepasado de Tsubasa –dijo Ishizaki, incrédulo.  
-Más que eso… Yo fui hija de Sara, quien fuera esposa del primer _Kami no Tsukai_.  
Ahora sí todos se veían confundidos, pero el más confundido era obviamente Tsubasa.  
-Con razón que te la pasabas regañándome.  
-No era que te estaba regañando; digo y repito que te estaba aleccionando. Sin embargo, yo no recordaba esa parte de mi pasado.   
-Qué locura. Ahora resulta que _en tu vida pasada_ fuiste antepasado de Tsubasa… Y por lo que contó él, fuiste descendiente del primer _Kami no Tsukai_. Si antes todo esto me parecía absurdo, ahora me lo parece aún más –dijo Hyuga.  
-No te preocupes, Hyuga; no eres el único confundido –dijo Genzo.  
-En todo caso, ese no es el punto a discutir. El punto es que todavía no hemos encontrado al último Arcángel de nuestro bando, y ya despertó el Mensajero de las Sombras –dijo Sanae.  
-Eso ya lo sabemos. Sin embargo, las sospechas de Wakabayashi-kun son las más acertadas. No por nada él fue quien se dio cuenta del patrón que se está siguiendo, y de acuerdo a ello, aparte de la Señora Ozora, eres la chica más cercana a Tsubasa –dijo Taro. -Por eso no podemos descartar la posibilidad.   
-Pero ya les dije que no puedo ser yo. A mí no me afectan las olas de energía, ni nada.  
Sin embargo, no hubo más tiempo de hablar; en cuanto Sanae terminó de hablar, se sintió una presencia muy fuerte.

-Es justo lo que temía… Ya nos encontró –murmuró Shiro por lo bajo.  
-Disculpen, ¿son ustedes los Arcángeles Blancos? –preguntó la voz de un chico de aparentemente unos doce años.  
-¿Por qué preguntas?  
-Mi nombre es Kagei Kai, y mi destino es decidir el destino de la Tierra.   
-Vaya, ya sabes tu destino… Qué interesante –dijo Hyuga, que veía en el misterioso chiquillo a uno de sus hermanos menores.  
-Pero no sé si soy alguien de su bando, o del otro. Sólo sé cuál es mi destino.  
Y entonces a Ishizaki se le ocurrió una idea.  
-Veamos… ¿Tienes amigos, digo, _buenos_ amigos?  
-Pocos.   
-¿Te gusta el fútbol?  
-Me gusta, pero no lo sé jugar bien  
-¿Te gustaría aprender?  
-¡Claro que sí!  
-Bueno, Kai-kun, bienvenido a nuestro grupo de amigos. Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Ishizaki Ryou.  
Los demás se veían confundidos por la extraña idea de Ryou, pero era una buena oportunidad para evitar la Batalla Final, o al menos postergarla.

-Soy Nakasawa Sanae. Mucho gusto –dijo la chica, un tanto incómoda.   
-Ozora Tsubasa.  
-Hyuga Kojiro.  
-Misaki Taro.  
-Wakabayashi Genzo.  
Todos se presentaron por simple decencia, aunque sentían que cometían un grave error.  
-Mucho gusto, todos… Pero, ¿quién eres tú? –preguntó Kai a Shiro, que no supo en qué hueco meterse.  
-Soy Shiro –respondió sin tratar de darle importancia al asunto.   
-¿Shiro? ¿Y tu nombre?  
-Shiro es un ser especial, Kai-kun. Sólo se llama así –dijo Ishizaki, descomplicado, y en un susurro… -Ignora a Shiro. Le falta uno que otro tornillo.  
-Te oí –respondió el ser de blanco, lanzando una ola de energía y haciendo que Ishizaki chocara cómicamente contra una columna, causando las risas de todos, incluyendo a Kai.   
Por alguna extraña razón, Kai se sentía a gusto entre los seres de la luz, aunque ése no era su verdadero destino.  
Rato después, Tsubasa, Sanae e Ishizaki llevaron de regreso al chiquillo que estaba dormido, cuya marca en la espalda parecía disiparse, mientras que Hyuga, Misaki y Genzo regresaron a sus respectivos lugares de origen.

Obviamente el tiempo no había pasado, pero a esas alturas Kai debía estar en cama, durmiendo. Tsubasa e Ishizaki lo cargaron hasta la habitación, y después Sanae, llevada hasta allá por Tsubasa arropó con cuidado al chiquillo. Ya después de salir de la casa Kagei (sin que nadie se diera cuenta), Ishizaki se fue a su casa, mientras que Tsubasa acompañó a Sanae hasta su casa. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo sucedido aquella tarde, iban separados porque aún no habían quedado en nada formal.  
-Bueno, buenas noches, Tsubasa-kun –dijo Sanae, ya cuando estaba por entrar a la casa.  
-Sanae, yo… Olvidé preguntarte algo.  
-¿Qué es? –preguntó la chica, deseando que el muchacho completara la frase.  
-Yo, tú… ¿Quisieras…?  
-¿Sí…?   
-Hija, ¿vas a entrar o no? Está haciendo mucho frío –escucharon decir a la voz de la madre de Sanae, arruinando la magia del momento.  
-Hablaremos mañana, Tsubasa. Adiós.  
-Adiós –y decepcionado por no poder terminar su frase, Tsubasa comenzó su regreso a casa. En alguna casa cercana estaban escuchando _Love You_ de Hiro, la misma que Taro había escuchado.  
-_…I love you, I love you baby, tsuyoku kyuu to daite…_ –se encontró el muchacho tarareando. -¿Qué rayos…? Esa canción sí que es pegajosa.  
Sin embargo, era la más adecuada para él y Sanae—de hecho cuando se está enamorad cualquier canción romántica es la adecuada.

Sin embargo, a mitad de camino lo atenazó otro ataque, mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro. Sin embargo, trató de concentrarse y luchar contra aquel dolor. De rodillas, sosteniéndose el estómago, el _Kami no Tsukai_ luchaba por obtener la visión. Y lo supo de inmediato: Los Arcángeles Negros se habían percatado de Kai.  
"¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien me secuestró!" –exclamó la voz de Kai en la mente de Tsubasa.  
-No, no puede ser… ¡Kai! –y extendiendo sus alas, Tsubasa voló hacia donde sentía la presencia del chiquillo. Pero por suerte no fue el único. Se encontró en el aire con Ryou y Kojiro, quien había vuelto a teletransportarse desde Tokyo sólo por el grito del chico.  
-¿Escuchaste el llamado? –preguntó Ishizaki. –No sólo lo escuché, pero lo sentí. Ahora creo saber qué sientes cuando te dan esos ataques, Tsubasa-kun.  
-Me pasó exactamente lo mismo.  
-Y a mí –respondió Hyuga, apresurándose.  
Sin embargo, al llegar donde sentían la presencia de Kai, se encontraron con una horrible sorpresa.  
Los seres de alas negras estaban ahí, con Kai atado por el látigo del Arcángel del Caos. Todos se veían listos para matar o morir. Kai estaba mucho más pálido, sin duda por el terror que sentía, y veía con un poco de reproche a los muchachos.  
-Los estábamos esperando –dijo el Arcángel más poderoso.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?  
-Porque esto se decide aquí y ahora.

Entretanto, en París, Taro estaba fuera del salón, tratando de recuperar el aliento después del ataque que sufrió. Azumi lo había sacado de allí, asustada.  
-Misaki-kun, ¿qué te pasó?  
-Es una historia muy larga.  
-Cuéntamela. Me preocupas.  
-No te vayas a enojar por lo que voy a contar, pero Wataru está involucrado en lo que te voy a contar.  
Taro comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido. La chica estaba sorprendida con lo que escuchaba. No podía ser que su mejor amigo, y su actual novio en realidad fueran enemigos mortales, y no por elección propia.  
-…por eso me temo que va a ser una batalla a muerte. Te decía que no te involucraras demasiado con Wataru por el destino que él y yo poseemos.  
-¿Y no hay manera de hacerle cambiar?  
-No. Él desde que nació era consciente de su destino.  
-¿Y tú lo fuiste?  
-No hasta hace poco. Dicen que uno no puede escapar a su destino, y aunque no me gusta creer eso, me temo que es la verdad.  
Azumi ya estaba con lágrimas en los ojos a esas alturas de la conversación.  
-Entonces, ¿podrías hacerme dos favores?  
-¿Cuál es, Azumi-san?  
-Lucha con todas tus fuerzas hasta el final, y dile a Wataru que sin importar lo que es, si es un ser benigno o maligno, lo quiero como a nadie en el mundo.

-Es una promesa –y después de darle un abrazo a su amiga, Misaki Taro desapareció.

En Hamburgo, Genzo había estado en medio de su examen de Biología cuando fue presa del ataque.  
-¡Genzo! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Responde! –exclamó Herman cuando el joven cayó al suelo, en medio del terrible dolor.   
-Sácame… de aquí… -logró decir el arquero, antes de gritar de dolor.  
-Señor Kaltz, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó la maestra, asustada.  
-Genzo está muy mal. Tengo que llevármelo de aquí –y con muchísimo esfuerzo el pequeño y rudo alemán logró sacar a su amigo de ahí.  
Ya afuera el dolor amainó. Genzo jadeaba del agotamiento, pero sabía qué debía hacer.  
-Herman, si eres mi mejor amigo, te ruego que guardes un secreto.  
-Soy una tumba.  
Genzo, tal como hizo su amigo en Francia, contó todo con lujo de detalles, rogándole al cielo que su amigo supiera guardar secretos.  
Ya cuando Genzo terminó…  
-No puede ser que tú estés mezclado en todo ese asunto. No me lo creo.  
-Pues créelo, y más me vale ir a cumplir con mi cometido.   
-¿Ahora mismo?  
-Si no es ahora, no será nunca.  
-Bueno, cuídate entonces.  
-Prometido, y más porque me di cuenta que uno de mis enemigos es el Rey de los Videojuegos.  
Y sin más, los Arcángeles que habían sido descubiertos estaban listos para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

Pero las cosas no pintaban en absoluto fáciles. Cinco contra cinco, y Kai parecía haber caído bajo el influjo oscuro de los Arcángeles. Ya no se le veía aterrado, y había comenzado a crecer de manera vertiginosa, tanto físicamente como en poder.  
-Esto no me gusta nada –murmuraba Tsubasa entre dientes mientras luchaba contra el Arcángel del Caos. Sin embargo, el ser de alas negras llevaba la ventaja.  
-Y te va a gustar menos cuando sepas que el Mensajero de las Sombras está por despertar.  
Tsubasa no respondió a aquel comentario de so contrincante. Por otro lado, el Arcángel de la Tierra luchaba con el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, el del Fuego se enfrentaba al del Trueno, el del Agua con el del Odio y el del Viento con el del Hielo. ¿Y qué iban a hacer cuando despertara por completo aquel que guiaba las sombras?  
-¡Tsubasa-kun! ¡No te rindas! –se escuchó decir a la voz de Sanae.   
-¡Sanae, vete de aquí! ¡Es muy peligroso!  
Sanae no se movió de su lugar, mientras observaba lo que pasaba. Y no sólo había sido Tsubasa el que se había dado cuenta de que Sanae estaba ahí. El Arcángel del Caos también, y lanzó un ataque hacia la chica. Aunque el talismán la defendió, llegó a su límite: la esfera de cristal se hizo añicos.  
-No, el talismán… Ahora nunca podremos saber dónde está el último Arcángel… -murmuró Sanae. Obviamente ninguno de los Arcángeles Negros iba a perder la oportunidad de darles en un punto débil. Los cinco atacaron a Sanae, pero con lo que no contaron era con que Tsubasa se plantó frente a ella y recibió los ataques con su cuerpo.


	21. El Arcángel del Amor Despierta

Capítulo XXI: El Arcángel del Amor Despierta

-**_¡TSUBASA-KUN!_**

El grito resonó en cinco gargantas, y en otra más como un débil susurro. Los cinco ataques de los Arcángeles Negros dieron de lleno en Tsubasa, que cayó inconsciente. Sanae, paralizada por el terror, no sabía qué hacer, por no decir qué pensar.  
Los Arcángeles volaron hacia donde su amigo y líder estaba, desvanecido.  
-Tsubasa, Tsubasa, ¡despierta! –Ishizaki trataba de hacer que su amigo despertara. Hyuga tenía los ojos desorbitados de miedo y furia, mientras que Genzo trataba de mantener su furia a raya y Misaki trató de calmar a Sanae.  
-Vaya, le dan la espalda a sus enemigos sólo por preocuparse por un amigo. Qué inconscientes –dijo el Arcángel del Trueno, atacando a Wakabayashi. Sobra decir que atacó al que menos debía atacar.  
-Ustedes… cómo… se atrevieron… -y como huracán desatado Wakabayashi luchó a brazo partido con el Arcángel del Trueno, o como ya deben suponer, Rairyuu. Por otro lado, Sanae, ya con los pies en la tierra les dijo a los demás que lucharan, que ella trataría de despertar a Tsubasa.  
-Pero, ¿quién te va a proteger si te atacan?  
-No me importa morir si con eso el _Kami no Tsukai_ despierta y nos salva.  
Realmente temerosos, los Arcángeles lucharon contra sus contrarios, pero el Arcángel del Caos decidió atacar a quien creía era el eslabón más débil—el Arcángel de la Tierra, que de hecho luchaba contra el Arcángel del Odio.   
-Tsubasa, por favor, despierta… Por favor, abre tus ojos. Necesitamos de ti más que nunca.

Sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de que el _Kage no Tsukai_ no estaba creciendo más. El ser en que se había convertido el pequeño Kai no seguía creciendo, y fue el Arcángel de la Oscuridad quien se dio cuenta.  
-Maldición… ¡Shi, el _Kage no Tsukai_!  
-¿Qué?   
-¡El _Kage no Tsukai_ aún no despierta!  
-Ah… ¡Principio de los Tiempos! –y utilizando su poder para distraer a todos, el Arcángel del Caos se desplazó hacia donde estaba el capullo de oscuridad en el que estaba el ser que representaba toda la oscuridad del mundo.  
-¿Qué pasa…? No recibe suficientes energías… Tenemos que seguir ganando tiempo –y claro, sabía que la única manera era atacando a Sanae y al Mensajero de los Dioses, que seguía fuera de combate.  
Dicho y hecho, voló con látigo en mano hacia donde estaba la joven, que tenía la cabeza del joven en su regazo, tratando de despertarlo. Sin embargo, una poderosa ola de energía logró salvar a la chica.  
-Aunque la culpa sea de la chica, ¡ni creas que te voy a dejar vencer! –gritó la voz de Shiro, que al fin no tenía la capa puesta. Era de cuerpo muy delgado, de figura claramente andrógina, y llevaba una armadura blanca como la nieve, aparte de unas garras de acero larguísimas, pero empuñaba un par de _katanas_. 

-Vaya, si es Shiro, aquel ser cuya condena es guiar a los Arcángeles. Nunca esperé pelear contigo.  
-No te hagas el gracioso, Arcángel del Caos. ¡Pelea en vez de hablar!  
Las cosas por suerte se pusieron en igualdad de condiciones para los Arcángeles del bando de Tsubasa, aunque ninguno de los Mensajeros despertaba. El uno no despertaba porque no estaba completo su desarrollo; el otro no despertaba por el fuerte golpe que había recibido. Y Sanae, la única que no tenía manera de cómo defenderse estaba al lado de Tsubasa, tratando de despertarlo sin resultado alguno.  
Ryou y Wataru estaban enfrascados en una feroz batalla, pero Taro sabía que era él el que debía enfrentarse al Arcángel del Odio.  
-Ishizaki-kun… ¡Apártate! ¡Corriente Marina! –exclamó el Arcángel del Agua, mientras Ishizaki se apartaba y el ataque daba en el Arcángel de los ojos disparejos.  
-Ah… Ya ardía en ganas de derrotarte de una vez por todas, Arcángel del Agua –dijo éste, volviendo a su posición.   
-¿Acaso estás tan cegado por tu destino que no entiendes que hay gente que te quiere? Sé que en realidad no quieres destruir este mundo.  
-¿Y tú qué sabes? Desde el principio supe cuál era mi destino: matarte y hacer que haya un nuevo Génesis bajo el glorioso manto de la oscuridad.  
-Sé más de lo que crees, y Azumi también.  
-¿A-A-Azumi? –eso dejó ligeramente confundido al Arcángel Negro.   
-Me pidió que te diera esta razón, y sólo me limito a decirla: A ella no le importa si eres un ser del bien o del mal. Ella te quiere como a nadie en este mundo, y no creo que seas capaz de destruirla porque al fin y al cabo… _es tu novia_.

Los Arcángeles Negros se distrajeron por un instante observando al que había enfrentado a destino y roto con la promesa de no involucrarse con nadie.  
-Wa, no puede ser cierto lo que dijo ese Arcángel –dijo el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, mientras luchaba con Wakabayashi.   
-¡Tú mismo sabías que no nos podíamos involucrar con alguien que morirá muy pronto! –exclamó el Arcángel del Trueno, que ahora luchaba con Ishizaki.  
-¡Traidor! –dijo sin más el Arcángel del Hielo, cuyo rival en ese instante era Kojiro.  
-¡Anda ya! ¡Sé que ustedes también esconden una razón por la cual no quieren destruir este mundo! ¡Y la mía es la única chica que me ha aceptado tal cual soy!  
Al parecer se había armado una gresca entre los Arcángeles Negros. Los de nuestro bando decidieron esperar a que éstos volvieran a tener su mente en la batalla y se acercaron hacia Sanae, Shiro y Tsubasa.  
-¿Estás segura de que no está muerto? No ha despertado, y los cinco ataques fueron muy poderosos.  
-No digas esas cosas, Hyuga. Él no está muerto; no puede morir… No puede.  
-Pues nada nos garantiza que esté vivo –dijo Shiro lacónicamente, ganándose una auténtica mirada de odio de la chica.   
-Sé que está vivo. Respira y tiene pulso, y además sé que él no puede morir.  
-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura? –dijo Taro.  
-Porque lo sé. En el fondo de mi corazón lo sé.

Y justo en esas, Tsubasa despertó.  
-¡Gracias al Cielo despertaste!  
Todos se veían contentos de ver que su amigo se había despertado. Tsubasa se veía algo mareado, y el golpe que había recibido aún le dolía, ero al menos ya estaba despierto.  
-Rayos, mi ropa no se ve nada bien. Mamá me va a matar –y el verdadero traje del _Kami no Tsukai_ apareció. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y aunque les dolía el que les faltara el último Arcángel, se veían imponentes en aquellos trajes.  
-Ahora sí estamos frente a frente, Arcángeles Negros –dijo Tsubasa, ya con todo el poder de su espada liberado y listo para la batalla. Y justo parecía que los seres negros habían dejado de discutir.  
-Esto sí era lo que queríamos, y parece que no falta mucho para que nuestro líder despierte y acabe con ustedes de una buena vez.  
-Eso lo veremos –y con renovadas fuerzas, los Arcángeles Blancos y los Negros se enzarzaron en una gran batalla. Entretanto Shiro se quedó al lado de Sanae, pues sabía que debía protegerla y el talismán se había roto.  
-Shiro, ¿crees que ganaremos?  
-Si quieres una respuesta sincera, no creo que lo logremos si el Mensajero de las Sombras despierta y no hallamos al Arcángel del Amor.  
-Pero el talismán está roto, y ése era supuestamente la clave para encontrar al último Arcángel.  
Y eso hizo sonar algo en la milenaria mente de Shiro.

"Por supuesto… La clave… ¡Debe estar entre los fragmentos del talismán!"  
-Sanae, haz lo que te diga. Busca todos los fragmentos del talismán. Quizás en alguno de los fragmentos esté la respuesta.   
-Pero se volvió añicos.  
-¡Sólo hazlo! –la instó Shiro, que se veía amenazante con sus espadas en las huesudas manos.  
Entre las duras peleas y la creciente oscuridad rodeando el capullo que se había formado alrededor de Kai, Sanae buscó uno a uno los fragmentos de cristal del talismán. Varias veces se vio entre la espada y la pared al esquivar por un pelo los ataques que salían desviados.  
-Shiro, ¡serías demás ayuda si me protegieras de los ataques desviados! –exclamó la chica, enojada.  
-Si tanto lo dices… -y cada vez que un ataque salía en dirección de Sanae Shiro lo repelió con sus poderes.  
Sin embargo, Sanae no pudo evitar el ataque del Arcángel del Caos, ya que éste sabía que ella era el punto débil de Tsubasa. El ataque dio de lleno en ella, y la chica estaba a duras penas consciente.  
-**_¡SANAE!_**   
Esta vez el grito era de una sola persona. Tsubasa voló de inmediato hacia la chica que amaba. Ella en medio del dolor había apretado con demasiada fuerza los fragmentos de cristal y su mano sangraba.  
-Sanae, resiste…  
-Resisto lo más que puedo, Tsubasa-kun, pero ya sabes que no soy un Arcángel.

Entretanto, Shiro y los demás se dedicaron a evitar que los Arcángeles Negros atacaran a la pareja.  
-¡Principio de los Tiempos!  
-¡Mensaje Celestial!  
-¡Fuego Negro!  
-¡Furia de la Tierra!  
-¡Ráfaga de Desprecio!  
-¡Corriente Marina!  
-¡Alto Voltaje!  
-¡Tormenta de Fuego!  
-¡Ventisca Helada!  
-¡Viento Huracanado!  
Todos luchaban muy duro, por lo que no se habían dado cuenta de que se había comenzado a formar una diminuta grieta en el capullo que rodeaba al _Kage no Tsukai_. Entretanto, Tsubasa trataba de evitar que Sanae cayera en la inconsciencia.  
-Perdóname, Sanae.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por no haber estado ahí todo el tiempo, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos, por ser tan cobarde…  
-¿Cobarde en qué?  
-Se me olvidó preguntarte, y antes no me atrevía, pero si logramos sobrevivir a todo esto, quiero que… Que seas mi novia.

Y a la vez que la grieta en el capullo se agrandaba, los fragmentos de cristal que estaban incrustados en la mano de la chica comenzaron a brillar. Y de buenas a primeras, no sólo el _magatama_ de Tsubasa, si no el de Ishizaki, Hyuga, Misaki y Wakabayashi comenzaron a brillar acompasadamente, como si latieran al ritmo del corazón de la joven. Y en una explosión de exquisito dolor, cinco rayos se dirigieron hacia la joven que estaba en el suelo. Tsubasa era quien más sufría, pero era el más acostumbrado a ello, y vio cómo todo en Sanae era luz. El brazalete tenía una hermosa piedra dorada, el _magatama_ refulgía, y una especie de dije salió. La ropa cambió, pero ni era parecida al traje de Tsubasa y los Arcángeles, ni parecida a la de los Arcángeles Negros. (Era como el traje de Belldandy en Ah! Megami-sama) Pero estaban las mismas mangas anchas, la armadura dorada siguiendo la forma del cuerpo de la joven, y las alas eran más blancas que las de cualquier otro… Y al extender la manos, no sólo los cristales habían desaparecido, si no que el dije se convirtió en un poderoso báculo. Toda ella era resplandor, era belleza. Tsubasa al ver aquello se sintió más que extasiado; si el ver a Sanae bajo la lluvia le había parecido hermoso, el ver cómo la chica que amaba despertaba como el Arcángel más poderoso era _sublime_.  
-Tsubasa… Sí. Sí quiero ser tu novia –fue la respuesta de la chica, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y los abrió.   
De inmediato, la luz que ella irradiaba llenó a los demás de energía, e inspiró temor en el corazón de los Arcángeles Negros. El Arcángel del Amor había despertado.

-Lo sabía. Sabía que Sanae era a quien buscábamos –dijo Genzo, sobrecogido. –Sabía que Sanae era el Arcángel que buscábamos.  
-Tienes razón. Tú nunca perdiste las esperanzas, Wakabayashi-kun. Ahora sí estamos completos –dijo Taro, sintiendo la tibieza de la luz en su piel.  
Shiro estaba inmóvil del asombro. Aquella joven a quien había despreciado e intentado disuadir de involucrarse, aquella chica que antes era sencillamente una aliada, resultó ser el más poderoso de los Arcángeles.  
-Nunca más volveré a despreciar a alguien –se dijo, mientras Sanae dejaba de resplandecer.  
Sin embargo, un crujido en el aire hizo que los Arcángeles Negros recobraran fuerzas.  
-Saben, ustedes no son los únicos que están completos –dijo el Arcángel de la Oscuridad, empuñando con más fuerza su hoz.  
-Esta vez, nada, ni nadie, ni siquiera ustedes podrán derrotarnos, y de eso pueden estar seguros –agregó el Arcángel del Hielo.  
-¿Cómo es que dicen eso? Sólo mírense. Nosotros somos seis…Y a ustedes les faltaría uno más, que ojalá no despierte –dijo Ishizaki.  
-Eso es lo que ustedes creen –dijo una voz muy diferente a las que habían escuchado. Los Arcángeles Blancos miraron a su alrededor, confundidos.  
-¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Y por qué? –dijo Tsubasa, su espada en la mano.  
-Yo –y no se dijo más, porque todos vieron, algunos con desagrado y otros con dicha, que el _Kage no Tsukai_ había despertado.

Era exactamente lo contrario a Tsubasa. Su traje era negro, con los mismos detalles dorados, pero tenía un aire gélido a su alrededor, y pare rematar parecía haber crecido tres años en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Ahora sí la Batalla Final había comenzado.  
Sanae contra Shinobu, Hyuga contra Rairyuu, Taro contra Wataru, Genzo contra Tooru, Ishizaki contra Jinko y Tsubasa contra Kai. Cada quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, obviamente defendiendo sus causas. Shiro se quedó ahí, pues sabía que de ello dependía su destino también.  
-¡Grito de los Dioses!  
-¡Grito de las Sombras!  
-¡Furia de la Tierra!  
-¡Fuego Negro!  
-¡Tormenta de Fuego!  
-¡Alto Voltaje!  
-¡Corriente Marina!  
-¡Ráfaga de Desprecio!  
-¡Viento Huracanada!  
-¡Ventisca Helada!  
-¡Grito del Corazón!  
-¡Principio de los Tiempos!  
Todos los ataques tenían la misma fuerza, todos estaban al máximo de sus capacidades, pero los Arcángeles Blancos tenían una mentalidad más fuerte, unas ganas de vencer mayores que los otros.

Pero los Arcángeles Negros tenían la ventaja de que estaban luchando de noche, cuando sus poderes eran mayores.

-No podemos perder… Hay mucha gente que ama la vida –murmuraba Ishizaki, creyendo que todo estaba perdido.  
-Si llegáramos a perder, no quiero imaginar ese génesis bajo el manto de la oscuridad… -se dijo Taro, pensando en sus amigos.  
-No puedo perder esta batalla… Aún tengo que derrotar a Tsubasa… Esto no va a terminar así –murmuró Hyuga entre dientes.  
-Si quiero cumplir mi sueño, tengo que vencer… -gruñó Genzo, resistiendo como gato patas arriba los ataques.  
-Ya cumplí mi sueño, pero no quiero que acabe tan rápido… -Sanae se dijo, sin duda fortalecida por lo sucedido.  
-No puedo perder. Mis amigos, mi familia, Sanae… Todos y cada uno de ellos cuentan conmigo. ¡No puedo perder! –y Tsubasa, deseando poder vencer de una buena vez por todas, atacó a Kai, que se defendió con su propia espada, idéntica a la de Tsubasa.  
Entre los dos luchaban arduamente. El uno con gran esfuerzo, el otro con una oscura sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo, el Mensajero de las Sombras logró clavar su espada en Tsubasa, que a pesar de su grave herida siguió luchando. Y al fin el _Kami no Tsukai_ logró hacerle una herida de importancia al _Kage no Tsukai_. Sin embargo, la herida de Tsubasa era mucho más grave. 

Entretanto, Natsuko estaba en casa, preocupada.  
-Tsubasa no llega… ¿Dónde estará? –se preguntó, y en esas sonó el teléfono. Natsuko tomó el auricular con manos temblorosas, y contestó el teléfono. Era su suegra.  
-¿Tsubasa? No, no ha llegado, y estoy muy preocupada, madre. ¿Qué dices? Está bien. Iré paras allá en este instante –y dejando un mensaje escrito por si su hijo llegaba, Natsuko tomó las llaves del auto y fue a recoger a la madre de Koudai.  
Estaba muy nerviosa mientras conducía, por lo que trataba de no pensar en lo peor. Como ya era bastante tarde, el tráfico estaba muy suave. Llegó, y la madre de Koudai ya estaba lista.   
-¿Y el señor Ozora? –preguntó Natsuko, temerosa.  
-Lo dejé profundamente dormido. Vámonos rápido, Natsuko.  
-Sí.   
Ambas subieron al auto y comenzaron a ir a casa.  
-Natsuko, hay algo que no te he dicho antes, y lo lamento mucho.  
-¿Te refieres a lo de Tsubasa siendo el Mensajero de los Dioses?  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó la anciana, sorprendida.  
-Tsubasa me lo confesó después de que por accidente lo asusté y de algún modo hizo caer un afiche de su cuarto sin tocarlo.   
-Significa que estás al tanto de todo.  
-No tanto… Quisiera saber dónde está.  
-Pues me temo que sé dónde puede estar.  
-¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?  
-Me temo que ahora mismo está librando la batalla final. 

Entretanto, en París, Azumi estaba fuera del salón, preocupada. Su mejor amigo, y el chico del cual se había enamorado a primera vista estaban luchando el uno contra el otro por el destino de la Tierra… Y hasta entonces no lo había sabido.  
"Taro, Wataru… No quisiera que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, pero… No sé qué hacer…"  
-Señorita Hayakawa, ¿no va a entrar a…? ¿Dónde está el señor Misaki? –preguntó la maestra que estaba dictando la clase.  
-No lo sé, maestra. Después de que lo saqué del salón salió corriendo. No sé por qué.   
-En todo caso, es mejor que entre al salón.  
-Ahora mismo no, maestra. No me siento bien –dijo Azumi, compungida.  
La maestra se encogió de hombros y regresó al salón, mientras Azumi decidió ir a la capillita que había en la escuela.  
"Quizás no sea católica, pero creo que lo único que puedo hacer es rezar por el bien de mis amigos."  
Entretanto, Herman estaba en el salón terminando su examen, preocupado por Genzo. Lo que su mejor amigo le había contado no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza. Cuando al fin sonó el timbre para el descanso, el joven se quedó sentado en su lugar, rogándole al cielo que su amigo no fuera a perder la vida.  
"Genzo, confío en ti, amigo. Todo el mundo cuenta contigo, aunque nadie más lo sepa. No puedes perder. ¡No puedes perder por nada del mundo!"

Entretanto, Natsuko y la abuela de Tsubasa dejaron el auto en el parqueadero de la casa y fueron lo más rápido posible hacia donde la anciana suponía que debía estar su nieto. Ésta último pensó justamente en lo que le habían relatado cuando era una jovencita. Iba a ver prácticamente lo mismo que vio su antepasado, Sara, pero en este caso, era su nieto el que luchaba. Y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.   
-Madre, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Es que… Pensar en que voy a ver lo mismo que vio mi antepasado, pensar en que mi nieto es el encargado de salvarnos a todos me entristece. No quiero que él muera.  
-No morirá –dijo una voz que sólo la abuela había escuchado alguna vez.  
-¿Quién habló? –preguntaron las dos mujeres.  
-Yo, quien antes fuera un mensajero celestial sin nombre, quien después fuera Karen, hija de Sara y del Mensajero de los Dioses, quien ahora es un alma condenada a guiar a los Arcángeles Blancos hacia su misión.  
-¿Es decir que tú eres…?  
-Me conocen como Shiro, el Guía… Y sé que esta vez el _Kami no Tsukai_, aquel cuyo nombre significa las Alas del Cielo no morirá porque está más que decidido a no perder.


	22. El Fin

Capítulo XXIII: El Fin

La batalla seguía a pesar de todo. Los Arcángeles Blancos, los Arcángeles Negros y los Mensajeros luchaban, pero los que querían salvar la tierra tenían más heridas. Sin embargo, eran los que más ganas tenían de vencer.   
Natsuko y la abuela, aparte de Shiro eran los testigos de aquello. Todos observaban cómo ninguno de los dos bandos se rendía, pero sí vieron por desgracia cómo los Arcángeles Blancos cayeron al suelo, exhaustos, y los Arcángeles Negros siguieron atacando, pero Shiro formó una barrera de protección lo más rápido que pudo.  
-¡No se rindan! ¡No pueden perder! –Natsuko corrió hacia su hijo, mientras que la abuela se quedó en su lugar.  
-Mamá… Es muy peligroso… -murmuró el muchacho, exhausto.  
-No te rindas, hijo. Sé que vencerás.  
-Ya no puedo más…  
-No te rindas, mi niño… Sé que puedes ganar –dijo la abuela, mientras Shiro observaba a sus 'descendientes.'  
-Abuela… Perdóname, te fallé.  
-No me has fallado. No vencerás a las Sombras si sigues tendido en el suelo.  
-Señora… Es muy peligroso que esté aquí. Los Arcángeles Negros podrían matarla –dijo Hyuga, tratando de levantarse.   
-¿Acaso ya se han dado por vencidos?  
-¡Por supuesto que no, pero no sabemos qué más hacer! –exclamó Genzo, tratando de levantarse.  
Y claro, Shiro supo que debía darles la última instrucción.

-La Estrella de los Dioses. Deben hacer la Estrella de los Dioses –murmuró al fin, mientras se agotaban sus energías.   
-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sanae.  
-Es el ataque más poderoso que tiene. Pero hay un gran riesgo.   
-Tomaremos cualquier riesgo por el bien de la Tierra –dijo Ishizaki.  
-El riesgo es que si utilizan la Estrella de los Dioses, quizás mueran. Y muy probablemente… -Shiro estaba al límite de sus energías. –Muy probablemente los Arcángeles Negros sepan contrarrestar el ataque.  
Y por el agotamiento Shiro cayó al suelo. Natsuko se apresuró a llevarse al ser andrógino lejos de ahí, mientras los demás se levantaron.  
-Hagámoslo –dijo Tsubasa finalmente. –Es nuestra última opción.   
-¿No te da miedo morir? –preguntó Taro.  
-¿A ti te da miedo?  
-No.   
-Entonces, hagámoslo. Si morimos, será por el bien de la vida. Shiro, ¿qué hay que hacer?  
-Concéntrense… Y el resto lo sabrán cuando lo hagan.  
Tsubasa observó a cada uno de los Arcángeles, quienes asintieron con la cabeza. Los seis se elevaron en el aire, concentrándose en la Estrella de los Dioses. Por supuesto, los Arcángeles Negros no se quedaron de brazos cruzados.  
-Piensan utilizar la Estrella de los Dioses… No lograrán vencernos esta vez –dijo el _Kage no Tsukai_, elevándose. -¿Quiénes están dispuestos a sacrificarse por el Nuevo Génesis?  
Los cinco seres de alas negras estaban más que dispuestos, y se elevaron también.

-¡Haures, Demonio de la Oscuridad, te llamo!  
-¡Thor, Trueno del Norte, te llamo!  
-¡Moloch, Bestia de Hielo, te llamo!  
-¡Eris, Diosa de la Discordia, te llamo!  
-¡Caos, Origen del Universo, te llamo!  
-¡Caronte, Barquero de las Sombras, te llamo!  
Los Arcángeles Negros, con sus armas, trazaron una estrella de seis puntas, concentrando todo su poder. Entretanto…  
-¡Gaia, Madre Tierra, te llamo!  
-¡Poseidón, Dios de los Mares, te llamo!  
-¡Salamandra, Espíritu de la Flama, te llamo!  
-¡Eolo, Maestro del Viento, te llamo!  
-¡Bastet, Fiel Guardiana del Amor, te llamo!  
-¡Amaterasu, Encarnación del Sol y la Luz, te llamo!  
Los Arcángeles Blancos lograron formar el último ataque… Rogándole al cielo que pudieran vencer.

Natsuko, la abuela Ozora y Shiro, que estaba casi a las puertas de la muerte vieron cómo los dos ataques chocaron, causando un resplandor tan brillante que iluminó el cielo de Shizuoka por un instante, casi haciendo que fuera de día. Ninguno de los dos bandos se rendía, pero Tsubasa sabía que quedaba algo por hacer.  
-Continúen con el ataque. Tengo que derrotar al _Kage no Tsukai_.  
-Pero sin ti no podremos continuar –dijo Sanae, esforzándose al máximo. –La Estrella no estaría completa.  
-Sí lo estará –y Tsubasa voló hacia donde se encontraba Kai. En cuanto vio a su enemigo, el Mensajero de las Sombras abandonó su posición, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con todo.   
-Esta vez no hay escapatoria, Mensajero de los Dioses.  
-Eso lo tengo claro. Pero yo creo que esto no es necesario. No sé por qué tenemos que hacer esta lucha tan absurda.  
-Es nuestro destino. O tú mueres y el Nuevo Génesis, bajo el infinito y glorioso manto de la oscuridad llega…  
-O mueres tú y el mundo sigue tal cual es. Pero, ¿acaso no te gustaría que tu madre, y tus hermanos siguieran vivos?  
-Su destino es la muerte.  
Tsubasa no cejó en su intento de convencer a Kai del error en que estaba, mientras ambos luchaban entre sí.  
-¡Entiende! Son demasiadas personas las que aman este mundo y quieren seguir vivas. ¿O acaso sólo te importa la oscuridad?  
-El destino no puede cambiar. El Nuevo Génesis debe suceder y el mundo renacerá. El destino es constante e inmutable.  
-No lo es. El destino puede ser predicho… ¡Pero sólo uno mismo _puede hacer que suceda_!

Y justo en ese instante Tsubasa sintió cómo su espada se hundía entre las costillas de Kai, al igual que una horrible punzada en su costado. Las dos espadas se habían clavado en el mismo lugar, en los Mensajeros.  
-Ríndete, _Kami no Tsukai_. El Nuevo Génesis hará que la oscuridad cubra la tierra.  
-No me voy a rendir. Mis amigos, mi familia, la chica que amo… Todos confían en mí.  
-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Vas a morir.  
-No voy a morir. Y tú tampoco. Estoy seguro… Estoy completamente seguro de que el planeta al que protejo y quiero seguirá en su condición actual, con problemas y todo, sin que ninguno de los dos muera –respondió Tsubasa, con aquella mirada de confianza que siempre tenía, tanto en el campo de fútbol, como en la vida. Concentró su poder, y rogando por que se acabara la pelea, resplandeció como si el mismísimo sol fuera él. –Porque así decidí mi destino.  
Una imponente explosión siguió a aquel fulgor; la Estrella de los Dioses, y la Estrella de las Sombras estallaron, causando que tanto Arcángeles Blancos como Negros cayeran al suelo, sin más energías.  
-No… No habrán perdido, ¿verdad? –dijo Natsuko, resistiendo las ganas de llorar al ver cómo los amigos de su hijo cayeron al suelo… Y su hijo no.  
-Espero que no, Natsuko.  
Sin embargo, el poderoso fulgor todavía no cesaba. Ninguno de los Mensajeros había caído al suelo. Sin embargo, el resplandor cesó, y Tsubasa, aún muy herido, bajó, con el _Kage no Tsukai_, que estaba inconsciente.  
Los Arcángeles Blancos, aliviados al ver a su amigo aún vivo, trataron de levantarse, pero no pudieron. Los Arcángeles Negros tampoco creían lo que veían. Su líder no había muerto… Porque el Mensajero de los Dioses no había querido cumplir completamente el destino que le correspondía. 

"Cada quién es el encargado de decidir su destino. Nadie puede decidir por ti…" –y otra vez aquel misterioso resplandor salió de Tsubasa. Por alguna extraña razón, de los Arcángeles Negros y el Mensajero de las Sombras salió un aura negra que se disipó como la niebla matutina. De inmediato Jinko, Wataru, Tooru, Rairyuu, Shinobu y el pequeño Kai volvieron a la normalidad.  
-¿Qué sucedió…? Mi cabeza –dijo la chica solitaria, que no lograba ver bien.  
-Ya todo acabó. La Batalla Final terminó –dijo Natsuko.   
-Al final venció la luz –dijo Wataru, que no podía moverse.  
-Y lo mejor es que nadie murió –dijo Taro.  
-No estaría tan segura de ello –dijo Sanae, volteando a ver a Shiro. Todos hicieron lo mismo, y vieron que el ser de blanco estaba tendido en el suelo, agonizante. Tsubasa corrió hacia Shiro, seguido de Natsuko y su abuela.  
-Shiro… Ya se cumplió mi destino…  
-Tú mismo lo dijiste; cada quién decide su futuro… -y Shiro tosió sangre; su fin se acercaba.  
-Pero… Recuerdo que tú me obligaste a convertirme en lo que soy.  
-Lo que te dije en ese entonces era verdad… Aceptar el destino es una cosa; cumplirlo es otra…  
-Shiro –dijo la abuela Ozora. -¿En realidad fuiste uno de mis antepasados?  
-Sí… Lo fui… Y espero que ahora sí me concedan el descanso eterno… -otra vez tosió sangre.  
-Nunca te olvidaremos, Shiro.  
-No importa si me quieren recordar o no… Sólo cumplí con… mi… condena…  
-Ya no hables más, Shiro.  
-Ya no importa… Sólo espero que te vuelvas cada día más fuerte y sabio, Ozora Tsubasa, y todos ustedes… -y con un resuello final, y sonriendo, Shiro comenzó a desaparecer.

Fue un momento triste. Los Arcángeles Blancos, y los hasta ese momento Arcángeles Negros no pudieron evitar llorar la muerte de Shiro.  
-Que en paz descanses –dijo Tsubasa finalmente, antes de caer desmayado.   
-¡Tsubasa!   
-Había olvidado lo herido que estaba…  
-Chicos, hagamos algo al respecto –dijo Sanae a sus compañeros. –Quizás estemos agotados, pero debemos hacer un último gran esfuerzo por Tsubasa.  
-Sí –y Ryou, Kojiro, Genzo, Taro y Sanae concentraron su poder. No fue mucho, pero lo suficiente para curar las heridas del Mensajero de los Dioses.  
Los otros observaban aquello, sin saber qué hacer… O al menos la mayoría de ellos.  
Al fin Tsubasa se recuperó de sus graves heridas, y despertó.   
-Sé que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer por ustedes, pero quiero que en vez de que sean nuestros enemigos, sean nuestros amigos. Así podremos seguir viviendo en este mundo, y sin problema alguno… ¿No creen?  
-Pero… Jinko, el chiquillo y yo vivimos aquí, pero, ¿cómo harán para hacer que Rairyuu, Tooru y Wataru regresen a donde viven? Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenemos poderes –dijo Shinobu.   
-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. ¿Aceptan?  
-Está bien… -y Shinobu y Tsubasa se dieron la mano, puesto que Kai estaba profundamente dormido.

Taro y Wataru, Kojiro y Rairyuu, y Genzo y Tooru desaparecieron en ese instante. Jinko comenzó a irse por su lado, pero Shinobu la detuvo.  
-Espera. Sé que tienes el corazón roto, Jinko… Y conociéndote, necesitas desahogarte.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-No tendremos poderes, pero sabía que tú te escabullías para ver a Tsubasa dormido porque te habías enamorado.  
-¿Y eso qué?  
-Bueno, creo que cada quién tenía sus razones para no destruir este planeta, que a decir verdad es muy hermoso.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál era tu razón?  
-¿Mi razón? Era Sanae. Cuando la miré, quedé prendado, pero de algún modo sabía que era imposible.   
-Je, supongo que me pasó lo mismo… Pero, ¿y los demás?   
-Supongo que cada quién tenía sus razones. Wataru tenía como razón a la chica con quien se ennovió, Tooru a los videojuegos, y Rairyuu…  
-Rairyuu… ¿por qué te detienes?  
-Porque no me imagino qué podría haber sido su razón.   
-Yo la sé –dijo Jinko, muy segura.  
-¿Cuál es, entonces?  
-Bueno, recuerda que siempre estaba bromeando para que saliera con él.   
-¿Es decir que…?  
-Yo era la razón de Rairyuu.

Entretanto, los demás fueron a sus casas, aunque Tsubasa volvió a dejar a Kai en su casa. Natsuko y la abuela ya estaban en casa, exhaustas cuando él regresó.  
-Ya todo terminó… -dijo Natsuko, aliviada.  
-Eso parece.  
-No lo sé –dijo Tsubasa. –A mí me da la impresión de que esto no termina.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque la vida continúa. Por esa simple razón.  
-Me sorprende lo mucho que has madurado, hijo –dijo Natsuko.  
-Sí, supongo…  
-Lo que dice tu madre es cierto. Te has vuelto todo un hombre.  
-¿No que siempre me llamas _tu niño_?  
-Es que bueno, las madres y abuelas tenemos la mala costumbre de siempre ver a nuestros hijos y nietos como niños, aunque ya sean adultos.  
-¿Incluso si ya tienen novia?  
Natsuko y la abuela se miraron, ligeramente confundidas, mientras Tsubasa se sentía más confiado en sí mismo.  
-Es que le pedí a Sanae que fuera mi novia si lográbamos salir de esta.  
-Y como lograron ganar…  
-Entonces lograste obtener el valor para pedirle a ella que fuera tu novia. Felicitaciones –dijeron ambas damas, abrazando al joven que había pasado de ser un chico obsesionado con el fútbol, a ser un muchacho más maduro y fuerte, sin dejar a un lado su amor por el deporte rey.

Amaneció, y con él los Arcángeles (excepto Taro y Genzo ). Tsubasa se despertó a pesar de todo el tiempo que había permanecido despierto la noche anterior. Se cambió, bajó las escaleras y se preparó algo para desayunar, ya que su madre y su abuela estaban dormidas. Rato después se fue a la escuela, sintiéndose diferente.  
"La verdad es que va a ser muy extraño el no volver a pelear con los Arcángeles Negros… Pero así es mejor. Me gusta más saber que no estoy arriesgando mi vida… Es hora de volver a ser Ozora Tsubasa, un futbolista cuyo sueño es ganar la Copa Mundial… ¿A quién engaño? Nunca más fui el mismo. Soy un futbolista cuyo sueño es ganar la Copa Mundial, y es consciente de que es él mismo quien decide su destino… Y aparte de eso es capaz de convertirse en gato, leer mentes, hacer desaparecer cosas, teletransportarse a donde quiera…"   
Y justo pasó al frente del callejón donde todo había empezado. Una gorda rata gris pasó por ahí, pero el fenómeno que solía pasar cuando Shiro estaba ahí no pasó. Había olvidado por un instante que Shiro había muerto.  
"Creo que voy a extrañar a Shiro a pesar de sus regaños. Nos guió bien a pesar de que sólo una vez dio una respuesta clara."  
Siguió caminando, y se encontró con Jinko, que de algún modo también había cambiado. Ya no se le veía tan triste, y caminaba erguida.  
-Hola, Imawano-san…  
-Llámame Jinko, Tsubasa-kun –respondió ella, sonriendo. –Al fin y al cabo somos amigos, ¿o no?  
-Pues en eso tienes razón. Nos vemos.  
-Claro. ¿El viernes vas a ir a _Vitalis_? Shinobu se va a volver a presentar.  
-Haré lo posible por ir.  
-Y no olvides avisarle a tu novia.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?  
-No estoy sorda. Te oí claramente cuando anoche le dijiste que querías que ella fuera tu novia si sobrevivían a todo aquello.  
-Ah, bueno –Tsubasa rió, nervioso. –Adiós, Jinko.   
-Adiós –y cada quien se fue a su secundaria. Tsubasa llegó a tiempo, pero para no aburrirse, decidió convertirse en gato por un tiempo para explorar. Sin embargo, en cuanto se subió a la copa de un cerezo, se encontró con una preciosa gata blanca con una mancha dorada en el lomo.  
-¿Miau?   
-Miaaau… -respondió la gatita, que de inmediato… -Buenos días, Tsubasa-kun.  
-¡Sanae! No te reconocí.  
-No me extraña… Quise probar mis poderes, ya que sé lo que soy.  
-¿Y qué eres?  
-Soy un Arcángel.  
-Creo que se te olvida algo –dijo otra voz, proveniente de una rata gris clara con una mancha _verde_ (¿Es eso posible?) en el lomo.  
-¡Ishizaki-kun!   
-Hola, amigos. Sanae, se te olvidó que también eres asistente del equipo de Nankatsu.  
-Eso nunca se me olvidará… Y conviértete en cualquier otra cosa, o me veré forzada a cazarte. No por nada, estás convertido en una rata.

-Por cierto, me encontré con Kai hoy –agregó Sanae.  
-¿Y cómo está?  
-Bastante cansado, pero bien. Me saludó y se fue a su escuela.  
-Qué bien… Significa que al fin vencimos sin destruir.  
-Más bien liberamos a Kai y los demás de un destino horrible –dijo Tsubasa.  
-Qué profundo –dijo Ishizaki, asombrado.  
-Bueno, ya vámonos a clase.  
Rato después, todos entraron a clase. Kumi y Yukari se sorprendieron al ver que Tsubasa y Sanae ya no se comportaban nerviosamente cuando estaban juntos.  
-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Ya no parecen los mismos.  
-Ninguno es el mismo de ayer –dijo Sanae, reprimiendo un bostezo.  
-Pues en eso tienes razón, Sanae –dijo Kumi.  
-No se extrañen. Todo el mundo aprende algo nuevo cada día –dijo Ryou, rascándose la espalda.  
-Wow… Eso fue profundo, Ishizaki-kun –dijo Yukari, impresionada.  
-Ni tanto… Si quieren algo profundo, pregúntenle al sabelotodo –e Ishizaki apuntó con el pulgar hacia Manabu, quien estornudó. Los amigos se echaron a reír.

En Tokyo, Hyuga esperaba a que llegara el descanso. Los demás también, puesto que tenían ganas de jugar un poco de fútbol. Al fin sonó el timbre, y los muchachos fueron a las canchas a jugar. Sin embargo…  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Ken, enojado al ver a Rairyuu ahí.  
-Me pregunto si… Si puedo jugar con ustedes.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaremos jugar? –dijo Kazuki.   
-Pues… Que quiero pedirles perdón por como fui antes.  
-Anda, dejen que Rairyuu juegue –dijo Hyuga.  
-¿Hyuga-san? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre? –dijo Takeshi, sorprendido.  
-Digamos que desde tuvimos una agradable conversación y resulta que en realidad sólo quiere tener amigos.  
Ken, Kazuki y Takeshi se miraron entre sí, confundidos, pero decidieron aceptar a Rairyuu en el juego, y sobra decir que aunque no era un experto, al menos el muchacho se defendía con el balón en los pies.

Entretanto, en París, Azumi vio con gran alegría que Taro y Wataru estaban de regreso, pero éste último tomó lo que sería la decisión más dura de su vida.   
-Azumi-chan, no llevamos más de dos días como novios, pero pienso que es mejor que encuentres a otro chico… Alguien que pueda quererte tanto hasta llegar al punto de dar la vida por ti.  
-Pero, Wataru…  
-Sabes lo que fui, y aunque Misaki-kun me dijo que no te importaba que yo hubiese sido un ser maligno, no soy el chico indicado para ti.  
-Sin embargo, eso no quita que no puedan ser amigos –dijo Taro, con su más dulce sonrisa. –Quizás así sea mejor para todos, ¿verdad, Wataru-kun?  
-Pues sí.  
-Oigan, ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien?  
-Desde que todo esto del destino de la tierra terminó, Azumi-san. Vamos, los invito a un refresco en casa.  
Y los tres se fueron a la casa de Taro.

Por otro lado, Herman había estado esperando en casa de Genzo, muy preocupado. Y al fin llegó el susodicho, con Tooru.  
-Hola, Herman.  
-Hola Genzo… ¿Tooru?  
-Hola.   
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Sé que no fue un buen comienzo. Pero, ¿quieren aprender a ser invencibles en algún videojuego?  
-Yo sí.  
-Y yo…  
-Bueno, mañana los espero… Porque creo que los amigos no deben ser egoístas con lo que saben.  
Y Herman y Tooru se fueron a sus casas.

Entretanto, las clases pasaron, al igual que el entrenamiento. Tsubasa y Sanae estaban en el parque caminando tomados de la mano.  
-Cómo me alegra que esto haya terminado.  
-Sí. Por cierto, me encontré con Jinko hoy, y nos invitó a _Vitalis_ el viernes. Shinobu va a presentarse.  
-Bueno… Sería avisarles a los otros, ¿no?  
-¿Y por qué no?  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin necesidad de más palabras. Ni siquiera era necesario que se leyeran las mentes.  
"Me alegro de que hayamos sobrevivido. Tsubasa-kun" –dijo Sanae sin hablar, sólo mirando al hombre del cual estaba enamorada.  
"Yo también, porque cumplí un sueño que va más allá de la Copa Mundial."  
-¿Y cuál es ese? –preguntó al fin la chica en voz alta.   
-Tenerte a mi lado. Eres a quien más quiero en este mundo, Sanae-chan.   
-Lo mismo digo –dijo Sanae, recostando su cabeza en el hombre del joven.  
Y así quien antes fuera un futbolista con grandes sueños, y después fuera aquel cuyo destino era salvarnos, era en ese momento el muchacho más feliz del mundo, después de todo lo vivido. ¿Y no creen que el saber que uno decide su destino y el estar con aquel ser amado es la mayor recompensa? 

Owari, o mejor dicho… FIN


End file.
